Dos extraños
by Folk23
Summary: Dos extraños en una noche de fiesta, tontean divertidos, hasta que se atreven a dar el último paso y se marchan, juntos, de allí. Pasan una noche inolvidable, pero en cuanto la noche acaba, la magia se pierde. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a encontrarse en el lugar más insospechado? Universo alternativo
1. Introducción

**Sinopsis e Introducción**

_Dos extraños en una noche de fiesta, chico y chica que se ven por primera vez, intercambian miradas y algunas palabras, no pueden negar la atracción que hay entre ellos. Tontean divertidos, hasta que se atreven a dar el último paso y se marchan, juntos, de allí. Pasan una noche inolvidable sin ni siquiera conocer el nombre del otro. Pero en cuanto la noche acaba, la magia se pierde y con la llegada de la mañana, llega también la despedida, despedida que ninguno quiere pero que no evitan._

Puede parecer la típica historia o incluso algo común hoy en día. Pero no lo es, porque esto, un simple encuentro entre dos extraños, desencadenó cosas que ellos no podían ni imaginar. Soy Elena Gillbert, y esta es la historia que cambió mi vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era lunes. El primer día de la semana y justo coincidía también con el primer día del mes. Y ese día, el primer día de mayo, también coincidía con el primer día de Elena en sus prácticas. Gracias a sus buenas notas y a la recomendación de algunos de sus profesores había conseguido unas prácticas en DASS`s Magazine. No era una revista de tirada nacional, pero tenía un éxito razonable en Boston, donde se distribuía semanalmente. Durante un mes trabajaría allí, para realizar las prácticas con las que acabaría su carrera de periodismo.

Por eso estaba allí sentada, en la sexta planta del edificio donde estaba la sede de la revista, esperando que llegase la hora de su cita con el señor Saltzman, el director y jefe de la misma. Como era su primer día había salido con tiempo de sobra, por si acaso, y había llegado demasiado pronto. Sentada en la recepción, donde solo estaban ella y la simpática mujer rubia que trabajaba de recepcionista, miraba el reloj de la pared de enfrente esperando a que los minutos pasasen y llegasen las 10, la hora de su cita. En medio de su aburrimiento y para intentar librarse de los nervios, su mente empezó a divagar y regresó a la noche del viernes anterior.

_- Como no salgas me iré yo sola, Elena. – la amenazó en broma Kath a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación.  
- ¡Un minuto! – pidió la chica mientras se ajustaba los pendientes delante del espejo. – Ya estoy, agonías. – añadió abriendo la puerta._

Kath silbó de admiración en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- Me gusta esta actitud, ese idiota no se merece ni que estés triste por él. – sonrió Kath al ver a su prima de tan buen humor después de haberlo dejado con su novio. – Vámonos a celebrar tu libertad. – añadió cogiéndola del brazo para sacarla del apartamento que ambas compartían.

- Espera Kath, mi bolso. – protestó Elena deteniéndose. Segundos después salía de su cuarto con el bolso, a juego con su vestido azul marino, colgado del hombro. - ¡Vámonos! – rió cogiendo a su prima del brazo.

Llevaban como una hora en el bar favorito de Kath, sentadas en una de las mesas con un par de cócteles delante enfrascadas en una conversación. Kath estaba de espaldas a la puerta y Elena enfrente de ella, por eso y por pura casualidad, cuando se abrió la puerta ella estaba mirando justo hacia allí.

Y fue también por casualidad que Damon estuviese mirando en su dirección cuando entró en el bar, dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo de la noche. Durante un par de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y una chispa de conexión surgió entre ellos. Incluso Kath lo notó y se dio la vuelta descaradamente, para mirar eso que interesaba tanto a Elena que incluso la había hecho dejar de hablar.

- Guau. – suspiró arrastrando las letras. – Como está ese chico, para hacerle un par de favores.  
- ¡Kath! ¡Qué tienes novio! – se rió Elena desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia su prima, dandola un leve golpe en la mano para que se comportase.  
- Ya bueno, pero que no esté en el mercado no significa que no pueda mirar. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, dando un sorbo a su bebida, antes de cambiar de tema.

La noche avanzó mientras las chicas hablaban y bromeaban alegremente. Ambas estaban de celebración, por un lado celebraban las prácticas de Elena y su nueva soltería, y por el otro, la ampliación del contrato de Kath en la guardería en la que llevaba seis meses trabajando.

La clientela del bar, bastante abundante, estaba ligeramente por más mujeres que hombres. Pero sin lugar a dudas, todas las chicas del bar miraban o habían mirado en algún momento a Damon. Y él, sabiendo el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, se aprovechaba de ello. Bebía de un vaso de Bourbon sentado en la barra, rodeado por un grupo de universitarias que coqueteaban descaradamente por él. De vez en cuando recorría el bar con la mirada, sonriendo con confianza cada vez que observaba como bajaban la cabeza, avergonzadas porque las pillase mirando. Y también de vez en cuando, miraba a la dueña de los preciosos ojos marrones con los que se había encontrado al llegar al bar.

No era el único que lo hacía, sin saber porque, Elena también le dirigía discretas miradas. O al menos eso creía ella, porque a Kath no le pasaban desapercibidas. Al darse cuenta del evidente interés de su prima, ella también se animó a echar un vistazo, pillando justo a Damon observando a Elena. En vez de avergonzarse por eso, el chico arqueó las cejas y bebió un trago de Bourbon, antes de volver a girarse sobre la barra, aparentemente interesado en la rubia que tenía a su izquierda.

Un rato después, las chicas se vieron obligadas a interrumpir su conversación por unos gritos inconfundiblemente femeninos. Las dos primas se giraron para ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con que todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de Damon se reían escandalosamente. El camarero les estaba retirando los vasos de chupitos vacíos que tenían delante, mientras que Damon gesticulaba arrancándoles nuevos gritos. Las tenía en el bote, tanto a la rubia que tenía la mano en su hombro como a la pelirroja que le rozaba discretamente la pierna, como a todas las demás que se lo comían con la mirada. Y él lo sabía, pero por algún motivo desconocido incluso para él, aún no quería irse con ninguna de ellas, había alguien que le llamaba mucho más la atención. Se giró en el taburete esperando que les sirvieran la siguiente ronda de chupitos y, por un momento, se quedó desconcertado cuando vio que Elena y Kath les miraban, enseguida se giró hacia sus acompañantes.

- Perdonad. – las interrumpió poco después uno de los camareros. – Esto es para vosotras. – dijo poniéndoles un par de chupitos delante.  
- Pero si no hemos pedido nada. – se extrañó Kath, mirando de nuevo su reloj ya que había quedado y se le estaba haciendo tarde.  
- Es de parte de ese chico de allí. – les indicó el camarero, señalándole discretamente con la mano.

Las dos chicas se giraron en esa dirección y se encontraron con Damon, de nuevo girado en su dirección con los codos apoyados sobre la barra. Con seguridad, sonrió mientras miraba directamente a Elena, guiñándola el ojo a la vez que levantaba la mano haciendo un gesto de saludo, moviendo los dedos. Enseguida, las chicas se miraron pero antes de que pudieran decirse algo, el camarero las interrumpió de nuevo.

- También me ha pedido que las dijera que si querían unirse, eran bienvenidas. – añadió algo vacilante, antes de retirarse.  
- Venga ya. – alucinó Kath, en cuanto estuvieron solas. - ¿Por qué no me pasan estas cosas cuando estoy soltera?  
- Como si lo necesitases, nunca has tenido problemas para encontrar chicos. – se rió Elena, tapándose la boca con las manos para que no la escuchase la gente de alrededor.  
- Sí, pero no bombonazos como ese. ¿Tú le has visto? – y sin dejarla hablar, Kath continuó, dejando a su prima con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. – Ya sé que sí le has visto, si no paras de mirarle.  
- ¿Qué dices? Deberías dejar de beber que ya te empiezas a imaginar cosas. – intentó disimular Elena.  
- A mí no me engañas, le has estado mirando. ¿Y sabes qué? Él tampoco te quita ojo, le he visto. – le confesó viendo como Elena se sonrojaba ligeramente. – Yo tengo que irme, he quedado con Stefan en quince minutos. – dijo refiriéndose a su actual novio. – Pero si yo estuviera soltera, como tú, no me lo pensaría y aceptaría esta invitación. – le dejó caer mientras se levantaba y le acercaba a Elena los dos chupitos.  
- Pero no le conozco. – protestó la chica indecisa, aunque se moría de ganas por ir, se había fijado en ese chico desde el momento en el que entró al bar.  
- Arriésgate por una vez Elena, no hace falta que le conozcas, está claro que ese chico está interesado en ti, sino no me explico cómo no se ha largado ya con alguna de esas. Míralas, si solo las falta ponerse a babear. Diviértete por una noche, te lo mereces y… ese tío lo merece. – le aconsejó Kath. – Espero que me lo cuentes todo cuando vuelva. Adiós Elena, te voy a echar de menos esta semana. – se despidió Kath abrazando a Elena y besándola en la mejilla.

Antes de salir del bar, se giró animando a su prima con un gesto. Elena la siguió con la mirada y después miró los vasos que tenía delante, sin saber qué hacer. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron por tercera vez con los de Damon y cuando el chico la sonrió, sintió algo que la recorría por dentro. Y como si fuese una señal, la rubia de la izquierda de Damon se levantó al baño un momento, acercándose al chico para susurrarle al oído que le guardase el sitio.

Estaban a punto de iniciar otra ronda de bebidas cuando alguien le puso un chupito delante. Sorprendido, se giró para encontrarse a Elena detrás de él con el otro chupito en la mano. Ella lo alzó e hizo un gesto de llevárselo a los labios. Damon levantó la mano del taburete de su izquierda y la invitó con un gesto, mientras esbozaba su sonrisa más provocadora. Elena le sonrió de vuelta mientras se sentaba a su lado. Después los dos alzaron sus vasos, en un gesto de brindis mutuo antes de tomárselos de un trago, sonriéndose con la mirada.

- Perdona cariño. – la sorprendió la recepcionista, sacándola de sus recuerdos. – Ya puedes pasar. El señor Saltzman te espera.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Elena.

La joven se levantó, aunque se detuvo indecisa después de dar un par de pasos. No sabía dónde tenía que ir exactamente.

- ¿No sabes donde es, verdad? – habló de nuevo la recepcionista.  
- No. – reconoció algo avergonzada.  
- No te preocupes, sígueme. – le indicó, adelantándola y empezando a andar con seguridad.

Elena la siguió, intentando memorizar el recorrido. Después de atravesar una amplia sala, donde la gente trabajaba en sus ordenadores y apenas levantaron la mirada cuando ellas pasaron, la recepcionista la llevó hasta la puerta de un amplio despacho, desde el que se podía ver perfectamente toda la sala anterior.

- Aquí es, cariño. – le indicó con una sonrisa.  
- Muchas gracias… - Elena dudó al agradecérselo ya que no sabía su nombre.  
- Soy Jenna.  
- Elena.  
- Buena suerte Elena. – le deseó Jenna, antes de volver a su puesto en la entrada de la planta.

Armándose de valor, la chica llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante. – respondió una voz masculina desde dentro.

El hombre que la recibió, Alaric Saltzman, el jefe de la revista, no era para nada lo que imaginaba. Mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, atlético, rubio, de ojos marrones y… casado por la alianza dorada que brilló en la mano que le tendió como saludo. Además vestía de forma bastante informal para ser el jefe, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa.

- Supongo que eres la estudiante en prácticas, ¿Elena Gillbert? – dijo Alaric sonriente mientras le estrechaba la mano. – Alaric Saltzman, pero aquí todos me llaman Ric.

Con timidez y muchos nervios, Elena no puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Ric se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que volvió a sonreírla mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

- No te preocupes, he visto tu expediente, lo harás bien. – la confianza con la que hablaba Ric era contagiosa, por lo que la mayoría de los nervios de Elena desaparecieron en el rato que estuvieron hablando.

La pantalla del ordenador de Ric se iluminó cuando le saltó el aviso de la reunión.

- Ven, te presentaré al resto del equipo. – le dijo con amabilidad, echando la silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

Elena le siguió por el pasillo hasta una sala de reuniones, donde el resto de la gente, los mismos que había visto antes, les estaba esperando. Se sentaban alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, en la que quedaban tres sitios vacíos.

- Buenos días chicos. – saludó Ric con buen humor sentándose en una de las sillas vacías. – Os presentó a Elena, va a hacer unas prácticas de un mes con nosotros. – señaló a la chica, que se había quedado esperando en la puerta.

Todos se giraron y saludaron a la chica, la mayoría acompañando sus palabras con un gesto.

- Principalmente ayudarás a Rebekah. – indicó Ric señalando a una joven rubia, con uno de los huecos a su lado.  
- Bienvenida. – le sonrió la chica cuando Elena se sentó a su lado, en uno de los sitios vacíos.

El otro hueco libre estaba a la derecha de Ric. A Elena no se le pasó que todos miraron ese sitio en algún momento, para mirar después a Ric de reojo. Después de presentar a Elena, recitarle los nombres de todos, y hacer una leve pausa, Ric comenzó la reunión.

A Elena le sorprendió gratamente el buen ambiente que reinaba allí. No recordaba todos los nombres que Ric había dicho, pero Elena los observaba a todos para intentar encajar allí cuanto antes. El objetivo de la reunión era planificar los temas que tratarían en el próximo número, durante el fin de semana buscaban nuevas ideas que luego discutían en la reunión que celebraban todos los lunes.

Todos intervenían en la conversación, sin cortarse a la hora de proponer sus ideas, aunque la última palabra siempre la tenía Ric. Era él quien aceptaba o desechaba los temas y quien los asignaba a quien creía que lo podía hacer mejor, aunque solía ser a la persona que lo proponía. La reunión terminó cuando todos, incluso Ric, tuvieron al menos un tema sobre el que trabajar. Mientras todos se levantaban, Ric les hizo un gesto a Rebekah y Elena para que esperasen.

- Trabajarás con Rebekah, ayudándola con sus artículos. – volvió a repetir Ric. – Ella lleva ya un año aquí, te ayudará con todo lo que necesites. – la rubia asintió. – Y recuerda Rebekah, tiene que aprender. Y tiene que escribir, es la regla de la revista, todos escriben.  
- Claro, no te preocupes Ric. – habló Rebekah, agarrando el brazo de Elena con confianza.  
- Una cosa más, sé que esto no entra dentro de lo que se habló cuando te aceptamos, pero por probar no se pierde nada. Hemos tenido un problemilla con Logan, nuestro fotógrafo, se rompió el brazo la semana pasada y va a estar todo este mes de baja. – suspiró Ric. - ¿Te atreves a hacerte cargo de eso? No es difícil, solo tendrías que salir con alguno de los chicos si te lo pidiesen cuando fuesen a hacer alguna entrevista o algo, o si ves alguna cosa que te llame la atención también podemos utilizar esas fotos. – propuso explicándole cual sería su tarea en caso de aceptar.  
- Sí, me encantaría intentarlo. – sonrió Elena, la verdad es que se emocionaba bastante cuando tenía una cámara en la mano y le sacaba fotos a todo. – Aunque no sé si seré lo suficientemente buena para eso. Pero puedo intentarlo. – a fin de cuentas era una experiencia y para eso iba a hacer prácticas, para obtener experiencia.  
- No te preocupes, tenemos a alguien que puede ayudar con eso, retocando o modificando las imágenes. – sonrió Ric mientras que Rebekah le dirigía una mirada preocupada sin que Elena se diera cuenta.  
- ¿Quién? – Elena no recordaba que durante la reunión se le hubiese asignado a alguien nada relacionado con fotos o imágenes.  
- No está aquí, aún no ha venido. – la expresión de Ric se ensombreció ligeramente aunque enseguida volvió a su buen humor. – Te le presentaré en cuanto vuelva.

Después de repetirle a Elena que si tenía alguna duda acudiese a cualquiera de ellos, Ric salió de la sala derecho a su despacho.

- Ven, te enseñaré donde trabajarás. – dijo alegremente Rebekah cuando se quedaron solas.

La llevó de nuevo a la sala que Elena había visto antes. Esta vez la chica observó con más atención. Las mesas estaban orientadas de forma horizontal y vertical alternativamente, dejando espacio suficiente para pasar cada dos mesas que formaban una ele.

- ¿Todos trabajáis con portátiles? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que eran un elemento común en todas las mesas.  
- Casi todos. Son más cómodos porque si te tienes que llevar el trabajo a casa no tienes que preocuparte de donde lo guardas o de que se te olvide el pen en algún lado. Lo mismo si se te ocurre algo nuevo. – explicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Le señaló a Elena la única mesa desocupada que había, indicándole que sería la suya mientras trabajase allí. Ella se sentó en la mesa contigua, en la que destacaban un montón de papeles dispersos por toda la mesa.

- Pregunta lo que quieras Elena. – la animó, ella también había sido la nueva y sabía que estaría algo perdida con tanta novedad. – Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas.  
- Algunas. – reconoció mirando a su alrededor.  
- Dispara. – respondió Rebekah apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Con timidez, Elena fue preguntando, enterándose de la forma en que funcionaban las cosas allí. Cuando se quedó sin preguntas, se despidió de Rebekah para dejarla trabajar, ya que había quedado con Ric en que no se incorporaría oficialmente en la revista hasta el día siguiente. Hoy había ido para tener el primer contacto y ver cómo funcionaba todo.

- Adiós Elena. – la despidió Jenna, tapando el auricular del teléfono, cuando la vio a pasar.  
- Hasta mañana. – sonrió la chica, realmente encantada con todo lo que había visto.

Aunque parte de su buen humor se esfumó cuando llegó al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía, al recordar que esa semana estaba sola ya que Kath se había ido de viaje con Stefan. Lanzó distraídamente su cazadora sobre la cama antes de volver al salón, la luz en el teléfono le indicaba que tenía un mensaje.

- ¿Dónde estás Elena? Te he llamado ya cuatro veces, llámame cuando oigas esto. – Elena torció el gesto al reconocer la voz del controlador de su novio.

Lo habían dejado la semana pasada después de que Elena se hartase de su obsesión por controlar todo lo que hacía. Pero cuando el sábado llegó a casa, envuelta en nube de felicidad por haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida, se encontró con Tyler tirado contra la puerta de la casa. Le despertó intentando no ser muy brusca y las palabras de Tyler la sorprendieron. Por pura casualidad, Tyler también había estado en ese bar y la había visto irse con su extraño. Desesperado y aún medio borracho, le había suplicado que volviese con él porque la quería y lo estaba pasando mal. Y ella, que le costaba mucho decir que no, había decidido darle otra oportunidad, invitándole a entrar en la casa.

Armándose de paciencia, le llamó y le contó brevemente como le había ido en la redacción, aunque él parecía estar más interesado en saber cuando iban a verse. Cuando terminó su charla, Elena llamó a Kath, recuperando parte de su alegría cuando su prima le contestó y además le dijo que tenía unos minutos libres. Kath se alegró un montón por ella, cuando Elena le describió su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Su prima estaba suscripta a esa revista y hasta entonces, Elena había evitado que algún ejemplar cayera en sus manos, pero ahora, cogió un puñado de ellos y fue a tumbarse en la cama. Mientras los ojeaba se esforzó en ponerle cara a la persona que había escrito eso, leer los nombres con los que firmaban la ayudaba.  
Primero Rebekah Mikaelson, que sería su compañera y escribía sobre la sociedad en general, sin centrarse en un tema en concreto, cada uno de sus artículos era sobre un tema distinto. Le llamó la atención encontrarse con otro Mikaelson, Kol, que escribía sobre el mundo del motor. Un tal Matt Donovan se encargaba de la sección de deportes, con esfuerzo le pareció recordar que se trataba de un chico joven rubio de pelo corto. De los horóscopos y también del tiempo se encargaba una chica llamada Bonnie Bennet. Se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que Ric se encargaba de los pasatiempos.

Si incluso había una columna de consejos donde un tal "Doctor Clever", Elena no pudo reprimir una risita al leer ese nombre tan ridículo, respondía los emails que mandaban los lectores.

Y así siguió repasando las revistas, leyendo un poco de todo e intentando familiarizarse con el estilo general de la revista. Lo único que no consiguió encontrar, fue el nombre de la persona que se encargaba del diseño gráfico de la revista, ninguna de las imágenes estaban firmadas y no había ninguna pista incluso en las portadas. Esa la extrañaba porque las imágenes le gustaron mucho, llamaban la atención sin llegar a ser cargantes, los detalles se veían bastante cuidados. Estaba claro que el autor, o autora pensó, sabía lo que hacía, por eso no entendía porque no los firmaba. Bueno, ya se enteraría.

- Buenos días. – la saludó Jenna a la mañana siguiente.

Elena se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al conseguir llegar a la sala correcta sin ayuda. En cuanto a su mesa, eso lo tuvo mucho más fácil porque Rebekah ya estaba allí, hablando con un chico que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio.

- Buenos días. Has llegado puntual. – comentó Rebekah cuando Elena se sentó, dejando la bandolera con el portátil sobre la mesa.  
- Tú también. – respondió Elena.  
- Es lo que tiene trabajar en el mismo sitio que tu novio, que no llega tarde a ningún lado. – el tono de Rebekah era claramente de broma y así lo indicó el golpe amistoso que le dio al chico en la pierna. - ¿Conoces a Matt?  
- Matt Donovan. – se presentó el chico levantándose de un salto de la mesa.  
- Elena Gilbert. – respondió ella automáticamente, algo avergonzada por la familiaridad del chico.  
- Lo sé, la chica nueva. – dijo él sin mala idea. – En realidad te esperaba. Becka me contó que te vas a ocupar también del trabajo de Logan. Tengo que salir a hacer una entrevista en un colegio, al entrenador del equipo de fútbol que ha conseguido que tengan la mejor racha de su historia, y necesito algunas fotos para el reportaje.  
- ¿A las 9 de la mañana? – se extrañó Elena.  
- Sí. – suspiró él. – Al parecer es a la única hora a la que me puede atender. – dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con ambas manos. – No creo que vayamos a tardar mucho.  
- Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa ¿no? – Elena sonrió para sus adentros por haberse acordado de guardar la cámara en la funda del portátil.  
- Así me gusta. – sonrió Matt. – Luego te veo preciosa. – se despidió dándole un beso en los labios a Rebekah.

Sin parar de hablar, Matt condujo hasta el colegio, donde buscaron al entrenador Tanner. Un conserje les indicó que estaría en el gimnasio. Se trataba de un hombre algo arisco y un poco basto, que se pasó gran parte del tiempo mirando a Elena sin casi disimular. Con un gesto de desagrado, Elena se desentendió de la entrevista y se entretuvo haciendo las fotos que Matt le había pedido antes, varias al escudo del equipo, dos o tres del propio entrenador, alguna del trofeo que habían ganado un par de semanas antes,… de todo excepto del equipo, ya que a esas horas todos estaban en clase.

No conocía mucho a Matt pero para Elena era evidente que estaba deseando marcharse.

- Menudo tío más creído. – dijo por lo bajo cuando salieron de allí. – Lástima que no pueda escribir eso. – bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a Elena, la chica le caía bien aunque su inexperiencia era evidente, le ponía mucho empeño a todo lo que hacía.

No habían tardado más de una hora en ir, hacer su trabajo y volver. Matt saludó a su novia con una caricia antes de dejarse caer en su escritorio, algo lejos del de las chicas.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – se interesó Rebekah, haciendo una pausa en lo que estaba tecleando.  
- Todo controlado. – respondió con un gesto.  
- Me alegro. – sonrió la rubia. – Mira, échale un vistazo a esto. – le pidió apartándose un poco para que viera en que trabajaba. – y las dos se concentraron en sus portátiles, a la búsqueda de información.

Un rato después, Caroline interrumpía su trabajo. Se acababa de enterar de un cotilleo y se había acercado para contárselo a Rebekah.

- Por cierto, ¿se lo has contado? – dijo en voz baja, en tono de complicidad Caroline, señalando a Elena.

Al darse cuenta de eso, la chica prestó más atención a su conversación.

- No, como no se ha dignado a hacer acto de presencia por aquí en más de una semana, ya ni me acordaba. – suspiró Rebekah entendiendo a que se refería su amiga.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – intervino con curiosidad Elena.  
- Tienes que saber algo, a lo mejor te parecemos entrometidas, pero… es mejor que sepas esto. – dijo Caroline mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba. Entonces recordó algo. – Por cierto, soy Caroline Forbes. – se presentó con dos besos. La mente de Elena asoció ese nombre con la sección de rumores, cotilleos y demás, la parte rosa de la revista.  
- Es solo para que no cometas los mismos erros que nosotras cuando llegamos. – explicó la otra rubia. – A mí me habría gustado que alguien me avisará en su momento.  
- A mí también, y mucho más si vas a trabajar con él. – matizó Caroline.

Las tres estaban inclinadas sobre una de las mesas, hablando en voz baja como si estuviesen conspirando.

- ¿Con quién? – Elena estaba cada vez más intrigada con lo que las chicas le querían contar.  
- Con nuestro Casanova particular. – suspiró Caroline.  
- Es guapo, muy guapo. Y lo sabe. – continuó Rebekah.  
- Pero es un cabrón.  
- Va a por todas las que entran aquí.  
- Sabe como ser muy encantador.  
- Al principio siempre lo es.  
- Pero luego es un cabrón.  
- Irá a por ti.  
- Y en cuanto consiga lo que quiere, pasará de ti.  
- Lo hace con todas.  
- Se ha tirado a todas las de la oficina.  
- Te hace pensar que eres especial.  
- Pero luego te trata como si no te hubiera visto en la vida.  
- Te tira como si fueses una colilla.  
- Es un cerdo.  
- Un capullo sin sentimientos.

Las dos rubias habían ido hablando alternativamente y por la forma en que hablaban, era evidente que despreciaban a ese chico del que hablaban.

- Lo mejor es pasar de él. – terminó diciendo Rebekah. – Yo lo pasé fatal en su momento, tuve suerte de conocer a Matt después.  
- A mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me avisara para no cometer ese error. – dijo Caroline.  
- ¿Tan malo es? – preguntó incrédula Elena.  
- Sí. – asintieron las dos.  
- Bueno, gracias por el aviso entonces. Pero tengo novio, chicas. No voy a caer.  
- Joder, que poco nos ha durado la tranquilidad. El niño perdido se ha dignado a venir a trabajar. Que cara tiene, como se aprovecha de ser el mejor amigo de Ric… – dijo Caroline en tono de fastidio, mirando hacia la puerta, viendo aparecer precisamente al mismo del que estaban hablando.

Elena tuvo suerte de estar de espaldas a sus dos compañeros, porque cuando vio quien acababa de entrar en la redacción, abrió la boca inmensamente sorprendida. No podía ser, tenía que ser un error. Lo que la acababan de contar no podía ser verdad.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Beauty' : me gusta actualizar rápido ;) Efectivamente, Elena ha flipado cuando le ha visto entrar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario **

**Capítulo 2**

Damon entró en la redacción sin prestar atención. No le extrañó ver que Ric le esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, seguramente Jenna se habría chivado de que estaba allí. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su amigo, pero él no le imitó.

- A mi despacho. – dijo con voz grave, indicando la dirección con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú qué entiendes por un par de días libres Damon? – le dijo cabreado cuando estuvieron allí.  
- Relájate Ric. – Damon se sentó en el escritorio de su amigo y le observó mientras bajaba las persianas del despacho, dejando solo rendijas, excepto en la ventana que daba a la calle.  
- ¿Qué me relaje? Llevas una semana y pico sin aparecer, y sin dar señales de vida. – con un gesto de exasperación Ric se volvió hacia su amigo.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto. – matizó Damon. – Hice mi parte del trabajo ¿no?, te lo mandé todo el viernes.

En eso Ric le tenía que dar la razón, Damon había trabajado desde casa aunque no hubiese aparecido por allí. Con un suspiro, Ric se dejó caer en su silla y se recostó mirando a su amigo.

- La próxima vez que decidas desaparecer así, avisa antes o algo. – dijo en tono cansado, se había preocupado por su amigo pero sabía que si lo reconocía, Damon se burlaría. – Siéntate al menos. – le pidió señalando una silla frente a él.

La reacción de Damon le sorprendió, en contra de lo que esperaba su amigo, no protestó sino que hizo lo que le pidió. Damon le miró con seriedad, sabía que su amigo había estado preocupado, y esa no había sido su intención en ningún momento. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupase por él, y a veces, se le olvidaba que Ric y Jenna eran sus únicos amigos de verdad.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? – preguntó Ric, por la actitud de su amigo sabía que algo le debía de haber pasado. No era típico de Damon desaparecer de esa manera, solo lo hacía cuando se encontraba con ella…  
- Me encontré con Rose. – respondió en tono sombrío Damon, confirmando las sospechas de su amigo.  
- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó a pesar de que conocía la respuesta, porque en el fondo, esperaba equivocarse.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? Lo de siempre. – Damon apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas evitando mirarle. Después continuó hablando. – Nos acostamos y todo estuvo bien, pero después… ya sabes lo que pasa. Ya ves, nunca aprenderé. – el joven levantó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa irónica y triste.  
- Lo siento Damon… - Ric no sabía ni que decir, conocía perfectamente la historia de su amigo con Rose y también sabía, que aunque había pasado algo más de un año desde que rompieron, Damon seguía estando destrozado por dentro por lo que pasó, por mucho que él no reconociese.

Él solo hizo una mueca, sabía que él se lo había buscado, sabía lo que ocurriría si se acostaba con Rose y aún así lo hizo. No podía evitarlo, y lo peor era que no era la primera vez. Desde que habían roto, se habían encontrado varias veces con ella, y todas habían acabado igual. Se acostaban y por un momento las cosas parecían ser como antes, pero en cuanto terminaban, la realidad le explotaba en la cara. Rose no le quería por quien era sino por su apellido y su dinero… y más de un año después, eso le seguía doliendo.

- Bueno cuéntame, ¿qué me he perdido? – Damon rompió el silencio cambiando de tema, no merecía la pena que siguiera desperdiciando tiempo pensando en ella.  
- Pues… - Ric dudó, decidiendo por dónde empezar. – Tenemos un problema con Logan, la semana pasada se cayó mientras intentaba arreglar el tejado de su casa y se ha roto el brazo.  
- ¿Y? – Damon subió las piernas encima de la mesa, resoplando ante el gesto de disgusto de Ric.  
- Pues que no puede trabajar Damon, así que estamos sin fotógrafo, al menos un mes como mínimo. – explicó como si hablase con un niño pequeño.  
- Pero tú me mandaste un montón de fotos, no veo el problema por ningún lado. – Damon se encogió de hombros, Logan nunca le había caído bien, solo era el típico chulo vacilón.  
- Porque las hice yo.  
- Eso explica la calidad de las imágenes. Me han dado mucho trabajo. – le cortó bromeando Damon mientras su amigo movía la cabeza en gesto de resignación.  
- Damon. – le regañó con una palabra.  
- Está bien. – cedió él, levantando las manos en señal de paz. – Lo haré yo, problema resuelto. ¿Algo más?  
- No Damon, tú ya tienes mucho trabajo aquí. – negó Ric haciendo un gesto con la mano, impidiéndole protestar. Su amigo no solo se ocupaba del diseño gráfico de toda la revista, sino que además también llevaba la sección de consultas, aunque eso lo hacía en secreto, sin que lo supiera nadie más. Ya hacía demasiado como para que encima le cargara más trabajo. – Ya me he ocupado de eso, pero como no me dejas hablar…  
- Venga suéltalo. – respondió Damon, impaciente por saber que le ocultaba su amigo. - ¿Qué has hecho?  
- Se lo pedí a la chica nueva…  
- ¿Hay una chica nueva? – le interrumpió Damon, levantándose de un salto.  
- Eres incorregible. – murmuró Ric en bajo sin que su amigo le oyera, mientras él miraba por las rejillas de una de las persianas observando la sala donde todos trabajaban. – Damon, es una estudiante en prácticas.  
- ¿Está aquí? – Damon seguía a la búsqueda de su presa ignorando a su amigo.  
- La he puesto con Rebekah. – acabó suspirando Ric, al ver el caso que le hacía. – Damon por lo que más quieras, no te la tires, que podemos tener problemas.

Pero Damon no le estaba haciendo caso, había desconectado en la primera frase. Cuando la vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó mudo. En ese momento se sintió inmensamente afortunado por estar dándole la espalda a Ric. No podía ser, no podía ser ella. No podía tener tan mala suerte, para una vez que se permitía irse con alguien que le llamaba la atención en vez de con la primera que se ponía a tiro…

- Joder… - murmuró entre dientes. – Se suponía que no nos íbamos a volver a ver.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, justo lo que necesitaba ahora, más problemas.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Estaba esperando una respuesta.  
- No te preocupes Ric, te prometo que no tendré nada con ella. – dijo al fin con seriedad. - ¿Pero no se supone que estás cosas las decidimos entre los dos? – preguntó girándose hacia su amigo.  
- Ya lo sé, pero tú no estabas y alguien tenía que tomar la decisión, se acababa el tiempo. Intenté llamarte. – se excusó Ric, sabía que tenía que haberlo consultado con él, después de todo ambos habían fundado la revista juntos y compartían la dirección de la misma. Era el sueño de ambos desde que estaban en la universidad. – Es la mejor, mira su curriculum. – le ofreció yendo hacia el ordenador y girando la pantalla hacia él.  
- No, déjalo. – le cortó Damon. No quería saber nada de ella, cuanto menos supiera mejor. – Me fio de ti. – sonrió a su amigo.  
- Como quieras. – Ric se encogió de hombros. – Espera un momento que te la presento. – añadió al ver que su amigo tenía la intención de irse.

Damon se quedó estático, congelado sobre sus pasos. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar, así que volvió a sentarse. Ric salió un momento, dejándole sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió iba seguido por Elena, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos. Solo necesitó verle de espaldas para que todos los sentimientos de esa noche volvieran.

- Damon. – le llamó Ric al entrar y él hizo girar la silla de mala gana.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención, Ric le hizo una seña para que se acercase.

- Esta es Elena, la nueva estudiante en prácticas. – explicó poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica. – Él es Damon, nuestro diseñador gráfico.

Elena sonrió y se adelantó para saludar, pero Damon la cortó tendiéndole la mano.

- Encantado. – dijo y la frialdad de su voz sorprendió hasta a Ric.

Damon ni siquiera la estaba mirando y Elena agachó ligeramente la cabeza decepcionada, sin más remedio que estrechar su mano. En cuanto sus manos se rozaron, los dos se separaron a toda velocidad, huyendo del calambrazo que acaban de sentir.

- Lo siento, será del ordenador. – se disculpó Elena avergonzada, frotándose la mano contra sus vaqueros.

Damon la miró molesto, pero volvió a coger la mano que ella le tendió. Durante unos segundos Elena sintió la calidez de su piel antes de que él retirase la mano con prisas.

- Bueno, parece que vamos a trabajar juntos. – dijo la chica intentando romper la tensión que había entre ambos.  
- Eso me ha dicho Ric. – respondió con indiferencia, desviando la mirada.  
- Rebekah me ha dicho que habías salido con Matt. ¿Todo bien? – se interesó Ric, cuando la chica asintió, mirándole a él. – Supongo que tendrás fotos.  
- Sí… - respondió ella.  
- Pasámelas para que pueda empezar a trabajar. – interrumpió Damon, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
- Las tengo en la cámara, aún no las he pasado al ordenador. – explicó Elena señalando hacia allí.  
- ¿Y a qué esperas? No tengo todo el día. – contestó Damon saliendo del despacho.

Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, Elena no pudo evitar comparar al joven frio y distante que acababa de irse, con el joven cálido y divertido que ella había conocido esa noche…

_Elena no participó en la conversación, si podía llamársele así, que las otras mantenían con Damon. Se limitaba a quedarse al margen, observando disimuladamente al chico ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Y Damon lo sabía, porque él hacía exactamente lo mismo. Puede que estuviera hablando con otras, encandilándolas, pero cada vez que sonreía se volvía a mirar a Elena y sus ojos le decían que su sonrisa era solo para ella._

_Después de una ronda de chupitos, a lo que Elena si se apuntó, a las miradas se les añadieron pequeños gestos, como cuando Damon le rozó la mano al acercarle el vaso o cuando ella rozó su pierna al acomodarse. El resto de las chicas no se molestaban en disimular su disgusto por la atención que Elena recibía de Damon, especialmente la rubia que se había encontrado sin su sitio privilegiado de repente. Por eso, sumamente celosa intentó marcar su territorio posando la mano por el hombro de Damon, por encima de su cazadora. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su cuello, el chico le quitó la mano sin mirarla, mientras anunciaba alegremente una nueva ronda de chupitos._

_Disfrutando de tener la atención de Damon sobre ella, Elena se animó aún más._

_- Una, dos… y … tres._  
_- ¡Sí! – gritó Elena alzando los brazos después de apurar su chupito. - ¿Necesitas un babero? – se rió pavoneándose ante Damon._  
_- Lo siento, no puedo desencajarme la mandíbula como una serpiente para beber alcohol. – protestó él, aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, acariciándole la barbilla con la yema del índice._  
_- Eso solo es una excusa para disimular que te he ganado. – volvió a reírse poniéndole la mano en el hombro y empujándole hacia atrás suavemente._

_Entonces Damon se inclinó lentamente hacia ella para hablarle al oído._

_- Bueno, como has ganado, te mereces un premio. Si lo quieres claro… - le susurró provocativo, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello al hablar._

_Se separó de la misma forma en que se había acercado, esperando una respuesta mientras todas las demás miraban a Elena con envidia, matándola con la mirada._

_- Claro. – dijo algo intimidada por Damon._  
_- ¿Claro qué? – preguntó travieso él, jugando con el vaso vacío._  
_- Que quiero mi premio. – respondió bastante más segura._  
_- Así me gusta. – sonrió de medio lado él, dejando el vaso en la barra. – Que seas valiente._

_Y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó a besarla. Sus labios se movieron contra los de ella, saboreando su dulce sabor, mezclado ligeramente con el alcohol. Cuando se separaron, Elena aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar y se relamió los labios alucinada, provocando inconscientemente a Damon._

_- Si quieres nos vamos. – sugirió el chico, ladeando la cabeza provocador a la vez que levantaba las cejas._

_Era imposible resistirse a esa imagen, además de que Elena era incapaz de negarse. Por lo que sonrió mientras le tendía la mano, aceptando su propuesta._

_- Perfecto. – la sonrisa radiante de Damon transmitía más de lo que él pretendía. Por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría por haber conquistado a la dueña de esos ojos marrones, que se le habían quedado grabados en la retina desde el momento en que entró al bar._

_Cogió la mano que ella le tendía y en el momento en que ambos entrelazaron los dedos, sintieron de nuevo ese sentimiento de conexión recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, cosquilleándoles bajo la piel._

_Antes de salir del bar, justo delante del marco de la puerta, Damon se paró en seco. Aún con su mano en la suya, Damon se giró a mirarla muy serio._

_- Quiero decirte algo, si no te parece bien estás a tiempo de darte la vuelta. Si aún sigues queriendo esto, solo tienes que sacarme de aquí. La decisión es tuya. – y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. – Hagamos esto misterioso, sin nombres, sin detalles, sin nada…_

_Elena no respondió, desde donde estaba podía ver de reojo el sitio que acababan de dejar. La corte de admiradoras de Damon aún seguía allí y todas tenían sus ojos fijos en ellos, esperaban impacientes para ver qué pasaba, por si aún tenían una oportunidad. Recordó lo que le había dicho Kath antes de irse, solo era una noche… No necesitaba saber nada de eso. Tiró suavemente de Damon y le sacó del bar._  
_Nada más salir tiritó un poco, por el contraste entre el calor del interior del bar y el frescor nocturno, ya que no llevaba nada más que el vestido con el que había salido, no había estado en sus planes regresar tan tarde. Se sorprendió al notar algo suave y cálido sobre sus hombros._

_- Gracias. – Elena se abrazó con un solo brazo a la cazadora de cuero que Damon acaba de deslizar sobre sus hombros, para envolverse mejor. - ¿Pero tú no tienes frio?_  
_- Para nada. - dijo Damon depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano antes de guiarla lejos de allí._

Impaciente, Damon esperaba sentado sobre la mesa de Elena, aunque mantenía una pierna en el suelo.

- Por fin. – dijo de mala gana cuando Elena llegó hasta allí.  
- Ya te he dicho que no las he pasado aún. – Elena le miró algo enfadada, empezaba a estar harta de su actitud.  
- Solo dame la tarjeta, ya lo haré yo, seguro que voy más rápido… y seguro que después tendré que dedicarle mucho tiempo. – sus palabras eran tan cortantes como el tono de su voz.  
- ¿Por qué no te pierdes un rato Damon? – intervino Rebekah.  
- ¿Qué pasa Barbie, me has echado de menos? – preguntó Damon haciéndose el inocente. Elena los escuchaba mientras buscaba su cámara.  
- Ni lo más mínimo. – respondió con evidente desprecio ella.  
- Mejor, porque yo a ti tampoco. – se burló él, sonriendo irónicamente. – Que no tengo todo el día, ¿eh? – le dijo, esta vez, a Elena.

Ella bufó y le puso la cámara en la mano.

- Con vuelta. – fue lo único que le dijo.

Damon ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo se largó de allí, dándoles la espalda a las chicas.

- Llevabais razón. – tuvo que reconocer Elena ante la mirada de te lo dije de Rebekah.

Elena no volvió a ver a Damon hasta la hora de marcharse. El joven le había devuelto la cámara, dejándola simplemente sobre su mesa cuando ella salió a comer con Rebekah, Matt y Caroline.

- ¡Eh Damon! – le llamó Ric cuando le vio salir de su despacho, con la bandolera en que guardaba su portátil colgada del hombro, en el mismo pasillo que el suyo pero más al fondo.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ric? – bromeó con complicidad Damon, se había pasado el resto del día solo en su despacho, escuchando música mientras trabajaba en las fotos que había tomado Elena.  
- ¿Qué tal las fotos? – preguntó Ric, con algo de miedo ya que cuando contrató a Logan, Damon se había pasado un montón de tiempo poniéndole pegas.  
- No están mal. Me apañaré, no te preocupes. – respondió Damon sin darle detalles y haciendo un gesto ambiguo. La verdad es que las fotos eran buenas y además había varias de cada, cosa que le gustaba porque así podía probar distintas posibilidades, pero no pensaba reconocer eso.

- Me alegro. – Ric suspiró aliviado. – ¿Me vas a explicar qué ha sido lo de antes?  
- ¿El qué?  
- Lo de mi despacho, con Elena.  
- Ah eso… Solo hacía lo que me dijiste, si me odia como el resto de la redacción no tendrás que preocuparte porque se acerque a mí. – Damon sabía perfectamente lo que todos los demás opinaban de él, al igual que lo sabía Ric. - No sé de dónde has sacado esa absurda idea, si solo es una cría universitaria. – Damon intentaba quitarle toda la importancia, sin avergonzarse por ocultarle a su mejor amigo que ya había tenido algo con Elena.  
- Damon, desde lo de Rose, te las has tirado a todas, ¿qué quieres qué piense?  
- No exageres. Ya sabes que jamás tendría nada con tu mujer. – aparte de Ric, Jenna era su única amiga.  
- Más te vale. – le amenazó Ric, aunque sabía que su amigo le decía la verdad.  
- Y no me las he tirado a todas. – se quejó Damon. - No pienso tener nada con esa, ¿cómo se llama? La que se inventa los horóscopos.  
- Bonnie. – respondió Ric.  
- Esa, demasiado siniestra. – Damon simuló un escalofrió. – Me entra repelús solo de pensarlo.

Los dos amigos llegaron juntos a la sala y no pudieron evitar reírse con complicidad cuando se cruzaron precisamente con Bonnie.

- ¿Quién se viene a tomar algo al bar de enfrente? – anunció Ric en alto.  
- Me apunto, ¿celebramos algo? – preguntó Matt estirándose en su asiento.  
- Eso depende de quien se venga. Si Elena viene podemos celebrar su primer día. – Ric la sonrió, buscando darle confianza.  
- Bueno, ¿por qué no? – se animó la chica, notando las miradas de todos sobre ella.  
- Genial. – el entusiasmo de Ric era contagioso y prácticamente todos se apuntaron. A Elena cada vez le caía mejor, era el jefe con el que todos soñaban: simpático, comprensivo y parecía divertido.

Jenna les estaba esperando fuera y también se apuntó al plan en cuanto se enteró. Al verla cogida del brazo de Ric, Elena no puedo evitar pensar que hacían muy buena pareja.

- ¿No vienes Damon? – se extrañó Ric al ver que su amigo se daba la vuelta, yendo en la dirección contraria.  
- Tengo un plan mejor, tú ya me entiendes. – respondió andando hacia atrás, contoneándose. – Hasta mañana, Ric, Jenna. – se despidió ignorando a todos los demás, quienes también le ignoraron a él.

Estaban en una mesa, los chicos bebían cerveza mientras que las chicas habían preferido refrescos. Elena estaba sentada entre Rebekah y Jenna, enfrascada en una conversación con ellas. Y hablando sobre lo que le había parecido a Elena su primer día, acabaron hablando del principal misterio de la revista cuando Elena les preguntó sobre el tal Doctor Clever, ya que ni le había visto ni oído de él.

- Ni idea. – le dijeron ambas. – Yo llevo un año aquí y nunca le he visto. – confesó Rebekah. – Lo único que sé es que siempre cumple.  
- Pregúntale a Ric. – sugirió Jenna, llamando a su marido y trasladando su conversación al resto de la mesa. – Cariño, sácanos de dudas.

Ric los escuchó debatir sus teorías, sonriendo internamente porque él era el único que sabía la verdad.

- No sé quiénes os acordáis de John aquí. – dijo observando sus reacciones, Kol y Jenna asintieron fueron los únicos que asintieron. – Bueno, es quien lleva eso. Creo que tuvo un problema y prefiere trabajar desde de su casa. – lo que Ric se calló es que John hacía ya ocho meses que se había marchado de la revista, después de estar otros seis meses sin pisar la redacción, trabajando desde casa. – A mí… mientras me entregué la columna cada semana. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras escuchaba a sus amigos comentar sobre lo que les había dicho, Ric no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que Damon se ofreció a hacerse cargo de esa sección.

_- ¿Te falta mucho Ric? – preguntó Damon con la boca llena, dando vueltas alrededor del estudio de su amigo.  
- Calla que me desconcentras. – le pidió él. – Y ten cuidado con la tarta, como manches algo, Jenna te mata._

_Damon le hizo un gesto con la mano en alto, indicándole que lo tenía todo bajo control. Ese día sus amigos le habían invitado a comer, y un rato después de terminar, Jenna se había marchado al cine con unas amigas de la universidad, dejando a los chicos solos. Como sabía que a Damon le encantaba su tarta de tres chocolates con galleta, la había hecho especialmente para él. Y él… ya iba por el segundo trozo._

_- Me aburro. – Damon protestó como si fuese un niño pequeño. – Vamos a hacer algo._  
_- Tengo que acabar esto primero, ya sabes que tengo que mandarlo esta noche a impresión. – dijo Ric sin apartar los ojos del portátil. - Si tanto te aburres, puedes echarme una mano._  
_- A ver. – Damon dejó el plato en la mesa y cogió el último trozo con los dedos, se acercó a echar un vistazo mientras se relamía. – Esto es ridículo, si el perro no para de escapársele que le ponga un chip de localización o algo en el collar. – se burló._

_Pero a su amigo no debió de parecerle tan lógico porque se puso a teclear, no había pensado en esa posibilidad._

_- ¿En serio Ric?_  
_- Tú eres el de las ideas, yo soy el de cómo realizarlas, ¿recuerdas? – se defendió Ric mientras se frotaba las sienes. – Esto no es lo mío._  
_- Está bien, yo lo haré. – se ofreció, su amigo estaba claramente agobiado y él tenía bastante tiempo libre, podía encargarse de contestar a los desesperados que escribían esos emails. - Pero si se lo dices a alguien… - Damon hizo un gesto amenazante con la mano._  
_- No lo haré, prometido. – Ric levantó la mano como si estuviese jurando, agradecido por el peso que su amigo le quitaba de encima. - ¿Pero podrás con todo?_  
_- Sin problemas. – sonrió el chico con confianza. – Venga, pon otro. – pidió cogiendo una silla para sentarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo._

Cuando iban por la segunda ronda, el teléfono de Elena sonó. Y la chica salió prácticamente disparada de allí, después de despedirse de todos, se le había olvidado que había quedado con él después del trabajo.

Aprovechando que tenía la casa sola, Tyler se quedó allí. No había cambiado, seguía tan controlador como siempre, pero además le notaba algo extraño. A pesar de todo, acabaron pasando la noche juntos. Y como Tyler tenía la costumbre de apagar los despertadores, a la mañana siguiente, a Elena le tocó salir prácticamente a la carrera para no llegar tarde.

Los escuchó antes de verlos. Damon estaba sentado en la mesa de Jenna, con las piernas colgando, entre ellos había dos vasos grandes de café y ambos se reían.

- Eres un payaso Damon. – se rió Jenna, dándole un golpe en el brazo.  
- Au. – se quejó él, exagerando mientras se frotaba el brazo. – No me quieras tanto Jenna.

Jenna volvió a reírse.

- Hola Elena. – la saludó al verla mientras que Damon desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.  
- Hola. – respondió ella, intentando ignorarla la punzada de envidia al haber visto lo bien que se llevaba Damon con Jenna.  
- Espera. – la llamó al ver que iba hacia dentro, la chica se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos. – Rebekah quiere hablar contigo, me ha pedido que te avisase. Está arriba. – añadió señalándolo con el índice hacia arriba.  
- ¿Arriba? – preguntó Elena sin entender.  
- No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. – añadió al ver que ella negaba, bajando la cabeza, algo avergonzada. – Damon te llevará.  
- ¿Yo? – repitió extrañado, si él no había abierto la boca, ¿por qué le metía Jenna en eso?  
- Sí, ¿a qué me vas a hacer el favor? Yo no puedo moverme de aquí.  
- Está bien. – cedió en tono cansado, bajándose de la mesa y cogiendo su café. – Vamos. – le indicó a Elena, señalando hacia el ascensor.  
- Damon, ¿no se te olvida algo? – le llamó Jenna antes de que se fuera y se llevó dos dedos a la mejilla, señalándosela.  
- Solo porque me lo pides tú ¿eh? – sonrió Damon acercándose y dándola un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.  
- Gracias por el café Damon. – le agradeció mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

El ascensor subía hasta la última planta. Damon y Elena iban cada uno en una esquina, sin mirarse. El ambiente era tan tenso que Damon se cansó de ello y golpeó bruscamente el botón de parada.

- Mira, vamos a dejar las cosas claras. – dijo respondiendo a su mirada interrogante. – Entre tú y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Solo fue sexo. Y no se va a volver a repetir. Así que no me mires así. – su voz era dura como el acero y sus ojos fríos como el hielo, muy diferente a esa noche. - Así que ahora, cuando se abran las puertas. – dijo señalándolas. – vas a salir de aquí y vas a ir hacia la derecha. Allí hay una zona de la azotea que está techada, seguro que Rebekah está allí.  
- ¿Por qué me tratas así? – se atrevió a preguntar Elena, acababa de ver la prueba de que él no trataba así a todo el mundo. – No te he hecho nada para que me trates tan mal.  
- Porque yo soy así, lo de esa noche se llama ligar. Y créeme, si pudiera volver a elegir lo haría, no me interesa que la gente sepa que me acosté con una cría que aún no ha salido de la universidad. – en cuanto terminó de decir esto, Elena, muy dolida, le soltó una bofetada que le alcanzó en la mejilla.  
- No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que sepan que me acosté con un idiota como tú. – le dijo apretando el botón de puesta en marcha, lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más rápido posible y sin que Damon la viera llorar, porque no merecía la pena.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, la chica se fue corriendo de allí, dejando a Damon plantado en el ascensor con una mano en la mejilla. No había intentado parar el golpe porque sabía que se lo merecía, se había pasado mucho, pero era la única forma de alejarse de ella, de alejarse de todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Se lo había merecido en muchas ocasiones y con mucha más gente, no solo con ella, pero Elena había sido la única que se había atrevido a pegarle.

- Sigues siendo valiente. – murmuró mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Se pasó el resto del día solo en el despacho. No siquiera vio a Ric, le puso como excusa que tenía mucho lio, aunque no era verdad. Solo quería estar solo, aislarse de los demás, sobre todo, no quería encontrarse con Elena. Porque no era lo mismo hacerle daño a una persona que no te le importaba, que hacérselo a la única persona que le había hecho sentirse vivo de nuevo. Ambas cosas eran crueles, y Damon lo sabía, pero prefería hacer daño a ser él quien acabase herido, porque en eso, ya tenía demasiada experiencia… No podía permitirse enamorarse, porque sabía que nunca le corresponderían, porque a él nunca le había querido nadie.

El sonido de su móvil le saco de sus pensamientos, contestó por inercia, sin fijarse en quien llamaba.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó automáticamente al contestar.  
- ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?  
- Pues dilo. – respondió en tono cortante.  
- Claro que estoy seguro, te aseguro que no tengo ningún picor extraño. ¿A qué viene esto?  
- Si eso es una broma, no tiene ni puta gracia. – dijo elevando el tono. Cuando Damon se cabreaba, no pensaba lo que decía, soltaba lo primero que le pasaba por la mente.  
- ¿Cómo qué me deje de gilipolleces y me haga los análisis? ¡ERES UNA ZORRA ROSE! – acabó gritándole al móvil mientras colgaba furioso, como tenía pocos problemas, ahora esto.

Después de esto sí que no pensaba volver a acostarse con Rose, pasase lo que pasase. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, y puede que en otras ocasiones su palabra no valiese nada, pero Damon siempre cumplía lo que prometía, aunque no le gustase.

Y aunque sabía que no tenía nada, no pudo evitar sentir picores ahí. Era como ese síndrome, no recordaba el nombre, que tenían a veces los médicos novatos, cuando empezaban a presentar los síntomas de todos los pacientes que trataban pero luego no tenían absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – se preguntó a sí mismo desesperado, pegándole un puñetazo al escritorio a la vez que se rascaba.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Beauty' : Se la merece y mucho, se está portando fatal ;) Lo de los análisis y demás lo verás ahora, lo que pasa con eso.  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Cabreado Damon siguió descargándose. Al final el ruido atrajo a Ric.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – pregunto extrañado cuando le vio pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. – Damon, para. – le obligó sujetándole por los hombros al ver que él le ignoraba.

Con esfuerzo, Ric consiguió alejar a su amigo de la pared y de su escritorio, que a juzgar por la cantidad de papeles dispersos sin ningún tipo de orden, no había salido indemne.

- ¿Pero qué haces Damon? – le dijo, cada vez entendía menos de las acciones de su amigo.

Por toda respuesta Damon forcejeó hasta soltarse y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, ocultando la cara entre sus manos mientras pensaba que podía contarle a su amigo.

- Rose. – dijo en voz baja, a través de sus nudillos ensangrentados. – Siempre es Rose.  
- Damon… - Ric estaba claramente superado por la situación. – Ven anda, vamos arriba. – al menos el aire fresco le ayudaría a que se despejara un poco.  
- No. – le detuvo Damon cogiéndole del brazo. – Pueden oírnos, mejor hablamos aquí.  
- Está bien, pero límpiate eso al menos, que estás sangrando. – cedió Ric, entre intrigado y preocupado.

Damon hizo un gesto despreocupado, indicando que le daba igual. Así que fue el propio Ric quien acabó saliendo y volviendo un par de minutos después, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Toma, son de Jenna. – le indicó lanzándole un paquete de toallitas húmedas.  
- Soy un idiota Ric. Nunca aprenderé. – dijo, preocupando más a su amigo, aunque al menos se estaba limpiando los restos de sangre de las manos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Damon? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. – Damon seguía callado y Ric seguía mirándole, mientras recordaba como se habían conocido en la universidad.

_Ric había empezado la universidad más tarde de lo normal. Cuando acabó el instituto, decidió quedarse en casa. Su hermana pequeña llevaba enferma desde que nació, tenía fibrosis quística, una enfermedad crónica que afectaba principalmente a los pulmones. Y esa enfermedad resultaba mortal en el 90% de los casos si no se recibía el tratamiento adecuado. El problema es que ellos no tenían dinero suficiente para pagarlo, por lo que sus padres pasaban muchas horas fuera de casa, trabajando, mientras que era Ric el que se ocupaba de su hermanita._

_Dos años después, mientras que sus padres y su hermana se trasladaban a Washington, donde ella recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba y donde vivía una hermana de su padre que les ayudaría, Ric se marchaba a estudiar a Boston._

_Había conseguido una beca para una de las universidades más prestigiosa del país. El problema, que era una universidad privada llena de niños ricos y Ric no encajaba allí. Y si a eso le sumabas las altas calificaciones que la universidad le exigía para mantenerle la beca, no era muy popular allí._

_Por el contrario, Damon era uno de los chicos ricos, uno de los más populares y a quienes todos seguían. Y por haberse pasado una semana enfermo en la cama, Ric se estaba arrastrando a pedirles a ellos los apuntes porque tenían un examen en dos días, no creía que ninguno se los dejase pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. El resultado fue justo el que esperaba y Ric fue a sentarse solo en una de las mesas vacías de la biblioteca. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando alguien le puso un cuaderno delante._

_- Es lo que querías ¿no? – Damon, sentado de espaldas a la mesa y los codos apoyados sobre ella, respondió a su mirada interrogante._

_Entonces Ric se fijó más y se dio cuenta de que no era un cuaderno, sino un montón de folios encuadernados. Los ojeó por encima, eran los apuntes que había estado pidiendo._

_- Fotocópiatelos si quieres, pero los necesito mañana. – siguió diciendo él._  
_- Gracias. – Ric estaba alucinado, hace cinco minutos todos le habían dicho que no y ahora uno de sus cabecillas se los ofrecía, seguro que había algún truco allí._  
_- Estaré en mi habitación, soy Damon…_  
_- Salvatore, lo sé. – le cortó sin mala idea, toda la clase sabía quién era Damon, el único hijo y heredero de Guissepe Salvatore, uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad._

_Ese comentario no le debió hacer ninguna gracia a Damon porque su expresión se endureció._

_- Mañana, acuérdate. – le dijo antes de levantarse de allí._

_Después de revisar dos tercios de los apuntes, llegando a la conclusión de que eran muy buenos, Ric se fue a la cama para intentar dormir un poco. Se levantó pronto y fue a fotocopiarlos, el examen era al día siguiente y Damon necesitaría sus apuntes. No le costó encontrar la habitación, leyó su nombre en la pizarra, solo su nombre sin el apellido, junto con el de Klaus Pierce, otro de los chicos ricos más populares._

_Tuvo que llamar varias veces hasta que al fin le abrieron._

_- Perdona. – se disculpó Damon en tono cansado, quitándose los tapones de los oídos._  
_- Gracias. – le dijo tendiéndoselos. – Me has salvado._  
_- De nada._

_Los dos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos instantes._

_- Bueno me voy, a estudiar. – explicó Ric como si no fuese evidente._

_Eso es lo mismo que intentaba hacer Damon pero con la música a todo volumen de Klaus, no podía concentrarse. Y él, al contrario que todos sus "amigos", se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios._

_- ¿Por qué no te vas a la biblioteca? – le aconsejó Ric al ver la expresión con la que miró hacia su cuarto._  
_- Demasiada gente. – si iba allí, Damon no podría estar solo porque en pocos minutos estaría rodeado de gente._  
_- Yo no comparto habitación con nadie, podríamos estudiar juntos si quieres._

_Ric solo lo había propuesto por quedar bien ya que Damon le había dejado los apuntes, no se esperaba que fuese a aceptar. Se pasaron el día estudiando y hablando en el cuarto de Ric, y a raíz de eso, Ric se dio cuenta de que Damon no era en absoluto como los otros chicos ricos de allí, que se conformaban con los aprobados que les regalaba la universidad. Es más, solo necesitó un poco de conversación con él para darse cuenta de que en realidad, Damon se sentía tan fuera de lugar como él._

_Ese día se hicieron amigos y a partir de ahí empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, de forma que su amistad crecía cada vez más. Tenían muchas cosas en común, no era solo que tuvieran gustos parecidos y compartiesen muchas opiniones, sino que además compartían la forma en que veían la vida._

_Al final del curso eran casi como hermanos, Damon dio de lado a sus "supuestos" amigos, a los que solo aguantaba porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero en realidad no soportaba a ese tipo de gente, a los que se creían que les tenían que dar todo hecho y que encima los demás se tenían que arrodillar ante ellos, solo por tener una familia rica. Ric no tardó en descubrir que su nuevo amigo odiaba que le tratasen solo teniendo en cuenta su apellido, él huía de eso y prefería ganarse las cosas y el reconocimiento con su propio esfuerzo._

_Por eso no encajaba con su padre, aunque a lo mejor decir que no encajaban era quedarse corto. Por lo que le había contado Damon, Guissepe siempre le había culpado por la muerte de su esposa, que murió durante el parto. Y que Damon y él fuesen tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, no hacía las cosas más fáciles entre ellos en una relación que era muy complicada._

_Cuando Ric le invitó a irse de vacaciones con él, Damon aceptó en seguida. Se iría incluso al fin del mundo con tal de salir de esa casa, era como una cárcel para él, atrapado allí con su padre. En el pueblo natal de su amigo, Damon conoció a Jenna, la novia de Ric desde que estaban en el instituto. Y como él esperaba, su mejor amigo y su novia se cayeron bien desde el primer día. Aunque esto no era algo extraño, gracias a su carácter alegre y extrovertido y su gran capacidad de empatía, todo el mundo se sentía cómodo al lado de Jenna, y Damon no era la excepción._

- Me pasa que Rose es una puta. – Damon le sacó finalmente de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? – debía de ser algo gordo, porque Damon solo se había referido a ella de esa forma una única vez.  
- Me acaba de llamar, que me haga análisis dice la muy puta. Si se tira a todo el que se le pone delante a saber lo que habrá pillado. – Damon hablaba con una mezcla de enfado y resentimiento, más de un año después no se le olvidaba que la había pillado en la cama con otro.  
- ¿Qué? – eso sí que Ric no se lo esperaba.  
- Lo que oyes. Así que me tocará hacérmelos, por si acaso.  
- ¿Pero tienes algo, notas algo raro? – se atrevió a preguntar Ric.  
- No. – se indignó Damon, claro que no tenía nada, solo picores desde que Rose le había dicho eso, pero eso no tenía por qué ser nada. – Pero si de alguien no me fio es de ella, me los haré.  
- Joder Damon, ¿tú sabes que estás cosas se pueden evitar verdad? Usando proteción y eso. – le dijo Ric cuando finalmente asimiló todo.

Su amigo le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya te dije que me la encontré por casualidad, no fue nada planeado. – explicó de forma cortante.  
- Tranquilo eh, no lo pagues conmigo.  
- Lo siento Ric. – su amigo llevaba razón, no era culpa de él.  
- Seguro que todo está bien, si no tienes nada. – intentó animarle, pero luego, conociendo el carácter de su amigo se dio cuenta de algo. – Oye, no es por hacer más grande la herida, ¿pero sabes qué tienes que decírselo a las que sea que te hayas tirado después?  
- Ni siquiera sé sus nombres… mierda. – acabó diciendo, había uno que sí sabía. – Mierda, mierda. – se desesperó pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
- Dime que no es alguien de aquí. – la expresión de su amigo le indicó que había acertado y Ric se llevó una mano a la cara. - ¿Quién?

Pero Damon no contestó, salió disparado y se asomó al pasillo, observando aliviado que ya era tan tarde que no quedaba nadie en la sala.

- Estamos solos. – le confirmó Ric, unos pasos por detrás de él.  
- Ya lo veo.  
- Venga, dime quien. – suspiró.

Damon dijo el nombre tan bajo que Ric no llegó a oírlo, pero estaba mirando hacia su mesa, por lo que siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, adivinó de quien se trataba. Solo podían ser Elena o Rebekah, y como Rebekah había sido la primera "víctima" de Damon en la redacción cuando éste rompió con Rose, dudaba mucho que fuese ella, si siempre se sentaba siempre lo más lejos que podía de él cuando estaban todos juntos. Solo podía ser Elena…

- Te mato Damon, ¡te pedí que no hicieras nada! – se cabreó Ric. – Ya me extrañaba que hubieras cedido tan fácil.  
- No te mentí. – Damon se giró rápidamente para contestarle. – No sabía que iba a trabajar aquí, te lo prometo. La conocí el viernes en un bar. – empezó a explicar. – Ya sabes, conectamos, coqueteamos un rato y luego nos acostamos. Si hubiese sabido que iba a trabajar aquí, no lo habría hecho. – Damon solo buscaba rollos de una noche cuando salía, no le interesaba tener nada serio con nadie, y Elena no había sido la excepción.  
- Te mato. – volvió a repetir Ric, negando con la cabeza. En ocasiones como esta, la actitud de su amigo le sacaba de quicio. – Pues tienes que decírselo.  
- Ni de coña, me mataría. – aún tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de la bofetada que le había dado, y si se lo había merecido entonces, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar con esto. Teniendo en cuenta como la había tratado, dudaba que fuese a reaccionar bien… - No le diré nada hasta que no lo sepa seguro, si no tengo nada lo mejor es que no se entere de esto.  
- ¿Pero qué dices? Tienes que decírselo, no puedes ocultarle una cosa así. – alucinó Ric. – En serio Damon, deberías plantearte lo de usar protección.

De nuevo, Damon le fulminó con la mirada.

- Siempre las usó Ric, por lo menos cuando lo planeó. – le dijo con seriedad. – Lo de Rose es distinto y tú lo sabes.  
- ¿Y por qué no las usaste con Elena? – le interrogó Ric, con la misma seriedad que él.  
- Porque en ese momento no los encontraba, los perdería o algo, no sé. – confesó algo avergonzado. - Ella me dijo que no pasaba nada porque tomaba la píldora… No se me ocurrió pensar en esto.  
- Que desastre… - dijo Ric en bajo. – Tienes que decírselo, como no se lo digas tú se lo cuento yo.  
- No te atreverías. – le soltó Damon, aunque no lo tenía tan claro.  
- Ponme a prueba. – respondió inmediatamente, en tono desafiante Ric.  
- Está bien, lo haré yo. – cedió Damon, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que estaba hablando totalmente en serio y en el fondo sabía, que aunque no le gustase, tenía que hacer lo correcto.  
- Tienes un día. – le amenazó Ric.

Al día siguiente, Damon estuvo saliendo cada media hora de su despacho, buscando a Elena, pero ella no estaba. Se pasó la mañana fuera, haciendo fotos para los artículos de Kol y Rebekah. El chico trabaja en una exposición de coches antiguos que se celebraba esa semana, mientras que la chica escribía sobre actividades al aire libre, ya que en uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad, había comenzado la moda de practicar yoga en las primeras horas de la mañana, hasta casi el mediodía. Le sorprendió descubrir que eran hermanos, ya que no se parecían en nada, Kol era el más mayor de los dos y él la había ayudado a conseguir ese trabajo. También estuvo comiendo con ellos por lo que cuando regresó a la redacción estaba de mejor humor que cuando llegó por la mañana, y en eso influía bastante el que llevara todo el día sin ver a Damon.

- Por fin. – murmuró Damon para sí mismo cuando la vio llegar. Estaba en el despacho de Ric, trabajando con él sobre la edición del ejemplar de esa semana, aprovechando que ya tenían todos los borradores de los artículos.  
- Vete anda. Esto ya casi está, luego te lo mando por email. – mientras hablaba Ric le hacía gestos, echándole de allí. – Y Damon. – le llamó cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. – Ni se te ocurra decírselo delante de todos.

Damon salió sin decir palabra, solo le hizo el gesto de OK con la mano. Si alguien le preguntaba lo negaría, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a esa situación. Elena solo suspiró cuando le vio acercarse y parte de su buen humor desapareció.

- Tengo algo para ti. – dijo sin apenas mirarle, solo levantando la mano para que él viera la cámara.

Damon aprovechó la oportunidad, esa era la excusa que necesitaba para hablar con ella a solas.

- Ven. – le indicó haciéndole gestos para que le siguiera. Y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que ella la seguía, aunque no parecía muy contenta, mal presagio… Mientras encendía los ordenadores, porque Damon utilizaba un ordenador de sobremesa además de su portátil, escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Aún sin decirla nada, le tendió la mano y se relajo un poco mientras hacía a lo que estaba acostumbrado: sacar la tarjeta de memoria, meterla al ordenador, copiar las imágenes… Luego lo mismo con el otro.

- Son de los artículos de Kol y Rebekah. – le explicó ella. Damon le hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras seguía con lo suyo.  
- Tenemos que hablar. – se atrevió a decir finalmente, con los ojos fijos en el ordenador, sin mirarla.  
- ¿De qué? Creía que tú y yo no teníamos nada de qué hablar. – Elena le recordó su última conversación en el ascensor.  
- Lo tenemos. Y te aseguro que esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti. Tienes que hacerte análisis. – le soltó de golpe.  
- ¿Qué tengo qué? – alucinó Elena.  
- Me has escuchado perfectamente. – de nuevo, sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla.  
- Si este es tu concepto de una broma, te aseguro que no tiene ninguna gracia.

Damon hizo girar la silla para que ella pudiera verle la cara.

- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? ¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? – le dijo serio, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Elena estaba empezando a asustarse porque, efectivamente, Damon no tenía pinta de estar bromeando.

- ¿Análisis de qué? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Le tenía un pánico mortal a las agujas, no podía ni verlas sin sentirse como si se estuviese a punto de desmayarse.  
- ¿Tú de qué crees? – los ojos de Damon bajaron por su cuerpo a la vez que alzaba las cejas.

Con ese gesto Elena lo comprendió todo al instante, y no supo qué hacer, si echarse a llorar allí mismo o descargar su cabreo con Damon. Se decidió por lo segundo. Él la paró como pudo, Elena estaba realmente cabreada y alcanzó a darle un par de golpes en el pecho, antes de que consiguiera sujetarla por las muñecas.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón? – consiguió decirle con la voz temblorosa, esta vez por la rabia.  
- No es culpa mía. – intentó defenderse él, al menos eso sí era totalmente cierto. – Además estoy prácticamente seguro de que no va a ser nada, solo es por si acaso.

Elena bufó de indignación y movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto de negación.

- Me haces daño. – le dijo en un tono extraño y Damon la soltó inmediatamente, aunque estaba seguro de que apenas estaba haciendo fuerza, era imposible que la hiciera daño. – Dame la cámara. – volvió a decirle con frialdad.

En cuanto la tuvo en la mano, se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Cuando tenía una mano en la puerta, volvió a girarse.

- Ni se te ocurra hablarme para algo que no sea del trabajo. – le advirtió señalándole con el índice.  
- Encima de que te lo digo. – intentó defenderse aunque no hizo más que empeorar la situación.  
- No pretenderás que encima te de las gracias. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, no estás haciendo nada del otro mundo. – y Elena salió de allí pegando un portazo.

Damon se pasó una mano por el pelo y se puso a trabajar para distraerse, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, seguía teniendo la tarjeta de Elena. Se asomó al pasillo pero no la vio por ningún lado, así que se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Se la daría si la veía o si no le pediría a Jenna que se la diese por él, quizá eso fuese lo mejor…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era de noche, había estado tan absorto en su trabajo, eligiendo y retocando ligeramente las fotos de Elena, que no se había enterado del paso del tiempo. Guardó su trabajo, metió el portátil en la bandolera que se colgó del hombro y salió de allí apagando las luces. No era la primera vez que se quedaba el último en la redacción, por lo que hizo lo de siempre, recorrió la planta comprobando que todo estuviese bien cerrado. Pero se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos, como si alguien estuviese llorando, en el lavabo de chicas. Se acercó, dudando que hacer y al final abrió ligeramente la puerta. Por la rendija pudo ver a Elena sentada en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta.

La chica se había refugiado allí después acabar la jornada. No sabía qué hacer, no podía ir a su casa porque seguro que Tyler estaría por allí y ahora mismo no podía enfrentarse a él, no después de lo que Damon la había dicho. No lo estaba pasando bien, la forma en que Damon la trataba la afectaba más de lo que la gustaría y aunque se encontraba bien allí, en cuanto Damon aparecía todo se transformaba en un infierno. Desde luego no entendía como había podido fijarse en alguien así… A eso se le unían los nervios, por hacer bien su trabajo, que también la estaban pasando factura.

Y para colmo no tenía nadie con quien hablarlo, Kath no estaba y a su novio no podía contarle que el tío que se había tirado esa noche había resultado ser su compañero de trabajo, y además, un chulo que la hacía la vida imposible.

- Ojala estuvieras aquí Kath… - sollozó la chica, abrazada a sus rodillas. – Si al menos no tuviera que pasar por esto sola…

Damon cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se sentía como un miserable, si Elena estaba así era por su culpa, por pasarse tanto con ella. Pero si escucharla llorar le había llegado, más le habían afectado sus palabras. Lo que les estaba pasando no era culpa de él, pero tampoco era culpa de ella… Se pasó una mano por el pelo, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o que no sabía lo que hacer, antes de levantarse sin hacer ruido. Retrocedió hasta el pasillo con cuidado y cuando estuvo allí, volvió a dirigirse hacia los baños, esta vez haciendo bastante ruido.

Como pretendía, Elena le escuchó llegar y salió después de limpiarse las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.

- Ah, eres tú. – dijo de mala gana cuando vio quien estaba fuera.  
- Solo escuché ruidos y como ya no quedaba nadie… - se excusó Damon encogiéndose de hombros. – Por cierto, esto es tuyo. – añadió tendiéndole su tarjeta.

Elena la cogió sin decirle nada y fue hasta el ascensor, con Damon siguiéndola.

- Oye, mañana, cuando terminemos aquí, iré a lo de los análisis. He pensado que a lo mejor sería buena idea que vinieses, si vamos juntos saldremos de dudas antes y eso. – se atrevió a decirle cuando ya estaban en el ascensor, aunque la verdad era que se lo ofrecía para que no pasara por ese mal trago sola.

Después de esto, Damon tuvo la impresión de que por unos instantes Elena le miró inmensamente aliviada, pero enseguida su mirada se endureció.

- Ok… - respondió ella en tono indiferente.  
- Te espero en el aparcamiento entonces. – dijo Damon cuando el ascensor se paró.  
- Mejor fuera, no quiero que me vean contigo. – le soltó al salir, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Cuando llegó a su casa Tyler la estaba esperando, le costó bastante pero al final consiguió convencerle de que estaba muy cansada, y a regañadientes, el chico se marchó a su casa. Se sintió algo mejor después de una relajante ducha caliente, pero aún seguía teniendo demasiada presión encima, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, aunque fuese algo muy tonto. Encendió su portátil y empezó a teclear: _"Querido Doctor Clever…"_

A la mañana siguiente salió un poco antes de lo normal para evitar cruzarse con Damon. Lo que Elena no sabía es que Damon tenía la costumbre de llegar siempre pronto para tomarse un café con Jenna antes de entrar a trabajar, y a cambio de los cafés y la compañía, Jenna preparaba la tarta favorita de Damon con regularidad. Así que cuando coincidió con él en el ascensor, se limitó a bufar y mirar para otro lado. Ella no dijo nada y Damon tampoco lo hizo.

- Hola chicos. – los saludó alegremente Jenna en cuanto los vio.  
- Hola. – saludaron ambos a la vez, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Jenna.  
- Dime que eso es para mí. – Jenna señaló uno de los vasos que Damon llevaba.  
- Café con leche y sin azúcar, solo con sacarina, para mi chica favorita. – sonrió Damon, poniéndole el vaso delante.

Elena pasó a su lado mientras él se aupaba para sentarse en la mesa.

- Eres un encanto Damon. – escuchó que le decía Jenna.

Cada hora que pasaba, la chica se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Por lo menos ese día Damon no se estaba portando como un capullo, de hecho, no se portaba de ninguna manera porque aún no la había dirigido la palabra. De todas formas le daba igual, estaba mejor sin sus comentarios estúpidos, no necesitaba que la pusiese más nerviosa. Al menos cumplía con lo que le había dicho, cuando salieron, Damon la estaba esperando en su coche, aunque tuvo que hacer sonar el claxon para que Elena le viera.

Damon la miraba de reojo mientras conducía, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventanilla. Estaba tan abstraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Damon había parado el coche.

- Llamando a la nave nodriza. – dijo chasqueando los dedos delante de ella, sobresaltándola, obteniendo como único resultado que ella le fulminase con la mirada.

Elena entró en la clínica detrás de él.

- Damon. – le saludó una sonriente y delgada chica, el largo pelo castaño le cubría los hombros, que llevaba una bata blanca encima de la ropa. – Cuanto tiempo. – en realidad habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que le había visto, pero seguía siendo un buen recuerdo.  
- Vicky. – sonrió él. – Necesito un favor, bueno, en realidad un par de favores. – añadió mirando a Elena.

Vicky le llevó algo aparte para hablar. Desde lejos, Elena veía como coqueteaba descaradamente con Damon, y encima él, le daba pie. Apretó levemente los labios al ver que la única distancia que los separaba, era el ancho del dedo de Damon que él apoyaba sobre sus labios, como si fuese un gesto de silencio. Finalmente Vicky asintió y se alejó de él.

- Todo arreglado. – dijo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Elena estaba decidida a no hablarle, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Enseguida Vicky se acercó a llamarles, seguida por otra enfermera, bastante más gorda y con cara de mala leche. Ella se fue con Damon y dejó a Elena con su compañera. En cuanto se quedó sola, todos los miedos de Elena volvieron, incluso con más fuerza, y palideció, aún sin haber visto las agujas.

Un rato después, Damon salía del cuarto seguido por Vicky. Se paró un poco para dejarla pasar primero.

- Estoy prácticamente segura de que no tienes nada. – le susurró al pasar, mientras se terminaba de abotonar la blusa. – Si esperas, en un rato te doy los resultados.

Aún no veía a Elena por ningún lado, así que se sentó a esperar. Aburrido, sacó su Ipod del bolsillo de la cazadora y se puso a escuchar música. Los minutos y las canciones iban pasando, y Damon estaba cada vez más aburrido, se levantó en cuanto vio pasar a la enfermera que se había quedado con Elena.

- ¿Os queda mucho? – le preguntó en cuanto se puso a su lado.

Ella tardó un poco en contestar, el tiempo que tardó en reconocerlo.

- A este paso bastante, no me deja acercarme. Nunca había visto a nadie con una fobia tan grande a las agujas. – suspiró ella.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – Damon estaba totalmente asombrado, no sabía nada sobre eso. – Si consigo distraerla puede que sea más fácil.  
- Por probar… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, normalmente no lo habría permitido, pero ya había probado muchas cosas sin obtener nada y se le empezaba a acumular el trabajo, no era una situación normal.

Damon la siguió hasta el cuarto donde estaba Elena. La chica, tumbada en la camilla del centro de la habitación, estaba muy pálida. Giró la cara hacia el lado opuesto a la puerta en cuanto vio entrar a Damon, como si no fuese lo suficientemente embarazosa la situación, ahora Damon también iba a estar presente. El chico rodeó la camilla hacia el lado al que ella miraba, y con la pierna se acercó un taburete. Elena miró hacia el otro lado, pero en cuanto vio las agujas que estaban a ese lado de la camilla, volvió a mirar a Damon.

Cerró los ojos esperando sus burlas, pero en vez de eso, el joven se inclinó hacia ella y rodeó su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo para impedir que ella siguiese viendo las agujas. Elena le miró desconcertada por ese gesto, pero sus palabras le desconcertaron aún más.

- Cuéntame algo. – le pidió para intentar que se olvidara de lo que le daba tanto miedo. - ¿Qué te ha parecido el trabajo?

De nuevo, solo obtuvo silencio. Más que en pensar una respuesta, Elena parecía más ocupada en intentar ver por encima de su brazo, vigilando a la enfermera que esperaba a varios pasos de la camilla. Tragó saliva al fijarse en la aguja y los tubos que llevaba en la mano. Damon se dio cuenta y poniendo dos dedos en su mejilla, la obligó a que volviese a mirarle.

- Lo pillo, no me hablas. ¿Y algo de música mejor? – volvió a intentarlo ofreciéndole su Ipod con la otra mano.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Elena tomó el auricular que le ofrecía y él se puso el otro, mientras encendía el reproductor. Dudo en qué tipo de música podría gustarle a ella y al final eligió una carpeta donde tenía canciones que no eran su estilo habitual, pero que por algún motivo le habían llamado la atención cuando las había escuchado en algún lado. Sonrió al ver el título de la primera canción, Stronger, y le dio al play.

- Toma, cambia cuando quieras. – le dijo dejando el Ipod en su mano.

El truco de Damon pareció funcionar y después de esperar unos minutos, la enfermera pudo acercarse y sacarle la sangre necesaria sin que Elena se enterase, gracias a la música y al brazo de Damon que le impedía ver lo que pasaba.

Haciéndole a Damon un gesto para que se quedasen allí, la enfermera salió de la habitación. El joven no le dijo nada ni se movió para no distraerla. Un rato después, Vicky entró con dos sobres en la mano, había utilizado su influencia para conseguir que los resultados estuviesen listos en un tiempo record. Le indicó a Damon que todo estaba bien haciéndole el gesto de OK con la mano.

- Ya podéis iros. – les indicó mientras se los tendía.  
- Sí, vámonos. – asintió Damon y Elena hizo lo mismo en silencio, quitando la música.  
- Gracias. – le dijo en voz baja a Damon, devolviéndole el Ipod.  
- No es nada. – respondió él, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que podía sola. Antes de que salieran, Vicky volvió a acercarse a Damon, quien volvió a interponer un dedo entre sus labios.

- Nada de besos, ¿recuerdas? – dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. – Adiós Vicky.

Había pasado más tiempo del que pensaban y ya era de noche cuando salieron de allí. Abrieron los sobres cuando estuvieron en el coche y los dos suspiraron de alivio al ver el resultado negativo de los resultados. Elena los guardó en su bolso mientras que Damon simplemente los dobló para guardárselos en el bolsillo. Poniéndose el cinturón, el joven puso el coche en marcha y maniobró para salir de esa calle.

- ¿Dónde te llevó? – preguntó en cuanto pudo circular con normalidad.

Pero Elena no le contestó, ahora que toda la tensión había desaparecido y la adrenalina había desaparecido su cuerpo, empezaba a notar el efecto del bajón.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que estaba aún más pálida que antes. En vez de contestar, Elena se llevó una mano a la frente. - ¿Estás bien? – repitió preocupado mirándola de reojo, sin dejar de vigilar la carretera.  
- Creo que me estoy mareando. – contestó finalmente en un tono que no le gustó nada a Damon. Aunque la verdad era, que más que mareada, se sentía como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

Damon murmuró entre dientes, pegando un volantazo para cambiar de dirección. Sin dejar de vigilar a Elena, condujo con rapidez hacia su casa, que estaba a unos diez minutos de allí. Esta vez la chica no se quejó y dejó que él la ayudase a subir. Damon la ayudó a tumbarse en el sofá de su apartamento.

- ¿Tienes algo con azúcar? – le pidió ella. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, siempre que tenía que enfrentarse a las agujas, luego sufría unas bajadas de azúcar casi tan grandes como su miedo.  
- Creo que hay zumo. – Damon prácticamente salió corriendo a la cocina, estaba realmente preocupado.

Elena se tomó dos vasos grandes antes de empezar a sentirse mejor, ya no se sentía como si fuese a desmayarse pero la sensación de infinito cansancio seguía estando allí.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? No tienes buen aspecto. – le propuso Damon y ella se sentía tan cansada que no pudo negarse. La noche anterior apenas había dormido y gracias a toda la tensión y los nervios de ese día, se encontraba tan cansada que le costaba un mundo mantener los ojos abiertos. – Llámame si necesitas algo. – le dijo antes de salir del salón, pensando que se sentiría más cómoda si él no estaba por allí rondando.

Damon se fue a su estudio y se puso a trabajar en la portada de la revista, ya la tenía casi terminada pero aún le quedaba darle los últimos retoques. Una hora después se asomó para ver cómo estaba Elena y se le escapó una sonrisa al ver que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Con cuidado la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, estaría mucho más cómoda en su cama que en el sofá, ya dormiría él allí. Dejó la puerta entreabierta por si acaso y se fue al salón. Después de quitarse las botas, se desabrochó la camisa y se tumbó en el sofá y puso la televisión, aunque bajó el volumen casi hasta el mínimo.

Un par de horas después, le sobresaltó el sonido del teléfono. Estirando la mano hacia atrás lo cogió sin mirar quien era, aunque no le hacía falta.

- Hola Ric. – saludó.  
- ¿No estarías durmiendo no? – preguntó éste al darse cuenta del cansancio en la voz de su amigo.  
- No, tranquilo. Solo ha sido un día duro. – el sofá era demasiado incómodo para eso, aunque estaba cansado, Damon no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.  
- ¿Ya sabes algo?  
- Sí, los dos estamos bien.  
- Me alegro Damon. – le dijo sinceramente su amigo. – Oye, ¿por qué hablas tan bajo?  
- Ah… es que Elena está durmiendo y no quiero despertarla. – desde el marco de la puerta, Damon se asomó a la habitación y vio que Elena se removía inquieta, murmurando en sueños.  
- ¿La has llevado a tu casa? – se extrañó Ric. Eso era nuevo, Damon nunca había llevado a nadie a su casa que no fuesen Jenna o él.  
- Sí. – suspiró Damon, alejándose de la puerta. – No sabía qué hacer Ric. Al parecer le tiene fobia a las agujas y después decía que estaba mareada, aunque la verdad, más bien tenía pinta de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. No sabía qué hacer y la traje aquí. – explicó, aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que en ese momento se había asustado.  
- ¿Pero está bien? – se preocupó Ric.  
- Creo que sí, pero se ha quedado dormida. ¿Lo entiendes no? No podía dejarla así.  
- Sí, has hecho bien en ayudarla Damon. ¿Vas a venir mañana? – añadió después, cambiando de tema.  
- Ya te he dicho que sí, mañana os veo Ric.  
- Descansa. – se despidió su amigo.

En cuanto colgó, Damon se dirigió a la habitación. Con cuidado de no molestarla, Damon se sentó en el lateral de la cama.

- Shhhh. – susurró acariciando levemente su cabello. – No pasa nada.

En cuanto Elena notó su roce, pareció tranquilizarse, su expresión se relajó, se quedó quieta y dejó de murmurar.

- Así mejor. – se permitió sonreír al ver lo tranquila y dulce que se veía dormida.

Se levantó para irse, pero solo había recorrido la mitad de los pasos que le separaban de la puerta cuando volvió a oírla a sus espaldas.

- No, no, por favor no, suéltame. – murmuró Elena, inquieta e inmersa en su pesadilla.  
- Tranquila Elena. – susurró volviendo a sentarse en la cama. – Todo está bien, no pasa nada.

Quizá por su contacto, por la cercanía o porque era la primera vez que Damon se dirigía a ella utilizando su nombre, la chica empezó a calmarse.

- No me dejes sola. – suplicó en sueños.  
- No te preocupes, no me iré. – la tranquilizó entre susurros, no sabía si Elena se lo decía a él o simplemente seguía soñando, pero si podía evitar que tuviese pesadillas, lo haría. Se lo debía.

Con cuidado de no molestarla, se fue tumbando a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de su tripa en un gesto protector. Como todo parecía estar bien, fue dejando que el sueño le venciera y no tardó en caer dormido. La cercanía de la chica le superó, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos del viernes anterior. Lo que Damon no sabía, es que desde el momento en que se metió en la cama con ella, Elena estaba soñando precisamente con lo mismo que él.

**La canción que escuchan es esta: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rICr_Szu7GE**

**Se agradecen los comentarios, motivan a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar más rápido ;)  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Damon cerró la puerta empujándola con el talón para no tener que soltar el brazo de Elena. No habían parado de mirarse desde que salieron del bar, era evidente que los dos estaban deseándolo. La chica aún seguía llevando su cazadora, por lo que pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, se la quitó suavemente, dejándola colgada de una silla antes de lanzarse a esos labios que llevaban toda la noche llamándole._

_En apenas segundos estaban envueltos en un beso apasionado, en el que ambos luchaban por el control. Mientras se besaban, caminaban a ciegas por la habitación hasta que Damon tropezó con la cama y cayó en ella, con Elena encima de él. Pero eso no le detuvo, apoyándose sobre un codo y sujetándose a la cintura de la chica con el otro brazo, siguió besándola. Cuando se cansó de sus labios, empezó a bajar por su cuello. Elena echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso._

_En un instante de lucidez, Elena pensó que Damon sabía muy bien lo que hacía, apenas la había tocado y ya tenía la piel de punta. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Los besos, que Damon mezclaba con leves mordisquitos por su cuello, pronto la apartaron de cualquier pensamiento lógico._

_A tientas, Damon empezó a buscar la cremallera del vestido con una mano. En el momento en el que la encontró, notó que Elena también empezaba a buscar los botones de su camisa. La chica estaba decidida a no quedarse atrás._

_Bajó la cremallera en un único movimiento y empezó a deslizar hacia abajo la parte superior de su vestido hasta la cintura, sin que su boca abandonase el cuello de la chica. Sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo la gustaba, por los suspiros que se la escapaban y por el leve estremecimiento de sus manos mientras luchaba con los botones. Elena pudo sentir perfectamente la sonrisa traviesa del joven sobre su piel, cuando descubrió que no llevaba sujetador._

_Se incorporó abrazándola, con la camisa medio abierta, para girar y colocarse él arriba. Acarició sus pechos con la yema de los dedos, disfrutando de la reacción de Elena. Siguió repartiendo caricias mientras ella terminaba de desabrochar su camisa, y echó los hombros hacia atrás para librarse de ella. Y mientras Elena acariciaba su espalda con deseo, él se entretenía devorando sus pechos._

_De los suspiros se pasó a los gemidos, la temperatura había aumentado a su alrededor y seguía haciéndolo a gran velocidad. La ropa que les quedaba les estorbaba y Damon hizo una pausa y se puso de pie para quitarse las botas con rapidez. Elena abrió los ojos para ver porque había parado y se encontró con su mirada seductora y felina._

_Sin decirla nada, Damon se sentó a su lado y se agachó un poco para cogerle una pierna y la subió hasta sus rodillas. Sin dejar de mirarla, le quitó la bota lentamente y después acarició su pierna con dulzura, subiendo desde el tobillo._

_- Dame la otra. – le pidió con su media sonrisa pícara._

_Elena lo hizo y a medida que los dedos de Damon recorrían su piel, cuando repitió el mismo proceso, sintió de nuevo esa sensación bajo la piel, ese sentimiento de conexión. Cogiéndola de las manos la levantó, para terminar de quitarle el vestido. Cuando volvieron a caer en la cama, sus pantalones también habían acabado en el suelo. Las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas, sus pieles ardían por el contacto mientras ellos seguían prodigándose besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. Damon pronto necesitó más y se incorporó levemente sobre los codos, recolocándose. Acarició su cadera antes de deslizar la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, comprobando lo excitada que estaba Elena, que gemía contra su pecho por el efecto de sus caricias._

_Como último golpe de efecto, aunque no lo necesitaba porque ya tenía a la chica a mil por hora, fue bajando desde su cuello hasta su cadera, saboreando su piel, hasta que llegó a la tela que le estorbaba. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, cogió la tela suavemente con los dientes y la fue deslizando hacia abajo, dejando a Elena sin respiración, al no esperarse ese gesto._

_Se deshizo él mismo de sus bóxers, antes de volver a tumbarse sobre ella. La besó apasionadamente y en su mirada, vio que la chica tenía las mismas ganas que él, así que no la hizo esperar más. Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada empezó a introducirse en ella, con lentitud al principio y después aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos._

_Las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaban y lo siguieron haciendo cuando cambiaron de postura. Damon dejó que Elena se colocase encima y la sujetó por las caderas, entre medio incorporado y medio tumbado. La chica le estaba volviendo loco con la forma en que se movía, pero ella no estaba mucho mejor que él, y Elena alcanzó el clímax solo segundos antes que un Damon que apoyaba la frente contra el hueco de sus pechos, mientras se sujetaba a ella con fuerza._

_Elena se dejó caer entre sus brazos, buscando un descanso para recuperarse. Damon besó suavemente uno de sus hombros mientras la mantenía abrazada contra él. La chica recorrió su brazo derecho con los dedos y leyó el tatuaje que adornaba su antebrazo, aunque no entendió lo que significaba pero siguió acariciandole varias veces. Cuando se giró para mirarle recibió un beso como premio. Descansaron así un rato, hasta que poco a poco, los besos se fueron incrementando, caldeando el ambiente de nuevo. Volvieron a hacer el amor fundiéndose en uno, hasta que acabaron tan agotados que acabaron cayendo dormidos._

_Elena se rindió primero, acunada por el cálido abrazo de Damon. Y Damon... hizo lo que nunca hacía con sus ligues. Se había sentido tan bien, completo por fin después de más de un año, que se quedó a dormir con ella lo que quedaba de noche, prolongando un poco más la magia que les envolvía._

_Solo descansó unas horas. El sol brillaba cuando se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a Elena, que seguía profundamente dormida. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y antes de irse, se acercó para darle un suave beso en la cabeza. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al igual que cerraba ese capítulo de su vida... o eso creía él._

Elena empezó a despertarse sintiéndose totalmente renovada, las horas de descanso la habían sentado de maravilla. Se estiró un poco para despejarse, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pero sus manos se encontraron con otro cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras escuchaba unas protestas a su lado. Se incorporó como un resorte cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía al lado a Damon, tumbado boca arriba.

- No fastidies. – se quejó entre dientes, abriendo un ojo para ver qué pasaba.

La expresión alucinada de Elena le hizo sonreír, aunque enseguida su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto cansado y cerró el ojo, buscando volver a dormirse. La indiferencia de su gesto hizo reaccionar a Elena, que empujó a Damon para conseguir su atención.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó en cuanto consiguió que volviese a abrir los ojos.  
- Lo mismo que tú, dormir. – explicó Damon con voz soñolienta mientras se desperezaba, como si no fuese evidente lo que hacía. - ¿O qué crees qué hacíamos completamente vestidos en la cama?

Elena se quedó sin palabras, Damon había dado en el clavo, justo eso es lo que había pensado aunque no había caído en el detalle de que ambos seguían con toda la ropa. También cayó en la cuenta de algo, ¿qué hacía en la cama de Damon? Recordaba que él la había llevado a su casa porque se encontraba mal, pero no se acordaba de nada más.

- Pues no lo sé, igual que no sé qué hago aquí. – acabó respondiéndole. Por la expresión de Damon, se dio cuenta que no le había gustado la respuesta.  
- Te quedaste dormida en el sofá, te traje aquí y yo me quedé en el salón. Pero ese sofá me estaba destrozando la espalda y me vine a dormir aquí. – explicó Damon de mala gana mientras se incorporaba. – La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, además, ni que fuese la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

Elena fue a protestar pero Damon no la dejó, la cortó con la mano en alto, moviendo el índice de lado a lado en gesto de negación.

- Mira, no me apetece discutir nada más levantarme. Me voy a duchar y después voy a desayunar, y después de eso, si aún sigues aquí, te llevo donde quieras. Si no quieres esperar, las llaves están en la puerta. O en la mesa, no me acuerdo de donde las dejé. – Damon se levantó dándole la espalda y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta que lo conectaba con su habitación.

La chica se quedó allí sola, preguntándose cómo podía tener tanta cara. Aunque la verdad era que la tarde anterior Damon se había portado muy bien con ella, comparado con los otros días, era como si fuese otra persona, mucho más parecido al chico que ella había conocido esa noche. Y para rematarlo, encima había estado soñando con eso. Se puso roja inmediatamente, menos mal que Damon no podía saber eso. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido él, podía escuchar el ruido del agua al caer en la ducha. Se quedaría, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ni mucho menos como volver a su casa.

Mientras en el baño, Damon tenía el agua abierta, pero él estaba de pie con los brazos apoyados en el lavabo. Pensativo se miró en el espejo. Estaba cometiendo un gran error y lo sabía, lo mejor sería que llevase a Elena a su casa cuanto antes y se olvidara de todo esto. Pero no podía hacerlo, por algún motivo se sentía atraído hacia Elena y se encontraba dividido. Eso le gustaba, pero no a la vez no lo hacía, sabía perfectamente como acababan esas cosas y el resultado final no merecía la pena. Sumido en estos pensamientos, Damon se deshizo de su ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban por efecto del agua.

Salió un rato después, cubriéndose solo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Se sorprendió al comprobar que Elena seguía estando allí, estaba convencido de que se habría ido cuando saliese.

- Sigues aquí. – las palabras se escaparon de su boca.  
- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó Elena, algo avergonzaba, intentando no mirarle.  
- Si me molestase ya te habría echado. – respondió. Al principio Elena se quedó un poco cortada por la dureza de sus palabras, pero después se dio cuenta de que no lo decía con crueldad, sino con sinceridad.  
- ¿Vas a quedarte o puedo vestirme? – la pregunta de Damon la devolvió a la realidad.  
- Yo… mejor te espero fuera. – dijo tartamudeando, completamente roja.

Antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas pudo escuchar su risa. Damon no tardó en salir, aún descalzo pero vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta negra.

- No te quedes ahí plantada anda. – dijo al ver que estaba en medio del salón, sin saber qué hacer. – Vamos a desayunar algo. – la invitó con un gesto.

Elena le siguió hasta la cocina y le observó mientras él abría la nevera.

- Damon. – le llamó y él se giró para mirarla. – Gracias, por lo de ayer.  
- De nada. – sonrió él. – De todas formas, te lo debía.  
- No, no me lo debías, pero lo hiciste igual, así que muchas gracias. En serio. – respondió la chica. Había estado pensando en eso antes, mientras esperaba a Damon y no había encontrado ningún motivo para su comportamiento.  
- Ya te he dicho que no es nada. – insistió Damon. Ya se lo había agradecido así que Elena decidió dejarlo pasar. - ¿Quieres un café? – le ofreció después de ver lo que tenía en la nevera.  
- No, no me gusta, prefiero el té. – repuso ella haciendo una mueca.  
- Pues de eso no tengo. Si te vale el zumo. – dijo Damon sacando un vaso de café para él.  
- Me vale. – asintió ella.  
- Toma. – Damon le tendió la botella, extendiendo el brazo atrás. – Puedes acercarte, que no muerdo. – bromeó al ver que ella seguía varios metros de él. – Además si no vienes no vas a poder elegir lo que quieres de desayunar.

A Elena se le escapó una sonrisa sin querer, por su comentario. Al parecer Damon había dejado el modo capullo completamente de lado, no sabía porque, pero la verdad es que lo prefería así.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó acercándose a él.  
- Lo que quieras. – respondió agitando el café.  
- ¿Te lo bebes frio? – se extrañó la chica, señalando el vaso.  
- Sí, son así. Estos se beben fríos. Están buenos ¿eh? – añadió al ver la expresión de asco de Elena. Ella no se lo creyó, si caliente no le gustaba, frío tenía que estar malísimo.

Mientras la chica se servía un vaso de zumo, Damon cogió una manzana y la lavó.

- ¿Sabes qué puedes usar una silla, no? – le dijo Elena, bebiendo un poco, al ver que se había sentado encima de una encimera. No era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo, sentarse encima de una mesa.  
- Estoy en mi casa, me siento como quiero. – repuso dándole un bocado a la manzana.

Solo entonces Elena se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, algo normal ya que el día anterior no había cenado nada. Sus tripas protestaron y ella se puso roja, al ver la mirada divertida de Damon.

- Puedes coger lo que quieras. – él también estaba muerto de hambre pero con lo tarde que se habían levantado, ya era más del mediodía, no podía comer mucho o sino Jenna se cabrearía luego con él. Se preguntó si le habría hecho su tarta y se relamió solo de pensar en ella, esa tarta era su perdición.  
- ¿Y un cuchillo? – preguntó la chica, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ella también había cogido varias piezas de fruta, la verdad es que Damon tampoco tenía mucho más.  
- En ese cajón. – señaló, mientras seguía con su manzana. – Con piel están más buenas. – comentó al ver que ella se ponía a pelar una manzana.  
- ¿Sabes qué eso es peligroso? Por los fertilizantes y todos los químicos que utilizan. – mientras hablaba Elena tenía los ojos fijos en la fruta.  
- Eso solo es un mito. – respondió con confianza, mordiéndola de nuevo.

Damon estaba sentado sobre una encimera, con las piernas colgando cruzadas por los tobillos, el pelo ligeramente húmedo y despeinado, vestido completamente de negro… Elena se distrajo mirándole de reojo y sus manos se movieron solas sin control.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó dejando caer el cuchillo con el que se acababa de cortar.

Inmediatamente fue a meter la mano bajo el agua del grifo. No se dio cuenta de que Damon se había acercado hasta que le cogió la mano.

- Esto no es nada. – dijo mirando el corte que se acababa de hacer.

Elena se fijó en su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía heridas en los nudillos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – se interesó, rozándolas con el pulgar, y pudo ver, por la forma en que Damon se quedó callado, que le había sorprendido su pregunta.  
- Nada, una tontería. – "solo le pegué varios puñetazos a la pared" pensó Damon, aunque estaba claro que no le podía decir eso. Aún estaba sorprendido porque ella se hubiese preocupado. – ¿Ves?, si la hubieses lavado, no te habrías cortado. – añadió sin soltar su mano.  
- En eso llevas razón. – Elena se giró y se quedó atrapada entre el cuerpo de Damon y el fregadero.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, conectándolos de nuevo. Y Elena desvió la mirada, sintiendo repentinamente incómoda por la intensa mirada de Damon y el recuerdo de las sensaciones que recorrían su piel.

- ¿Qué significa? – le preguntó intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. – Tu tatuaje, ¿qué significa?

Damon se miró el brazo derecho antes de responder y lo leyó. Hit et nunc. El tatuaje que se había hecho un mes después de dejar a Rose, cuando descubrió lo mucho que ella le había estado utilizando.

- Aquí y ahora. – tradujo mientras una sombra recorría su mirada, al recordar porque había elegido esas palabras. Porque eso era lo que hacía desde entonces, vivía el momento aquí y ahora, sin importarle las consecuencias. No merecía la pena preocuparse por el futuro y se limitaba a vivir su presente.  
- Te pega. – dijo en bajo Elena, aunque no tan bajo como para que el no pudiera oírla y la sonrisa que Damon esbozó tenía un aire triste.

Elena seguía atrapada entre sus brazos y Damon seguía cogiendo su mano. Cuando de nuevo se cruzaron sus miradas, esta vez no se apartaron. Por la noche que ambos habían estado reviviendo en sueños, tenían todas las emociones a flor de piel, por encima de cualquier escudo que pudieran haber creado. Perdido en el momento, Damon se fue inclinando lentamente hasta que acabó besándola. Y ella, igual de atrapada que él, correspondió a ese beso, que tenía un ligero sabor a menta.

El sonido del móvil de Elena los devolvió de golpe a la realidad y Damon se apartó de golpe, dándola la espalda a la vez que se apoyaba en una encimera. La chica fue corriendo el salón, buscando alejarse de él y de todo lo que la provocaba.

- Mierda, Tyler. – murmuró al ver quien la llamaba. Como si necesitase más problemas. – Hola Ty. – le saludó intentando disimular la agitación de su voz.  
- Por fin Elena. ¿Dónde te has metido toda la noche? Te he llamado mil veces. – preguntó, evidentemente cabreado.

"Genial" pensó Elena antes de responder, se había olvidado completamente de que había quedado con Tyler la noche anterior.

- Ya, se me olvidó llamarte. Estuve con las chicas del trabajo, se empeñaron en hacer una noche de chicas en casa de Rebekah y no pude decirlas que no. Hasta me confiscaron el móvil, para asegurarse de que no me escaqueaba. – improvisó sobre la marcha. – ¿Porqué no lo hablamos luego mejor?  
- Está bien. – cedió él, aunque no muy convencido. - ¿Voy a tu casa?  
- Sí, ahora te veo.  
- Te quiero Elena.  
- Te quiero Ty. – respondió ella, sin saber que Damon estaba escuchando todo esto desde el marco de la puerta.

Volvió rápidamente a la cocina mientras repasaba en su mente esa conversación. Solo había una explicación posible para lo que acababa de oír, Elena tenía novio... que idiota había sido al pensar que ella podía ser distinta a las demás.

Cuando Elena volvió a la cocina, Damon estaba de espaldas a ella, delante del fregadero.

- Oye, tengo que irme. – dijo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar con él después de ese beso.  
- Claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. – Damon se dio media vuelta y le tiró la manzana a medio pelar que había lavado. – Es tuya.

Elena la atrapó al vuelo y le observó salir de allí. Con gesto serio, Damon se puso las botas y cogió de la mesa del salón las llaves de su coche.

- Te llevo. – se ofreció. No le apetecía lo más mínimo, pero ya le había dicho antes que la llevaría, no podía retirar su palabra ahora.  
- Gracias. – le agradeció Elena mientras mordía la manzana, pero Damon ya estaba prácticamente en la puerta.

La chica le siguió sin saber que le pasaba, su actitud había vuelto a cambiar y de nuevo, no tenía ni idea del motivo. Decidió que lo mejor era no decirle nada y, en silencio, se encaminó hacia el coche que estaba aparcado delante de la puerta.

- Por aquí. – la llamó él jugando con las llaves de su Camaro azul.  
- Pensaba que… creía que tu coche era ese. – asombrada, Elena cambió de dirección señalando el otro coche, un Ford negro.  
- Tengo más de uno. – la verdad es que su Camaro le encantaba, disfrutaba conduciéndolo, pero sabía que era un coche que llamaba la atención y por eso utilizaba el otro para ir a trabajar. – Dime donde. – le pidió cuando ambos estuvieron en el coche.

Damon condujo todo el camino en silencio, y su comportamiento no cambió cuando se detuvo delante del portal de Elena. La chica se quedó mirándole, sin saber que decirle. Impaciente, él se dedicaba a tamborilear los dedos sobre la palanca de cambio, esperando a que ella se fuese.

- Bueno, pues... gracias por todo Damon. – le dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.  
- De nada. – respondió sin mirarla.  
- Nos vemos el lunes. – se despidió Elena y su reacción la dejó totalmente asombrada de nuevo. Le pareció que Damon había murmurado "que remedio".

Aún pensando en esto, caminó hasta el portal, tirando el corazón de la manzana en la papelera que había en una esquina. Aprovechando que el ascensor estaba abajo, lo cogió para subir al cuarto piso. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a su prima.

- ¡Kath! – la saludó tirándose prácticamente encima para abrazarla. La había echado tanto de menos esos días.

Kath correspondió al abrazo de su prima con cariño aunque cuando se separaron, su expresión se volvió algo más dura.

- No me lo puedo creer Elena. – dijo en voz baja. – Me voy una semana, ¿y tú vuelves con Tyler? – con la cabeza le hizo un gesto para que mirara al salón, donde Tyler le estaba esperando.  
- Es una larga historia. – para Elena no era ningún secreto lo mal que le caía su novio a Kath. – Luego te lo cuento.  
- Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Kath se encerró en su cuarto, dejándoles a ellos el salón.

- Hola. – saludó Elena con cuidado, sentándose en el sofá a su lado.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Tyler, enfadado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos tenían un brillo furioso, un gesto que a Elena no le pasaba desapercibido y que había visto más veces de lo que la gustaría en esa última semana. No presagiaba nada bueno.  
- Salí con las chicas. – Elena repitió su mentira, no podía contarle todo lo que había pasado. – ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía decirles que no.  
- Podías haberme llamado y habría ido contigo. – Tyler no estaba dispuesto a ceder.  
- Era solo chicas, sus novios no estaban. – intentó defenderse ella.  
- Claro, para ligar a gusto. – se puso de pie, caminando por el salón apretando los puños.  
- No Ty. – Elena también se levantó y fue hasta él. – Eso no es así.  
- Repítemelo. – dijo sujetándola con más fuerza de la necesaria por las muñecas y atrayéndola hacía él. – Repítelo mirándome a los ojos.

Elena dudó, perdida momentáneamente en el recuerdo del beso que Damon le había dado apenas una hora antes. Y en su momento de duda, Tyler apretó su agarre aún más.

- No es lo que piensas. – repitió, de vuelta a la realidad. – Me haces daño. – pero él no la soltaba, así que algo asustada, volvió a repetírselo. – Me haces daño Tyler.  
- Ah, sí… perdona. – dijo soltándola y ella aprovechó para frotarse las muñecas. El brillo de sus ojos desapareció, volviendo a su comportamiento normal. - ¿Quieres salir a comer?  
- Estoy cansada, ¿por qué no quedamos mejor esta tarde? – le pidió.

Tyler torció el gesto de nuevo, pero acabó aceptando. Y después de despedirse con un beso, que a Elena no le supo a nada, Tyler se marchó de allí. En cuanto escuchó la puerta, Kath asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? – preguntó.  
- Sí. – asintió con un suspiró. – Voy a ducharme. – añadió antes de que su prima pudiera decir nada más.

Cuando salió de la ducha, mucho más relajada y con las ideas más claras, fue hasta el cuarto de Kath. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras ella le hacía un sitio.

- Se presentó en casa el sábado pasado. – empezó a explicar sin que ella le dijera nada. -Estaba borracho y muy deprimido, y estaba en el mismo bar que nosotros. Me vio irme con ese chico.  
- ¿Te fuiste con él? – preguntó Kath agarrándola del brazo. – Eso ya me gusta más. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue?  
- Por partes. – Elena sonrió levemente ante la avalancha de preguntas. – Me dio pena, ya sabes que me cuesta ver a la gente pasándolo mal.  
- Eres demasiado buena Elena. – dijo Kath negando con la cabeza, no le parecía un motivo para volver con alguien, y menos con Tyler. – Yo no lo habría hecho.

Elena simplemente se encogió de hombros, no había podido evitarlo, al igual que no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación, que sentía demasiadas veces esa semana, de que se había equivocado.

- Bueno, cuéntame. – la animó Kath. – Ese chico. ¿Cómo fue?  
- Habría estado mejor si no fuese mi compañero de trabajo. – suspiró Elena. – Ahora es muy incómodo. ¿Y tus vacaciones qué tal? ¿Cómo se ha portado Stefan? – Elena cambió de tema, porque no quería ni hablar ni pensar en Damon.

La cara de sorpresa de Kath cambia a una de perdidamente enamorada.

- Vale, eso me lo dice todo. – dijo riéndose.

Kath se quejó dándola un leve codazo y empezó a contarle sus vacaciones con todo detalle.

Después de dejar a Elena, Damon condujo hasta la casa de Ric y Jenna. Como todos los sábados, iba a comer y pasar la tarde con ellos. Se paró delante de la puerta para calmarse del todo, Ric y Jenna le conocían tan bien que lo notarían si no actuaba exactamente como siempre. Cuando estuvo preparado, llamó a la puerta. Jenna, con un delantal por encima de la ropa y una cuchara de madera en la mano, le abrió la puerta.

- Cierra la puerta, por favor Damon. – le pidió y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Cerró la puerta tras él y echó la llave, que dejó en la cerradura. Dejó su cazadora sobre una silla en el salón y fue hasta la cocina, donde su amiga estaba liada con la comida.

- Dime que me has hecho tarta. – le pidió con un gesto suplicante.  
- Lo siento Damon. No me ha dado tiempo. – explicó al ver su cara de decepción. Se había entretenido toda la mañana con Ric. – La semana que viene, te lo prometo.  
- Te tomo la palabra, ¿eh?  
- Que si, no te preocupes. – le aseguró Jenna. – Puedes echarle las culpas a Ric si quieres. Está en su estudio, hablando por teléfono.  
- Ahora iré, mientras me quedó contigo. – respondió intentando cotillear lo que su amiga estaba cocinando.  
- Esa mano. – le paró, rozándole con la cuchara. – Vete con Ric anda.  
- Está bien. – cedió él y se marchó después de darla un beso en la mejilla.

La puerta del estudio estaba entornada, por lo que primero se asomó un poco y cuando Ric le invitó a pasar con un gesto, entró del todo. Se sentó delante de su amigo y esperó a que terminase.

- Lo tengo. – sonrió en cuanto colgó. – La inauguración es nuestra.  
- Genial Ric. – se alegró Damon. – Eres el mejor.  
- Lo sé. – bromeó Ric inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla. - ¿Qué tal?  
- Bien. – dijo simplemente y a su amigo le pareció rara su respuesta.  
- ¿Y Elena? – le insistió.  
- La he llevado a su casa. ¿Ya has revisado lo que te mandé? – preguntó cambiando de tema.  
- Sí, lo acabo de terminar hace nada. Ya lo he mandando todo a impresión.  
- ¿No me vas a dar detalles? ¿De la inauguración? – preguntó antes de que su amigo volviese a sacar el tema de Elena.  
- No. – Ric negó con la cabeza. – Aún no sé nada. Solo que nos darán acceso a la fiesta de inauguración a cambio de que les demos publicidad en la revista.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Jenna los llamó. Mientras salían del despacho, Damon le dio un codazo a su amigo.

- Jenna me ha dicho que me he quedado sin tarta por tu culpa. – explicó cuando Ric protestó. La única respuesta de su amigo fue empezar a reírse.

El buen humor de sus amigos se le acabó contagiando a lo largo de la tarde. Y si ellos notaron algo raro en su comportamiento, no le dijeron nada, solo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Acabaron la tarde como hacían siempre que Damon y Ric no tenían que trabajar, para terminar la edición de la revista de esa semana. Los tres se colocaron en el sofá, Ric y Damon cada uno en un extremo, con Jenna tumbada entre ellos, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su marido y las piernas en las rodillas de Damon. Esa semana le tocaba elegir la película a Ric, se iban turnando y cada semana elegía la película uno, por turnos.

El fin de semana pasó en un suspiro, mucho más rápido de lo que todos deseaban. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, era lunes y tenían que volver al trabajo. Kath tenía que reincorporarse a la guardería, al igual que Stefan. Mientras que Elena y Damon tenían que volver a la redacción.

Nada más llegar a la recepción, la chica supo que esa semana tampoco iba a ser fácil. Como de costumbre, Damon estaba allí con Jenna.

- Buenos días Elena. – saludó alegremente ella, mientras que Damon la ignoraba, dándole la espalda.  
- Hola. – respondió ella sonriéndola.  
- Espera. – la detuvo antes de que entrase. – Ven, tienes que probarlo. – la invitó haciéndolo un gesto.

Por eso Damon estaba de pie delante de la mesa de Jenna, en vez de sentado sobre ella como hacía siempre, estaba acompañando el café con un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Jenna le acercó a Elena la caja donde estaba la tarta, para que cogiese un trozo, y al ver que Damon seguía a lo suyo, le dio discretamente un golpe en la mano y señaló a Elena con la cabeza.

- Hola. – se vio obligado a saludar. – Esta buenísima Jenna. – le agradeció inclinándose por encima de la mesa para besar su mejilla, y con el café en una mano y lo que le quedaba de tarta en la otra, se fue de allí, directo a su despacho.

Jenna no la dejó irse hasta que no se hubo acabado el trozo, y estuvieron hablando mientras tanto. Finalmente Elena se fue a su mesa, después de agradecerle por la tarta. La verdad es que estaba buenísima, como había dicho Damon.

En la sala, todos estaban relajados. Rebekah estaba sentada en el regazo de Matt, riendo con él. Caroline tecleaba a todo velocidad en su portátil, chateando con alguien. Kol ponía cara de circunstancias mientras hablaba con Bonnie. Todos se tomaban unos minutos de relax hasta que empezase la reunión y les asignasen nuevos temas en los que trabajar.

- Elena. – la llamó Kol. – He encontrado lo que me pediste, te lo enseño. Perdona Bonnie. – la dijo a la otra chica, saliendo disparado hacia Elena. – Sígueme la corriente. – la susurró. – Gracias. – añadió suspirando, cuando comprobó que Bonnie se había ido.  
- De nada.

Los dos se quedaron hablando mientras esperaban a que llegase la hora de la reunión.

Mientras tanto, Damon estaba en su despacho. Como no tenía nada que hacer aún, había abierto el correo de la revista y estaba revisando los emails que el Doctor Clever recibía. Ric y él eran los únicos que tenían acceso a esa cuenta. Sin mucho interés, los iba pasando de uno en uno, leía todos los que le llamaban la atención y marcaba los que decidía contestar. A pesar de ser lunes, ya tenía muchos correos acumulados. No se leía todos por supuesto, sino no acabaría nunca. Los elegía por el asunto, así que cuando llegó a uno que no tenía asunto, le pareció extraño y eso le llamó la atención. Decidió leerlo por curiosidad, sin saber que lo había escrito alguien cercano a él.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Código para los siguientes capítulos: **texto subrayado: email de Elena. texto en negrita y cursiva: email de Damon. texto únicamente en cursiva: Flashback.

**Capítulo 5**

Querido Doctor Clever:  
Nunca he creído en estas cosas, pero esta última semana ha sido un infierno y necesito desahogarme, soltarlo todo de alguna forma… Y es lo único que se me ocurre, por muy triste que sea. No necesito respuesta, y por supuesto, no quiero que esto salga publicado de ninguna manera.

Mi mejor amiga no está y no puedo compartir nada de esto con mi novio. Las cosas no nos van muy bien, rompimos pero volvimos después de unos días. Pero las cosas no han mejorado, sigue siendo igual de controlador. A veces pienso que no debí volver con él, pero me cuesta tanto hacerle daño a la gente, que no supe negarme… Mucha gente me dice que soy demasiado buena, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Y no es mi único problema, tengo otro peor en el trabajo. Cometí el gran error de acostarme con un compañero de trabajo, en el tiempo que no estaba con mi novio claro, y ahora él ha resultado ser exactamente como me advirtieron. No lo creí al principio, pero lo está demostrando con creces. Es un cretino que se divierte fastidiándome todo el día, y aunque adoro mi trabajo, lo pasó fatal cada vez que tengo que trabajar con él. Y cada día que pasa es mucho peor. No sé qué hacer, ojala pudiese cambiar el pasado, solo me ha traído problemas…

Lo más seguro es que ni lo leas, pero por si acaso, no publiques esto por favor, me moriría de vergüenza.

Pd: No sé cómo la gente se cree lo que dice alguien con un nombre tan ridículo. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

Damon no puedo evitar releer el email, esta vez para contestar. Le había llamado la atención desde el principio, normalmente todos los correos que recibía le suplicaban porque contestase, no como este, que le pedía justo lo contrario, que no lo publicase.

Mientras escribía seguía repasando en su mente, normalmente no le costaba responder pero esta vez le estaba saliendo más fluido que nunca. Al llegar al final, a la posdata, no pudo evitar volver a reírse, por fin alguien se atrevía a escribir lo que él ya llevaba pensando mucho tiempo. Lo envió justo cuando le saltó el aviso de la reunión, salió de la habitación dejando todo en suspensión.

Todos estaban ya sentados cuando llegó a la sala, y como siempre, se sentó a la derecha de Ric sin decir nada a nadie. De nuevo las casualidades jugaban en su contra, porque estaba justo enfrente de Elena. Se pasó la reunión evitando mirarla, sin prestar apenas atención al resto.

Ric lo notó aunque lo dejó estar hasta el momento en que le tocó hablar sobre el gran reportaje que tenían entre manos. Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, para llamarle la atención.

- Supongo que todos habréis escuchado algo sobre Blue Moon. – empezó cuando su amigo por fin le prestó atención.  
- ¿No son esos que se promocionan como el nuevo local de moda en la ciudad? – preguntó Rebekah.  
- Esos mismos. – asintió Ric.  
- ¿Pero aún no han abierto, no? – esta vez intervino Caroline.  
- Abrirán el sábado. Pero el viernes han montado una fiesta de inauguración y adivinad que revista se va a encargar de promocionarlo. – respondió Ric sonriendo.

La respuesta era tan obvia que nadie contestó, sino que esperaron a que Ric siguiera hablando.

- Haremos el reportaje e iremos a esa fiesta. Solo se puede entrar con invitación y aún estoy negociando con ellos, no sé cuantas nos darán. Os iré informando en cuanto sepa más, pero por si acaso, no hagáis planes para el viernes por la noche.

Poco después Ric dio por terminada la reunión, después de asignar a todos un tema en el que trabajar.

- Perdón. – se disculpó Elena al chocar con alguien al salir. Iba entretenida hablando con Rebekah y no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más intentaba salir.  
- Mira por dónde vas. – respondió Damon de forma cortante.  
- Ya te he pedido perdón. – contestó la chica, no entendía que le pasaba a Damon ahora. Primero estaba bien, después era un capullo, luego se comportaba como una persona normal y ahora aún más capullo. Y aparte estaba el tema del beso… pero no, eso tenía que olvidarlo, no había debido pasar.  
- ¿Y qué? No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe. – replicó él pasando a su lado.  
- Ni la mía que seas tan estúpido. – contestó Elena, cabreada por esa respuesta, aunque Damon ya se había marchado sin escucharla.  
- Déjale. – le aconsejó Rebekah. – No vas a conseguir nada, es un capullo sin remedio.

Elena solo asintió, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo verdad. Además ella sabía bien que Damon no siempre se comportaba así y le había visto relajado el sábado, en su casa, mucho más que cuando estaba en la redacción. Tenía que haber algo más detrás de todo eso, porque nadie tenía esos cambios de humor tan radicales sin algún motivo. Pero claro, su comportamiento no invitaba a que desperdiciara tiempo pensando en ello.

Tuvo un largo día de trabajo, en el que Damon no desaprovechó ni una oportunidad para meterse con ella o despreciar su trabajo. Elena acabó muy harta de él y tuvo que morderse la lengua en varias ocasiones para no contestarle, porque no quería entrar en su juego de borderías, no merecía la pena.

Kath la estaba esperando cuando llegó a casa, ya que todos los lunes, la guardería cerraba un par de horas antes.

- Mira lo que tengo. – dijo a modo de saludo, incorporándose un poco desde el sofá en el que estaba tumbada, sujetando una revista con la mano que había levantado.  
- ¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó Elena dejando la cazadora y la bandolera donde llevaba el portátil sobre la mesa.  
- Ha llegado esta mañana. Te estaba esperando para verla, tienes que contarme todo. Venga ven. – Kath estaba impaciente por ver el trabajo de su prima.

El entusiasmo de Kath la hizo sonreír, a pesar del día que había tenido. Fue a sentarse en el hueco que Kath la dejó y juntas empezaron a ojear la revista.

- ¿Has visto la portada? Es genial. – fue lo primero que comentó Kath, enseñándosela.  
- La foto es mía. – la contó Elena, con los ojos fijos en la imagen. Damon había elegido una de las fotos que había hecho en la exposición de coches a la que fue con Kol y Rebekah. En concreto una de la entrada al recinto, y la había modificado de tal forma que el nombre de la revista estuviese justo en el cartel de entrada. Y aparte estaba el texto, con los avances de la mayoría de los reportajes. El efecto resultante era como si te estuviesen invitando a adentrarte en una exposición de la propia revista. – El fotógrafo de la revista se rompió el brazo y les echó una mano con eso.

Durante el resto de la tarde, las dos fueron ojeando y comentando todo, mientras Elena le hablaba sobre su trabajo, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas.

Claro que al día siguiente, la situación con Damon seguía siendo difícil. El joven solo se cortaba un poco cuando Ric o Jenna estaban delante. Pero excepto esos breves momentos, cada encuentro entre ellos, acaba con un comentario hiriente por parte de él. Elena intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo, pero sus comentarios eran incluso peores que los de la semana anterior.

Un poco antes de la hora de salida, Elena fue al despacho de Damon, dispuesta a hablar con él. La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y desde fuera la chica pudo ver que Damon estaba recostado, de espaldas a ella, concentrado en su ordenador. Elena llamó a la puerta y esperó a que él la invitase a entrar.

- Pasa. – dijo él, sin mirar, cuando escuchó el ruido. Su expresión cambió cuando vio a Elena, había creído que era Ric, ya que era el único que solía ir a su despacho.

Se quitó los cascos y apagó la pantalla mientras que Elena cerraba la puerta.

- Si tienes algo, solo dámelo. – dijo en tono cansado, al volverse hacia ella.  
- Ya te he dado antes todas las fotos. – replicó Elena, mientras que él hacía una mueca que ella no supo cómo interpretar. – Solo quiero que hablemos.  
- Si no tienes más fotos, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – explicó él con sequedad.

Lástima que lo que decía Damon no fuese verdad, todo sería más fácil entonces.

- Ya, claro. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – se atrevió a preguntarle Elena.  
- ¿A mí? Nada. – replicó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.  
- ¿Y por nada te comportas así? – volvió a preguntar Elena, esta vez dando un par de pasos hacia él.  
- ¿Así cómo? – siguió vacilándola, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Elena suspiró, visiblemente molesta, era imposible mantener una conversación seria con él.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. – insistió otra vez, ya que había ido hasta allí para hablar con él, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Damon arqueó las cejas, claro que sabía a qué se refería, solo que no le apetecía contestar. Seguiría burlándose hasta que se cansase y se fuera.

- No tengo ni idea. – volvió a sonreír, burlándose descaradamente. - ¿Por qué no te vas?  
- Porque estoy harta de esto, de la forma en que me tratas. Primero eres un cabrón y después, por unas horas te comportas como cualquier persona normal, y ahora otra vez igual. – Y fuiste tú quien me besó, si tanto te molesta, no haberlo hecho. Así que no digas que nada, nadie puede ser tan bipolar. – se plantó Elena, cruzándose de brazos.

Damon se rió ante ese comentario ya que le hizo gracia que le llamase bipolar, cabreándola aún más.

- Ríete si quieres. No me extraña que estés solo, nadie te soporta. – le soltó.

Ese comentario le cortó la risa de golpe, porque realmente le había dolido. Y ocultó su dolor de la única forma que sabía, con palabras hirientes.

- A mí no me soportara nadie, pero yo no soy el que va acostándose con otros teniendo novio. – las palabras le salieron solas, sin pensarlas, a la vez que sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, la fulminaban. – Así que no precisamente tú no me des lecciones de moralidad, porque eres peor que yo. Al menos yo nunca me he tirado conscientemente a nadie, teniendo yo o ella otra pareja.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Elena respondió avanzando con furia ante lo que Damon acababa de insinuar.  
- Todas sois iguales. – lejos de amilanarse, Damon siguió atacándola. – Sois todas igual de zorras.

La bofetada que le pegó Elena, por ese comentario, resonó en la habitación.

- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque es la segunda vez que me pegas y no va a haber una tercera. – afirmó Damon con dureza, mientras se llamaba la mano a la mejilla dolorida. Esta vez, Elena le había hecho daño. – Ahora vete. O mejor, ya me voy yo. – Damon se levantó de golpe y salió con un portazo, dando por terminada esa conversación.

Elena se encontró sola, furiosa y decepcionada. Caroline, Rebekah y todos los demás tenían razón, Damon no merecía la pena. Con esa conversación lo único que consiguió es que hubiera aún más tensión entre ellos, había sido un gran error. No estaba precisamente de su mejor humor cuando llegó a casa, al menos Kath aún no había llegado, no le apetecía tener que darle explicaciones.

Pensando que un poco de música la animaría, se tumbó en la cama con el portátil. Cuando ya llevaba un rato con la música se acordó de que no había mirado su correo desde el fin de semana. Era un desastre en ese sentido, siempre se le olvidaba revisarlo. Y cuando lo abrió, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Completamente sorprendida, se puso a leerlo:

**_"Querida SuDes:_**

_**Eres la única persona que me ha pedido eso, puedes estar tranquila, no publico nada sin el consentimiento de la persona que escribe.**_

_**Me alegró de haber podido serte útil, aunque sea para desahogarte. No quieres mis consejos, pero te los voy a dar igual, porque es mi trabajo. Si te ayudan, bien, y si no te sirven, al menos te habrás desahogado, como dices.**_

_**En cuanto a tu novio, personalmente no tengo mucha fe en las relaciones, pero cuando algo no funciona, suele ser por algo. Siento decirte que estar unos días separados no lo suele arreglar, y si nada ha cambiado, pareces estar en uno de esos casos. Entiendo que te cueste dejarle porque sabes que vas a hacerle daño, pero deberías empezar a plantearte, que posiblemente vais a recorrer un camino largo y doloroso en una relación que no os va a hacer felices a ninguno, ¿merece la pena eso?**_

_**Respecto a tu compañero, supongo que es difícil porque tendrás que tratar con él a diario. Pero si te advirtieron como era, sabías a lo que te arriesgabas así que algo debiste de ver ahí. Puede que las cosas no salieran bien pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte en tu trabajo. Es mucho más importante eso, que un simple compañero. La solución más lógica es que intentes hablar con él, quizá simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que afecta a la gente su comportamiento. Y por intentarlo no sé pierde nada… A veces lo más fácil es la mejor solución. Si no, siempre te queda ignorarle. No es un gran consejo, lo sé, pero no se me ocurre más.**_

_**Pd: ¡tres puntos para ti! Eso es lo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo, es un nombre totalmente ridículo. No es culpa mía, lo heredé del anterior que escribía esto. Aunque es fácil criticar el nombre de los demás cuando no das el tuyo.**_

_**Si necesitas seguir desahogarte estoy aquí. Pero dame algún nombre, al menos uno mejor que SuDes. Y por cierto, plantéate lo de ponerle un asunto a los mails o mucha gente los borrará sin leerlos, solo es un consejo más**_

Elena no esperaba ninguna respuesta a su correo, por lo que le sorprendió mucho el email que había recibido. Y la posdata, le arrancó una sonrisa, a la vez que movía la cabeza ligeramente divertida.

Movió el cursor para borrarlo, pero se arrepintió y lo guardó, podría necesitarlo más adelante y ya había comprobado que efectivamente su email no había salido publicado en la revista. No tenía intención de contestarlo, pero ella no sabía lo poco que iba a tardar en cambiar de opinión.

Ric podía ser el jefe de la revista, pero se enteraba de todo de lo que pasaba allí. Sabía perfectamente lo que todos opinaban de su mejor amigo, al igual que sabía lo tenso que era todo entre Damon y Elena. Y esto último le extrañaba, ya que pensaba que después de que Damon la hubiese llevado a su casa, las cosas iban a mejorar entre ellos. Lo que tenía muy claro era que estaba harto de esa situación y el miércoles acabó pidiéndole a Jenna que en cuanto los viese, los mandase a su despacho.

Con algo de miedo, Elena llamó a la puerta del despacho de Ric.

- Pasa. – invitó él. – Hola Elena. – saludó al ver que era ella.  
- Jenna me ha dicho que querías verme. – dijo la chica con timidez.  
- Sí, siéntate. – Ric la invitó haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- Bueno, ¿qué te parece todo esto? – empezó Ric, haciendo tiempo hasta que llegase Damon.  
- Está bien. – sonrió Elena, excepto sus roces con Damon, la verdad es que la redacción la gustaba mucho. – No es como me lo imaginaba la verdad.  
- ¿Para bien o para mal? – sonrió Ric a su vez, haciendo que ella se relajara.  
- Para bien. – aunque iba por partes, la mayor parte del tiempo bien, pero claro, Damon…  
- Me alegro. – dijo sinceramente él, la chica le caía bien y había hablado con Rebekah, quien le había confirmado lo que ya imaginaba. La chica era novata, pero se esforzaba un montón por encajar y hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Y antes de que Ric pudiera añadir algo más, Damon entró de golpe en el despacho, sin llamar. Por un momento se quedó cortado, pero enseguida reaccionó.

- Ah, perdón. Pensaba que querías verme. – se disculpó al ver que Ric estaba con Elena, mirando únicamente a su amigo. Jenna le había dicho que Ric quería verle, pero aún así, se había tomado el café tranquilamente con ella antes de subir. – Ya vuelvo luego.  
- No, espera. – le paró su amigo. Y al ver que Elena empezaba a levantarse para dejarlos solos, también la paró. – En realidad quiero hablar con los dos. Siéntate Damon. – le pidió.

Y sin ninguna gana, Damon lo hizo, evitando mirar a la chica que estaba a su derecha.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – les preguntó directamente, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.  
- Nada. – respondió Damon mientras Elena se quedó en silencio.  
- ¿Seguro? – insistió.  
- Sí Ric. – el tono de Damon era seco y sin ganas, indicando justo lo contrario a la que decía.  
- Sí. – acabó diciendo Elena cuando Ric la miró, esperando su respuesta.  
- Vale, si vosotros lo decís me lo creeré. – respondió él, nada convencido de lo que le estaban diciendo. – Me alegro de eso, porque entonces no tendréis ningún problema con esto.

Ric abrió un cajón y sacó algo, que empujó sobre la mesa hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos sin asimilar aún lo que tenían delante. Las entradas para la inauguración. – No. – se quejaron, de nuevo hablando a la vez, fulminándose con la mirada.

A Ric le costó mucho esfuerzo contener la risa, por sus reacciones simultáneas, pero lo logró. Después los miró con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué no? – les dijo, mirándoles de forma alternativa.  
- Porque no Ric. – se atrevió a contestar Damon.  
- Eso no es una respuesta. – Ric se encogió de hombros al hablar. – Acabáis de decir que no tenéis ningún problema, así que no veo ningún motivo para que no trabajéis juntos. – recalcó la palabra trabajéis. – Así que si tenéis un motivo, pero uno de verdad, o me lo decís ahora o hacéis lo que os digo. Y no me vale que no os lleváis bien, eso ya lo sé.

Se quedaron callados, Damon esperaba que Elena se quejase de su comportamiento y la chica esperaba que él se quejase de sus fotos. Pero ninguno lo hizo, esperaban que fuese el otro quien diese el primer paso.

- Eso me basta. – Ric volvió a hablar después de unos minutos de silencio. – Y ya que no hay motivo, que sepáis que no os estoy pidiendo nada. Os lo estoy ordenando. – Damon fue a protestar pero su amigo le cortó levantando la mano. – Mirad eso anda.

Cada uno tomó la invitación que tenía delante y la leyó. Damon ya había visto muchas así, por lo que la dejó en la mesa tras un rápido vistazo. Aprovechó que Elena seguía leyendo para mirar con dureza a su amigo.

- Esta me la pagas. – vocalizó sin hacer ruido.

Ric suspiró, Damon le iba a matar en cuanto se enterase del resto.

- Eso no son realmente las entradas. Esto sí. – les dijo en cuanto Elena terminó de leer, enseñándoles un par de pulseras que sacó de otro cajón. Una negra y otra blanca, ambas con símbolos grabados a lo largo del lateral, se cerraban en la muñeca con unos broches metálicos de botón.  
- ¿Pulseras para entrar? Que típico. – se quejó Damon al verlas.  
- Es una discoteca, ¿qué esperabas? – respondió su amigo con complicidad, aunque en seguida volvió a su actitud seria. – Lo siguiente ya no es tan típico. Las pulseras van por parejas. – les enseñó de lo que hablaba uniendo el final de una pulsera con el principio de la otra, extendiéndolas en el aire para que lo vieran. Los símbolos de ambas casaban perfectamente, completando el diseño. Después las separó y sacó otra, también negra con una serie de símbolos. La unió con una de las otras, cerrando el círculo y se lo enseñó. Después las separó e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Ninguna de las dos encajaba con la nueva que había sacado Ric. – Es una medida de seguridad, para que la gente no se cuele.

Damon lo había entendido desde el momento en que Ric había juntado las dos pulseras, y ahora mismo, su mirada era asesina por la situación en la que su mejor amigo le estaba metiendo.

- Se comprobará al entrar y al salir, así que tendréis que hacerlo… juntos. – terminó diciendo, a la vez que guardaba las tres pulseras. – No os estoy pidiendo que salgáis juntos, solo que no os matéis durante la noche, con eso ya me vale. – añadió al ver la cara que le pusieron los dos. - Ya os las daré el viernes por la noche.

Damon no era el único que en ese momento quería matar a Ric, a Elena no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que les estaba pidiendo.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? – preguntó ella.

Al menos esa era una pregunta inteligente y Ric la contestó.

- Porque os necesito para el reportaje fotográfico. Las ideas son tuyas Damon, tú sabrás el tipo de foto que necesitas. Y para eso tienes que verlo. – le aclaró a él. Después miró a Elena. – Las fotos son cosa tuya. Además quiero que trabajes conmigo en esto. – Ric sonrió al ver que ella se había quedado muda de la sorpresa. – Escribiremos el reportaje entre los dos, en dos partes.  
- Pero… no sé si estoy preparada para eso, suena importante. – dudó Elena, nerviosa.

Al menos Damon tuvo el acierto de callarse, porque lo que la chica buscaba no era su opinión.

- Lo harás bien, no te preocupes. No es tan difícil como crees y tienes que empezar a soltarte tú sola. – la tranquilizó Ric.  
- ¿Quieres algo más Ric? – les interrumpió Damon, sintiendo que sobraba en esa conversación.  
- No, eso era todo. Puedes irte si quieres. – Damon asintió, pero antes de que se levantase, su amigo volvió a hablar. – Oficialmente empieza a las diez, pero Jenna y yo os esperamos a menos veinte en la puerta. ¿Sabréis apañároslas solos para llegar?  
- Claro. – volvió a asentir Damon justo antes de salir del despacho.

A través de las persianas subidas del despacho, le vieron ir a su propio despacho y después recorrer el pasillo a toda velocidad. Para Ric era evidente que su amigo estaba cabreado, ya hablaría después con él. Dio un gran suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara durante unos instantes.

- Lo siento Elena. No sabía que iba a ser así, sino no te habría pedido esto. Si quieres dejarlo, lo entenderé, solo tienes que decirlo. - se disculpó, en tono cansado.  
- ¿Dejarlo por qué? – se extrañó Elena. - ¿Hay algún problema con las fotos?  
- No. – negó Ric, realmente no lo había, Damon no se había quejado, cosa rara en él.  
- Entonces, ¿por qué tendría que dejarlo?  
- Por Damon. – explicó simplemente él. – Es mi amigo, pero sé perfectamente como es y eso no significa que me guste todo lo que hace. Sé que se está pasando contigo, si quieres dejarlo o él se pasa mucho de la raya, solo tienes que decirlo y tomaré cartas en el asunto.  
- Gracias Ric, te lo diré si llega a ese extremo. – asintió ella, aunque no pensaba hacerlo, si buscaba ayuda en Ric, Damon solo se burlaría más.  
- Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo. – insistió Ric, poniendo la mano en su brazo por unos instantes.

Cuando Elena se fue, Ric salió, a buscar a Damon. Su amigo aún no había vuelto a su despacho, así que Ric fue a hablar con Jenna, si alguien sabía dónde estaba Damon, era ella.

- Hola cariño. – la saludó, acercándose para darla un beso en los labios.  
- No me lo puedo creer, si has salido de tu despacho. – bromeó ella, acariciando su mano. - ¿A qué debo el honor?  
- ¿Has visto a Damon? – preguntó.

Por toda respuesta Jenna hizo un gesto con ambas manos, señalando con los índices hacia arriba.

- Voy a buscarle. – suspiró Ric. – Si me necesitas para algo, llámame al móvil.  
- Lo haré. – sonrió ella, agarrándole del brazo para robarle otro beso antes de que se fuera.

Damon estaba en la azotea del edificio, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla y mirando hacia la calle. Ric se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa de verdad? – preguntó cuando Damon giró la cabeza para mirarle.  
- No es nada Ric. - ¿qué podía decirle a su amigo? ¿qué se sentía traicionado? ¿qué le había dolido enterarse de qué Elena tenía novio?  
- Como quieras. – cedió Ric, sabía que Damon no se lo contaría si no quería, y no le veía muy por la labor. – Pero ese nada tiene nombre propio, y es Elena, por mucho que lo niegues. ¿Os pasó algo el sábado?  
- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Damon sin responder, su amigo se estaba acercando mucho a la verdad.  
- Porque si el sábado estuvo contigo y después el lunes ya estabas así con ella. Algo tuvo que pasar ahí Damon. – explicó. – Sabes que no te voy a juzgar.  
- Ya lo hago yo por ti. – dijo resignado Damon. – La besé. – le contó finalmente.  
- ¿La besaste? – repitió Ric incrédulo. – ¿Por qué?  
- No sé, estábamos hablando y simplemente pasó. – era la verdad, no lo había planeado, se había dejado llevar por el momento.  
- ¿Y qué pasó después? – siguió interesándose su amigo.  
- Después, nada. Ella tiene novio, así que después nada. – explicó con amargura desviando la mirada hacia el frente. – No tienes de que preocuparte.

Ric no respondió a esto, se quedó en silencio al lado de su amigo. Al final iba a resultar que Jenna tenía razón. Según ella, Damon actuaba de esa forma con Elena porque la chica le gustaba. Y eso que Jenna no sabía que Damon se había acostado con Elena, antes de saber que ella trabajaba allí. Juntando eso, más lo del beso que le acababa de contar, Ric empezaba a creer y apostar fuertemente por esa teoría.

- Oye, sobre la inauguración. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, no? – intentó explicarse, después de un rato. – Solo tengo cuatro invitaciones, le he dado muchas vueltas y es la mejor combinación.  
- Lo sé, es importante para la revista. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. – no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero Damon entendía la decisión de su amigo, después de todo la revista era lo más importante para ambos. Lo que tenían era fruto de su esfuerzo y no pensaba fastidiar eso.  
- Con que no os matéis el uno al otro, me vale. Compórtate anda, ¿podrás hacerlo por unas horas? – le pidió Ric.  
- Sabes que sí. – asintió Damon. – Es trabajo, si tengo que hacerlo lo haré. ¿Tú vas con Jenna, no?  
- Pero si me escuchas y todo. – bromeó Ric. Damon le miró ligeramente enfadado pero acabó sonriendo al ver que su amigo estaba de broma. – Mucho mejor. – sonrió Ric, al ver que había conseguido animarle.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la azotea, Elena le contó entre susurros a Rebekah que iba a trabajar en el reportaje de la inauguración. La chica se alegró por ella y entendía perfectamente sus nervios, por lo que se dedicó a darla consejos para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse sola a su primer escrito importante.

Las cosas con Damon no mejoraron en los siguientes días, aunque al menos no empeoraron. Aunque claro, eso era difícil teniendo en cuenta que directamente no se hablaban. Era inevitable que se encontraran, y de hecho lo hacían: cuando Damon estaba sentado en la mesa de Jenna, tomando café con ella; se cruzaban al entrar o al salir; y lo peor de todo, tenía que que darle las fotos que tomaba para los reportajes de los demás. Cuando no le quedaba más remedio que no ignorarla, su mirada la atravesaba de tal forma que la hacía sentirse como si no estuviera realmente allí, como si fuese tan transparente el cristal, siempre en completo silencio. No era una sensación agradable.

Hasta el mismo viernes Damon no volvió a hablarla. Un rato antes de la hora de la salida, Damon se acercó hasta la mesa de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo de mala gana cuando él se sentó, con toda la confianza del mundo, en su mesa para llamarle la atención.  
- Nada. – respondió con una mueca. – Solo quería saber si has quedado en algo con Ric, si vas a llegar solita o se supone que tengo que ir a buscarte. – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, porque había sido Ric él que le había convencido para que hiciera esa pregunta.  
- Capullo. – murmuró Rebekah.  
- No estoy hablando contigo Barbie. – replicó Damon mirándola con frialdad. – Tú dirás. – le dijo, esta vez, a Elena.

La chica se moría de ganas de decirle que no, que no le hacía falta para nada, pero ella no tenía coche y, la verdad era, que esa propuesta repentina la venía muy bien, ya que tenían que desplazarse hasta la otra punta de la ciudad.

- Está bien. – suspiró Elena, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esa decisión. - ¿A qué hora te espero?  
- A las nueve y cuarto. – respondió sacando el Ipod del bolsillo de su cazadora y se marchó poniéndose los cascos.  
- Suerte. – la deseó Rebekah.  
- Creo que voy a necesitarla. – admitió ella, sin referirse únicamente a Damon.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba terminando de arreglarse en el baño. Era ya la segunda vez que se maquillaba. El primer intento lo habían borrado las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, que había derramado mientras hablaba por teléfono con Tyler. Su novio no se había tomado nada bien que ella tuviese que trabajar esa noche. Ni siquiera se lo creía, Tyler pensaba que solo era una excusa para salir esa noche sin él, para ligar en esa discoteca de lujo. Así que llevaban discutiendo desde el miércoles, cuando Elena le había contado que tenía que trabajar en esa inauguración. Y su última conversación había sido muy dura, tanto que Tyler había acabado colgándola, especialmente furioso.

Cuando terminó era casi la hora a la que había quedado con Damon, salió con rapidez y en el pasillo tropezó con Stefan.

- Elena. – saludó el chico asombrado, sujetándola para que no se cayera. – Kath no me había dicho que estabas aquí.  
- En realidad ya me iba. – explicó ella, también sorprendida por la presencia del chico. - ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?  
- Sí. – contestó por él Kath, apareciendo de repente. - ¿No te importa, no? Como tienes trabajo…  
- Claro que no. – había conocido a muchos de los novios de su prima, pero Stefan era el único que ella había llevado regularmente a su casa. De hecho, en los seis meses que llevaban saliendo, se había quedado muchas noches a dormir allí. – Ya sabes que puedes quedarte siempre que quieras Stefan. – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

Él solo sonrió.

- Por cierto, estás muy guapa. – la dijo sonriente, mientras Kath asentía. Elena llevaba un sencillo vestido verde, con un cinturón plateado a la altura de la cintura, a juego con las sandalias con varios centímetros de tacón que llevaba.  
- Gracias chicos. – sonrió ella. – Mierda, llegó tarde. – exclamó mirando la hora.

A la carrera, como pudo por los tacones, cogió su bolso, donde se había acordado de meter la cámara, y salió de la casa.

Kath se separó de Stefan y corrió hasta la pequeña terraza del salón. Con cuidado se asomó y se quedó observando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Stefan, abrazándola por detrás.  
- Shhh. – le hizo callar ella. – Mira, ya sale. – indicó y los dos se quedaron observando en silencio.

Damon ya la estaba esperando, apoyado en el lateral de su Camaro con los brazos cruzados y mala cara. Elena estaba acostumbrada a su forma de vestir informal, por lo que le llamó mucho la atención ver su look formal, con pantalones negros de vestir y la camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochados. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo.

- Ya era hora. – se quejó cuando la vio, después se dio media vuelta para entrar en el coche.

"Genial" pensó ella, menuda noche la esperaba. Con un gran suspiro fue a entrar en el coche, pero se quedó un poco parada cuando vio que la americana de Damon estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Como él no se inmutó por eso, la cogió con cuidado y la dejó en los asientos de atrás mientras ella se sentaba. Damon arrancó el coche y encendió la radio, para llenar el vacío que había entre ellos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que tenían público. No eran solo una alucinada Kath, al reconocer a Damon como el chico de ese bar, y un Stefan que no sabía de qué iba la historia, los que los contemplaban. Tyler también estaba allí, desde una esquina de la calle, consumiéndose por dentro por la rabia y los celos que sentía. Había ido allí para comprobar si Elena le decía la verdad sobre el trabajo, pero lo que estaba viendo era mucho peor, su novia se estaba viendo con un chico, precisamente con el mismo tío con el que la había visto irse esa noche. Era como volver a repetirlo, apretó los puños muerto de celos, mientras veía como se alejaba el coche.

Ric y Jenna los estaban esperando cuando llegaron, él rodeaba la cintura de su mujer, apoyados juntos contra su coche mientras la besaba. Damon sonrió sinceramente al ver a sus amigos y avanzó con pasos largos hacia ellos, dejando atrás a Elena, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

- Idiota. – le dijo Jenna, separándose de su marido.  
- Gracias Jenna, yo también te quiero. – bromeó, sonriéndola de medio lado mientras apretaba el hombro de Ric a modo de saludo.

Elena los alcanzó justo en el momento en que Jenna besaba a Damon en la mejilla, como saludo. A ella también la saludó con dos besos, mientras que Ric le tendía la mano, sonriendo con calidez. También era un gran cambio ver a Ric tan formal, con pantalones claros de vestir, camiseta y chaqueta; se había acostumbrado a ver a su jefe con vaqueros y camisas remangadas.

- Te queda muy bien ese vestido, estás muy guapa. – admiró Jenna.  
- Gracias. – Elena sonrió con timidez. – Tu también. – se atrevió a decir, Jenna llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba el color de sus cabellos.  
- Vamos dentro. – dijo Ric, tendiéndoles a cada uno la pulsera correspondiente. Negra para Damon y blanca para Elena.

Ya había bastante gente en la cola, pero Ric los guió con seguridad hasta los dos hombres que guardaban la puerta. En voz baja les dijo algo y ellos asintieron. Con voz impersonal, les exigieron ver sus entradas y los cuatro, se las tendieron. Primero pasaron, Ric y Jenna, cuando las hubieron comprobado. Damon y Elena tuvieron que esperar un poco más, pero al fin pudieron entrar. Ya había gente dentro del local, aunque era mucho más la que esperaba fuera.

- Tú dirás. – le dijo simplemente Elena, sacando la cámara de su bolso.

Damon asintió mirando a su alrededor, repasando mentalmente la decoración del lugar y las posibilidades. Todo estaba ambientado de forma misteriosa y sugerente, con una iluminación tenue. Aprovechando que aún no estaba muy lleno, fue señalándole las zonas del local que más le llamaban la atención: la zona de la barra, la decoración con vidrio azulado de la entrada, la amplia zona de baile que ocupaba parte del piso de abajo y todo el piso superior,… En resumen, Elena sacó fotos de todo el local bajó la atenta mirada de Damon, quien asentía imperceptiblemente cuando la veía repetir las fotos que tomaba.

- Te lo robo un momento. – apareció de repente Ric, llevándose a Damon y dejando a Elena en la compañía de Jenna.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a hablar, era Jenna la que llevaba el peso de la conversación con entusiasmo mientras iban caminando por el local. Caminaba agarrándola del brazo, pero de repente se quedó parada, con una gran mueca de asombro que se transformó en una expresión de horror. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para que no la reconocieran.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena, preocupada por sus gestos.  
- No puede ser. – murmuró Jenna, aún incrédula. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó Elena intentando asomarse por encima de su hombro.  
- No mires. – dijo alarmada Jenna sujetándola del brazo, no quería llamar la atención. - ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Los ves?  
- No. Espera sí. Están allí. – dijo señalando hacia su izquierda discretamente con la mano.

Damon y Ric estaban en una esquina, apartados del ruido de la música que había empezado a sonar unos minutos antes, hablando con un hombre trajeado y de pelo engominado. Elena pensó que debía de ser el dueño del local.

- Vamos. Damon no puede verla. – respondió Jenna, llevando a Elena hasta esa zona, interponiéndose entre los chicos y la persona misteriosa.  
- ¿Quién es esa Jenna? – preguntó Elena. Desde donde estaban ahora, podía verla mejor. Esa una chica castaña de pelo corto, enfundada en un ajustado vestido rojo. Estaba dándoles la espalda, por lo que no podía ver más.  
- Es la ex de Damon. – explicó ella, vigilando de reojo a los chicos, para hablar con ellos en cuanto estuvieran libres.  
- ¿Ah pero Damon sale con chicas? Pensaba que era más de usar y tirar. – replicó Elena sin pensar lo que decía, seguía estando muy dolida con el comportamiento del joven.  
- Solo desde que pilló a su entonces novia en la cama con otro. – le soltó Jenna, con dureza, defendiendo a su amigo.

Elena se quedó muda ante esa revelación y Jenna se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- No se lo digas, se supone que no puedes saber eso. – la pidió Jenna, haciendo un gesto suplicante.  
- Tranquila. – asintió Elena.

Antes de que pudiera añadir o preguntar nada más, vieron a los dos chicos despedirse con un apretón de manos del hombre con el que estaban hablando. Damon las vio y se las señaló a su amigo. En cuanto Jenna vio que se aproximaban, le hizo un gesto de silencio y se llevó a Ric aparte, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Damon al pasar a su lado.

- Déjame verlas. – le pidió Damon, señalando la cámara que Elena tenía en la mano. En silencio la chica se la tendió.

- ¿Qué pasa Jenna? – preguntó Ric, al ver que su mujer prácticamente le arrastraba.  
- Mira a tu derecha. – le dijo simplemente, indicándole la dirección sutilmente con la cabeza.

Intrigado Ric hizo lo que le pedían, pero en cuanto vio y reconoció a Rose, le cambió la cara.

- No fastidies. Damon me mata. – suspiró Ric, con gesto serio.  
- Tienes que decírselo. – dijo Jenna, igual de seria que él.  
- Me va a matar. – repitió Ric, pasándose la mano por el pelo, un gesto que inconscientemente copiaba de su amigo. – Si está aquí, es porque se lo pedí.

Pero Ric sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y muy serios, Jenna y él volvieron con Damon y Elena. Justo el joven le estaba dando más instrucciones a Elena, para más fotos, por lo que Ric le dejó acabar antes de hacerle un gesto para que fuese con él.

- ¿Qué pasa Ric? ¿Otra reunión secreta? – bromeó Damon.  
- No Damon. Es por Rose, está aquí. – y sus palabras cambiaron por completo la expresión de su amigo.  
- Dime que es una broma. – prácticamente suplicó Damon. Ric negó con la cabeza, "ojala lo fuese" pensó. – Me voy, no puedo quedarme aquí. – si se quedaba, sabía que iba a acabar acostándose con ella y no quería hacerlo.  
- Espera. – le paró Ric. - ¿Cómo te vas a ir así?

Entonces Damon cayó en la cuenta de lo que se refería su amigo. Por las estúpidas reglas de la discoteca no podía irse solo.

- Díselo. – le aconsejó Ric. – Dile la verdad. Elena es una gran chica, lo entenderá. Terminad con las fotos e iros.  
- No lo creo. – negó Damon bajando la cabeza. Por muy buen chica que fuese Elena, él había sido un cabrón con ella. Dudaba mucho que le fuese a hacer un favor. – Jenna sí que lo haría.  
- Claro que lo haría, pero no puedes llevarte a Jenna. Si dejas sola a Elena conmigo le va a dar algo, aún me tiene mucho respeto. – sonrió Ric al recordar lo nerviosa que se ponía Elena cuando tenía que tratar con él. – Además el dueño sabe que estoy aquí con mi mujer. – esta vez se encogió de hombros al hablar.

Ric se dio cuenta de que Damon no le estaba haciendo caso, acababa de localizar a Rose y estaba más pendiente de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó dándole un golpecito en el hombro.  
- No preguntes cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta Ric. – respondió Damon, volviendo a la realidad.

Los dos chicos estaban muy serios cuando volvieron con las chicas. Jenna miró preocupada a Damon, pero él no la dijo nada. Ric rodeó la cintura de su mujer con un brazo y le dio un beso en el pelo aprovechando para susurrarle algo. Ambos subieron a la primera planta para terminar de ver el local. aprovechando para dejarles solos.

Elena se quedó esperando a que Damon la dijera algo, pero él seguía en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Solo reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose, acompañada por un atractivo joven, se dirigía hacia la zona en la que estaban ellos. Empujo a Elena contra la pared, ocultándose en las sombras con ella, para que no protestase le tapo la boca con la mano a la vez que se inclinaba hacia ella.

- Shhh. – le susurró mientras los otros pasaban por su lado. – Tengo que irme, necesito salir de aquí. – le dijo del mismo modo.  
- ¿Ya? – protestó ella, aunque en voz baja, retirándole la mano. – Si esto acaba de empezar, no quiero perderme la fiesta.

Por un momento Damon dudó, con los labios entreabiertos a punto de darle una explicación, pero enseguida retrocedió.

- Déjalo, da igual. Ya me las apañaré. – dijo finalmente, mirando hacia atrás y separándose de ella.

La luz que normalmente iluminaba sus ojos azules había desaparecido casi por completo, en su lugar, Elena solo podía ver un hilo de profunda tristeza y se apiadó de él.

- Espera. – le paró, sujetándole del brazo. – ¿Terminamos y nos vamos? – le propuso. No podía evitarlo, gracias a lo que se le había escapado a Jenna, ahora Damon le daba pena.

Él suspiró aliviado y Elena pudo notar que se relajó bajo su mano. Pero aún así, no le agradeció nada. En vez de eso, se encaminó escaleras arriba y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. Una vez terminaron con el piso de arriba y unas cuantas fotos en perspectiva desde esa planta, fueron al encuentro de Ric y Jenna, que los observaban evidentemente preocupados por su amigo. Jenna abrazó a su amigo, y esta vez, Ric también se despidió de Elena con dos besos.

- El lunes hablamos. – les dijo a ambos al despedirse.

Damon asintió y se alejó de ellos, impaciente por marcharse de allí. Elena tuvo que esforzarse para poder seguirle. No les pusieron ningún problema para salir, después de comprobar de nuevo que las pulseras de ambos encajaban, aunque sí que les miraron extrañados. Aún no había terminado de entrar toda la gente y ellos ya se marchaban.

Mientras ellos salían, Rose recorría el local con la mirada, le había parecido reconocer a Damon. Solo había sido un instante porque luego le había perdido de vista, pero había estado segura de que era él. Y llevaba razón, le vio parado en la puerta, saliendo con otra chica de largo pelo castaño. La chica frunció los labios, se había quedado sin diversión esa noche. Pero después sonrió con picardía, quizá podría averiguar lo que Damon estaba haciendo allí. Le conocía bien y era raro en él que se marchase tan pronto de una fiesta.

Contoneándose, se acercó hasta los puertas e inició una conversación con ellos.

- ¿Ya se han ido? - preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. - No he podido saludarlos. El chico que acaba de salir es amigo mio, hace mucho que no le veía y no he podido saludarlo. ¿No podéis decirme que estaba haciendo aquí? - preguntó insinuante.

Uno de los puertas la ignoró mientras seguía controlando la entrada, pero el otro se dejó seducir por ella. Unas sonrisas, varios movimientos insinuantes e incluso un beso clandestino en las sombres después, Rose consigió averiguar que Damon, y la chica que estaba con él, estaban allí por parte de una revista que estaba preparando un reportaje sobre el local.

Damon condujo todo el camino en silencio, bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando a Elena, quien a pesar de todo, estaba preocupada por él. Cuando quitó la llave del contacto, se dio cuenta de que había conducido directamente hasta su casa.

- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio? – ofreció, desanimado.  
- No. – negó Elena, no quería fastidiarles la diversión a Kath y Stefan.  
- Como quieras. – respondió él, saliendo del coche sin darle más importancia.

Elena fue detrás de él, recogiendo la americana que él había olvidado en el coche, y le siguió hasta su casa. Damon fue derecho a uno de los armarios del salón, del que sacó una botella llena de un líquido amarillento. Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que Elena seguía estando allí. La chica le ofreció su chaqueta y él la cogió sujetándola bajo el otro brazo.

- No soy una buena compañía, Elena. – la dijo con una mueca triste en los labios.  
- Yo… - dudó ella, pero Damon ya le había dado la espalda.

Abrió la puerta corredera de cristal y salió a la terraza. Allí, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Después dio un trago directamente de la botella. Elena estuvo a punto de irse, pero al ver a Damon de esa forma, no fue capaz de hacerlo, no fue capaz de dejarle solo. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se fue con él a la terraza.

- No puedes beberte eso tú solo. – le sonrió tímidamente, sentándose a su lado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- ¿Y eso quien lo dice? – replicó él, dándole un nuevo trago a la botella, como si estuviese dispuesto a demostrarle que no llevaba razón.

Elena solo suspiró, Damon no estaba de muy buen humor y en parte lo entendía.

- Lo digo yo. Ya que me voy a perder la fiesta, al menos comparte la diversión. – respondió ella, extendiendo la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Damon se giró un momento hacia ella, evaluándola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

- No me hagas reír Elena. – respondió finalmente agitando la botella. – Esto es demasiado para ti.  
- ¿Y tú que sabes? – replicó la chica cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
- Tú misma. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y le tendió la botella. Cuando ella estaba a punto de cogerla, retiró el brazo hacia atrás con rapidez. – Bajo tu propia responsabilidad ¿eh? Luego no me culpes.

Esta vez la chica le quitó la botella de la mano, frunciendo los labios. Y para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, se llevó la botella a los labios, dando un gran trago. O al menos lo intentó, porque en cuanto el líquido le abrasó la garganta, tuvo que parar, tosiendo. Era más fuerte de lo que se esperaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó entre toses, girando la botella para leer la etiqueta.  
- Bourbon. – respondió Damon sin dejar de observarla, con un leve brillo de diversión en su mirada, que desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Elena apretó de nuevo los labios, no iba a dejar que se burlase de ella tan fácilmente, por lo que más despacio, tomó un pequeño trago antes de devolverle la botella. Sin decirla nada, Damon desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, perdido en los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida.

_Riéndose mentalmente, Damon bajó de su coche y subió corriendo las escaleras del portal hasta su casa. Solo él podía irse a trabajar sin la cartera, se había dado cuenta en la cafetería donde paraba siempre a comprar el café para Jenna y él. Aprovechando que tenía tiempo antes de la reunión semanal, había vuelto a casa a por ella, sin saber, la escena que estaba teniendo lugar allí._

_Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos en silencio, para no despertar a su novia por si aún seguía durmiendo. Pero las risas y la conversación que venían desde el dormitorio, le dejaron congelado a mitad de camino._

_- Eres increíble Rose. – escuchó que decía una voz masculina._

_La risa de Rose, su novia, llegó hasta sus oídos._

_- Ni siquiera he empezado aún, Trevor. Ya sabes todo lo buena que puedo llegar a ser. – su voz estaba cargada de lujuria. – Aún tenemos mucho tiempo. – volvió a reír._  
_- ¿Ah sí? – Damon escuchó un movimiento de sábanas y cerró los ojos mientras tragaba saliva._  
_- Sí, Damon no volverá hasta la tarde._  
_- ¿Cuándo te vas a librar de él?_  
_- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Si estoy mejor que nunca. Solo tengo que chasquear los dedos y hace todo lo que le pido, y por supuesto, me da todo lo que quiero. – volvió a reír ella._  
_- Es como una mascota. – esta vez, fue él quien se rió de forma burlona._  
_- Le tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano._

_Damon ya no pudo soportarlo más, cada palabra que escuchaba era como una puñalada que se le clavaba directamente en el corazón. Cabizbajo y apretando los puños, entró en el dormitorio, sorprendiéndoles. Los dos se quedaron callados de golpe, aún enredados en la cama, atónitos por la sorpresa._

_- No quiero verte cuando vuelva Rose, ni saber nada más de ti nunca más. – dijo simplemente él, cogiendo su cartera del cajón de la mesilla y saliendo de allí sin mirar atrás._

_Damon aguantó hasta que llegó a la redacción, pero en vez de detenerse en el piso correcto, se fue hasta la azotea, y allí soltó parte del dolor de su corazón destrozado. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo allí arriba. Notó el móvil vibrando en su bolsillo, varias veces, y cuando se cansó de ignorarlo, lo miró. Tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas y de mensajes. La mayoría eran de Ric, pero había algunos de Rose. Ver su nombre solo le hizo sentirse peor, que idiota había sido, como había podido dejarse manipular de esa forma,… Rose nunca le había querido, le había estado utilizando desde el primer momento y él había caído en su trampa como un idiota. Cada vez lo tenía más claro, el amor de verdad era una quimera y lo que había en realidad… era una mierda._

_No cogió la llamada de Ric, en vez de eso, bajó hasta su despacho. Al principio, Ric se levantó dispuesto a echarle la bronca por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero en cuanto vio los ojos rojos de su amigo y su postura hundida, supo que algo muy gordo había pasado._

_- He dejado a Rose. – le soltó Damon, sentándose en una de las sillas, enfrente de su amigo._  
_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que atinó decir un incrédulo Ric, que sabía lo enamorado que estaba su amigo de esa chica. En todos los años que le conocía nunca le había visto así con nadie._  
_- Porque me ha estado engañando, desde el principio. – aclaró Damon en tono sombrío, cabizbajo._

_Y sin darle tiempo a su amigo para reaccionar, se puso a contarle todo lo que le había pasado unas horas antes. Después de escucharle, Ric le dio todo su apoyo a su mejor amigo, incluso llegó a ofrecerle que se fuera unos días a casa con él y Jenna._

_Al principio Damon se negó. Pero cuando acabó la jornada y regresó a su piso, donde encontró a Rose aún esperándole, no dudó en irse de allí sin darla la oportunidad de hablar. Ric y Jenna, que ya sabía todo gracias a su marido, le recibieron encantados, aunque bastante preocupados por él. De hecho, lo primero que hizo Jenna fue abrazarle con fuerza._

_Al día siguiente, con ayuda de Ric, Damon volvió al piso cuando sabía que Rose no estaría y se llevó todo lo que le interesaba conservar. Después se puso en contacto con una inmobiliaria para venderlo y encontrar uno nuevo._

_Damon se quedó durante un par de semanas en casa de sus amigos, más por insistencia de ellos que porque le hiciera falta. Delante de ellos intentaba disimular lo mal que se sentía, pero cuando estaba solo… la cosa cambiaba. Por eso, los dos intentaban a toda costa que no estuviese solo y Jenna era la que tenía más tiempo libre de los dos, por lo que su amistad con Damon, que era ya muy buena, se hizo aún más estrecha, por todo el apoyo que le dio en esos momentos._

Elena le observó en silencio. Damon parecía ausente, tenía los ojos cerrados y un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados. Le vio apretar los ojos con fuerza y dar un nuevo trago a la botella, casi con desesperación.

Lentamente, la chica puso su mano derecha encima de la mano libre de él y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Damon no se esperaba ese repentino contacto y volvió de golpe a la realidad al sentir la calidez de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Elena? – preguntó volviendo a beber, pero sin separar su mano de la de ella.  
- Comparte anda. – le pidió ella, sin contestar a la pregunta, extendiendo el brazo.  
- No. – negó Damon. Él solo intentaba no derrumbarse delante de ella, conservar un poco de dignidad dentro de lo mal que se sentía. – Contéstame primero. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo?  
- Yo… - dudo la chica, sin saber que decirle. Esa era una buena pregunta, pero había demasiadas respuestas posibles y no sabía cómo podían sentarle muchas de ellas. Al final se decidió por la más lógica, pero también, la que menos implicaba. – Tú me echaste una mano cuando lo necesite, es lo justo.

Aunque a juzgar por la cara que puso Damon, y por la manera en que retiró la mano, supo que había sido una mala respuesta.

- No me debes nada. Si lo estás haciendo por obligación, vete. – replicó duramente.  
- No quería decir eso. – rectificó ella. Bajo la mirada interrogante de Damon buscó nuevamente las palabras correctas. – Déjalo, da igual. – dijo al no encontrarlas. – Estoy aquí, eso es lo que importa.  
- No lo es. – volvió a negar él. – Lo que importa es el motivo. Es lo único que importa. – Damon intentó dar un nuevo trago pero Elena se lo impidió.  
- Lo de que no puedes beberte todo eso iba en serio. – replicó impidiéndole beber. – Si lo haces no podrás levantarte mañana.  
- Cómo si eso le importase a alguien. – respondió en voz baja él.

Elena casi no le llegó a escuchar de lo bajo que lo dijo, pero no por eso, sus palabras le importaron menos.

- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. ¿Ric y Jenna no son nadie? Y dame la botella ya. – tuvo que inclinarse sobre un codo para poder quitársela. Y aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, a ella también le importaba.

Mientras ella bebía a sorbos, Damon aprovechó para remangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared aunque sin dejar de vigilar a Elena de reojo. No entendía que hacía ella aquí, pero desde luego no quería la lástima de nadie y menos la de ella.

- ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo Elena? – volvió a insistir.  
- No es una pérdida de tiempo. – le aclaró ella, girándose unos instantes hacia él, para comprobar que Damon la estaba mirando. – Creo que si alguien lo está pasando mal, no debería estar solo si tiene la oportunidad. – confesó. – Pero si es lo que quieres, me iré.

Damon lo consideró, la verdad era que no quería estar solo, estaba harto de eso. Pero Elena tenía novio, detalle que ni siquiera el alcohol conseguía borrar de su mente, quizá lo mejor sería que ella se fuese. Pero no estaba en su mejor momento y el alcohol empezaba a afectarle, por lo que decidió ser egoísta una vez más.

- No, no es lo que quiero. – murmuró clavando la vista al frente de nuevo. - Pero sigo sin entenderlo, si estuviese en tu lugar, yo no lo habría hecho.  
- Tú no sabes nada de mí. – le reprochó ella.  
- Tampoco tú lo sabes de mí. – replicó él.

Había cierta conversación que les seguía doliendo a los dos, y era lo que se reprochaban con su silencio. Elena bebía lentamente pequeños sorbos, para no tener que devolver la botella a Damon. Estaba allí por él, pero si bebía no era por él, bebía por todo y especialmente por Tyler, ella también tenía cosas que le gustaría olvidar.

Minutos después, Damon le tendió la mano, pidiéndole la botella en silencio. Y también en silencio, ella se la dio. Y aprovechó el descanso del alcohol para librarse de las sandalias, liberándose de los tacones. Después estiró las piernas, cruzándolas sobre los tobillos, imitando la postura de Damon.

- Fue Rose, mi ex novia. – después de un largo trago, Damon rompió el silencio. – Estaba en la fiesta. Rompimos hace tiempo, cuando descubrí que me engañaba, seguramente con más de uno. Solo me utilizó y no supe verlo, fui un idiota. – confesó con una mueca triste. – Por eso tenía que irme, no podía encontrármela.  
- Lo siento. – contestó Elena con sinceridad y volvió a poner la mano sobre la de él.

Y de nuevo la calidez de ella le reconfortó un poco, aunque le seguía doliendo demasiado. Más de un año después, le seguía doliendo muchísimo.

Elena no supo que más decirle, lo que Jenna la había contado unido a lo que el propio Damon acababa de confesar, era algo bastante importante. Y aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado, no quería preguntarle más. Era más que evidente que Damon estaba hecho polvo y no quería ahondar más en esa herida.

La mano del chico tembló ligeramente bajó la suya y Elena se giró a mirarle, Damon bebía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. En un gesto instinto, la chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sorprendiéndole. Su mirada seguía destacando por esa ausencia de brillo, cuando se volvió hacia ella.

- Las relaciones son una mierda, no merecen la pena. – siguió diciendo él.  
- No todas, no tiene porque ser siempre así. – respondió la chica, pero no pensaba en su propia relación sino en la de su prima y Stefan, o incluso en lo poco que había visto de Ric y Jenna.  
- Claro, se me olvida la maravillosa relación que tienes con ese novio al que engañas. – respondió Damon con ironía, volviendo a desviar la mirada, dolido por tener que recordar eso.  
- No te pases. – le amenazó Elena, mirándole con dureza y dándole un golpe en el hombro. – Primero, la noche que te conocí no estaba con nadie, habíamos roto pero después me pidió una segunda oportunidad y no supe negarme. De maravillosa no tiene nada, no lo decía por mí. Y no engañé a nadie. Segundo, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? – enumeró levantando los dedos.  
- Te escuché hablando con él. Y no hace falta que me mientas, me da igual. – mintió él, le importaba mucho más de lo que debería.  
- No miento Damon. Si no lo quieres creer, no lo creas. Pero piénsalo, no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte. – replicó ella, quitándole la botella preocupada, ya que Damon estaba bebiendo mucho.

Eso era verdad y Damon se limitó a contestar con una mueca, deseando que Elena no le mintiera, porque eso le permitía creer que la noche que compartieron fue completamente real, aferrarse a esos sentimientos en medio de su dolor.

- Claro, por eso te comportabas así. – murmuró la chica en voz baja. Ahora le encajaban las cosas, "todas sois iguales" le había dicho Damon. A él le habían engañado y pensaba que era lo que hacía ella. A eso se debía el cambio en su comportamiento, no fue por el beso sino por la llamada. Bebió un nuevo sorbo antes de proponerle algo. – Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿tregua?  
- Sé lo que duele que te pongan los cuernos, no quería participar en eso. – eso era cierto, pero Damon no reconoció que había más que eso detrás de su actitud. Elena no podía saber que se había sentido traicionado y utilizado, al menos no, mientras ella estuviera con alguien… ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Elena no podía saberlo nunca. Damon movió ligeramente la cabeza intentando librarse de esas ideas, pensando que el alcohol empezaba a nublarle el pensamiento. - ¿Por qué no? Tregua. – contestó finalmente, mirándola de reojo.  
- Bien. – sonrió levemente ella, al darse cuenta de que por un momento, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos. - ¿Qué hacemos?  
- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? – preguntó extrañado Damon.  
- Pues eso. – se encogió de hombros ella. – Nos hemos perdido la fiesta, pero eso no significa que no nos podamos divertir un poco.  
- No tengo ganas Elena. – replicó el chico intentando adueñarse de la botella, pero Elena la alejó de él. – Lo único que me apetece ahora es desaparecer y olvidarme de todo. – dijo dándose por vencido.  
- No suena mal, pero hay formas mejores que esto. – replicó la chica, alzando la botella.  
- ¿Ah sí? Pues ilumíname, dime como puedo desaparecer a las dos de la mañana. – replicó.  
- Bueno, a estas horas no sé. – dudó ella, mirando su reloj, confirmando que era tan tarde como había dicho Damon.  
- ¿Ves? – Damon se encogió de hombros. – Dame la botella. – le pidió extendiendo su mano libre con la palma hacia arriba.  
- Ya has bebido mucho. – negó ella. – No deberías beber más.  
- Puede, pero hago muchas cosas que no debería hacer. – fue la contestación de Damon. – Y tampoco tengo nada que hacer mañana. Así que nada me impide beberme eso o levantarme para coger otra.  
- Está bien. – cedió la chica al ver que él hacía amago de levantarse. – Toma. – se la devolvió después de un último sorbo.

Damon la cogió y volvió a beber, ya solo quedaba un tercio del líquido de la botella. Elena simplemente suspiró, la verdad es que ella tampoco tenía ganas de que llegase el día siguiente. No le apetecía nada enfrentarse a Tyler y a sus celos controladores, y sabía muy bien que eso era lo que la esperaba.

- Creo que no soy el único que no tiene un buen plan. – comentó Damon, observándola de reojo. Por mucho que fijase la vista al frente, no había dejado en ningún momento de vigilar a Elena.  
- A mí también me gustaría desaparecer y olvidarme de todo, al menos un rato. – confesó ella.  
- Hazlo. – le aconsejó Damon. – Te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo.  
- Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia. – Elena le miró al hablar y sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.  
- La tengo. – los labios de Damon se torcieron en una mueca. – Soy bastante experto en eso, y no siempre lo hago así. – explicó levantando la botella.  
- Me cuesta creer eso. – replicó ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
- Puedo demostrártelo, si te atreves claro. – la picó Damon, la idea se le acababa de ocurrir y si no fuese por el efecto del alcohol, que le daba más velocidad a su lengua que a sus pensamientos, se habría quedado en eso, solo una idea.  
- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué me pierda contigo? – repitió algo incrédula Elena.  
- Solo si te atreves. No muerdo. – bromeó levemente Damon y eso la hizo decidirse.  
- Sí. – respondió simplemente ella, con decisión, sorprendiéndole de nuevo. – Pero no hagas que me arrepienta de esto, ¿eh?  
- No me des motivos. – contestó simplemente él, notando como Elena le apretaba la mano. "Valiente" pensó, después bebió un trago y le ofreció la botella.  
- Dime que te va a durar esta actitud. – prácticamente suplicó la chica, agradecida por este nuevo cambio. Le dio un sorbo a la botella y se la devolvió.  
- Que no soy bipolar. – se quejó él justo antes de beber, recordando lo que le había llamado unos días atrás.  
- Pues lo pareces. – replicó ella, ligeramente divertida. – Así que ahora no te quejes.  
- Me quejaré si quiero. – contestó sonriendo levemente.

Ese detalle no se le escapó a Elena, quien sonrió a su vez por haber conseguido animarle aunque fuese un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver cómo le miraba ella.  
- Nada. – negó la chica, cogiendo de nuevo la botella.  
- Como quieras. – se encogió de hombros Damon, esperando su turno para volver a beber.

Se terminaron lo que quedaba de la botella entre los dos, por turnos. Y después se quedaron allí, sentados en la terraza.

- ¿Tienes frio? – preguntó Damon cuando la notó estremecerse un poco.  
- Un poco. – reconoció la chica, abrazándose a sí misma. A medida que avanzaba la noche, la temperatura había ido bajando y ahora soplaba un poco de fresco.  
- Vamos dentro anda. – ofreció él, apoyando las manos en el suelo para levantarse.  
- Jo. – protestó ella. - ¿Tenemos que entrar? – Estaba muy a gusto allí, bajo las estrellas, al lado de Damon y contemplando las vistas de la ciudad dormida.

Damon se detuvo y volvió a sentarse.

- Estás helada. – se sorprendió al rozarle un hombro con la mano. Se inclinó hacia un lado y cogió la americana que había dejado olvidada allí. – Eres muy friolera, ¿no? – comentó mientras se la tendía.  
- Un poco. – respondió, sonriendo agradecida. Se incorporó un poco para poder ponérsela. - ¿Y tú no tienes frio? – se extrañó al darse cuenta de que Damon seguía con la camisa remangada y algunos botones desabrochados, sin inmutarse.  
- No. – contestó él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándola un poco a él. - ¿Mejor?  
- Sí. – sonrió ella, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, reconfortandole sin saberlo con su presencia.

Un rato después Elena empezó a bostezar, y claro, Damon se dio cuenta.

- Tienes sueño. – se burló ante un nuevo bostezo de ella.  
- Calla. – protestó ella, aunque la verdad era que Damon llevaba razón. No eran solo bostezos, se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos. – Es hora de que me vaya.  
- ¿Pero qué dices? Si son casi las 4 de la mañana, no puedes irte sola. Y estoy demasiado borracho como para llevarte yo. – dijo Damon pasándose una mano por el pelo. – No seas tonta, puedes quedarte. – la invitó señalando hacia dentro con la mano.

Elena dudó, Damon llevaba razón, ya era muy tarde pero no sabía si era una buena idea que también durmiera allí.

- Vete a la cama anda. – volvió a decir, retirando el brazo de sus hombros para dejar que ella se levantase. – Ya sabes dónde está el cuarto.

Ante eso, Elena se quedó boquiabierta, no se esperaba ese gesto.

- Es la única cama Elena. – se rió Damon, flexionando las piernas.  
- ¿Y tú? – preguntó la chica, aún sin moverse de su lado, indecisa. - ¿Cómo sé que no vas a volver a colarte conmigo? – preguntó, sin mala idea, solo buscando esa información.  
- Prometo no hacerlo si no tienes pesadillas otra vez. – respondió Damon ladeando la cabeza. – Ups. – murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se le había escapado. – No te preocupes, me las apañaré con el sofá. – añadió rápidamente intentando corregir su error.  
- ¿Pesadillas? – repitió la chica, totalmente asombrada. - ¿En serio?  
- No parabas de moverte y hablabas en sueños. Es lo que yo llamo una pesadilla. – respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que se le había escapado era una tontería que no la contase la verdad.  
- Yo, pensé… - empezó Elena recordando cómo había reaccionado en ese momento. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Sé lo que pensaste. – respondió Damon echando la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello, algo dolorido por estar tanto rato en la misma posición. - ¿Me hubieses creído si te lo hubiese dicho? – no hizo falta que Elena contestase, solo por su expresión Damon supo que no lo habría hecho. – Solo te dije lo que esperabas oír. – era la opción más fácil, la que menos explicaciones requería.  
- No me gusta que me mientan, aunque puedo entender que lo hicieras, pero no me gusta. No me mientas más, ¿vale? – le pidió, empezando a levantarse. – Me voy a dormir. Y cómo tú dijiste, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. – le recordó. Antes de irse, le puso una mano en el hombro, sin saber muy bien como despedirse de él. – No eres tan capullo como aparentas.

Damon esbozó una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose pillado, mientras la observaba irse dentro. Cuando se quedó solo, se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, pensativo. Lo que había empezado como una incómoda noche de trabajo, se había transformado en una pesadilla pero al final no había sido tan mala. Y todo gracias a Elena, le había ayudado a salir de allí y después se había quedado haciéndole compañía, y eso que debido a su comportamiento, no se merecía nada de eso.

Pasó al menos una hora hasta que Damon se decidió a entrar. Se movió a oscuras por la casa sin hacer ruido, tanteando con la mano. Se asomó un momento a su cuarto para ver cómo estaba Elena. Y sonrió sin quererlo, al ver que ya estaba dormida. Aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la escuchó hablar.

- Suéltame, por favor. Me haces daño. – murmuró ella en sueños. – Sabes que eso no es verdad, no, no. No te enfades.

Seguía teniendo pesadillas. Damon no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, para él, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía lógica. Pero tampoco le importaba, lo único importante para él era que Elena, quien le había ayudado sin tener que hacerlo, tenía pesadillas.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche. – susurró, sentándose en un lado de la cama. – Ni te imaginas lo mucho que has cambiado las cosas, solo con quedarte. – añadió de la misma forma. Y al igual que había pasado la semana pasada, la presencia de Damon fue como un calmante para Elena.

La larga noche, todas las emociones y el alcohol hicieron mella en los dos. Y a pesar de que Damon estaba exhausto, mucho más mental que físicamente, fue el primero en despertarse. Tenía calor, estaba empezando a sudar y además le dolía la cabeza. Y para completarlo, se moría de sed. Se removió un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero notar un cuerpo junto al suyo, le hizo abrirlos de golpe.

Ahora entendía porque tenía tanto calor, seguía llevando la misma ropa que la noche anterior, estaba tapado con la sábana y además, Elena estaba abrazada a él y recostada sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida. No podía moverse sin despertarla y no pensaba hacerlo, la veía tan tranquila ahora que no era capaz de hacerlo. Aunque eso era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, entre el calor, la sed y el dolor de cabeza, le costaba un mundo quedarse allí sin moverse.

Con cuidado consiguió liberar un brazo y lo puso debajo de su cabeza, apoyándose en él. Aguantó así un rato más, observando a Elena. No se lo había dicho, pero estaba muy guapa con ese vestido.

- Elena. – susurró para despertarla. – Elena despierta.  
- Cinco minutos más. – pidió, aún dormida ella, abrazándose más a él.

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, a pesar de que le martilleaba la cabeza y tenía la garganta completamente seca. Necesitaba levantarse, pero aún así, le dio a Elena el tiempo que le pedía.

- Venga Elena, despierta. – volvió a repetir, con suavidad.  
- No quiero. – protestó la chica, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, en vez de abrirlos.  
- Anda venga. – dijo Damon, moviendo ligeramente el hombro para moverla a ella.

Cuando Elena abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, casi se cayó de la cama. Damon también saltó de la cama, pero por otros motivos. Primero pasó por el baño para coger una caja de aspirinas y después se fue derecho a la cocina. Al pasar por el salón, vio su móvil vibrando encima de la mesa, con la pantalla iluminada. Lo recogió distraídamente y siguió su camino. Se tomó el primer vaso de agua con un par de pastillas y mientras se bebía otro, revisó el móvil. Como seguía estando medio dormido, cogió un café de la nevera y abrió la tapa para echarle una hoja de menta, como tenía por costumbre. Lo agitó de un lado a otro con cuidado y dio un par de sorbos antes de volver a mirar el móvil. Tenía un montón de llamadas de Ric y Jenna, seguramente sus amigos estaban preocupados por él después de lo de anoche.

Dudaba entre sí llamarlos o no, cuando Ric volvió a llamarle.

- Por fin contestas. – dijo a modo de saludo su amigo en cuanto le cogió la llamada.  
- No grites Ric. – se quejó Damon, mientras se dirigía a la terraza.  
- Estoy hablando normal. Espera un momento, que te pongo en manos libres. – enseguida Damon pudo escuchar la voz de Jenna.  
- ¿Cómo estás Damon? – preguntó ella preocupada.  
- Está borracho. – se le adelantó Ric, contestando a su mujer.  
- Ais Damon. – le regañó ella.  
- ¿Pero me queréis dejar hablar? – volvió a quejarse bebiendo un poco más de café, con los brazos apoyados sobre la barandilla. En realidad le divertía la conversación de sus amigos.  
- A ver, habla. – respondió Ric.  
- Ahora no me da la gana. – les picó Damon, y sus amigos bufaron.  
- Está bien. – le dijo Ric a Jenna. – Y me alegro de eso.  
- Los dos lo hacemos. – añadió enseguida Jenna. – Por cierto, ¿dónde estás?  
- En casa. – respondió Damon extrañado. - ¿Dónde queréis que esté?  
- Ni idea. – se adelantó Jenna. – Te hemos llamado pero tienes el teléfono desconectado.  
- ¿Tengo el teléfono desconectado? – la cortó Damon aún más desconcertado. – No me acuerdo de haberlo desconectado.  
- ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía, borracho. – suspiró Ric, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- Bueno, anoche un poco. – confesó Damon. – Pero estoy bien, no hace falta que os preocupéis.  
- Confiamos en ti, lo sabes Damon. Si dices que estás bien, te creemos. – esta vez habló Jenna.  
- Gracias chicos. – sonrió él.  
- Oye, ¿no vas a pasarte no? Con las horas que son. – preguntó Ric cambiando de tema.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – les preguntó Damon.  
- La una y media. – respondió enseguida su amigo. – En serio Damon, ¿estás bien?  
- Que sí Ric. Me acabáis de sacar de la cama, ya sabes que no puedo pensar recién levantado. – replicó él haciendo una pausa para beber café. Escuchó ruidos a su espalda y se giró para ver que Elena entraba en el salón. – Oye, os tengo que dejar ¿vale? Ya os llamo mañana.  
- ¿Y vienes, no?  
- Si Jenna. – sonrió él con los codos apoyados sobre la barandilla. – Mañana me paso a veros. Adiós chicos.  
- Adiós Damon. – se despidieron ambos y Ric colgó la llamada, girándose hacia su mujer.

- Buenos días. – saludó Damon a Elena, entrando en el salón.  
- Hola. – respondió ella con timidez, aún con las mejillas rojas.  
- Hablabas en sueños. – se justificó Damon, adelantándose a lo que ella pudiese preguntar. – Bueno, más bien te quejabas, creo.

Mientras hablaba, Damon pasó por su lado y se acercó a mirar el teléfono fijo, comprobando que efectivamente estaba desconectado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo bajo la mirada de Elena.

- No me acuerdo de haberlo desconectado. – explicó con cara de circunstancias, bebiendo algo más de café.  
- ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Pero te acordaras de anoche no? – preguntó ella, ligeramente asustada.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon con rapidez, aunque luego rectificó. – Bueno, o eso creo. ¿De qué debería acordarme?  
- Solo estuvimos hablando, y bebiendo también. Luego me invitaste a quedarme porque era tarde. – resumió la chica.  
- Vale, me acuerdo de todo entonces. – aunque su expresión no lo demostró, Damon estaba aliviado de saber eso. Por un momento, cuando se había despertado, se había asustado al ver que no estaba solo, después se acordó de todo.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? – Elena se sentó en el sofá, sorprendiéndole con su pregunta.  
- ¿Qué hacemos de qué? – se extrañó él.  
- ¿No dices qué te acuerdas? Fuiste tú el que propuso desaparecer rato. – explicó ella mientras se estiraba.  
- Ah eso. – recordó Damon, volviendo a pasarse la mano por el pelo. – ¿Aún sigues queriendo hacerlo?  
- Sí. – la chica se cruzó de brazos con decisión. - ¿Pensabas que iba a cambiar de idea?  
- Sí. – reconoció Damon, sí que pensaba eso. Creía que cuando ambos estuviesen sobrios, ella se echaría atrás y acabaría solo, como siempre. – Pues no sé.  
- Venga, tú lo propusiste. Alguna idea tendrás, ¿no?  
- ¿Te atreves a dejarme elegir? – Elena asintió sin cambiar de postura. - Está bien, vayamos a comer y después ya veremos. ¿Te parece? – de nuevo, la chica asintió. – Si voy a conducir, necesito despejarme. No tardo.

Y antes de que Elena pudiera responder, Damon ya había desaparecido en su cuarto. Así que la chica miró a su alrededor, observando todo. Primero salió a la terraza a recuperar sus sandalias y después de admirar un poco las vistas a la luz del día, volvió a entrar. La otra vez no se había fijado mucho, pero ahora sí podía hacerlo. La verdad es que el piso era bastante grande, más que el de Kath y ella, aunque ellas tenían mejor aprovechado el espacio. Estaba curioseando un poco cuando Damon volvió a salir, con vaqueros negros, una camiseta de manga corta azul, el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha y aún seguía bebiendo café, aunque estaba mucho más despierto que antes.

- Listo. – anunció él.

Elena se volvió de golpe hacia él, avergonzada y murmurando una excusa.

- ¿Nos vamos o qué? – preguntó alzando las cejas. Era su día de desconexión y eso iba a hacer, desconectar de todo y pasar un buen rato.  
- Sí, vamos. – asintió Elena muy decidida, pero después dudo. - ¿Adónde?  
- Primero a tu casa. Supongo que tú también querrás cambiarte, ¿no? – Damon se perdió momentáneamente en su estudio y salió con su cazadora colgada de un hombro.  
- Déjame adivinar, ¿el coche azul? – comentó Elena cuando salieron al portal.  
- Si, el Camaro. – matizó él, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo de su cazadora.

Abrió el coche y ambos entraron. Elena se puso el cinturón mientras Damon seguía terminándose su café.

- Mira haber si hay un cable ahí. Como un USB. – la dijo señalando la guantera, delante de ella.  
- ¿Esto? – preguntó Elena, observando dentro y cogiendo el único cable que vio.  
- Si. – asintió Damon, después sacó su Ipod de la cazadora y se lo dio. – Ve poniendo lo que quieras. – dijo y salió del coche, apurando los últimos restos del café. Tiró el vaso a una papelera y volvió al coche con rapidez.  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? – preguntó la chica enseñándole ambas cosas.  
- Espera. – Damon sonrió al ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacer. Se inclinó un poco y del bolsillo lateral de la puerta sacó un pequeño aparato, compuesto por una pantalla conectada una especie de tubo. – Conecta el cable. – le indicó señalando el Ipod y él cogió el otro extremo del cable y lo conectó al aparato que él tenía en la mano.  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Elena totalmente intrigada, observando cómo Damon conectaba el tubo en el mechero del coche.  
- Es como un reproductor, está conectado a la radio del coche y así podemos escuchar la música del Ipod, del móvil, la tarjeta o a lo que lo conectes. – explicó él, buscando el dial correcto en la radio. – Todo tuyo. – la invitó, además él no podía manejarlo mientras conducía. – Si quieres cambiar, hazlo mejor con el Ipod.  
- Por mí está bien. – contestó Elena, mientras las primeras notas de la canción empezaban a sonar. - ¿Y tú?  
- También me vale. – Damon lo dijo sonriendo de lado, sin que ella le viera, al reconocer precisamente esa canción. Stronger, la misma que ya había escuchado con ella unos días atrás.

Damon condujo sin equivocarse hasta la casa de Elena y una vez allí, paró el coche sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Qué haces? Ven. – le invitó la chica, al ver que se quedaba parado.  
- ¿Segura? Puedo esperarte aquí- dudó él.  
- No seas tonto, sube.

Elena le guió hasta su piso y buscó las llaves en su bolso mientras subían en el ascensor. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente porque estaba nerviosa por si se encontraban con Kath. No parecía haber nadie porque había demasiado silencio.

- No es tan grande como el tuyo. – se disculpó Elena, sin entender realmente porque le decía eso.  
- Eso no importa. – respondió Damon, mirando a su alrededor. Podría ser más pequeño, pero a él le daba impresión de ser más cálido que el suyo, como un verdadero hogar. - ¿Me das agua? – preguntó cambiando de tema.  
- Claro. – Elena fue hasta la cocina con Damon detrás y sacó un vaso de un armario.  
- Tienes una nota. – comentó Damon, señalando la puerta de la nevera, donde había un post-it con su nombre escrito en letras grandes.

Elena la cogió rápidamente, ocultándola en su mano, después sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y la puso en la encimera delante de Damon, junto al vaso.

- No tardo. – le dijo justo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.  
- No me engañes, ¿eh? – le escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue leer la nota de Kath.

¿Se puede saber dónde te metes Elena? Stef y yo hemos ido a comer, estaremos en el restaurante de siempre por si quieres venir. Pero avísanos antes.  
Por cierto, ya te vale, no haberme dicho que te ibas con el buenorro del bar. ¿Espero que no me estés evitando eh? No te vas a librar.  
Pd: los 800 mensajes del contestador son de Tyler, al menos me alegra ver que tampoco le coges el teléfono a él.  
Kath.

Elena suspiró, solo pensar en Tyler minaba sus ánimos y energía, la verdad es que necesitaba ese respiro que le había ofrecido Damon. El baño estaba justo enfrente de su habitación, por lo que cruzó esa pequeña distancia con la ropa que se iba a poner colgada del brazo. Se dio una ducha a toda velocidad, sintiéndose mejor bajo el agua caliente. Mientras ella se duchaba, Damon cotilleaba aburrido por el salón. "Espero que no tarde mucho" pensaba, ya sabía que las chicas tardaban un montón en arreglarse y se moría de hambre. Se volvió cuando escuchó ruidos de abrir y cerrar puertas a su espalda y la vio salir de la que debía ser su habitación.

- Cuando quieras. – dijo ella entrando en el salón.  
- Pues vámonos. – indicó Damon haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, disimulando lo mucho que sus ojos se perdían en ella.

No sabía que le llamaba más la atención, si vestida de fiesta como antes o con vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes como ahora. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esas ideas, por mucho que quisiera desconectar no se podía permitir pensar eso de alguien que tuviese novio.

Antes de irse, Elena fue directa al contestador, que tenía la luz encendida, indicando que había mensajes. Y sin ni siquiera mirarlos, los borró todos. Como le había dicho Kath, todos eran de Tyler. Damon se dio cuenta del gesto que hizo mientras apretaba el botón para borrarlos, pero no quiso preguntar.

- Yo también tengo cosas de las que quiero desconectar un rato. – explicó mientras salían, al ver que Damon la miraba.

Pusieron de nuevo música en el coche, aunque esta vez iban hablando. El ambiente era bueno y distendido, cosa rara entre ellos. Al final, como Elena no le decía donde quería ir, Damon acabó decidiendo. La llevó hasta una zona tranquila de la ciudad, que conocía gracias a Ric y Jenna.

Poco a poco, la confianza iba surgiendo entre ellos. Su conversación giraba toda en torno a la revista. Al principio, Elena medía cada palabra con cuidado, temiendo uno de sus cambios de humor. Pero Damon parecía estar comportándose o al menos lo intentaba. Por mucho que disimulase estar bien, cada vez que se quedaba callado, Elena se daba cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan diferentes de la noche anterior. Así que hacía lo que podía para evitar que se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Y sus esfuerzos por distraerle daban resultado, Damon se dejaba llevar por la conversación, agradecido por la distracción de sus problemas. De vez en cuando, incluso bromeaba, pero eso era lo máximo a lo que llegaba. Sabía que se había pasado mucho con ella y que no se merecía el cable que le estaba echando, pero lo suyo no era pedir perdón, aunque en este caso las disculpas fuesen merecidas. Pero podía demostrar con gestos que lo sentía.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Damon después de un rato, aburrido de estar allí.  
- Sí. – asintió ella, dejando la servilleta encima de la mesa.  
- No. Yo invito. – la paró, poniéndole una mano en el brazo al ver que ella buscaba su cartera en el bolsillo.

Elena protestó, pero no consiguió que Damon cambiase de idea, así que tuvo que ceder.

- No tenías porque hacerlo. – le reprochó, caminando a su lado, mientras salían de allí.  
- Ya. – respondió metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. – Y tú no tenías porque quedarte o porque venir.  
- Entiendo. – dijo simplemente ella. – Es tu forma de pedir perdón. – añadió cuando vio que Damon la miraba desconcertado.

Y él retiró la mirada inmediatamente, entre sorprendido y preocupado porque ella hubiese sabido leer tan claramente su actitud.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó la chica, dejando el tema a un lado.  
- Pues… - pensó Damon, haciendo memoria. – Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí pero me suena que hay un parque cerca. Ya sabes, uno de estos grandes, con lago, columpios y esas cosas. – explicó.  
- Me parece bien. – sonrió ella. – No conocía esta parte de la ciudad. – le confesó mientras caminaban. Estaban casi en el extremo opuesto de la zona en la que vivía.  
- Yo tampoco la conozco mucho. Antes sí, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que no venía por aquí. – respondió él, mirando a ambos lados para buscar la dirección correcta.  
- ¿Por? – nada más preguntar Elena se arrepintió, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que podía haber hecho que Damon dejase de ir por allí.

Por suerte, Elena no iba muy bien encaminada con sus pensamientos. La razón era otra.

- Ric y Jenna vivieron un tiempo en esta zona, cuando se casaron. – explicó señalando la dirección con la mano. – Salía por aquí muchas veces, con ellos. Unos años después se mudaron, ahora viven a un par de manzanas de donde vivo yo.  
- Los tienes muy cerca entonces. – comentó Elena y Damon asintió, pensativo. - ¿Sois muy amigos, no?  
- Sí. – volvió a asentir él.  
- ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? – se interesó la chica. – Los amigos son los que nos ayudan a superar los problemas. Son los que más nos conocen, por lo que también son los que más nos pueden ayudar. – se explicó. – Y con ellos no te comportas como un capullo, lo sé, te he visto.  
- Es complicado Elena. – respondió Damon, torciendo los labios, sin ganas de hablar de eso. – Ellos son pareja, tienen su vida juntos y no quiero que dejen su vida de lado por mí. Ya hacen muchísimo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado y caminaban por dentro del parque. Inconscientemente Damon la guiaba hasta el lago, mientras que Elena se dejaba guiar por él. Pero también le miraba preocupada, intuía que había cosas que Damon no le estaba contando, pero tampoco le iba a insistir. Contárselo o no, era decisión de él.

Pensaba en esto cuando se sobresaltó, por un perro a la carrera que pasó cerca de ellos. De un salto se alejó del perro, tropezando sin querer con Damon.

- Eh cuidado. – replicó él.  
- Lo siento. – contestó avergonzada, separándose de él inmediatamente.

Pero no tardó mucho en volver a saltar contra él, cuando un pequeño perro blanco pasó disparado, casi rozándola, detrás de una pelota.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó Damon sujetándola. - ¿En serio? ¿Te dan miedo los perros? – añadió mirando hacia atrás. Solo tuvo que ver las mejillas rojas de Elena y como bajaba la mirada, para darse cuenta de que había acertado. - ¿Pero qué te va a hacer eso? – se rió. – Si más que un perro es un peluche.  
- No te rías. – le pidió ella sin levantar la mirada. – Casi me mordió el perro de mis tíos cuando era pequeña.  
- Pero si eso no te puede morder. – siguió él. - ¿Qué va a hacer? Cogerte el pantalón como mucho. No puedes tenerle miedo a eso.  
- Bueno, el perro de mis tíos no era tan pequeño. Era un… pastor alemán. – recordó ella. – Y yo solo tenía cuatro años. – se defendió.  
- Eso es más aceptable. – sonrió levemente Damon, dejando de reírse. – Ahí viene otro. – anunció.

Elena intentó controlarse pero volvió a dar un paso hacia el lateral, contra Damon. Él volvió a reírse, pero se cambió de lado, poniéndose entre Elena y los perros que veían de vez en cuando. La chica le sonrió agradecida.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al lago. A Elena se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que estaba lleno de pequeños patos de distintos tonos de gris, marrón, negro y blanco, y grandes ocas blancas. Había bastante gente, la mayoría familias con niños, que les tiraban trozos de pan e incluso chucherías.

- ¿Esto no te dará miedo, no? – preguntó Damon, divertido. Por toda respuesta, la chica le dio un leve codazo.

Caminaron un poco por allí, las ocas se acercaban a ellos sin dejar de graznar, pero enseguida se alejaban al ver que no les echaban nada. La chica contemplaba con envidia a la gente que sí les tiraba pan, rodeados por un montón de animales, o lanzando los trozos al agua, donde los patos se peleaban por ellos.

- Yo también quiero. – murmuró con envidia.  
- Guarda el pan que te sobre y un día vienes. – le aconsejó Damon, que la había escuchado.  
- Esto está muy lejos. – respondió ella, negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿No tienes coche? – preguntó Damon.  
- No, si lo tuviese no iría a trabajar en autobús. – le recordó la chica.  
- No sé cómo vas a trabajar. – se defendió él.  
- Pues no, ni tengo coche, ni tengo carnet. – confesó Elena.  
- ¿Carnet tampoco? – se extrañó Damon, mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba. Después cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que la luz del sol bañara su rostro.  
- Tampoco. – Elena se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Ya no estaban al lado del lago, por lo que la zona era mucho más tranquila, pero desde donde estaban podían verlo. – No me dio por ahí.  
- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes. Además tener coche es una gran ventaja. – respondió el joven, totalmente relajado. Él se había sacado el carnet en cuanto cumplió la edad mínima.  
- Ya lo sé, lo de la ventaja digo. Y supongo que tener dos, mucho más, ¿no? – bromeó la chica.  
- Me gusta conducir. – respondió simplemente Damon, sin explicarle la verdad. Que utilizaba un coche normal para el trabajo, pero siempre que podía utilizaba su Camaro, mucho más caro que el otro, solo para no tener que responder a ninguna pregunta.

- Me aburro. – se quejó el joven un rato después, cuando se quedaron sin conversación, girándose boca abajo para mirar a Elena.  
- Ponte música o algo. – le aconsejó la chica, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.  
- El Ipod está en el coche. – suspiró él, arrancando briznas de hierba con las manos y después tirándoselas a ella.  
- Estate quieto. – se quejó Elena, sacudiéndoselas del pelo.  
- Me aburro. – volvió a repetir él con una mueca pero sin parar.

La chica buscó en su bolso, le parecía recordar que seguía llevando una baraja de cartas que Kath le había dado para que las guardarse unas semanas atrás, se las habían dado en una tienda como publicidad, dijo. Sonrió al encontrarlas y se las lanzó a Damon.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde entretenidos con las cartas, cambiando de juego cada vez que se cansaban. Ninguno quería irse, pero en cuanto empezó a oscurecer los dos supieron, sin necesidad de decirse nada, que su día de desconexión estaba a punto de terminar.

- No me puedo creer que ganes siempre. – se quejó Elena, dejando las cartas boca arriba en el suelo.

Damon solo se rió, alegre y victorioso, enseñando sus cartas.

- Haces trampas. – volvió a quejarse, tirándole un puñado de hierba,  
- No hago trampas. – se defendió él, sacudiéndose el pelo. – Solo… gano. – sonrió.  
- Tiene que haber truco por algún lado. – dijo convencida Elena mientras se estiraba.  
- ¿Otra? – propuso él juntando todas las cartas.

Elena miró su reloj antes de contestar, ya era bastante tarde y después de estar todo el día fuera, sabía que tenía que volver. Seguro que Kath estaría preguntándose dónde estaba.

- Creo que deberíamos volver. – suspiró ella sin ganas.  
- Vale. – aceptó Damon, también sin ganas e intentando ocultar la decepción porque ese tiempo que estaban compartiendo se fuese a terminar, devolviéndole las cartas.

La vuelta transcurrió en un suspiro y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban delante del portal de Elena. De nuevo, la situación volvía a ser incómoda porque no sabían cómo despedirse el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Damon, con la mano encima de la palanca de marchas.  
- No era lo que esperaba, han sido cosas sencillas. – respondió ella y Damon sonrió. – Pero ha estado bien.  
- Siempre he creído que la gente subestima el poder de las cosas sencillas. – respondió el joven.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mirándose en el coche. Incómodos, sin saber que decirse o adonde mirar, porque a Elena se le iban los ojos a los labios de Damon.

- Yo… tengo que irme. – acabó diciendo la chica, quitándose el cinturón. – Gracias por traerme.

"Gracias a ti por acompañarme, por no dejarme solo" pensó Damon, pero no lo dijo. En su lugar, se despidió de ella.

- Hasta el lunes Elena.  
- Adiós Damon.

La chica se despidió con un gesto mientras él arrancaba. Enseguida perdió su coche de vista y se giró para entrar en el portal, sin saber que Tyler llevaba un rato esperándola, sentado en las escaleras de dentro del portal, por lo que había visto todo. Furioso, se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto entró. Elena no se esperaba nada de eso y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la sujetó la pared.

- Ty…, no es lo que crees. - fue lo único que acertó a decir, asustada por la imagen de su novio que tenía delante, ya que nunca le había visto así.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Qué no es lo que creo? – respondió de forma extraña mientras los ojos le brillaban. - ¿Qué coño haces con ese? ¿Cuánto hace que me engañas con él? – preguntó furioso, apretando las manos en torno a sus brazos.

Elena estaba tan asustada que no acertaba ni a reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, las palabras morían en su boca, se había quedado completamente paralizada. Y Tyler cada vez apretaba con más, empezando a hacerla daño.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – repitió él, zarandeándola un poco.

Eso la devolvió un poco de su voz.

- Pero si no me dejas hablar. – consiguió decir, con voz temblorosa.  
- ¡Pues habla! – le soltó Tyler de mala manera, aunque no la dejó hablar. - ¿Me vas a negar que te fuiste anoche con ese? – dijo de forma despectiva. - Si es ese tío con el que te fuiste esa noche. Seguro que has vuelto a tirártelo. – añadió con rabia, haciendo más fuerza.  
- No… para nada. – negó Elena como pudo. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos. – Es un compañero de trabajo, solo eso.  
- No me mientas, Elena. – dijo Tyler negando con la cabeza.  
- Ty… Es un compañero, si ni siquiera nos soportamos. – se defendió la chica, temblando ligeramente. – Teníamos que trabajar juntos, orden del jefe, que también estaba con su mujer en la fiesta. Para un reportaje. Solo eso, de verdad.  
- ¿Cómo esperas que te crea si me lo dices llorando? ¡Llevo llamándote todo el día!  
- Porque me haces daño. – sollozó la chica, bajando la cabeza.

Y solo entonces Tyler fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó a Elena con rapidez y ella se abrazó a sí misma sin dejar de sollozar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – empezó a disculparse, cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros.

Elena tembló involuntariamente cuando él volvió a tocarla.

- Lo siento Elena. – repitió abrazándola. – Es que te quiero tanto, que la idea de perderte… me ha vuelto loco por un momento. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname.

Mientras Elena, solo sollozaba contra su pecho a la vez que asentía.

- Ha sido verte con ese tipo y los celos me podían... No puedo evitarlo, sabiendo que os acostasteis. –intentó explicarse Tyler, sintiéndose mal por haberla hecho llorar. – No llores por favor. – le pidió separándose un poco de ella y secándola las lágrimas con una mano.

Elena se forzó a fingir una sonrisa, aunque aún seguía asustada, por unos minutos había dudado de lo que podría hacerla Tyler. Cuando se había abalanzado sobre ella, le había creído capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Mucho mejor. – dijo él, dándole un beso.

Se quedaron hablando unos minutos más en el portal, hasta que con la promesa de verse al día siguiente, se separaron. Tyler, mucho más tranquilo, se fue a su casa. Y Elena subió a la suya. Entró y prácticamente corrió hasta su cuarto.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó Kath asomándose desde el suyo al escuchar los ruidos. - ¿Estás en casa?  
- Hola Kath. – gritó ella cogiendo algo de ropa a toda velocidad y encerrándose en el baño.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó su prima, que solo alcanzó a ver como se cerraba la puerta del baño.  
- Voy a darme una ducha. Luego hablamos. – gritó desde dentro, ignorando sus preguntas.

Abrió el agua y la dejó correr, pero en vez de meterse en la bañera, se quedó de pie delante del espejo, observando su propio reflejo. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al ver que Tyler le había dejado marcas por sus apretones, en la parte superior de los brazos, donde la había estado sujetando unos minutos antes.

Casi no se notaban, pero ya se empezaba a ver el color del moratón. Llorando en silencio, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua, intentando que el agua caliente borrase la última media hora.

Estaba ya más tranquila cuando salió, con la ropa sucia entre los brazos. Al pasar por el salón vio que Kath la esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el sillón. Echó la ropa a la lavadora y sin muchas ganas, fue a enfrentarse con la inquisidora Kath.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? – la preguntó en cuanto se sentó.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elena asustada, pensando que se refería a Tyler.  
- El chico del bar. – especificó Kath, poniendo ligeramente los ojos en blanco.  
- Ah, Damon. – suspiró ella, aliviada porque no se refiriera a su novio.  
- ¿Así que se llama Damon? – se interesó Kath acomodándose en el sofá, preparada para una larga charla. - ¿Y qué haces con manga larga? – se extrañó.  
- Es que tengo un poco de frío. – se justificó ella, metiendo las manos por dentro de los puños de la camiseta de manga larga con el logo de la universidad que se había puesto.

Kath asintió aceptando esa respuesta.

- ¿Damon eh? Bonito nombre. – sonrió para sí misma.  
- Ya te dije que trabajaba en la redacción. – intentó excusarse Elena.  
- Pero lo de que iba contigo anoche, bien que te lo tenías callado. – le reprochó Kath, cruzándose de brazos ofendida.  
- Sí, porque es… Espera, ¿ya estuviste cotilleando?  
- Yo he preguntado primero. – se defendió Kath sin molestarse en disimular, mientras Elena movía la cabeza incrédula por la poca vergüenza que tenía su prima. – Venga cuenta, anda. ¿Escribe contigo? – insistió.  
- No, Damon no escribe. Es el diseñador gráfico de la revista.  
- ¿Esas fotos tan geniales son suyas? – alucinó Kath.  
- Sí, la verdad es que es bueno. – suspiró Elena, estirándose para coger el mando de la tele. - ¿Qué tal con Stefan?  
- Muy bien. – sonrió Kath, mientras Elena cambiaba de canal. – No creas que no sé que me estás cambiando de tema, ¿eh?  
- ¿Yo? – dijo Elena con su voz más angelical mientras se señalaba a sí misma con una mano.  
- Si, tú. – se rió Kath, señalándola. – Deja eso anda. – cedió por el momento, refiriéndose a la película y las dos chicas se acomodaron juntas para verla.

Damon no tocó el portátil hasta el domingo por la tarde, cuando volvió de casa de sus amigos. El sábado, cuando llegó después de estar con Elena, estuvo unas cuantas horas sentado en la terraza, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas, seguramente se habría ido a algún bar, en busca de alguna mujer con la que olvidar. Pero no era lo que le apetecía en ese momento, tenía demasiado reciente el recuerdo de Elena y quería mantenerlo así.

Y el domingo estuvo casi todo el día en casa de sus amigos. Aunque más bien estuvo con Ric, ya que Jenna apenas estuvo una hora allí antes de irse a comer fuera con una vieja amiga que estaba de visita en la ciudad, dejando a los chicos solos.

- Oye, ¿qué pasó el otro día con Elena? – preguntó Ric estirando las piernas sobre la mesita de enfrente del sofá. – La llevarías a casa ¿no?  
- Claro, ¿por quién me tomas Ric? – respondió Damon sin mirarle, bebiendo un sorbo de café. Habían terminado de comer hacía un rato y ahora estaban en el salón viendo la tele a falta de algo mejor que hacer. – Está ardiendo. – se quejó con una mueca.

Ric se rio levemente de su amigo.

- Seguro que no es para tanto. – le respondió, estirando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.  
- Quema. – volvió a quejarse, torciendo los labios. - ¿Qué tal la fiesta?  
- Estuvo bien, aunque esperaba otra cosa la verdad. Con toda la publicidad y la coña que me dieron, no me pareció nada especial. – confesó Ric, cambiando de canal. – Bueno, ya lo leerás cuando lo escriba. Aunque irá bien adornado. – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Vas a seguir con tu idea original? Lo de escribirlo a medias con Elena. – aclaró bebiendo de nuevo.  
- Sí, quiero ver cómo escribe. Leí las referencias de su curriculum y eran muy buenas, Damon. – su amigo solo asintió. Al verle tan distraído, Ric le dio con el pie en la pierna para llamarle la atención.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ric? – preguntó Damon girándose hacia él.  
- Dímelo tú, estás en las nubes. ¿Es por Rose?  
- Más o menos. Es duro Ric. – respondió pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Es muy duro volver a verla, aunque al menos esta vez no me ha engañado. – suspiró. – ¿Os dijo algo?  
- No, no se acercó a nosotros, pero sí que nos vio. – le contó Ric, dejando la tele quieta cuando encontró un partido de hockey.

Damon bufó cuando lo vio, él era más fan del baloncesto. El hockey le aburría, pero a Ric le gustaba ya que le recordaba a su pueblo natal, porque era el deporte favorito allí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te preguntó Elena? – se interesó su amigo ignorando sus protestas.  
- La verdad es que no. – respondió Damon negando con la cabeza. – Pero lo sabe, se lo conté.

Ric le miró, completamente sorprendido, olvidándose del partido.

- Se quedó Ric, intenté echarla pero ella no se fue. Y me daba igual lo que hiciera... – se encogió de hombros al hablar. – Me pareció justo que supiera al menos de que iba la historia.  
- Damon… No quiero más peleas. – dijo Ric preocupado, no solo por lo que pudiera pasar en la redacción sino también por su amigo.  
- No las habrá Ric. – le garantizó Damon con seguridad, después del gran favor que le había hecho Elena, en lo último que pensaba era en volver a pelear con ella.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó, curioso por la seguridad que había en la voz de su amigo, incorporándose y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.  
- Nada. – le sorprendió Damon, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo con ese tema ante el interés de su amigo. – Solo estuvimos hablando un rato y después la llevé a casa. – omitió algunas partes de los hechos, porque no le apetecía responder a las preguntas que sabía que le haría Ric.

Ric le miró elevando las cejas, pensando en si debía o no insistirle un poco más. Pero Damon no le dio la oportunidad de decidirse.

- Ya solo quedan dos semanas. – comentó, ansioso por cambiar de tema pero fingiendo normalidad, a la vez que dejaba la taza de café, ya casi vacía, sobre la mesa.  
- Lo sé. – sonrió su amigo. – Cinco años, Damon. Quien nos lo iba a decir entonces. ¿Te acuerdas?  
- Claro que me acuerdo Ric. – sonrió Damon, con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada mientras recordaba.  
_  
__Ric estaba en el césped del campus, como la mayoría de los estudiantes, disfrutaba al sol de los últimos días libres antes de los exámenes. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos, y el portátil sobre su regazo._

_Estaba releyendo el trabajo que tenía que entregar ese día, el último trabajo del curso, y si todo iba bien, también de la carrera. Releía por segunda vez el párrafo final cuando le saltó un aviso de su correo electrónico. Acababa de recibir un email. Sonrió mientras movía la cabeza divertido, al ver quien se lo había enviado. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Damon, el payaso de su mejor amigo, el único capaz de mandarle un email cuando estaban a menos de tres metros el uno del otro. Su amigo imitaba su postura, recostado en el árbol que Ric tenía justo delante._

_- Eres un caso. – dijo Ric divertido, aunque sin abrir el email._  
_- No lo has mirado. – adivinó Damon, juntando las manos en su regazo, sobre el teclado de su propio portátil._  
_- Cuando acabe con esto._  
_- ¿Todavía sigues con el trabajo? – preguntó Damon sorprendido, aunque no debería extrañarse ya que sabía lo perfeccionista que era su amigo. – Pero mándalo ya. ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya? – añadió cuando Ric asintió._  
_- ¿Ya has enviado el tuyo? – preguntó Ric ignorando sus preguntas._  
_- Esta mañana. – asintió Damon, masajeándose el cuello con una mano. Después se llevó esa misma mano al pelo. – Ric. – le volvió a llamar. – Mira el correo, anda. – añadió nervioso._  
_- Ok. – asintió Ric, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la mano en alto. Minimizó su trabajo y abrió el email de su amigo. – Damon. – fue lo único que acertó a decir._

_Estaba totalmente boquiabierto._

_- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Damon, sonriendo victorioso ante su reacción._  
_- Es genial. – se alegró Ric. - ¿Así que vas a hacerlo finalmente?_  
_- He estado investigando un poco y creo que podría salir bien, así que sí, voy a hacerlo. – explicó Damon entusiasmado. - ¿Te interesa?_  
_- ¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo? – preguntó Ric, medio incorporándose. – Suponiendo que salgamos de aquí._  
_- Venga Ric, si no salimos de aquí nosotros, no sale nadie. – se rió Damon. Qué cosas tenía su amigo a veces, si ellos eran los mejores de su clase y von bastante diferencia. – Y no, no te estoy ofreciendo trabajo. Te estoy ofreciendo que seas mi socio. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dentro?_  
_- Sabes que sí. – respondió Ric, entusiasmado, chocando la mano en alto con la de su amigo. - ¿Qué más tienes? – preguntó impaciente, sentándose al lado de Damon._  
_- Envía el trabajo anda. – le recordó Damon, al ver que ya se había olvidado de él._

_Enseguida le estaba enseñando a su amigo, toda la información que había recopilado, la necesaria para sacar adelante su propia revista._

- ¿Qué has pensado este año Ric? - se interesó Damon. – Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿qué ha pensado la revista? – reformuló la pregunta haciendo el gesto de comillas con ambas manos.  
- ¿No te lo he dicho? – Damon negó con la cabeza y le interrogó con la mirada. – Ven a verlo. – le invitó Ric levantándose, mientras Damon le seguía hasta su estudio donde Ric tenía su portátil.

Antes de la hora de la cena, Damon entraba por la puerta de su casa. Colgó su cazadora de una silla y se quedó parado en el salón sin saber qué hacer. Aún era pronto para cenar, pero no tenía nada que hacer. Quería mucho a sus amigos y eran muy importantes para él, pero no podía evitar sentirse más solo que nunca después de estar con ellos. En el fondo, envidiaba la relación y la complicidad que tenían Ric y Jenna.

Sin poder quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de soledad, fue hasta su estudio y se puso con el ordenador para distraerse. Se conectó a un canal de radio y empezó a navegar por internet, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no lograba concentrarse en nada.

Estaba tan aburrido que acabó metiéndose en el correo de la revista. Como de costumbre, tenía cientos de emails, así que se puso a filtrarlos para tener algo que hacer. Iba descartando por los asuntos, pero tampoco se leía los que no borraba, al menos, hasta que llegó a uno que le resultaba familiar, con fecha del miércoles anterior por la noche.

_Asunto: Desahogos._

_¿Qué es eso del Sudes? A no ser que sea algo malo, creo que me voy a quedar con ese nombre._

_No esperaba respuesta ni mucho menos consejos, pero siento decirte que no me han servido de nada. Las cosas son ahora peor que antes._

_Mi compañero es un cabrón, cada vez me arrepiento más de haber tenido algo con él. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía ser peor, él se encarga de demostrarme lo equivocada que estaba._

_Y lo hablarlo… mucho peor el remedio que la enfermedad, ahí sí que alcanzó el límite de estupideces. Yo solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, pero él no me deja en paz… Y para colmo, tengo que trabajar con él este fin de semana. Órdenes del jefe, imposible negarse._

_Respecto al otro tema, no es tan fácil. Al principio las cosas nos iban bien, pero es que ha cambiado tanto, que no puedo evitar preguntarme de quien es la culpa… si mía o de él. Siempre fue algo celoso, pero ahora lo es mil veces más y eso me agobia muchísimo._

_Siento que no confía en mí, ¿pero qué le puedo reprochar si en los días que estuvimos separados yo estuve con otro?_

_Dios, lo he vuelto a hacer. Pero realmente necesitaba escribir esto, es el único desahogo que tengo, en medio de todo esto…_

_Pd: ¿Te gusta más este asunto?_

La respuesta a su email, ni se lo había esperado. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, el contenido del email unido a su estado de ánimo, le hicieron responder. Después de todo, había sido él quien había iniciado esa correspondencia al contestar el primer email, ahora no podía simplemente no responder.

Nada más enviarlo, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. No tenía mucha hambre pero aún así, se levantó y se obligó a ir a la cocina para comer algo. Bufó al ver el contenido de la nevera, la cocina no era su fuerte así que tenía bastantes cosas precocinadas. No le apetecía nada en especial así que sacó un poco de pollo en salsa y lo calentó en el microondas. Después, con cuidado de no quemarse, se lo llevó en ese mismo recipiente al salón, para cenar mientras veía la tele.

El lunes, como siempre, tomaba café con Jenna mientras veían llegar a todos los demás. Jenna los saludaba con una sonrisa mientras que él murmuraba el saludo. Jenna observaba el comportamiento de su amigo entre divertida y preocupada.

- ¿Y tú qué? – le preguntó Jenna dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.  
- ¿Qué de qué Jenna? – preguntó bebiendo café y vigilando a la vez la puerta, buscando a Elena que aún no había llegado.  
- Que cuando vas a sentar la cabeza. – suspiró ella.  
- Eso no va conmigo. – sonrió tristemente el joven.  
- Solo dices eso porque no has encontrado a la persona adecuada para ti. – replicó Jenna poniéndole la mano en el brazo.  
- Ric y tú sois la excepción a la regla. – respondió Damon, bajándose de la mesa y separándose de su amiga. – Me voy ya, que si no llego tarde a la reunión.  
- Si, anda corre. – se despidió ella, mientras le observaba huir.

Ese día, Damon estuvo más distraído que nunca en la reunión. Una y otra vez sus ojos se dirigían al asiento vacío que tenía enfrente, y en su mente no paraba de preguntarse dónde estaba Elena. Cuando acabó la reunión, y como aún no tenía las fotos de la inauguración y no podía hacer nada, siguió a Ric hasta su despacho.

- Oye, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó entrando sin llamar y sentándose.  
- Te diría que no, pero como ya estás aquí… - bromeó Ric y le delató la sonrisa mal disimulada.  
- Capullo. – murmuró Damon, moviendo la cabeza.  
- Venga dispara, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó Ric apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.  
- ¿No te parece raro que no haya venido Elena?  
- Ah eso. ¿No te lo ha dicho Jenna? – Damon negó con la cabeza y Ric continuó hablando. – Ha llamado, está mala con un poco de fiebre. La he dicho que no viniese, que se cogiese el día libre.  
- Ah. – contestó Damon extrañado, ya que el sábado le había parecido estar bien, ¿sería por la noche que habían pasado en la terraza? Ella había dicho que tenía frío, era posible que fuera por eso.  
- ¿Por? – preguntó Ric, anotando mentalmente que tenía que tener una charla con Jenna. Ahora mismo, ella tenía todas las papeletas para ganar su apuesta.  
- Porque me tiene que pasar las fotos del otro día. – se justificó él.  
- Ya. – fue lo único que dijo Ric.  
- Sin fotos no tengo nada que hacer. – se quejó Damon, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
- Pues no sé Damon, improvisa algo. – replicó Ric, cogiendo el teléfono de su mesa al primer toque.

Damon bufó pero se levantó y le hizo un gesto distraído a su amigo mientras salía de allí. Después de un rato, aburrido en su despacho y después de revisar incluso el correo de la empresa, por si tenía un nuevo correo de su desconocida, decidió salir de allí.

Era una idea loca, pero ya estaba en su coche y tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer. De todas formas, aparte de las fotos también quería hablar con Elena y quizá, así podría devolverle un poco de la compañía que ella le hizo. Se pasó el camino pensando en una excusa para justificar que fuese allí. Por suerte, tenía buena memoria y recordaba no sólo la calle en la que vivía, sino también el portal y el piso.

Pero todas sus excusas se desvanecieron de su mente cuando se encontró, con que la chica que le abría la puerta, no era Elena.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Kath mirándole de forma interrogante.  
- ¿Está Elena? – preguntó Damon, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial y hablando con su aplomo habitual a la vez que buscaba en su memoria porque esa chica le resultaba familiar.  
- ¿De parte de quien? – siguió insistiendo ella, intentando sacarle información, algo que Elena no la hubiese contado ya.  
- Dile que la busca Damon, de la revista. – respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿No tienes apellido, Damon? – indagó Kath.  
- No lo necesito, ella sabe quién soy. Tú dile eso. – replicó alzando las cejas, molesto por su actitud.  
- Como quieras. – replicó la chica torciendo el gesto y cerrándole la puerta.

Con suavidad, llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Elena y entró sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, sentándose en un lado de su cama.  
- Estoy bien Kath, solo un poco cansada. – respondió Elena incorporándose. Llevaba un par de días durmiendo mal y el haber pasado toda la tarde anterior con Tyler no ayudaba. Había estado tan nerviosa y tensa en el rato que estuvo con él, que cuando volvió a casa, le dolían un montón de músculos. Incluso esa noche había tenido unas cuantas décimas de fiebre, seguramente por el estado de tensión en que se encontraba. – No hacía falta que te quedases.

Kath le quitó importancia con un gesto. Elena llevaba unos días algo rara y ahora que ella había decidido quedarse un día en la cama, Kath también había decido quedarse. Había llamado a Stefan y él la había animado a quedarse, él la cubriría ante Elijah, le aseguró.

- Gracias. – sonrió Elena, ocultando las manos en los puños de la fina sudadera que usaba como pijama.  
- Por cierto, tienes a alguien preguntando por ti. Alto, tremendamente guapo, ojazos azules, pelo negro y ligeramente despeinado. Ah, y se llama Damon. – describió sin perderse detalles de la reacción de su prima.  
- ¿Qué hace Damon aquí? – preguntó extrañada Elena, aferrándose con más fuerza a sus mangas.  
- Pues supongo que quiere verte. ¿Qué? ¿Le entretengo mientras te vistes? – propuso Kath con complicidad, guiñándole el ojo.  
- No. – respondió algo apenada ella, no era buena idea que se viera con Damon. Su gran problema era que Tyler estaba celoso de Damon e iba a hacer lo posible por eliminar esos celos y para ello, lo mejor sería que se alejase todo lo posible de él. Cuanto menos tiempo compartiesen, mucho mejor para todos. Nada de verle fuera de la redacción y ni tampoco de salir por ahí con él, por mucho que hiciese mucho tiempo que no pasaba un día como el del sábado pasado. – Creo que voy a dormir un rato. Pregúntale que quiere y luego me lo cuentas, ¿vale? – y sin darla tiempo a contestar, se tumbó dándola la espalda.  
- Está bien. – suspiró Kath, levantándose y apagando la luz al salir.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Damon se estaba pasando la mano por el pelo.

- Elena está durmiendo. ¿Querías algo? – le explicó Kath, apoyando el brazo en el marco de la puerta.  
- Nada importante, solo quería que me pasase las fotos del otro día. – respondió, ocultando parte de la verdad, la parte en que quería verla. - ¿Puedes decírselo?  
- Claro. – asintió la chica.  
- Espera. – Damon buscó un bolsillo de la bandolera del portátil y sacó una tarjeta. - ¿Tienes un boli? – le pidió.  
- Sí. – Kath desapareció un momento dentro y volvió con un bolígrafo en la mano.

Damon apuntó como pudo algo en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta.

- Dila que me envié las fotos cuando pueda, que las necesito para el trabajo. – después de tenderle la tarjeta junto al bolígrafo, Damon se fue sin añadir nada más.  
- Y este tío… – murmuró Kath por lo bajo, refiriéndose a la forma en que se fue.

Entró en la habitación de Elena y dejó la tarjeta, sin ni siquiera mirarla en su mesilla. Elena no se movió hasta que dejó de escuchar ruidos. Solo entonces, se dio la vuelta en silencio y con curiosidad, cogió lo que Kath había dejado. Era una tarjeta de la revista y al darle la vuelta, descubrió lo que Damon había escrito.

Su dirección de correo, pero no era la de la revista aunque esa tampoco la tenía. Y un número de teléfono escrito debajo.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Kath para preguntarle lo que quería Damon, pero en seguida se echó atrás, no le apetecía nada que ella le preguntase por el joven. Y sabía que en cuanto mostrase el más mínimo interés, Kath no preguntaría, la interrogaría. No estaba preparada para eso y dejó la tarjeta de nuevo en la mesilla, dándole la espalda e intentando pensar en otra cosa… Aunque le era difícil quitarse el detalle de Damon de la cabeza… El problema es que enseguida le venía a la mente el brillo de los ojos de su novio ese día y la forma en que la habló… y no podía evitar tener miedo.

No consiguió dormirse, así que para relajarse un poco cogió su portátil. Un email la estaba esperando.

**_Asunto: Mucho mejor así_**

**_Hola SuDes,_**

**_Tranquila que no es nada malo, es la abreviación de Sujeto DESconocido. Si no te gusta, solo tienes que decirme otra forma de llamarte._**

**_Siento no haberte ayudado. Por lo que escribes, parece que tu compañero es alguien difícil de tratar. Y ante eso no sé qué decir, puede que simplemente sea mala persona, pero también se me ocurren otras cosas. Es difícil opinar sin conocer a esa persona. La gente engaña mucho, lo sé por experiencia, fingen ser de una forma para conseguir lo que quieren y luego son lo más opuesto que te puedas imaginar. Como diría House, todo el mundo miente._**

**_¿En serio te planteas que sea culpa tuya? ¿Por qué? Por lo que dices, el problema parece de él. No sé, es otro tema delicado. Si no confía en ti y no le has dado motivos es su problema, y eso de que estuviste con otro no es un motivo. Si no estabais saliendo no cuenta, ahí no hay desconfianza que valga, no estabais juntos._**

**_No te preocupes por eso, al parecer es la única forma en la que te puedo ayudar. Me consuela ver que al menos esto sirve para algo. Puedes escribirme siempre que lo necesites, prometo contestar_**

**_Pd: Sí, claro que me gusta más. ¿Y a ti te gusta el mío?_**  
**_¿Ves cómo es más divertido poner asuntos?_**

Damon se fue a su casa, sin fotos no tenía nada que hacer y era una tontería que volviese a la redacción. Llamó a Ric para avisarle que se iba, por no tener nada que hacer. Y se pasó el resto del día en casa, aburrido, esperando tener alguna noticia de Elena. Pero no tuvo ninguna…

Al día siguiente, Elena fue a la redacción, mucho más descansada físicamente pero no tanto mentalmente. Damon alcanzó el ascensor justo cuando las puertas se cerraban, entrando por los pelos y coincidiendo con Elena.

- Hola. – saludó al verla, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios, apoyándose contra la pared.  
- Hola. – respondió algo distante ella agachando un poco la cabeza, borrándole la sonrisa. De forma inconsciente estiró las mangas de su rebeca, con las manos ocultas dentro de los puños, por el efecto contradictorio que le provocaba la presencia de Damon.

"¿Qué esperabas Damon? Si ni siquiera sois amigos" pensó mientras ocultaba su decepción.

- Oye Elena… - la sorprendió él, rompiendo el silencio. – Respecto al otro día, bueno la otra noche mejor… Lo que te conté. – intentó explicarse, nervioso. – Me gustaría que quedase entre nosotros.  
- Claro, no hay problema. – asintió ella, no hacía falta que se lo pidiese, no pensaba contarlo de todas formas. Ese momento, al igual que el día siguiente de desconexión, era solo de ellos. – Luego hablamos. – se despidió en cuanto se abrieron las puertas.

Damon esperó unos segundos antes de salir mientras la escuchaba saludar a Jenna, pero no alcanzó a verla.

- ¡Jenna! – se quejó después de un rato, cuando su amiga le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
- Estás en las nubes. – le reprochó ella.  
- ¿Qué? Te estaba escuchando. – se defendió él, frotándose el brazo.  
- Ya. – fue lo único que dijo ella, evaluándole con la mirada.  
- En serio Jenna, te estaba escuchando. – contestó él, haciéndola reír al poner un gesto de puchero.  
- Lo que tú digas. – se rió ella, rodeando el vaso de café con ambas manos antes de seguir hablando.

Como antes, Damon desconectó parte de su mente de la conversación. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Elena, mejor dicho, a la conversación que no habían tenido.  
Ella no le había mandado las fotos aún ni tampoco le había comentado nada de que hubiese ido a su casa ayer. Y claro, él tampoco le había preguntado por cómo estaba..., no después de ver la indiferencia con la que le había hablado, como si los momentos que compartieron no hubieran ocurrido.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Ric y Elena también lo hacían en el despacho. Por eso la chica había venido antes, para hablar con Ric sobre el artículo que tenían que escribir.

- ¿Cómo estás Elena? – empezó la conversación él, sorprendiéndola. La mayoría de las veces Ric se comportaba más como un compañero que como el jefe que era, y todos en la redacción le trataban como tal, aunque también tenía su respeto. Raras eran las veces en las que tenía que ponerse serio.  
- Bien. – se obligó a sonreír Elena, porque no se sentía tan bien como decía.  
- Bien. – repitió él, asintiendo y apoyando los brazos en su escritorio.  
- Recuperaré el día. – añadió ella, ya que se sentía culpable por no haber ido el día anterior.  
- No es necesario. Si no te hace falta para terminar, no tienes que recuperarlo. Ventajas de que solo necesitemos un ordenador para trabajar, ¿no? Puedes hacerlo desde casa si te ves apurada. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Por gestos como estos, era que Ric tenía tan buena reputación en la redacción. – Respecto a la inauguración, ¿te acuerdas de la impresión que te dio? Me refiero a lo que pensaste al entrar, al ver el local, la decoración… - explicó entrecruzando los dedos.  
- Más o menos sí. – reconoció la chica pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de algo. – Puedo utilizar las fotos como guía de lo que no recuerde.  
- Bien visto. – asintió Ric. Él ya había pensado en eso, pero le gustaba el hecho de que ella también se hubiera dado cuenta. – Lo que vamos a hacer es dividir el reportaje en dos partes: presentación del local y primeras impresiones para ti… - propuso señalándola. – Desarrollo, conclusión y hablar un poco sobre los dueños, la empresa y eso, para mí. – esta vez, se señaló a sí mismo al hablar. - ¿Qué te parece?  
- Está bien. – aceptó ella.  
- Vale. Supongo que ya habrás ido viendo como trabajamos pero como es lo primero que escribes sin ayuda. – Ric hizo una pausa y ella asintió para confirmárselo. – No hace falta que me mandes el borrador a mitad de semana. Lo que sí tienes que hacer, es mandarme el definitivo el viernes, o el sábado por la mañana como muy tarde. ¿Tienes mi correo?  
- ¿El de la revista?  
- No. – Ric buscó algo en lo que apuntar en un cajón. – Ese le utilizó para todo el contacto con gente externa a la revista. – explicó mientras escribía. – Para todo lo relacionado con vosotros utilizo esta. – añadió pasándole el papel. – Por mi parte nada más. Ya sabes, cualquier duda o lo que necesites. – ofreció él.  
- Está todo claro. – respondió ella, levantándose.  
- Elena. – la llamó Ric, antes de que saliera. – Una última cosa. ¿Todo bien con Damon?  
- Sí. – asintió la chica, sin conseguir ocultar totalmente el nerviosismo de su voz.  
- No creo que tengas más problemas con él, ha prometido comportarse. – le chivó Ric y sin esperar respuesta, se puso a revisar algo en el ordenador.

Elena se quedó desconcertada unos instantes, sin saber que contestar y como tomarse esa revelación, pero acabó saliendo al verle concentrado en otra cosa.

Pasó el resto del día trabajando con Rebekah. Cuando ya estaban recogiendo para irse, Matt se acercó hasta ellas.

- Hola. – saludó, dándole un beso a su novia. - ¿Os apuntáis a tomar algo?  
- Yo no puedo. Ya he quedado chicos. – respondió Elena. Había quedado con Tyler en que fuera a recogerla y después irían a tomar algo por ahí.  
- Yo sí. – asintió alegre Rebekah. - ¿Quiénes van?  
- Supongo que todos, como siempre. – respondió con ambigüedad el chico, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Rebekah. - ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte un rato, Elena? – preguntó mirándola.  
- No, he quedado con mi novio. De hecho, ya debería estar a punto de llegar. Pasadlo bien chicos. Hasta mañana. – se despidió.  
- Hasta mañana. – se despidieron ambos.

Damon estaba en la calle, esperando a que salieran sus amigos, cuando Elena salió. No la había visto en todo el día, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad.

- Elena espera. – la llamó. Ella se paró a pocos pasos de él. – Tienes que darme las fotos. – le recordó cuando se puso a su lado.  
- Es verdad. Lo siento Damon, se me había olvidado. – se disculpó ella, relajándose al ver que solo se trataba de trabajo. – Ahora tengo prisa, te las mando esta noche, ¿vale?  
- Pero acuérdate. – asintió Damon, haber qué remedio le quedaba. - ¿No vienes a tomar algo? – añadió al ver el nerviosismo con el que ella se balanceaba sobre sus pies.  
- Tengo planes. – respondió ella negando con la cabeza. – Tengo que irme. – añadió despidiéndose con un gesto.  
- Ah. – se le escapó al joven en voz baja, sintiéndose desilusionado otra vez. – Hasta mañana. – añadió más alto.

Solo consiguió otro gesto en respuesta. Con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando que era un completo idiota, fue a buscar su coche. En el camino, se cruzó con Ric y Jenna, que salían de la mano.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Ric extrañado, ya que Damon les había dicho que se apuntaba a tomar algo.  
- He recordado que tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana nos vemos. – respondió pasando a su lado, casi sin pararse excepto para poner una mano en el hombro de cada uno por unos segundos.  
- Adiós. – respondieron ambos, intercambiando una mirada preocupada cuando Damon ya no podía verlos.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, se subió al coche y arrancó. Sus movimientos iban guiados por la costumbre. Especialmente cuando, en la esquina de la calle, vio a Elena subiéndose a otro coche… conducido por un joven moreno sobre el que se inclinó para besarle a modo de saludo.

Aceleró al pasar por su lado, para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sintiéndose mucho más idiota que antes. Un idiota que no aprendía de sus errores, porque seguía anhelando lo que nunca había tenido… amor. Y después de más de un año negándose a sentir nada, tenía que empezar a sentir cosas precisamente por alguien que tenía novio.

Porque ya no podía negárselo más a sí mismo, cada vez que estaba con Elena se sentía completo y no eran muchas las veces que se había sentido así. Ya había tenido la confirmación de eso el fin de semana, solo con quedarse con él le ayudó mucho más de lo que habría podido hacer el alcohol y nunca había conseguido relajarse tanto después de sus encuentros con Rose, como el sábado que pasó con ella.

Después de ese día de complicidad, Damon había esperado algo más, algo diferente entre ellos. No sabía el que, pero algo más, no esa indiferencia que ahora recibía. Aunque claro, realmente era lo que merecía por su comportamiento anterior, bastante que ella le hablase. Y como sabía que no podía aspirar a más, se conformaría con eso.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho al día siguiente. A pesar de lo que había dicho, Elena volvió a olvidarse de las fotos. No lo hacía aposta, simplemente estaba tan cansada y agotada mentalmente, que no se acordó de ellas. Se tiró en la cama en cuanto llegó, sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa. Tumbada boca abajo, se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza buscando un descanso, que en su opinión, tardó demasiado en llegar.

Así que cuando, después de llevar medio día en la redacción, vio a Damon aparecer por la sala, buscándola con la mirada, se acordó de las dichosas fotos. No esperó a que llegase hasta ella, bajó la pantalla del portátil, dejándolo en suspensión y se levantó. Inmediatamente, él la siguió, retrocediendo hasta el pasillo.

- Las fotos… - empezó a decir el joven, parado frente a ella.  
- Lo sé. Se me olvidó, lo siento. – se disculpó Elena sin dejarle hablar.  
- Está bien. – suspiró él. – Solo dame la tarjeta y ya está.  
- No la tengo aquí. Utilicé otra tarjeta que tengo, con más capacidad para poder hacer las fotos con mejor calidad, pero no la tengo aquí. Está en casa. – explicó ella, bajando la mirada de nuevo, incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de la suya.  
- Elena… - volvió a decir él, había reproche en su mirada pero Elena no podía verlo, porque seguía mirando avergonzada hacia abajo. – Me hacen falta. – terminó diciendo.  
- En cuanto llegue, de verdad. – repitió ella, algo avergonzada por su despiste. – Te las mandó a tu correo.  
- Solo acuérdate, o al menos trae la tarjeta. – Damon no respondió nada a esa pequeña referencia a su visita del lunes, se limitó a hacer una mueca, torciendo los labios en un gesto ambiguo, antes de volver a su despacho.

Elena volvió a su trabajo, a todos sus problemas se sumaba el artículo que tenía que escribir. Estaba bloqueada, le costaba escribir. La presión por hacer un buen trabajo empezaba a superarla. Escribía poco y releía mucho, sin estar totalmente convencida de lo que escribía. En la redacción, lo compaginaba con sus tareas de fotógrafa, lo que también le quitaba tiempo para escribir.

Ese mismo día, después de su charla con Damon, pasó unas horas fuera con Rebekah. Antes de irse a casa, se atrevió a ir a buscarle. Era casi la hora de la salida y no sabía si Damon seguiría allí. Pero se sentía mal por estar ignorándole hasta el punto de olvidarse una y otra vez de la parte de trabajo que compartía con él, eso era una irresponsabilidad y ella no era así.

Se asomó un momento al pasillo y vio que había luz tanto en su despacho como en el de Ric. Por lo que se acercó y llamó con suavidad a la puerta, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

- Está abierto. – respondió Damon desde dentro, preguntándose quién sería a esas horas. Sabía que no era Ric, porque su amigo no llamaría viendo que tenía la puerta abierta.

Elena entró con timidez mientras Damon se quitaba el único casco que llevaba y giraba la silla para ver quién era. Le sorprendió ver a Elena allí, pero como siempre, ocultó sus sentimientos.

- Te traigo algo. – explicó la chica, tendiéndole la cámara. – No son las que quieres, pero estas también te hacen falta. Son de la parte de Rebekah.

Damon asintió, cansado, la verdad es que estaba a punto de irse.

- Dame tres minutos. – le pidió simplemente, volviendo a alzar la pantalla del portátil.

Elena se fijó en que lo tenía apagado y se dio cuenta de que le acababa de interrumpir mientras recogía.

- Si me la traes mañana, puedes llevártela. – ofreció ella, en un impulso al sentirse culpable por hacerle quedarse más tiempo. – De todas formas, también tengo prisa. – añadió, titubeando ligeramente, para corregir su impulso.

Un nuevo brillo de decepción recorrió los ojos de Damon, pero duró apenas un segundo.

- Mañana a primera hora la tendrás. – le aseguró Damon volviendo a cerrar el portátil.  
- Ok. – aceptó la chica y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Damon seguía aparentemente concentrado en su escritorio pero seguía notando su presencia allí. Por eso, se atrevió a hacer un nuevo intento.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – la ofreció, dubitativo, girándose de nuevo para mirarla.  
- No voy a casa. – respondió ella, de nuevo cabizbaja, desde la puerta.

Más decepción, aunque esta vez estaba preparado para ella. Le habría sorprendido obtener otra respuesta.

- Hasta mañana – respondió él, aceptando su respuesta, volviendo a hacer girar la silla.  
- Adiós. – murmuró ella, marchándose sin saber si él había llegado a oírla y sin esperarle.

Y eso era cierto, aunque no de la forma que Damon creía, Elena había quedado con Kath y Stefan cerca de donde ellos trabajaban, para pasar un rato con ellos.

Con ellos consiguió relajarse un poco. Se quedaron más tiempo de lo que habían planeado y para cuando Stefan acercó a las chicas a casa, ya era casi la hora de la cena. Después de cenar, darse una ducha y hablar un rato con Tyler por teléfono, Elena se sentó en el escritorio, con el portátil delante, dispuesta a trabajar en su artículo. Se quedó hasta tarde, tecleando, borrando y volviendo a teclear. Solo se acostó cuando se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y estaba tan cansada, que otra vez se olvidó de mandar las fotos a Damon, a pesar de que las había estado utilizando minutos antes.

Por su parte, Damon estuvo esperando a que Elena le mandase las fotos, pero como no le llegaba nada, se puso a trabajar en el modelo plantilla que iba a utilizar. Lo dejaría todo preparado, y así, solo tendría que introducir las fotos y terminaría. Se acordaba bastante bien de las fotos que hicieron, así que trabajaba de memoria para hacer la plantilla. Lo bueno es que sabía que podía confiar en el trabajo de Elena, además de que él mismo ya le había echado un vistazo antes, sabía que no iba a tener que retocarlas mucho. Por eso no le preocupaba mucho que aún no las tuviera. Mientras tanto trabajaría con las demás.

Mientras se copiaban las fotos en el portátil, le echó un rápido vistazo a su correo. No tenía nada nuevo. Por simple rutina, ojeó también el de la revista y sonrió al ver que, dentro del montón de emails que tenía, había uno que le interesaba.

_Asunto: Más desahogos_

_Hola Doc,_

_Bueno, si es así, me quedo con ese nombre._

_Como si pudieras ayudarme… Nadie puede hacerlo._

_Quizá lleves razón con eso de que la gente engaña. Realmente, yo tampoco le conozco. Aunque es extraño, ahora le conozco un poco mejor, no es mucho, pero es más que antes. Y ya no estoy tan segura de que sea tan cabrón… De hecho no sé ni que pensar con respecto a él, ahora que estoy viendo otra faceta, bastante distinta, de él._

_Yo también he visto House, pero no pienso eso en absoluto. ¿Tú sí lo piensas? Porque si es así, recuerda que House siempre está solo, no es una buena forma de acabar._

_Porque si es culpa mía, eso significa que puedo corregirlo. Es lo que estoy intentando hacer, pero tengo la sensación de que las cosas no mejoran… y no sé qué hacer. Yo también pensaba eso que dices, que no cuenta, pero él no parece estar de acuerdo. Ya que no para de recordarlo y sentir celos de todo el mundo por eso. Y no sé qué hacer ni cómo actuar con él, me siento como si estuviese en una zona de guerra, en alerta permanente._

_Me ayudas más de lo que crees, no puedo hablar de nadie con esto, así que al menos puedo hablarlo de alguna forma. No sé, es raro, pero me sirve. Si me lo hubiesen dicho, nunca lo habría creído, que habría acabado hablando de esta forma con un extraño._

_Pd: Aún me sigue costando esto de los asuntos, no lo tengo por costumbre, me parece una tontería._

El jueves, cuando Elena llegó, se encontró con Damon y Jenna en la recepción. Pasó a su lado con rapidez, saludando sin apenas mirarles. Y escuchó la respuesta de ambos mientras se iba. Encima de su escritorio, tal y como había prometido Damon, estaba su cámara.

- Mierda, las fotos… - recordó Elena tapándose la cara con las manos. Damon la iba a matar y con razón.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que en seguida apareció Kol, pidiéndole que la acompañase. Tuvo un día de locos. Kol y ella se quedaron atrapados en un atasco, fruto de un accidente bastante gordo. La policía cortó un montón de calles y ellos se quedaron atascados, sin poder avanzar ni retroceder durante tres horas.

En medio de este tiempo, Ric y Damon se cruzaron por el pasillo. Damon volvía de echar un vistazo en la sala, era la segunda vez que buscaba a Elena. Cada vez le hacía menos gracia el asunto de las fotos, seguía sin tenerlas y ya se veía todo el fin de semana encerrado en casa trabajando. Por su parte, Ric salía a tomarse un descanso con Jenna, pero al ver a Damon, cambió de dirección.

- ¿Qué tal llevas el reportaje? – preguntó rodeando los hombros de su amigo con el brazo.  
- Estoy en ello. – suspiró Damon, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos. – No te preocupes Ric, va a quedar genial. – improvisó, protegiendo a Elena.  
- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó con curiosidad.  
- No. – negó Damon, parándose y moviendo la cabeza. – Hasta que no esté terminado, no. Ya lo sabes. – sonrió adoptando una pose misteriosa.  
- Por intentarlo. – respondió su amigo, retirando el brazo. – Voy a ver a Jenna un rato. – le contó dándole un ligero codazo antes de empezar a retroceder.  
- Sed buenos. – bromeó guiñándole el ojo, antes de entrar en su despacho.

Mucho más tarde de lo que esperaban, Kol y Elena volvieron a la redacción con los deberes hechos. Pero ni aún así tuvo unos minutos de respiro. Estaba vez era Matt el que necesitaba que fuese con ella. Al menos, esta vez tenían que ir más cerca. Para cuando terminaron, era casi la hora a la que terminaban de trabajar.

- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio? – le ofreció mientras caminaban de vuelta al coche. – Yo me voy ya a casa, pero te puedo acercar a donde quieras.  
- No me vendría mal. – sonrió ligeramente ella, pensando en todo el trabajo acumulado que tenía.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa, fue ir a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich. Había estado tan apurada que no había tenido ni tiempo de comer. Se lo llevó a su cuarto y se lo comió despacio, sujetándolo con una mano y encendiendo el ordenador con la otra. Volvió a dedicarse a su artículo, escribiendo con una mezcla de desesperación e inspiración, por ratos.

Estaba encerrada en su cuarto y así siguió cuando Kath llegó a casa. Hizo una pequeña pausa para hablar un rato, distraídamente, con ella y después volvió a su trabajo. Siguió distraída incluso mientras hablaba con Tyler, porque era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el artículo que tenía a medias en su ordenador. No se le olvidaba que tenía un plazo para entregarlo y cada vez le quedaban menos horas. Con el artículo ocupando toda su mente, volvió a olvidarse de las fotos…

Al día siguiente, el ansiado y temido viernes, Elena se levantó más tarde de lo habitual. Se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde la noche anterior, y ahora, el cansancio y la tensión la pasaban factura. Prácticamente saltó de la cama y se vistió en un tiempo récord. En menos de quince minutos salía de su casa, rumbo a la redacción. Si conseguía coger el autobús a tiempo, no llegaría tarde.

- Hola. – saludó a Jenna, cuando llegó, justo a tiempo a la redacción.  
- Buenos días, Elena. – sonrió la chica, llevándose a los labios su vaso de café.

Algo fallaba en esa imagen y Elena se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que era mientras seguía su camino, sin detenerse. Damon. No estaba allí, sentando sobre la mesa de ella, bromeando y tomando café como tenía por costumbre. Y eso la extrañó.

Pero tardó un par de minutos en averiguar lo que pasaba. El tiempo que tardó en llegar a su escritorio. Damon la estaba esperando allí, recostado en la silla, con la cazadora puesta y su propia bandolera sobre el escritorio. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- Hola. – saludó ella, sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar. Se acababa de acordar al verle.  
- Hola. – respondió serio él, sin moverse.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó antes de que Damon pudiese decir algo más. – Ayer tuve un día horroroso. Mucho trabajo y mucho ir de un lado para otro. – intentó explicarse, sabiendo que realmente no tenía excusa posible. – Se me olvidó.

Damon se limitó a suspirar. Empezaba a hartarse de esa excusa.

- Solo dámelas y ya está. – respondió, tendiéndole una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Elena asintió con rapidez, al menos eso sí podía hacerlo ya que llevaba la cámara en la bandolera del portátil.

- ¿Estarán todas, no? – preguntó Damon al cogerla, solo para asegurarse.  
- Sí, están las de Kol, las de Matt,… - se interrumpió de golpe al darse cuenta de las que le faltaban.  
- Joder Elena. – se quejó Damon, mientras ella se cubría la cara con las manos, sin dejar de murmurar que lo sentía.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, para trabajar en lo que sí tenía. Pero se detuvo a los dos pasos.

- No. – dijo mientras se giraba. – ¿Sabes qué? Ya me he hartado de esto. Nos vamos. – dijo muy serio, mientras avanzaba hacia Elena.  
- ¿Cómo que nos vamos? – preguntó la chica, sin entender nada.  
- ¿Las tienes en casa, no? – replicó Damon, ante eso la chica asintió. – Pues te llevo. Al parecer es la única forma de que me las des.  
- ¿Qué? No. Luego te las mando, de verdad. – negó Elena sin moverse de donde estaba.

Damon se giró hacia ella y su mirada la hizo estremecerse.

- Llevas diciéndome eso tres días, Elena. Y no lo has hecho. Así que vamos. – la dijo, señalando el camino con el brazo estirado.

Empezó a andar y de reojo comprobó que Elena le seguía, aunque a regañadientes. En el fondo sabía que Damon llevaba razón.

- Dile a Ric que nos vamos, cosas de trabajo. Que me llame si quiere algo. – le dijo escuetamente a Jenna, cuando pasaron por allí. Ella no contestó a eso, por el tono de voz del chico supo que era mejor que no indagara en ese momento.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? – le preguntó Elena cuando salieron a la calle.  
- ¿Exagerando? – repitió Damon mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle para cruzar hasta su coche. - ¿Sabes qué tengo que hacer un reportaje fotográfico sobre la inauguración? ¿Sabes que sin esas fotos no puedo hacer la portada? Si tú no me las das, el que se va tirar todo el fin de semana currando a contrarreloj voy a ser yo. Y no me da la gana.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró Elena muy bajito mientras le seguía. Damon llevaba razón en sus reproches, pero aún así, no le gustaba la forma en que la estaba hablando. La hacía sentirse como una cría.

Damon puso la radio para llenar el silencio. De reojo podía ver que Elena iba con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñada y mirando por la ventanilla de su lado. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa al ver su pose de enfado, que disimuló para que ella no le viera. Aparcó delante de su casa y se bajó del coche detrás de ella.

Elena luchó un momento con sus llaves, y cuando consiguió abrir, se dio cuenta de que Damon la seguía.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, girándose hacia él para enfrentarle, delante del ascensor.  
- ¿Has terminado tu parte del artículo de la inauguración? – Damon la respondió con otra pregunta, parándose delante de ella y apoyando las manos en sus caderas.  
- No. – reconoció la chica bajando la cabeza.

Damon bufó, al menos esperaba equivocarse en eso.

- ¿Quién crees que monta la revista? – Damon no esperó a su respuesta sino que continuó hablando. – Pues lo que te he dicho antes también vale para esto.  
- Ni pienses que te voy a dejar pasar. – Elena abrió la puerta del ascensor y tapó el hueco con su cuerpo mientras hablaba.  
- Como quieras. – Damon le guiñó el ojo y, bajo la asombrada mirada de Elena, empezó a subir por las escaleras.

Jadeando ligeramente, consiguió llegar al piso a la vez que el ascensor. Sonriendo con suficiencia, se apoyó en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de Elena. La chica bufó al verle, pero no puedo evitar que él se colase dentro del piso, a pesar de que intentó cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible.

- Me iré cuando me des todo lo que me tienes que dar. – dijo Damon mientras ella le miraba con enfado. – Hasta entonces, te aguantas.

Con total confianza, Damon avanzó hasta el salón, dándole la espalda a Elena.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me lo das o lo tengo que buscar yo? – preguntó al ver que no se movía.  
- Ni se te ocurra. – respondió ella, cabreada y avanzando con pasos rápidos hasta su cuarto.

Sin molestarse en quitarse la chaqueta o dejar el portátil, cogió la memoria del primer cajón de su escritorio y volvió al salón. Damon esperaba donde le había dejado, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

- Toma. – le dijo, metiéndole la tarjeta en uno de los puños. – Y vete. – añadió, empujándole un poco, sin conseguir moverle ni un centímetro.  
- Si quieres que me vaya, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Dónde tienes un enchufe? – preguntó señalando la bandolera donde llevaba el ordenador.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, pero le señaló donde había uno que podía utilizar. Después se metió en su cuarto, pegando un portazo para hacerle saber que no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera allí. Podría haberse quedado con él en el salón pero pensó que, si le dejaba solo el tiempo suficiente, se cansaría y se iría. No tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

Se quedó en la habitación toda la mañana, a ratos trabajaba en el artículo y a ratos desconectaba un poco. En medio de todo esto, escuchó sonar el teléfono fijó y después, Tyler la llamó al móvil.

- Hola guapa. – saludó él.  
- Hola Ty. – saludó, algo extrañada ella. - ¿Qué tal?  
- Bien. ¿Y tú?  
- Bien, trabajando.  
- Lo suponía, te acabo de llamar pero luego me he dado cuenta de que no estarías en casa. – explicó Tyler sin saber lo equivocado que estaba. – Ah, esta tarde no puedo ir a buscarte. Ben tiene entradas para el partido de esta noche y me ha pedido que le acompañe. Es el partido más importante de la temporada, si ganamos pasamos a la final. – explicó emocionado. – Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Es una oportunidad única.  
- Está bien, vete con Ben. De todas formas creo que el trabajo me va a durar aún un rato. – suspiró ella.  
- Gracias Elena, sabía que lo entenderías. Adiós, te quiero. – Tyler se despidió con rapidez aunque antes de que colgase, a Elena le dio tiempo a escucharle hablando con Ben.

La chica dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y volvió a su trabajo, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, muy pensativa. Se había hecho la promesa de no salir hasta que hubiese terminado todo, pero esa mañana, con las prisas, no había desayunado nada y empezaba a tener hambre. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al comprobar que eran más de las dos de la tarde.

Suspirando resignada, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó al pasillo. No escuchó nada por lo que se decidió a avanzar. No vio nada cuando se asomó al salón, ¿dónde se había metido Damon? Tenía que estar allí porque su cazadora de cuero estaba colgada de una silla, pero no le veía por ninguna parte. Al fijarse mejor, vio un cable a la izquierda del sofá. "No podía ser, ¿es que este chico no podía comportarse como una persona normal?" pensó cuando se acercó al mirar.

Apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, movió la cabeza divertida, observándole.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el sillón, el ordenador en el regazo y con los cascos puestos. Además tenía la mano derecha apoyada en algo, como una tablilla. Apoyó la cara sobre sus brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirarle. Nunca le había visto tan relajado en la redacción como le estaba viendo ahora.

Por su parte, Damon sonreía, estaba viendo a Elena por el reflejo de la pantalla, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Había terminado el reportaje de la inauguración, las de Matt y ahora estaba terminando con las de Kol. Al menos no se había equivocado y no había tenido mucho trabajo con las fotos, pero seguía quedándole la portada. La chica seguía mirándole y aunque a Damon le gustaba esa sensación, la de sentirse observado por alguien que te importa, sabía que no podía prolongar esa situación sin que se convirtiese en un momento muy incómodo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y Elena se mordió el labio ligeramente. Le había visto varias veces hacer ese gesto y todas las veces, una parte de ella había deseado meter la mano en su cabello y hacerlo ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, empezó a hacer gestos de negación con la cabeza.

Damon interrumpió sus pensamientos bajando el brazo hasta el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en él para mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Me estás espiando? – preguntó alzando las cejas y quitándose los cascos con la otra mano.  
- ¡No! – respondió ella, totalmente avergonzada porque la hubiese pillado.  
- Vale. – sonrió él. - ¿Ya has terminado?  
- Casi lo tengo, pero me falta un poco aún. – respondió poniendo cara de circunstancias y separando un poco el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Damon suspiró, esto se estaba alargando mucho más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Pero qué estás escribiendo? ¿Una tesis doctoral? – se extrañó él.

Lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de ella.

- Es que no me sale… - contestó, tapándose la cara con las manos, claramente agobiada.  
- Está bien, no pasa nada. – cedió él al verla así. - ¿Es tu primer trabajo en solitario?  
- Sí. – reconoció ella, sin mirarle, esperando sus burlas.  
- Tomate un respiro. Estando agobiada no te va a salir nada. – le aconsejó él. - ¿Qué? Yo también he pasado por eso. – añadió al ver que ella le miraba extrañada. – Todos hemos sido novatos alguna vez, ¿no?  
- Sí. – suspiró ella, pero eso no la ayudaba porque estando bloqueada.

Damon apagó y bajó la pantalla del portátil, puso la tablilla encima y lo subió al sofá. Después se apoyó en las manos y se aupó, con cuidado de no engancharse con el cable.

- Eso es normal Elena. – siguió diciendo, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con ambas manos. – La semana que publiqué mi primer trabajo estaba tan nervioso que casi no podía comer. – le confió. – Tenía un miedo atroz a estropearlo.  
- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.  
- El cable. – le recordó Damon.  
- Sí sí, tranquilo. – respondió ella pasando las piernas por encima para acomodarse. – Venga cuenta, ¿cuál fue tu primer trabajo?  
- El primer número de la revista. – confesó, apoyando el codo en su pierna y la cabeza en la palma de la mano. – Doble de nervios.  
- ¿Estabas aquí desde el principio?  
- Sí. – sonrió Damon recordando, si Elena supiera hasta que punto estaba implicado en la revista... – Ric, Jenna,… y nadie más de los que están ahora. Y yo claro.

Elena asintió, escuchándole.

- ¿Pero te salió bien, no?  
- Claro, sino no habríamos aguantado cinco años. – respondió Damon, con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada.  
- Entonces mereció la pena, pasar esos nervios. – comentó la chica, fijándose en ese brillo pero intentando no mirarle fijamente.  
- Visto ahora sí, en el momento no fue tan divertido. Te aseguró que la semana que viene, cuando lo veas publicado, pensaras que no era para tanto. – le aseguró, cambiando de postura para estirarse un poco.  
- Te veo muy seguro. – replicó ella, bajando las piernas al suelo.  
- Dímelo la semana que viene. – replicó él inclinándose hacia delante, incapaz de quedarse quieto en una postura.  
- Lo haré. – aseguró ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, sin saber que más decirse. Elena se removía, incómoda por su cercanía, pero sobre todo, sintiéndose muy culpable por la forma en que le había estado tratando.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – le preguntó finalmente Elena, rompiendo el silencio.

Damon miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

- La verdad es que sí. – respondió levantándose para irse, volvería dentro de un rato.  
- ¿Estás enfadado, verdad? – más que una pregunta, eso era una afirmación.  
- No. – respondió él, parándose a mitad de camino.  
- Pero lo estabas. – volvió a afirmar la chica.  
- No. – repitió Damon. Y al girarse hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que Elena también se había levantado y estaba a unos pasos de él. – ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?  
- Por las fotos. – la voz de Elena tembló de forma casi imperceptible, porque de verdad temía que Damon se hubiese enfadado. Había sido muy injusta con él, sin que se lo mereciera.  
- No Elena, no me he enfadado por eso. – le aseguró. – Estás agobiada, lo entiendo. Pero no es mi culpa… - "y lo has pagado conmigo" estuvo a punto de decir, pero consiguió contenerse a tiempo. –… y si yo me retraso, retraso también a Ric y Jenna me mata, por robarles tiempo del finde. – terminó diciendo, intentando bromear para quitarte hierro al asunto. – Eh, ya está arreglado, no te preocupes. – la sonrió levemente.  
- Lo siento, de verdad. No quería… - Elena se paró de golpe, intentando ordenar sus ideas. – No era mi intención… - empezó de nuevo pero Damon la cortó.  
- Déjalo Elena, no hace falta que te disculpes más. Está arreglado. – repitió, harto de escuchar esas dos palabras que había escuchado tantas veces esa semana. Además estaba viendo que Elena no lo había hecho con mala intención.  
- Pero te vas. – afirmó la chica, con pena, al ver que cogía su cazadora.  
- Sí. – afirmó él, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y jugando con las llaves del coche. – Sé que esto no ha sido muy ético, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento. – se medio disculpó por colarse en su casa, haciendo un gesto de circunstancias. – Sé que no quieres que esté aquí, no voy a obligarte a nada.

Elena le vio meter la otra mano en su bolsillo y su expresión debió delatarla, porque Damon dudó antes de darse media vuelta, ya que en el fondo no quería irse.

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí… Podríamos preparar algo. – le ofreció Elena, esperando que no se fuera. – Me da igual hacer algo para uno que para dos. – le sonrió levemente pasando por su lado para ir a la cocina.

Damon se quedó parado, a mitad de camino. A su izquierda la puerta, a la derecha la cocina. No se esperaba una invitación, no después de los últimos días. La decisión era fácil, su cabeza le decía que se fuera, que no siguiera haciendo el idiota. Pero le gustaba estar con ella, y desde que había dado cuenta, lo disfrutaba aún más, porque esos momentos eran escasos. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no la presionaría, que se conformaría con lo que ella quisiese darle, y después de unos días de una indiferencia que le dejaba hecho polvo, las cosas parecían haber cambiando. Y en contra de lo que le decía su cabeza, aceptó también eso. Volvió a dejar la cazadora en la silla y las llaves del coche encima de la mesa, después fue a la cocina.

- ¿Qué me ofreces? – preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Aún de espaldas a él, Elena sonrió por unos segundos cuando le escuchó atrás. El recuerdo de Tyler llegó a su mente, borrándole esa sonrisa. Pero en seguida cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Se había esforzado tanto para alejarse de él que había estado a punto de fastidiar incluso su trabajo, eso no era justo, ni tampoco era bueno para ella. Ese comportamiento, tan poco natural en ella, también le estaba pasando factura. Y lo peor, es que no le servía para nada, porque las cosas con Tyler seguían igual. En el fondo se alegraba de que Tyler tuviera otros planes.

- Lo que quieras. – respondió Elena, girándose con dos bolsas de pasta, una en cada mano.  
- Mismamente. – Damon señaló mientras hablaba.

Mientras Elena se movía por la cocina, guardando unas cosas y sacando otras, poniendo la cacerola con agua en el fuego y preparando todo, Damon se fue acercando. Poco a poco fue avanzando, hasta que se apoyó en la encimera de al lado de la vitrocerámica.

- ¿Te ayudo con algo? – preguntó apoyándose sobre los codos. Le resultaba difícil quedarse quieto mientras eran otros los que hacían las cosas, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo.  
- No es necesario. – respondió Elena, buscando en la nevera algo para acompañar los macarrones que estaba cociendo. – Bien. – murmuró para sí misma al ver lo que buscaba.

Cogió los paquetes y los dejó sobre la encimera mientras buscaba una sartén. Damon los miró con curiosidad, eran taquitos de bacon y de chorizo.

- Normalmente los hago con esto y con cebolla. – explicó Elena echando un poco de aceite. – Pero puedo cambiarlo si quieres.  
- No, por mí está bien. – aceptó Damon, observándola remover la cacerola.

Estaba aburrido por no hacer nada y vio que el paquete de macarrones seguía estando en la encimera. Desde pequeño, tenía la costumbre de probar todas las comidas, algunas incluso antes de que estuvieran preparadas. Elena no le vio cuando cogió el primer macarrón de la bolsa, ni tampoco el segundo, porque estaba concentrada friendo todo.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – se extrañó cuando le vio. - ¿Cómo te lo comes crudo?  
- Costumbre. – explicó simplemente él, sin avergonzarse porque le hubiera pillado.  
- ¿Costumbre como lo de sentarse en cualquier sitio menos en las sillas? – preguntó ella, vigilándole de reojo.  
- Sí, como esa. – Damon intentó que su tono fuese el de siempre, porque Elena se estaba acercando a algo de lo que no tenía muy buenos recuerdos.  
- Me sorprende que no lo estés haciendo ahora. – se le escapó a Elena y como ya no tenía tiempo de disimular, se concentró en la comida.  
- Lo he pensado. – reconoció Damon mirando hacia atrás un momento. – Pero eso ya es abusar mucho. – añadió aunque esa no era toda la verdad, solo la parte donde quedaba bien. No había espacio suficiente entre la encimera y el armario de arriba.  
- ¿De dónde sacas esas costumbres? – la pregunta de Elena le desconcertó, porque no se la esperaba, y se quedó en blanco por un momento.

Entreabrió los labios para responder pero no supo que decir. Al final optó por algo que no le comprometía en absoluto.

- Es una larga historia. – dijo simplemente, en vez de decir la verdad. Que lo hacía cuando era pequeño porque a su padre le molestaba y, años después, no había podido quitarse esas costumbres.

Damon sonó mucho más serio de lo que pretendía y eso hizo que Elena girase levemente la cabeza hacia él, aunque manteniendo un ojo en la comida. Lo que vio la sorprendió y fue suficiente para saber que no debía preguntar más.

- ¿Me acercas el tomate? – le preguntó cambiando de tema.  
- Claro. – respondió Damon, claramente aliviado. - ¿Dónde…?  
- En la nevera.

Sus manos se rozaron cuando Damon le tendió el brick y mientras uno sonreía para sus adentros, el otro intentaba ignorar lo que había sentido en ese breve instante. Finalmente, se sentaron a comer en el salón, después de poner el mantel y servir los macarrones. Para hacer el ambiente lo más relajado posible, Elena encendió la televisión.

- Están buenos. – comentó el joven en cuanto los probó.  
- Gracias. – sonrió Elena al ver su entusiasmo. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, ya que estaba tan hambrienta como él.

No intercambiaron muchas palabras mientras comían, y lo poco que se decían no era personal, solo comentaban lo que escuchaban por la tele. Porque solo la escuchaban, ninguno la miraba. Damon no podía evitar mirarla, en cortos y rápidos vistazos para que ella no le pillase, con bastante éxito. Por su parte, Elena mantenía la vista fija en su plato porque la imagen que tenía delante, Damon con la camisa azul marino remangada, la atraía demasiado. Y eran compañeros, eso es lo único que podrían ser, se repitió a sí misma.

- Muy bueno, de verdad. – elogió Damon cuando acabó, esbozando su media sonrisa e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

Elena le sonrió de vuelta mientras se levantaba para recoger. En los ojos del joven había un leve destello travieso, pero él no era consciente de ese detalle. La ayudó a recoger y también la iba a ayudar a limpiar, pero no lo hizo porque Elena dejó los cacharros en el fregadero, cubriéndolos con agua. Y bajo la atenta mirada del chico, echó el resto de los macarrones que habían sobrado en tupper que metió en la nevera, para Kath o ella misma en otro momento.

- Ya lo limpiará Kath. – le explicó al ver que él miraba extrañado lo que hacía. – Es mi compañera de piso y mi prima. Yo he cocinado así que a ella le toca limpiar. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Damon solo asintió, ahora le ponía nombre a la otra chica. Se separaron de nuevo para ir a terminar su trabajo. Elena se fue a su cuarto de nuevo, aunque esta vez no era para evitarle, sino para poder concentrarse mejor y poder terminar al fin.

Damon volvió a acomodarse en el salón, dispuesto a ponerse con la portada. Mientras repasaba las fotos, le habían empezado a venir ideas. Para concentrarse mejor, encendió su Ipod y se puso los cascos. La música siempre le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

La chica aún tardó un par de horas en terminar, pero no porque escribiera mucho sino porque nada la convencía. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando salió, pero no podía tener a Damon allí toda la tarde, seguro que tendría cosas que hacer.  
Esta vez, Damon estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no la vio llegar. Elena le observó mientras trabajaba ya que nunca le había visto hacerlo. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de movía los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre su muslo, y lo que más le llamó la atención, con la otra mano parecía estar dibujando algo.

- Ey. – la llamó Damon apagando la pantalla para que no viera su trabajo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás al verla gracias al reflejo del ordenador. - ¿Haciendo un descanso?  
- En realidad he terminado. – confesó con timidez, era la segunda que Damon la pillaba ese día.  
- Bien. – sonrió él, quitándose los cascos y dejándolos caer sobre su pecho. – Pásamelo.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, señalando su trabajo con curiosidad.  
- Preparo la portada. – explicó él, haciéndole gestos para que fuera a su lado.  
- En serio Damon, no hace falta que estés aquí. – le dijo refiriéndose a que estaba sentado en el suelo. Pero a pesar de eso, rodeó el sofá para sentarse a su lado.  
- No llega el cable. – confesó Damon, frotándose el cuello con una mano. – Y no tengo la batería. – añadió levantando un poco el portátil para que viera que no la tenía allí.  
- ¿Y el sofá? ¿O también tienes una pega? – bromeó ella.  
- No me sirve, no puedo apoyar esto. – y apoyó la mano sobre la tableta que tenía a su derecha.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – la voz de Elena estaba cargada de curiosidad y Damon sonrió ante ello.  
- Es una tableta gráfica. – explicó y la chica hizo un gesto de incomprensión con la cabeza. - Como te lo puedo explicar… Es como si estuviese dibujando a mano. Esto es como un bolígrafo. – explicó enseñándole lo que tenía en la mano. – Lo diseño todo con el ordenador y luego uso esto para los detalles, destacar algo, poner sombras,… todo eso.  
- Lo pillo. – asintió la chica. – Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Sobre tu trabajo. – añadió con timidez.  
- Dispara. – respondió guiñándole el ojo.  
- ¿Por qué no lo firmas? – le preguntó directamente. Eso era algo que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que se fijó en la revista. A ella las imágenes le parecían buenas así que no entendía porque no lo hacía.

Damon se rió, desconcertándola. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no las firmo? ¿Caroline? – preguntó divertido, recordando que hubo una época en la que la rubia había estado tan resentida con él que había ido diciendo la redacción que no firmaba sus fotos porque no eran realmente suyas, sino que las copiaba y luego les hacía pequeñas modificaciones. Él había hecho oídos sordos a esa mentira, pero Ric no. En cuanto el rumor llegó a sus oídos, se encargó de pararlo sin darle ninguna importancia.  
- No. He visto algunos números de la revista y en ninguno las tienes firmadas. – explicó la chica.  
- Sí que las firmo. – dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en el sofá. - ¿Quieres verlo? – preguntó dubitativo. La chica asintió, muerta de curiosidad. – Espera un momento. – le pidió encendiendo la pantalla.

Solo tenía un programa abierto, Photoshop, aunque dentro de él tenía varias imágenes abiertas. Cambió con rapidez para que ella no viera la portada que aún tenía a medias, elegiendo una que ya tenía terminada. Por costumbre, guardó antes de hacer nada. Una vez hecho eso, levantó el portátil con una mano para recolocarse, dobló la pierna derecha hacia dentro y semiflexionó la izquierda.

- Ven. – la invitó, señalando el espacio de delante con la mano libre. – Venga, que no te voy a hacer nada, solo es para que lo veas.

Muy a su pesar, los sentimientos de Elena eran más contradictorios que nunca, mientras se colocaba delante de él.

- Toma. – Damon la pasó el portátil para que lo sujetara ella y la chica se lo puso en su regazo. Después la hizo coger el bolígrafo y él también lo cogió, poniendo su mano encima de la suya para poder guiarla.  
- Pincha en la imagen con el ratón. – le pidió mientras, con la mano izquierda, retiraba el pelo del hombro de la chica para ver mejor. Lo hizo suavemente por lo que fue casi como una caricia y Elena notó como su piel se estremecía imperceptiblemente ante su gesto.  
- ¿Dónde quiera?  
- Eh… Sí, luego te digo sí me vale. – contestó después de pensarlo un poco.

Elena pinchó en uno de los laterales de la imagen y Damon sonrió, sabiendo que la chica no podía verle, porque había elegido un sitio bastante cerca de donde él había firmado.

- No me mires a mí, mira la pantalla. – le indicó.

Cuando vio que ella le hacía caso, empezó a guiarla. Apoyó la punta del bolígrafo contra la tablilla y apretó, para poder cambiar el modo. Con ayuda de Elena, seleccionó el que necesitaba y separó el bolígrafo. Lo volvió a apoyar y esta vez empezó a dibujar. Con lentitud, fue dibujando una imagen.

- La pantalla. – la recordó al ver que miraba sus manos. Sabía que si no lo veía primero, después le iba a costar ver la marca aunque él se la enseñase. A Ric le había costado meses distinguirla, a Jenna le era más fácil, pero porque primero la había enseñado como la hacía, igual que estaba haciendo ahora con Elena.

Elena observaba atenta la pantalla, viendo el cambio en la imagen. Entonces lo comprendió, jugando con las luces y las sombras de la imagen, Damon acababa de dibujar su inicial sin que se notase nada.

- ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó y sintió como Elena asentía. – Hay otra, a ver si la encuentras. – la retó.

Elena buscó por la imagen, guiándose con el dedo a centímetros de la pantalla. Le escuchaba aguantarse la risa a sus espaldas porque no la encontraba.

- Está cerca de la tuya. – le dio una pista.  
- ¿Aquí? – preguntó, señalando el punto al que se refería.  
- Sí. – asintió Damon. – Siempre hay algo así en todo lo que hago, es mi forma de firmar.

De nuevo, la magia del momento que estaban compartiendo empezaba a adueñarse de ellos. Estar tan cerca el uno del otro, derrumbaba sus barreras, aunque en el caso de Damon ya no era necesario, porque aceptaba lo que viniese de Elena, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Pero en el caso de Elena era distinto, había sido ella la que las había puesto ahí, solo para Damon, por un lado estaba el tema Tyler y por otra parte, la asustaba la intensidad de lo que podía sentir estando con él.

Por suerte para ellos, las cosas no llegaron a descontrolarse, ya que el sonido del timbre les sobresaltó. Devolviéndole el ordenador, Elena prácticamente se levantó de un salto, mientras Damon se incorporaba, subiendo las cosas al sofá. La chica giró las llaves, que estaban en la cerradura, para abrir. Damon escuchó una voz masculina e inmediatamente sintió una punzada de celos.

- Elena. – la voz sonaba extrañada. – Pensaba que no había nadie.  
- Estaba trabajando, que tenía cosas atrasadas. – explicó Elena.  
- ¿Y te queda mucho? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

Damon volvió a sentirse idiota en ese momento, pensando que era el novio de la chica. Y se levantó para marcharse. Al hacerlo, pudo ver que Elena estaba con chico de pelo castaño, al que miraba con cariño y que llevaba una gran bolsa y unas llaves en la mano.

- Pues… no lo sé - dudó ella, tendría que preguntarle a Damon.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Stefan vio a Damon y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

- Yo ya me iba. – dijo simplemente él, serio e intentando no mirar a Elena.  
- Es Damon, un compañero del trabajo. – empezó a explicarle la chica a un atónito Stefan. – Y él es Stefan, es el novio de Kath. – le contó a un mosqueado Damon.  
- Hola. – saludó Stefan con un gesto y Damon, más calmado que segundos antes, respondió con otro.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Stefan? – preguntó la chica, volviéndose hacia él.  
- Me he escapado un rato antes. – confesó sonriendo él. – Quiero darle una sorpresa a Kath cuando llegue. ¿Os queda mucho?

Elena intercambió una mirada con Damon, se imaginaba lo que planeaba Stefan y no se podía quedar allí. Así que le suplicó con la mirada que le echase un cable, pero por si acaso no le dio opción.

- Ya nos vamos. – le dijo poniendo la mano en el brazo del chico. Después le hizo una seña a Damon, quien no entendía nada.

Un minuto después, los dos salían a toda prisa de la casa, dejando a Stefan solo.

- ¿Pero no habías terminado? – se extrañó Damon, ya que le había sacado casi arrastras.  
- Sí, pero no puedo quedarme, si le va a preparar una sorpresa a su novia. – le explicó como si hablase con un crío. – Además tampoco me convence, creo que le voy a dar otra vuelta.

Damon suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Ya me extrañaba. – murmuró. – ¿Quieres que haga de betta? – le propuso. – Voy a ser más objetivo que tú.  
- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó ella, entre nerviosa y aliviada a partes iguales.  
- Sí. – y como ella seguía dudando, continuó hablando. – Venga, si me dejas leerlo, te dejo que leas la parte de Ric. – propuso guiñándole un ojo.  
- Pero no cambies nada, eh.  
- Claro que no. – se indignó Damon. – No modifico nada de lo que me pasan, eso es solo cosa de Ric y de los que lo escribís.  
- Vale. – cedió la chica, aliviada por contar con una segunda opinión.  
- Venga vámonos. – dijo Damon empezando a bajar las escaleras.  
- ¿Adónde? – preguntó la chica, poniéndose a su altura.  
- Pensaba en mi casa, pero podemos ir donde quieras.  
- Tu casa está bien. - aceptó Elena, arrastrando una mano por la barandilla al bajar.

Al salir a la calle, Damon metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando las llaves.

- Mierda. – dijo al no encontrarlas, solo tenía las llaves de casa. Miró en su otro bolsillo, con el mismo resultado. – Me las he dejado arriba.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Pues yo no pienso subir. – negó Elena divertida. – No quiero saber lo que está planeando Stefan.  
- Yo no puedo subir Elena. – Damon remarcó lo obvio.  
- Déjalo aquí, ya te doy las llaves otro día. No sé conducir, ¿te acuerdas? No te voy a robar el coche. – añadió al ver que la cara que puso.  
- ¿No vas a subir no? – preguntó Damon. La chica negó. - ¿Y no te puedo convencer? Está bien. – acabó suspirando Damon, él sí que no podía subir, empezando porque no era su casa ni conocía al otro chico y que tampoco quería saber lo que estaba haciendo. Además discutiendo no ganaba nada. – Pues venga, que al menos 20 minutos no nos los quita nadie. A no ser que decidas subir, claro. – lo intentó por última vez, cambiando de estrategia y haciendo un gesto suplicante.  
- Vale. – acabó cediendo la chica, riéndose por lo bajo. – Quédate con esto. ¿Dónde las dejaste?  
- Tienen que estar encima de la mesa. – respondió el joven.

Damon se quedó con las cosas de Elena mientras ella subía. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró al salón.

- Enseguida me voy Stefan. – gritó al entrar. No veía al chico pero escuchaba ruidos en el pasillo, seguramente en el cuarto de Kath.

Las llaves estaban donde Damon había dicho, justo encima de la mesa del salón. Se las guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la casa. Apenas había tardado segundos en coger las llaves, pero le había dado tiempo a ver parte del contenido de la bolsa que Stefan había traído. Velas. Kath tenía mucha suerte del novio que tenía, Stefan era muy atento con ella y Elena no pudo evitar la punzada de envidia momentánea. Mientras bajaba las escaleras intentó recordar la última vez que Tyler había tenido un detalle así con ella y la respuesta le dejó un regusto amargo, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Stefan asomó la cabeza desde la habitación, pero Elena ya se había ido, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

- ¿Ves? Cinco minutos. – comentó Damon mientras aparcaba delante de su casa.

Elena no contestó, no le iba a dar la razón aunque la tuviese. El viaje de apenas 5 minutos en coche, habría sido muy largo andando, ya que con el coche podían atajar.

- Todo tuyo. – la invitó Damon abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar.

Antes de dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa, Elena buscó la aprobación de Damon, quien asintió en silencio. Cogiendo su portátil, fue a sentarse en el sofá mientras el joven dejaba las suyas en el despacho.

- Venga pásamelo. – le pidió Damon, apareciendo con su portátil y tirándose en el sofá a su lado.  
- ¿Y el cable? – preguntó buscando el pen drive en su bolsillo.  
- Le he puesto la batería. – explicó él, acomodándose y poniendo los pies encima de la mesa.

Elena le tendió el pen pero lo retiró antes de que lo cogiese.

- Me has dicho que me ibas a dejar ver la parte de Ric. – le recordó.  
- Sí. – asintió el joven, buscando el archivo en su ordenador. – Ponlo en el tuyo y ahora cambiamos.

Los dos se sumergieron en la lectura. El estilo de Ric era fácil de seguir y enseguida te enganchaba. Cuanto más leía, más insegura se sentía Elena sobre lo que había escrito, la parte de Ric era muy buena. Damon estaba concentrado en el artículo de Elena, la única forma en que podía entender que a la chica no le convenciese, era que ella fuese tan autocrítica consigo misma como lo era Ric, porque lo que estaba leyendo era bueno. Y si tenía en cuenta que era la primera vez que la chica se enfrentaba algo así, eso solo le daba más mérito.

Elena le miraba nerviosa, esperando su opinión. Sabía que su trabajo era un desastre y no le hacía falta que él se lo confirmase. Así que, a medida que iban pasando los minutos y Damon seguía leyendo, sus nervios aumentaban. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que él no se estuviese quieto.

- Para. – le pidió poniéndole la mano en la pierna que él no dejaba de mover. – Me estás poniendo nerviosa. – añadió al ver que él la miraba desconcertado.  
- Tú sí que me estás poniendo nervioso. – contestó él, bajando la pierna al suelo y ella retiró la mano. Le era difícil concentrarse si no paraba de sentir su mirada sobre él. – Vete, a la terraza, el estudio, la habitación,… donde quieras, pero déjame terminar. – le pidió. – Hablo en serio. – añadió echándola con gestos.

De mala gana, la chica se levantó y se fue al sitio que más le gustaba del apartamento de Damon, la terraza. Ocultó las manos en los puños de su rebeca y apoyó los brazos en la barandilla, perdiéndose en las vistas de la ciudad.

Damon esperó hasta que ella salió, sonriendo levemente al ver como se abrigaba con la rebeca. "Que friolera es" pensó volviendo a subir la pierna a la mesa. Obligándose a sí mismo a fijar la mirada en el portátil, en vez de en la chica que le daba la espalda, se concentró en el artículo.

Kath buscaba en su bolso, parada delante de la puerta.

- ¿Dónde he puesto las malditas llaves? – se preguntó en voz alta. En el portal se había encontrado con un vecino, quien había abierto y había subido con él en el ascensor.

Desistió después de unos minutos más buscando sin éxito. Miró su reloj mientas llamaba al timbre.

- Espero que estés en casa Elena. – murmuró.

Pero no se esperaba lo que encontró en lugar de su prima. Stefan, con la camisa semi desabrochada, abrió la puerta. Con las manos a la espalda, sujetando el mando del equipo de música, apretó el play esbozando una sonrisa. Las notas de Breathe again empezaron a sonar.

- Stef. – dijo dulcemente la chica, emocionada.  
- Kath. – susurró él, tomándola de las manos y acercándola a él.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, empujada por uno de los dos, mientras se besaban. Abrazándose por la cintura, fueron retrocediendo sin dejar de darse dulces besos y tiernas caricias. La canción aún no había terminado cuando cayeron juntos en la cama, en el cuarto de Kath, iluminados solo por el tenue resplandor de las velas que decoraban la habitación.

Damon leyó el artículo dos veces para asegurarse de que no se le escapara nada. Vio un par de cosas seguramente habría que cambiar, la forma en que estaban escritas, pero no le había decepcionado en absoluto. Hacer correcciones no era su trabajo sino el de Ric, por lo que no tocó nada. Solo por si acaso, desconectó el pen drive y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Dejó el portátil a un lado y se levantó a buscar a Elena.

Ella se giró en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se abría y le miró con miedo, casi temblando de nervios.

- Tranquilízate. – le dijo Damon, al ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Elena le hizo caso omiso y no le dejó continuar.

- Es un desastre lo sé, puedo reescribirlo, cambiar algunas cosas. Saldrá mejor. Aún hay tiempo. – Elena hablaba a toda velocidad, sin pararse a respirar y sin dejar de intentar arreglarlo.  
- ¿Quieres parar? – preguntó divertido Damon, poniéndole un dedo en los labios, en gesto de silencio. En cuanto notó el contacto, la chica se paró, como si hubiesen apretado un botón. – Es bueno Elena. – comentó retirando la mano.  
- Si me das un rato puedo cambiarlo… Espera, ¿qué has dicho? – inicialmente no le escuchó, solo siguió hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Entonces preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- Que es bueno. – repitió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.  
- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó, aún incrédula.  
- A mí me lo parece. – le aseguró él. Le guiñó el ojo antes de hablar. – Y leo muchas cosas cuando monto la revista, hazme caso.

Pero su seguridad desapareció cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarle, agradecida.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias. – le agradeció contra su hombro, relajándose mientras Damon no acertaba a reaccionar. En ese momento le bullían demasiadas cosas por dentro.

El abrazo se prolongó apenas unos segundos más, antes de que Elena se separase, avergonzada por su impulso. Le miró sin saber que decirle, no había debido abrazarle. Pero que alguien considerase su trabajo bueno, mas cuando Damon le acababa de reconocer que tenía experiencia, cuando le había costado tanto escribirlo y había estado tan estresada… no había pensado, solo había reaccionado.

- Yo… - empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió al no saber que decir y al ver la expresión de Damon. No supo cómo interpretarla.  
- Tranquila. – respondió Damon finalmente, guiñándola un ojo para indicar que no pasaba nada. - ¿Entramos? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza.  
- Sí. – asintió la chica mientras agarraba ambos puños de la rebeca.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sillón, cada uno con su portátil en el regazo. Damon empezó a pasar el artículo y a editar el borrador de la revista para incluirlo. Elena se moría de curiosidad por ver lo que hacía, pero no sabía si acercarse por si Damon se había molestado. Le había notado extraño en ese momento y desconcertado, pero eso último no le extrañaba, ya que ella también se había sorprendido a sí misma. El gesto le había salido solo, instintivo, y eso la confundía a ella también. En esos breves segundos se había sentido como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Y eso estaba mal, porque ella tenía novio… y no era Damon.

El joven también andaba peleándose con sus sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado estaba lo que sentía por la chica, pero saber que ella tenía novio le impedía dar cualquier tipo de paso hacia ella. Solo aceptaba lo que ella le daba, eso era todo lo que podía permitirse a sí mismo y solo lo hacía porque con ella se sentía distinto, completo. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, que ya que no podía tener lo que quería, al menos se permitía ese sentimiento.

Lo que no se esperaba era ese abrazo, sobre todo porque era más difícil fingir un abrazo sincero que los besos, eso lo sabía bien porque Rose le besaba muchas veces pero siempre era él quien la abrazaba a ella. Pero ahora con Elena, no había acertado a reaccionar y ahora se daba puñetazos mentalmente por no habérselo devuelto y disfrutar de su calidez por unos segundos. Por eso, para no hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese, intentaba concentrarse en el ordenador. Como si fuese tan fácil ignorar lo que sentía teniendo a Elena a tan solo unos centímetros. La miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan incómoda como él.

- ¿Quieres escuchar música? – le propuso, dejando sus sentimientos de lado e intentando relajar el ambiente.

La chica asintió con timidez y Damon dejó el ordenador a un lado, levantándose a por el Ipod. Lo conectó a los altavoces que tenía al lado de la televisión y pulsó el play. La música los envolvió mientras él se sentaba, dándoles a ambos una cosa menos complicada en la que pensar.

- Tienes de todo. – comentó con admiración Elena.

La expresión del joven se ensombreció, sabía que ella no lo había dicho a mala idea, pero no era cierto. Y eso le dolía, porque podía tener muchas cosas, pero de las cosas importantes no tenía apenas nada.

- Ojala tuviese lo que quiero. – murmuró con la cabeza baja.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, a pesar de haberlo de oído, porque estaba asimilando esa nueva información.

Damon se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a sus palabras. La chica dejó el tema, era ya la segunda vez ese día que veía esa expresión en Damon. La misma que había visto cuando él le había hablado de su ex novia, como si tuviese un hierro al rojo vivo que le quemase por dentro. Que distinto era eso de la imagen que Damon se esforzaba por ofrecer a los demás… quizá fuese esa contradicción lo que la atraía tanto.

- Toma. – Damon la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole tanto el pen drive como la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara. La mano le tembló ligeramente al cogerlo y Damon la sonrió con dulzura. – Relájate. Ya está. Ya te has librado del artículo, deja de preocuparte.  
- No es lo único que me agobia. – confesó Elena, más para sí misma que para Damon. Pero al igual que había pasado cuando habló él, estaban tan cerca que Damon pudo escucharla. – Ojala todos mis problemas fuesen tan fáciles de resolver como esto, escribir un artículo y ya. – había desesperación en su voz y además era la primera vez que reconocía en voz alta que tenía problemas. Rectificó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Damon la miraba con curiosidad, y puede que con comprensión, pero no estaba segura. – No quiero aburrirte. – rectificó.

"No lo haces" fue el pensamiento del joven mientras le restaba importancia con un gesto. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, con la música de fondo. Cada uno intentó centrarse en su portátil. Damon trabajaba lo más lento que podía, adaptando el formato del texto: el tipo de letra, ponerlo en columnas, el tamaño… Mientras que Elena, ya sin nada que hacer, empezó a navegar en su ordenador, hasta que al revisar su correo encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Se giró un poco, para apoyarse en el respaldo y para ocultar su pantalla del campo de visión de Damon, por si le daba por mirar, mientras leía.

**_Asunto: Tranqui_**

**Tranqui SuDes, relájate un poco. Todo tiene solución, aunque ahora lo veas muy negro.**

**Posiblemente lleves razón, yo no puedo ayudarte. Pero seguro que tus amigos o la gente de tu entorno sí. ¿Les has hablado de esto?**

**Entonces puede que le hayas estado juzgando mal, porque si con conocerle solo un poquito ha cambiado tanto tu opinión de él. Ahí hay algo, seguro, pondría la mano en el fuego. Ya tengo curiosidad por el tema, cuando sepas que pensar de él, cuéntamelo ¿eh?**

**No es cuestión de estar solo o no, o de si es malo o no, es un hecho. Todo el mundo miente y lo tengo demasiado comprobado…**

**Pero no puedes empeñarte en que sea culpa tuya para corregirlo. Por mucho que nos duela, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar. Y si nada mejora, deberías empezar a plantearte que quizá no sea culpa tuya.**

**¿Ves? Eso me da la razón, aunque de forma indirecta. Si me permites la pregunta, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a eso? La parte de él, los celos y todo eso… Pero tú, si no estás agusto, porque no sales de ahí, algo tiene que haber ¿no? ¿Si aguantas eso debe ser porque alguna parte buena tendrá, ¿no? De todas formas, no se supone que una relación se basa en confianza, sinceridad, detalles… Si no quieres contestar no pasa nada, lo entendería**

**Si escuchándote (leyéndote) te ayudo, me alegro por eso. Pero lo mismo de antes, ¿esto lo sabe alguien más?**

**Pd: pues practícalo más, es la única forma de acostumbrase a hacerlo**

Mientras contestaba se dio cuenta de algo, a pesar de estar hablando con un extraño, se encontraba más cómoda con él que con mucha de las personas que conocía. No había hablado de esto con nadie, pero saber que era alguien que no la conocía y no la juzgaba, que nunca se iba a encontrar cara a cara con él, la daba seguridad.

Estaba tan metida en el email que estaba escribiendo que el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó de tal manera, que casi se cayó de un salto. Damon se rió por lo bajo mientras se estiraba para coger el teléfono de la mesita que tenía a su derecha, al lado del brazo del sofá.

- Oye. – protestó la chica dándole un leve golpe con la pierna, mientras él seguía riéndose. – No te rías.

Por toda respuesta Damon se puso un dedo en los labios, en gesto de silencio. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras contestaba al teléfono. Y Elena no pudo contener una leve sonrisa al ver que ya no parecía molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa Ric? – saludó Damon dejando el portátil a un lado ya que empezaba a darle calor.  
- Hombre, desaparecido. Si das señales de vida y todo. – rió su amigo. - ¿Ya has empezado el finde o sigues trabajando?  
- Mitad y mitad.  
- ¿Tienes mucho lio? Ya me ha dicho Jenna que te habías ido. Y no precisamente solo. ¿Has secuestrado a Elena? – volvió a reírse mientras salía de su despacho con la chaqueta bajo el brazo.  
- No. – se rió Damon. – No ha sido así.  
- Venga Damon, que tengo una testigo de primera mano. No puedes engañarme.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor un poquito. – reconoció él, juntando los dedos a pesar de que Ric no podía verle. - ¿Ya salís?  
- Sí. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche o estás muy liado?

Damon dudó antes de contestar y miró a Elena de reojo, nunca le había apetecido menos ver a sus amigos pero no podía decirles que no.

- Sí, claro. Os espero. – Damon se consoló pensando que de todas formas tenía que hablar con Ric.

- No sabía que tenías planes. – dijo Elena algo apenada, cuando él colgó después de despedirse. – Debiste habérmelo dicho.  
- Solo son Ric y Jenna. – contestó quitándole importancia, aunque la verdad era que si Ric no le hubiese llamado ni se habría acordado de que había quedado con ellos.  
- Bueno, pero tampoco quiero molestarte. – ahora se sentía incómoda otra vez, como si estuviese abusando de su tiempo.  
- No Elena. – negó con la cabeza, iba a decir que no le molestaba, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de levantarse, seguramente para irse. - ¿Vas a volver con los tortolitos? – preguntó bajando el tono de voz.  
- No… - Elena se quedó en blanco, no había caído en eso. No podía volver a su casa, al menos en su rato.  
- Luego te llevo si quieres. – añadió intentando sonar indiferente. - Además, seguro que Ric quiere hablar contigo. Siempre lo hace cuando alguien escribe por primera vez.  
- Pero tú sigues trabajando. – dudó Elena, señalando su ordenador encendido sobre el sofá.  
- Ya he terminado por hoy. – explicó él. – Estoy cansado de tanto ordenador. – confesó con un amago de sonrisa, cruzando los dedos internamente.  
- ¿Te queda mucho? – preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.  
- Terminar la portada, me falta el texto y retocar algunas cosas. Mañana lo acabo.  
- ¿Puedo verlo? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver como se hacen estas cosas. – preguntó con timidez después de unos instantes de reflexión.  
- No es nada del otro mundo. – dijo, pero a pesar de eso se colocó de nuevo el portátil en el regazo.

Elena se acercó un poco a él, para poder verlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Decepcionada? – preguntó cuando acabó.  
- ¿Y la portada? Eso no me lo has enseñado. – se quejó Elena, al ver que apagaba el ordenador.  
- Porque no está terminada. – Damon adoptó un tono misterioso al hablar.  
- Quiero verla. – le insistió ella, mientras él volvía a negarse.  
- Ya la verás cuando esté terminada.  
- ¿Y no me das una pista, sobre lo que es?

Damon fingió pensarlo.

- Ric me pidió que fuese sobre la inauguración, así que he usado esas fotos. – contestó finalmente.  
- ¿Siempre usas fotos? – Damon arqueó las cejas sin comprender, por lo que la chica reformuló la pregunta. - ¿Siempre usas otras fotos como… base? ¿No haces nada de cero?  
- A veces sí, pero tardo mucho más si hago eso. No compensa. La verdad es que hace mucho que no lo hago. – comentó pensativo, recordando que solía hacer esas cosas para Rose y que no había hecho ninguna desde entonces. Además a ella tampoco le habían mucha ilusión, seguro que fingía el poco entusiasmo que demostraba, pensó dolido.  
- Seguro que son tan buenas como las otras. – le sorprendió Elena, intentando animarle.  
- Si no has visto ninguna. – contestó ligeramente asombrado por la seguridad con que lo decía.  
- Pero las otras sí. Son buenas así que supongo que también lo serán. A mí me parecen buenas. – acabó diciendo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa con timidez.  
- Gracias. – Damon sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo al ver que a ella le gustaba su trabajo. Después le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, haciéndola reír.

La música seguía sonando pero ninguno de los dos les estaba haciendo caso, pero lo que no pudieron ignorar fue el telefonillo. Mientras se levantaba para abrir, Damon miró la hora sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que se le pasaba el tiempo. "Quizá me estoy emocionando demasiado… "pensó. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que sus amigos subieran.

Como siempre, Jenna se lanzó hacia él.

- Secuestrador. – le picó mientras le abrazaba con cariño.  
- Shhh. – la chistó Damon, para que bajara el tono y Elena no la escuchase.

Ric se reía ante esa imagen e interrogó a su amigo con la mirada. Por toda respuesta, éste señaló hacia dentro con la cabeza para indicarles que no estaba solo. Eso los sorprendió a ambos, pero se esforzaron para no demostrarlo. No preguntaron, porque como sabían que Damon se había ido con Elena de la redacción, supusieron que estaba con ella.  
Jenna se fue adentro saludando en voz alta, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Ric alzó una mano, levantando tres dedos. Su mirada era interrogante.

- Me faltaba su artículo. – se excusó Damon en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.  
- ¿Lo tendrás, no? – preguntó Ric, evaluándole con la mirada como si quisiera descifrar sus pensamientos.  
- Claro, por eso está aquí Elena. ¿Vas a querer hablar con ella después de leerlo, no?  
- Sí. – reconoció Ric.  
- Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. – se rió Damon apartándose de la puerta. – Total, Jenna ya se ha metido dentro.  
- ¡Eh, que te he oído! – protestó la chica desde dentro, ya que Damon lo había dicho en tono mucho más alto, con toda la intención de que ella le escuchara.

Los dos entraron riéndose y se apoyaron en el sillón, donde las chicas estaban sentadas. Elena sonreía nerviosa, no sabía cómo comportarse con ellos. Damon se dio cuenta de ese detalle, así que no quiso alargar más el mal trago que estaba pasando y mientras Ric la saludaba, él se inclinó hacia adelante para coger su portátil.

- Todo tuyo. – dijo dándoselo a su amigo.  
- ¿Elena vienes? – preguntó Ric señalando hacia una de las puertas.  
- Claro. – dijo ella con la voz ligeramente temblorosa de nervios. Jenna le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo cuando la chica se levantó, para darle ánimos.

Damon la guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, "te irá bien" vocalizó rápidamente, tan rápidamente que Elena no estuvo segura de haberle entendido bien. Pero se quedó con el gesto, Damon la daba ánimos, así que le sonrió agradecida.

- ¿Y tú qué? – le preguntó Jenna a Damon mientras los otros se iban al estudio.  
- ¿Yo qué, Jenna? – Damon le devolvió la pregunta alzando las cejas.

Ric cerró la puerta del estudio, silenciando las voces de sus amigos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – le ofreció a la chica, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para estarte quieta.

Volvió a insistir otra vez, con idéntico resultado, antes de ponerse en el ordenador. Mientras él leía, Elena daba vueltas por el estudio. Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de libros que Damon tenía allí. Las estanterías cubrían las paredes y estaban llenas de libros. La mayoría eran novelas, pero también pudo ver una serie de manuales y revistas sobre diseño gráfico.

- ¿Te gusta leer? – preguntó Ric, sacándola de su ensoñamiento.  
- Sí, me encanta. Aunque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para ello. – respondió la chica, girándose hacia él.  
- Lo entiendo. – asintió él, pensando que ese era un punto en común con Damon, ya que su amigo siempre había sido un apasionado de la lectura.

Al ver que estaba recostado y con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, Elena supuso que ya habría terminado. Como si la hubiese leído el pensamiento, Ric se lo confirmó. Esta vez, la obligó a sentarse mientras él se quedaba de pie, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. Fue marcando algunas cosas con el cursor, a la vez que las iba comentando con ella. Sus comentarios eran casi todo consejos, Elena no tuvo que cambiar casi nada y lo poco que modificó, Ric dejó que lo hiciera ella, dándole su aprobación después. Ric le dijo casi lo mismo que le había dicho Damon, estaba encantado con su trabajo. Y ganarse la aprobación de Ric, la dio una gran dosis de confianza en sí misma.

Cuando salieron del estudio, escucharon antes de ver a Damon y Jenna. Ric la paró cogiéndola del brazo mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra mano, para amortiguar todo lo posible sus carcajadas. Entonces la chica prestó atención a la conversación que estaban oyendo.

- Eres un desastre Damon. – le estaba regañando Jenna.  
- No empieces Jenna. – respondió el joven, en tono cansado.  
- Llevo razón y lo sabes, ¿pero tú has visto eso? ¿Cómo puedes aguantar comiendo así?  
- Jenna…  
- No Damon, ¿cuánto hace que no comes algo que no sea precocinado? – Jenna seguía con su discurso.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado por el discurso que le estaba soltando su amiga. A duras penas, Ric conseguía aguantarse las carcajadas.

- Siempre están igual. – consiguió decir, en voz baja. – Como dos niños, igual.

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón mientras seguían escuchando, sin entrar en la cocina donde estaban los otros dos. Hasta que Damon, harto ya de la charla que siempre le daba Jenna cada vez que iba a su casa, desconectó y se puso a pensar en otra cosa, total, se sabía de memoria lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Tanto silencio le extrañó, ya que no escuchaba ni un murmullo, hasta que a su amigo se le escapó una carcajada peor disimulada que las anteriores. Se bajó de la encimera de un salto y huyó de Jenna. No les reprochó nada cuando los vio en el pasillo, solo se limitó a arrastrar a Ric al estudio, cerrando la puerta.

- Siempre tenéis la misma conversación, si es que no aprendes. – Ric se reía abiertamente, sin disimular.  
- La culpa es tuya, que me dejas solo ante el peligro. – bromeó él, ahora que se sentía a salvo de Jenna.  
- Como si eso fuese a cambiar algo, ¿yo no me enfrento a Jenna eh? Y mucho menos por tí.  
- Calzonazos. – le dijo Damon, entre risas.

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían la conversación en la cocina. Jenna buscaba algo por los cajones y Elena esperaba a que Damon saliese para irse. Pero Jenna no la iba a dar esa satisfacción.

- ¡Por fin! – dijo cogiendo algo.

Salió un momento de la cocina y llamó a la puerta del estudio. Volvió enseguida.

- ¿Te quedas, no Elena? – la preguntó de repente, dejándola casi boquiabierta. – Venga, necesito un apoyo femenino. Será divertido. – la animó Jenna, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver su desconcierto.  
- Pero… yo no. – intentó excusarse, pero claro, el entusiasmo de Jenna no la dejó.  
- ¿Tienes planes? – le preguntó directamente Jenna y cuando ella negó con la cabeza, siguió insistiendo. Cuando había ido a hablar con los chicos, había sido Ric quien la había abierto y la mirada cómplice que intercambiaron, se lo dijo todo. – Será divertido. Los chicos quieren pizza y veremos unas pelis. Venga, que necesito un apoyo femenino. – la suplicó. – Estar siempre con los chicos puede ser aburrido.  
- ¿Y Damon…? – empezó a decir ella.  
- Bah. Yo me encargo de Damon. – replicó Jenna, si Damon la había traído allí dudaba mucho que le importase que se quedase. – Voy a pedir, ¿de qué te gusta?

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que ceder ante el entusiasmo y la insistencia de Jenna, aunque la verdad es que no lo hacía solo por eso. Jenna le caí muy bien, Ric aún le imponía pero se veía también muy agradable, como su mujer, y Damon… eso era otro tema. La verdad es que Jenna no la dejó pensar mucho, porque no paró de darla conversación.  
Los chicos tardaron en salir, comentando cómo había quedado el número de la semana siguiente. Y no tuvieron mucho tiempo para asombrarse cuando Jenna les comentó que eran uno más, ya que enseguida llamaron al timbre. Damon entrecerró los ojos, así que Jenna fue a abrir y Ric la siguió.

- Pensaba que querías irte. – le dijo en bajó a Elena, entrando en la cocina.  
- Jenna… - empezó a decir ella en el mismo tono, poniendo cara de circunstancias.  
- Cómo no, Jenna. – Damon sonrió sin querer porque él había sufrido muchas veces la insistencia de Jenna. Empezó a sacar platos de un armario y se los fue pasando a Elena, quien los fue dejando en la encimera. – Oye Elena, si tienes planes… No tienes ninguna obligación. – acabó diciendo, sin mirarla.  
- Planes… me han dejado colgada. – suspiró la chica, torciendo los labios.  
- ¿La parejita? – preguntó Damon con un matiz de diversión en la voz.  
- No… Aunque ellos tienen su propio plan, ya lo has visto. – añadió rápidamente para disminuir la incomodidad del momento, no se sentía nada cómoda mencionando a Tyler delante de Damon.

Él se quedó callado mientras seguía sacando cosas, la rozó la mano sin querer, provocándoles a los dos esa descarga de sensaciones que tanto les complicaba todo. Se detuvo un momento y se llevó una mano al pelo, despeinándose.

- Nosotros tenemos un plan y nos da igual tres que cuatro. – la ofreció finalmente, cediendo otra vez a sus sentimientos, sonriendo con una timidez que no necesitaba fingir.  
- ¿Seguro? – dudó ella.  
- Ayúdame a llevar esto. – le pidió a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo para contestar a su pregunta.

Entre los dos llevaron al salón platos y cubiertos. Ric y Jenna habían separado la mesa del sillón, acercándola hacia el mueble y habían puesto un mantel. Aún les faltaba las bebidas por lo que esta vez fue Ric el que le acompañó a la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has contado a Jenna? – le susurró Damon, cogiendo a su amigo del brazo.  
- ¿Yo? Nada. – Ric se esforzó por fingir inocencia para disimular su mentira, no le había contado todo lo que Damon le había confiado, pero sí algunas cosas.  
- Ya. – replicó Damon. – No me hagáis ninguna Ric, que os conozco.  
- Damon. – le cortó Ric serio. – Tenías toda la ciudad para iros a cualquier sitio a trabajar, la has traído aquí sabiendo que veníamos. Ya sabes lo extrovertida que es Jenna y siempre está con nosotros, es normal que quiera aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con otra chica. – Ric vio que Damon dudaba, le tenía casi convencido.  
- Más os vale. – contestó finalmente, sin creérselo del todo, arrepentido por todo lo que le había contado a su amigo. Estaría atento por si uno de los dos se la jugaba con Elena, no pensaba caer en su trampa.

Volvieron con las chicas, que les esperaban con todo preparado y se sentaron con ellas, que ya les estaban esperando. Como siempre, Damon fue el primero en ir a servirse pero Jenna se lo impidió parándole mano.

- Pon algo primero ¿no? – le dijo.  
- ¿Me vas a hacer levantarme? – se quejó Damon, mientras Ric, sentando entre ambos se reía por lo bajo.  
- Sí. - dijo Jenna cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, retándole con la mirada.

Después de unos segundos sosteniéndole la mirada, Damon se levantó y apagó el Ipod, al que nadie estaba haciendo caso. Encendió la televisión y se fue a sentar con los dos mandos, el de la televisión y el del disco duro que tenía conectado a ella. Empezó a pasar distraídamente esperando que alguno eligiese.

- Ni de coña. – se adelantó Ric, al ver la serie que estaba en pantalla, adelantándose a la reacción de su mujer, que ya iba a pedirle que parase. – Haber que ponéis, que os conozco a los dos, que vamos a cenar. – les avisó mirándoles alternativamente.  
- Bah, aburrido. – se quejó Damon pero cambió a la parte de las películas.

Jenna buscó el apoyo de Elena, sentada a su derecha, con la mirada antes de hacerle parar.

- La siguiente elegís vosotros. – les dijo divertida, al ver la cara que pusieron los dos chicos. - ¿Ves por qué necesitaba apoyo femenino? – añadió mirando a Elena.

Elena tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que no se arrepentía de haberse quedado, aunque al principio tuvo muchas dudas. Lo estaba pasando bien con ellos, tanto que incluso olvidó el detalle de que estaba bromeando en compañía de su jefe. Ric y Jenna, parecían haberse propuesto que se sintiese integrada totalmente, porque no paraban de darle conversación. Al final resultó que lo que estuviesen viendo era lo de menos, apenas le hacían caso excepto para sacar un nuevo tema de conversación.

El que menos hablaba era Damon, que se limitaba escuchar y a añadir algún comentario de vez en cuando, ya que Ric y Jenna le conocían demasiado y no quería que le traicionasen sus gestos. Ric había visto a su amigo en compañía de mil chicas pero nunca le había visto comportarse con tanta timidez como ahora, por eso sabía que iban por el buen camino. Claro que él no podía saber todas las emociones contradictorias que le bullían por dentro y que le hacían plantearse muchas cosas.

Cuando acabó la película, hacía rato que se habían terminado las cervezas y que habían dejado de comer. Damon se levantó, llevándose las cajas y volviendo con una botella de bourbon y dos vasos con hielo. Jenna hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando lo vio, no le gustaba nada que Damon ni Ric bebieran. Damon deslizó uno de los vasos, ya lleno hasta la mitad, hasta Ric.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció a Elena cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.  
- No me gusta. – negó la chica, estirando las piernas y eso le dejó mucho más pensativo que antes.

Era ya tarde cuando decidieron terminar con su reunión. Ric y Jenna no querían trasnochar mucho ya que al día siguiente se iban de viaje. Pasarían el fin de semana fuera porque era el cumpleaños de la madre de Jenna y se iban a verlos. Así que, disculpándose se levantaron. Elena les imitó, después de todos los altibajos del día estaba cansada. Damon les acompañó, de hecho bajó con ellos ya que le había dicho a Elena que la llevaría a casa.

- Que te sea leve. – se burló Damon en voz baja, mientras se despedía de su amigo.  
- Ya te contaré. – contestó este en el mismo tono, suspirando.

Después le dio un beso a Jenna, antes de quedarse a solas con Elena, ya que sus dos amigos se marcharon, caminando abrazados por la cintura. Cuando doblaron la esquina se pararon y, sin que ellos los vieran, los observaron montarse en el coche, juntos.

- Tienes que disimular un poco más, Jenna. – la regañó Ric, empezando a andar. – Damon casi nos pilla, y como nos pille se va a cabrear.  
- Si no ha pasado nada. – le quitó importancia ella. – Además, pienso ganarte.  
- Eso que te lo crees tú. ¿Tú le has visto?  
- Como para no verlo. – se rio Jenna, mientras Ric le apretaba ligeramente la cadera y ella apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su marido. – Está coladito por ella.

Damon y Elena no habían caído en un detalle importante cuando se metieron en el coche, y era que no sabían cómo despedirse, porque cualquier contacto físico les hacía sentirse incómodos ya que empezaban a significar demasiado.

- Ha estado bien. – dijo la chica, girando la cabeza para mirarle.  
- Sí. – asintió él, aún con la mano sobre la palanca de marchas.  
- Gracias. – añadió ella, rompiendo el silencio que había llegado por unos instantes.

Damon le quitó importancia con gestos, pero Elena no se dejó engañar, por eso, cuando ya había cogido sus cosas y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, le dijo algo.

- ¿Sabes? Jenna lleva razón, cuando quieres eres un encanto.

"Cuando quiero, con quien quiero, con quien se lo merece…" son algunas de las cosas que se le pasaron a Damon por la cabeza, pero no respondió nada ya que pensaba que por ese día ya había ido demasiado lejos. Así que se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, de la forma más enigmática que pudo, a la vez que se ponía un dedo sobre los labios, en un gesto que inequívocamente significaba que le guardase el secreto, haciéndola reír.

El fin de semana para Elena fue mucho más relajado que el anterior. Pasó gran parte del tiempo en casa. El sábado por la tarde, estaba tumbada en su cama, con una pila de revistas al lado. Solo ojeaba la portada, buscaba la firma de Damon. Desde que él se la había mostrado la había entrado mucha curiosidad por ver si era capaz de encontrarla por ella misma. Estaba concentrada en un número de un par de meses atrás, llevaba un buen rato con él sin conseguir ver nada cuando Kath entró en su cuarto.

- Ha llamado Stef, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo? – la invitó. Entrecerró los ojos extrañada, fijándose en lo que Elena estaba leyendo. "No te pierdas la entrevista en exclusiva a Guissepe Salvatore, el magnate de Boston", leyó. - ¿Qué haces con eso?  
- Solo cotilleaba. – improvisó Elena, con rapidez. - ¿Dónde dices que vamos?  
- Genial, tienes 10 minutos para vestirte. – sonrió Kath saliendo de la habitación.

Poco después, las chicas salían de allí y como si fuese una señal, el teléfono empezó a sonar. "Tyler" ponía en la pantalla iluminada. Tyler lo volvió a intentar varias veces, sin ninguna respuesta. Elena no le había dicho que iba a salir, así que estaría en casa, volvió a llamar sintiendo como aumentaba el fuego que corría por sus venas… Así que el domingo, cuando fue Elena quien le llamó, le quiso devolver su propia medicina, para que aprendiese a no ignorarlo, y la dijo que había quedado con unos amigos, que sí quería podía ir. La chica se negó y colgó, sumamente decepcionada.

No estaba de muy buen humor cuando llegó el lunes a la redacción, pero allí se encontró con algo que lo cambiaría todo… Jenna la paró cuando pasó por la entrada.

- Buenos días. – sonrió y salió de detrás de su escritorio para darle algo. – No nos falles, ¿eh?

Elena continuó su camino mirando el folleto que Jenna la acababa de dar. Para celebrar el quinto aniversario de la revista, Ric había organizado una especie de excursión, una salida grupal para ese fin de semana. En el campo, en una zona rural, con múltiples actividades, con fiesta de celebración,… fue leyendo cada vez más asombrada. En la sala, todo el mundo andaba revolucionado, comentando sobre eso.

- Elena. – la llamó Caroline en cuanto la vio, invitándola a sentarse en el corro que habían improvisado.  
- Hola. – saludó Rebekah y sin dejar hablar, añadió. - ¿Vas a venir, no?  
- Pues no lo sé, no lo he pensado...  
- Va a ser genial. – comentó Matt, con una mano sobre la de su novia.  
- Tienes que venir. – repitió Rebekah. – El año pasado lo pasamos genial.  
- Ric organiza una cosa de estas todos los años, el año pasado fuimos a la playa. Estuvimos buceando. - le explicó Matt al ver su cara de incomprensión.  
- Que envidia. – comentó Caroline, ya que por esas fechas ella aún no trabajaba en la revista y se había perdido el evento. – Y lo de este año promete, no pienso perdérmelo.  
- Es un crack montando estas cosas. – contestó Kol, uniéndose a su conversación.  
- La verdad es que suena muy bien. – concedió Elena, mientras ellos seguían contándole cosas, bastante emocionados.

- Ah, ¿y sabes lo mejor? – Rebekah retuvo unos segundos a Elena cuando ya se iban para la reunión de los lunes. – Que Damon no viene. Es perfecto, un fin de semana de buen ambiente y diversión.  
- ¿Cómo sabes qué no viene? – preguntó Elena, esa noticia no la había afectado como debería. Un par de semanas atrás habría dado botes de alegría, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y la verdad era que le daba un poco de pena ver como todos le trataban allí. La forma en que todos habían bajado el tono de voz cuando él había pasado por la sala, le había aparecido muy exagerada y le había dejado un regusto amargo, especialmente porque ella había tomado parte en eso.  
- Porque el año pasado no vino. Supongo que tendrá mejores cosas que hacer. – contestó la rubia, con algo de desdén en su voz, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fueron las últimas en entrar, por lo que se sentaron apresuradamente para no interrumpir a Ric. Ese día, la reunión fue más corta que nunca, ya que todos estaban por impacientes por trabajar. Una de las condiciones para la excursión, es que la edición de la revista estuviese lista para impresión el viernes.

Al salir, Jenna volvió a abordarla. Quería saber si iba a ir, ya que todos los demás, excepto Kol que había decidido no ir, ya habían confirmado su asistencia.

- Mañana sin falta, eh Elena. – la dijo la chica. – Yo cuento con que vengas, que va a ser muy divertido. – la animó.  
Kath la estaba esperando en casa, con el número de la revista, para comentarlo con ella. Pero Elena tenía otras cosas en mente, necesitaba consejo. Dejó a un lado la revista, sin poder evitar un rápido vistazo en el que admiró la portada que había hecho Damon, superponiendo varias imágenes creando un efecto extraño pero que quedaba genial, y dejó que Kath leyese el folleto.

- Cómo mola esto. – alucinó ella en cuanto lo leyó, dándole incluso varias vueltas. - ¿Puedes llevar acompañante?  
- No. – se rió ella ante el gesto de decepción que hizo su prima.  
- Por si colaba. ¿Vas a ir, no? Elena. – dijo en tono de regañina al ver que ella dudaba.  
- No sé qué hacer, ¿tú qué harías? – preguntó indecisa.  
- Iría de cabeza, sin pensármelo. – respondió totalmente segura.  
- ¿Y Stefan?  
- Porque estemos dos días sin vernos no va a pasar nada. Espera, ¿ese es el problema? ¿Tyler? – Elena solo asintió en silencio. – Me vale la misma respuesta, además te recuerdo que es el mismo que ha estado este fin de semana pasando de ti. Yo lo tendría muy claro. – Elena solo agachó la cabeza, deseando ser tan resuelta como su prima. – Es una super oportunidad Elena, ¿ya terminas, no? Pues no se me ocurre un ambiente mejor para despedirte de un sitio donde has estado a gusto. No dejes que un tío te impida hacer algo que te apetece.

Las palabras de Kath la sirvieron de mucho, realmente tenía razón, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pensaría Tyler. No podía quedarse con la duda, así que con el teléfono en la mano, fue a encerrarse en su cuarto mientras le llamaba. La conversación fue como ella se temía y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, amargas por la decepción, ya que Tyler no solo se negó en redondo a la idea de que se fuese sino que se lo llegó a prohibir. Utilizó la almohada para amortiguar la decepción que se sentía, no entendía como Tyler la trataba así, porque desconfiaba de ella de esa manera, porque a pesar de que su relación no fuese tan buena como antes, eso la dolía.

Pensó en esto durante la noche mientras tomaba su decisión. La verdad es que el plan le llamaba mucho la atención, se había encontrado muy cómoda en la redacción y le apetecía ir. Serían sus últimos días con ellos, y como había dicho Kath, era una buena manera de despedirse. Por eso, cuando llegó a la redacción, al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue decirle a Jenna que iría.

- Será genial Elena, ya verás cómo no te arrepientes. – respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Damon también estaba allí, Elena había ido tan decidida a hablar con Jenna que ni se había fijado en él hasta que habló.

- Hazle caso a Jenna, va a estar muy bien.  
- Así me gusta. – sonrió la aludida, alzando la mano para que Damon chocara con ella.  
- Oye Jenna, ¿Ric está en el despacho, no? – preguntó Elena, después de dedicarle a Damon una mirada como saludo.  
- Si, ¿por? – se interesó ella.  
- Porque quiero comentarle una cosa. Hasta luego. – respondió. La tarde anterior se le había ocurrido algo y después de todo lo que Kath había hecho por ella, quería darle una sorpresa.

Mientras, en otro lugar de la ciudad.

- ¿Tienes algo así o no? – preguntó una impaciente Rose.

El vendedor resopló mientras seguía rebuscando en su mercancía.

- Creo que lo he visto. – repitió, cada vez con menos paciencia. – ¡Aquí está! ¿Esta es la revista que dice? – preguntó alzando el ejemplar que acababa de encontrar.  
- Sí, esa es. – prácticamente Rose se la quitó de las manos, ojeándola. Sonrió al encontrar el gran artículo dedicado a la inauguración de esa discoteca. – Quédese con el cambio. – dijo dejando un billete en el mostrador y alejándose del quiosco de prensa.

Después de una semana recorriéndose un montón de quioscos había conseguido localizar la revista en la que trabajaba Damon. No tenía tiempo que perder, era el momento de poner su plan en marcha. Ojeando distraídamente la revista, empezó a caminar hasta su próxima parada, la empresa Salvatore…

En la redacción, todos estaban trabajando ya, la perspectiva del viaje los tenía a todos con las pilas cargadas. Sin duda alguna, todos sin excepción, deseaban que llegase el viernes. Elena saludó al pasar mientras se dirigía al despacho de Ric.

- Hola, ¿tienes un minuto? – preguntó asomándose después de llamar.  
- Claro, pasa. – sonrió Ric, dejando de lado su ordenador por un momento.  
- Se me ha ocurrido una cosa, ¿aún no tenemos ocupado todo el espacio de la revista, no?  
- Venga, dispara. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – Ric apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, dispuesto a escucharla. – Es una buena idea, Elena. – reconoció cuando ella le explicó todo. – Es toda tuya.  
- Pero yo no puedo escribir eso. – dudó ella.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Porque mi prima trabaja allí, no puedo escribir sobre un familiar. – le soltó muy segura, pero después dudó al ver que no se inmutaba. - ¿No?  
- No tienen porque saberlo, no pongas su nombre, usa solo iniciales. Es un truco muy viejo. – le confió. – No te lo pienses más, es todo tuyo. Pídele a alguien que te ayude si lo necesitas. Pero ya sabes, tiene que estar para el jueves o el viernes.  
- No te preocupes Ric, estará. – dijo ella, levantándose.  
- No lo hago. – la sorprendió él, volviendo a su trabajo.

Como tenían poco tiempo, en cuanto terminó de hablar con Ric fue derecha a pedirle el favor a Rebekah. Con entusiasmo, la chica asintió enseguida y en diez minutos salían de la redacción. Primero se encargaron del artículo de Rebekah, Elena tomó las fotos necesarias mientras ella se informaba y entrevistaba. Un poco antes del medio día, llegaban a la guardería en la que trabajaban tanto Kath como Stefan.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue Kath quien abrió, con un crio rubio de unos dos años enganchado a su pierna.

- Elena, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.  
- Kath, esta es Rebekah, mi compañera. Y esta es Kath, trabaja aquí. – la chica hizo las presentaciones de la forma más profesional que pudo.

Kath lo comprendió enseguida y con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada las hizo pasar.

- Esperad un momento. Ven aquí, Jack. – añadió cogiendo al niño en brazos. El pequeño se abrazó a su cuello, vergonzoso.

Dejó a las chicas en la salita de entrada, mientras llevaba al niño dentro e iba a avisar a Elijah, su supervisor. Enseguida salió fuera y estrechó las manos de las chicas, mientras hablaba, muy entusiasmado con la idea de que hubieran elegido su guardería para hacer el reportaje. A pesar de que era Elena quien iba a escribir el artículo, ella se dedicaba a escuchar mientras Rebekah hacia las preguntas.

Elijah les enseñó toda la guardería, aprovechando que tenían a los niños entretenidos. En una clase, Kath los vigilaba mientras pintaban con ceras y en la otra, Stefan les contaba un cuento a un corro de niños, algo más pequeños que los que estaban con Kath, que le miraban embobados.

Se quedaron bastante rato por allí, ya que Elena quería hablar también con Kath y con Stefan. Pero ellos tenían que ocuparse de los niños, así que hablaban con ellas entre pausa y pausa, que no era mucho tiempo. Antes de irse, tomaron una foto grupal de los tres y varias de la guardería por fuera. Después de eso, se fueron a comer a una cafetería que estaba enfrente de la revista, donde solían ir la mayoría de los días.

Esta vez, Elena estaba decidida a que no le pasase como la semana anterior, iba a esforzase en este artículo. Además, Damon llevaba razón, bien mirado, ahora no era para tanto. Y aún no le había agradecido lo mucho que la ayudó con eso. Además, hablando del trabajo, tenía que darle las fotos que acababa de hacer. Esta vez sí que no podía retrasarse.

Como no le vio salir de su despacho, fue a verle un rato antes de la hora de salida. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de forma que podía ver que Damon estaba trabajando, concentrado en su ordenador. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de decirse a entrar, ya que él no contestaba.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó dubitativa. - ¿Eh?

Damon se sobresaltó cuando ella le tocó el hombro.

- Perdona. – se disculpó la chica al ver que le había asustado.  
- No te había escuchado. – Damon habló sin mirarla mientras minimizaba la pantalla. Después se giró hacia ella y se quitó los cascos. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Te traigo más fotos. – explicó Elena, sin apartar los ojos de su fondo de escritorio. Era la primera vez que lo veía, o que se fijaba. La imagen, en negro y varios tonos de azul que se iban entre mezclando… No le dio tiempo a fijarse más porque  
Damon se giró para ver que estaba mirando, pensando que se había dejado algo abierto y ella desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio.

Algo desconcertado, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que asentir ante sus palabras y cogió la cámara que ella le tendió.

- ¿Esto también? – preguntó extrañado al ver las fotos de la guardería.  
- Sí, voy a escribir un artículo sobre eso. – le contó. – He hablado esta mañana con Ric y me ha dado el visto bueno.  
- Genial. Te estás lanzando – se alegró el joven.  
- Llevabas mucha razón el otro día. Ayer estuve ojeando la revista, no sé cómo pude estar tan nerviosa, no era para tanto. Además Ric tenía la parte más larga y difícil. – reconoció ella, agradeciéndole lo mucho que la había tranquilizado ese día.  
- Te lo dije. – comentó él, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. No la estaba mirando pero la escuchaba atentamente. – Eh. – protestó cuando ella le empujó ligeramente.  
- Gracias, de verdad Damon. – sonrió ella cuando Damon la miró.  
- No fue nada Elena. – respondió el joven, pero la guiñó un ojo cuando le devolvió la cámara.

Entonces Elena volvió a sentirse mal, por la forma en que le había tratado la semana anterior. No se lo merecía y quería compensarle, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada en ese momento. En vez de eso, se despidió de él.

- Hasta mañana Damon.  
- Adiós Elena. – respondió, y esperó hasta que ella se fue para volver a abrir la imagen con la que estaba trabajando antes.

Mentalmente repasó las fotos que tenía y llegó a la conclusión de que ya tenía las de todos. Sus pensamientos le traicionaron cuando pensó que sin fotos ya no tenía excusa para ver a Elena. "Mierda" pensó, llevándose ambas manos al pelo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, suspirando. Se quedó unos minutos en esa posición hasta que por fin levantó la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo para distraerse.

Esa tarde, Elena se quedó en casa a pesar de que Tyler la llamó para salir, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer si quería escribir el artículo para el jueves. Hizo caso omiso a sus reclamos y se puso a escribir, esta vez, no iba a dejar que su desastrosa relación con Tyler volviera a interferir en su trabajo.

Aunque tuvo que dejar el artículo de lado cuando Kath llegó a casa. Emocionada, su prima le estuvo acribillando a preguntas durante un buen rato, mientras ella se negaba, sonriendo misteriosamente. No podía darle ninguna pista de lo que iba a escribir.

El día siguiente fue el más atareado desde que Elena entró en la redacción. Absolutamente todos están volcados con su trabajo, tanto que apenas hablaban entre ellos. Como ya había cumplido su tarea como fotógrafa, Elena podía dedicarse enteramente a su artículo. Para concentrarse mejor, se puso los cascos y se aisló completamente del entorno.

Esta vez le estaba saliendo todo mucho más fluido, como consecuencia de la confianza que principalmente Damon, y también Ric, la habían dado unos días antes. Y eso la sorprendió mucho, no había sido consciente de ello hasta el momento en que había empezado a escribir y en apenas unas horas, había escrito la mitad del artículo. Algo que la semana pasada le había llevado tres días. No había ni punto de comparación.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de la hora que era, el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido. Era algo tarde ya, y sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, todos se habían ya a comer. Algunos, incluso habían vuelto ya. Algo apenados, Rebekah y Matt le dijeron que ya habían vuelto, no habían querido molestarla al verla tan concentrada. Caroline y Kol no estaban por la sala. Y ellos cuatro eran con los que tenía más confianza allí, por lo que se hizo a la idea de que tendría que comer sola, así que recogió un poco su mesa y fue a salir.

La idea no le hacía mucha ilusión y al pasar por delante de Jenna se le ocurrió algo. A veces Jenna había comido con Caroline, Rebekah y ella, así que pensó en preguntarla.

- Lo siento Elena, he pedido algo para comer con Ric. – se disculpó ella, poniendo cara de circunstancias.  
- No pasa nada. – respondió la chica, alejándose del mostrador. Pero Jenna volvió a hablar antes de que se fuera.  
- Oye, Damon también está solo. Puedes preguntarle a él si quieres, aún no se ha ido.  
- ¿No come con vosotros? – se extrañó Elena, ya que había veces que los había visto a los tres juntos, pero también a Damon con alguno de ellos.  
- No, hemos pedido en comida china y a él no le gusta, así que… - Jenna dejó la frase en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros.

Elena dudó, pero al final acabó volviendo. La perspectiva de comer sola no la llamaba nada, así que decidió arriesgarse. Total, por preguntar no perdía nada, además, así podría compensarle por lo injusto de su comportamiento, pensó mientras se balanceaba indecisa delante de la puerta.

En el despacho, Damon se debatía internamente sobre si salir a comer o seguir trabajando para marcharse antes y ya comería algo en su casa. La llegada de Elena le sorprendió en medio de ese debate, cuando iba ganando la segunda opción.

- Hola. – saludó a la chica, dejando sus pensamientos de lado por un momento.  
- Hola. – respondió ella nerviosa.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – se preocupó Damon, al ver sus nervios y, sobre todo, que ella estuviese allí cuando no la esperaba.  
- No. Solo quería decirte algo. – explicó Elena.  
- Vale, dispara. – bromeó Damon y ella sonrió tímidamente.  
- ¿Quieres venir a comer? – le preguntó desviando la mirada y recurriendo a todo su valor.

A Damon se le escapó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio el leve rubor de las mejillas de la chica, menos mal que ella no le estaba mirando. A toda velocidad recompuso su expresión para volver a hablar.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó alzando las cejas.  
- Me han dicho que estabas solo, yo también, pensé… - empecé a explicar Elena, pero a Damon no le hacía falta más.  
- No tienes que darme explicaciones Elena. – la paró levantando ambas manos.  
- ¿Entonces qué? – le interrogó la chica que ya empezaba a arrepentirse. Nunca estaba totalmente segura de cómo actuar con él, porque no sabía por dónde le iba a salir.  
- ¿Me das 5 minutos? – la sorprendió él y Elena no pudo más que asentir. Damon la sonrió un segundo antes de volver a girarse hacia el ordenador.  
- Te espero fuera. – Elena salió del despacho preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

En realidad Damon no tenía nada que terminar, le había pedido esos minutos para mentalizarse. En ese momento, su corazón y su cabeza iban por caminos distintos. Así que necesitaba calmarse y echar el freno, porque era demasiado consciente de la realidad. Para eso, se repitió para sí mismo que solo eran compañeros, que eso era lo único que tenían en común. Él se había dado cuenta de que Elena siempre comía con alguien de allí, seguramente era eso, ella lo había dicho, estaba sola. Y seguro que él era su último recurso. Ese pensamiento le dolió, así que lo borró lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó, cogiendo su cazadora.

- Hasta luego eh. – le dijo Jenna cuando pasó a su lado sin decirle nada.  
- A ti ni agua, traidora. – bromeó, caminando hacia atrás para poder mirarla mientras entraba en el ascensor. – Me has cambiado por Ric. – le recordó, fingiendo estar ofendido.  
- Aún estás a tiempo. – le dijo ella, sin dejarse engañar por sus gestos.  
- Paso. – replicó poniendo cara de asco.

Jenna movió la cabeza divertida, mientras veía como se cerraban las puertas del ascensor. Desde luego, Damon era incorregible.

Elena le estaba esperando en la calle, en la puerta. "Vale" pensó, "definitivamente eres un idiota Damon" se regañó a sí mismo, por sentir lo que sintió cuando la vio esperándole, a él.

- Cuando quieras. ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Damon poniéndose a su lado.

La chica señaló el local de enfrente, algo dubitativa y Damon resopló, sin hacerle mucha gracia ya que ahí iban todos los de la redacción.

- ¿O tienes una idea mejor? – preguntó Elena al ver sus gestos.  
- Depende. Conozco un sitio donde hacen las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, ¿te apetece?  
- Vale. – aceptó Elena después de pensarlo un par de segundos. - ¿Por dónde…? – preguntó señalando hacia el aparcamiento.  
- Está muy cerca. – Damon empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

Elena le siguió, rodeando el edificio. Cuando la calle se ensanchó, apretó un poco el paso para ponerse a su lado. Damon la miró de reojo cuando lo hizo, pero no dijo nada. Era un poco raro que caminasen en silencio, por lo que el joven buscó un tema de conversación que no le comprometiese a nada.

- ¿Cómo llevas tu artículo? – le preguntó.  
- Bien. – asintió Elena con entusiasmo. – Va por la mitad ya.  
- ¿De qué va? – se interesó Damon. Después de todo él era quien editaba la revista y no tenía ni idea de cómo enfocar esa parte. La joven negó con la cabeza. – Eh, venga. – protestó.  
- Tú no me quisiste enseñar tu trabajo, así que ahora no te quejes. – le recordó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No es lo mismo. – volvió a protestar.  
- Sí lo es. Tú no me enseñaste tu trabajo, yo no te enseño el mío. – Elena se reía para sus adentros al ver como Damon se enfurruñaba  
- Eso no vale. Anda venga, dame una pista al menos. Para la revista. – le pidió.

Al final Elena acabó cediendo y empezó a hablarle de lo que estaba escribiendo. Kath le había hablado de que cada vez tenían más trabajo porque cada vez eran más los padres que no tenían tiempo para sus hijos y los llevaban a la guardería. Y su trabajo iba sobre ese tema, tomando como ejemplo la guardería en la que trabajaba su prima. Damon se hizo el resto del camino en silencio, solo la escuchaba sin apenas comentar nada. Tuvo que sujetarla del brazo, para que no se pasase el local al que iban.

- Ups. – se avergonzó en bajo la chica y le sonrió con timidez.  
- Pasa. – la invitó Damon empujando la puerta y apartándose para que pudiese entrar.

Él entró justo detrás de ella, que se quedó un momento parada admirando el local, ambientado en los años 80 y caracterizado completamente, incluso ponían música de esa época. Por lo que Damon la adelantó y fue a sentarse en una mesa libre. Ni siquiera miró la carta, había estado allí tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria. Elena se sentó enfrente y cogiendo la carta, la miró unos minutos.

- ¿No miras? – le preguntó al ver que seguía mirando por la ventana.  
- Ya sé lo que quiero. – respondió guiñándole el ojo y ella se estremeció levemente ante su gesto. Para disimularlo, se concentró más en la carta mientras pensaba que no había un sentido oculto en sus palabras, que solo hablaba de la comida.

Damon esperó hasta que ella se decidió y después se levantó a pedir por los dos en la barra. Se dio un par de paseos para llevar todo. Cogió un par de patatas fritas cuando se sentó, ya definitivamente. Mientras él seguía comiendo patatas, que mojaba en un poco de ketchup que se había echado en su plato, Elena probó su hamburguesa.

- Mmm. – saboreó la chica. – Está buena.  
- Lo sé. – sonrió Damon, mientras la ofrecía patatas con un gesto.  
- ¿De qué conoces esté sitio? – se interesó ella, aceptando su ofrecimiento.  
- Hay un local de esta cadena cerca de la universidad, iba mucho entonces. – explicó Damon, sin darle mucha importancia. – Me gusta venir de vez en cuando. – mojó una nueva patata y se la llevó a la boca.

Ric y él eran fanáticos de este sitio. Habían ido muchos días durante los años que pasaron en la universidad, así que para ellos fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que había otro local de esos cerca del sitio donde trabajaban. Incluso ahora, seguían yendo a comer allí de vez en cuando, solo ellos dos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Elena dio otro bocado e hizo un gesto de desagrado al notar el pepinillo.

- ¿No te lo comes? – Damon preguntó, señalando su plato.  
- No me gustan. – replicó ella, quitándolos con cuidado.

Damon se limitó a encogerse de hombros, después los cogió y los echó en su hamburguesa. Aunque la respuesta de Elena le recordó algo, algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas desde la noche del viernes.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – se atrevió a decir, no podía quedarse con esa duda, necesitaba preguntar.  
- Claro. – dijo Elena, volviendo a robarle patatas.  
- El otro día, dijiste que no te gustaba el Bourbon. Pero la noche de la fiesta estuviste bebiendo conmigo… - Damon clavó sus ojos en ella a la vez que preguntaba.

Elena casi se atragantó al escucharle. Tuvo que beber un largo trago de su refresco antes de poder contestarle.

- Ya te lo dije. – murmuró con la cabeza baja.  
- ¿Qué? – Damon se inclinó hacia delante para poder escucharla.  
- Que ya te lo dije. – esta vez la chica habló un poco más alto, aunque siguió sin mirarle. – Si te bebías eso solo, luego ibas a estar fatal.

Damon no indagó más, esa respuesta le bastaba. Si Elena le hubiese mirado en ese momento habría visto que sus ojos estaban más iluminados que nunca, pero ella estaba tan avergonzada que solo miraba hacia su plato.

- Gracias. – dijo simplemente y mordió su hamburguesa, zanjando el tema.  
- De nada. – respondió una Elena totalmente asombrada. Esperaba que Damon se burlase, no que le diese las gracias y menos cuando ya habían pasado varios días de eso.

Continuaron comiendo sin decirse nada, solo escuchando la música de fondo.

- Ahora es mi turno, ¿no? – preguntó al fin Elena. – Tú has preguntado, ahora me toca a mí, ¿no? – explicó cuando él hizo un gesto de incomprensión.  
- Me parece justo. – contestó el joven después de pensarlo unos segundos, aunque pensaba reservarse el derecho a contestar, dependiendo de lo que le preguntara ella.  
- El fin de semana, ¿vas a ir? – preguntó ella.  
- Claro, ¿por qué? – respondió Damon extrañado por esa pregunta, no era lo que se esperaba. Claro que iba a ir, necesitaba desconectar de todo, porque poco a poco la situación le iba superando y esa era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.  
- Porque me habían dicho que no. – Elena intentó quitarle importancia al tema.  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó Damon aunque en seguida lo adivinó. – Rebekah, seguro. – Elena asintió, algo apenada.

El joven torció el gesto por un momento y después se llevó la mano al pelo mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia su brazo derecho justo en el punto donde tenía el tatuaje. Sabía perfectamente lo que Rebekah pensaba de él, la chica no lo había ido ocultando precisamente. Como tampoco había ocultado lo bien que se lo había pasado el año anterior ya que él no había ido.

- Me dijo que el año pasado no fuiste. – confesó Elena, sin saber que pensar al ver como había cambiado su actitud.  
- Hace un año fue todo lo de mi novia, en realidad algo más de un año. No estaba en mi mejor momento y el plan no me apetecía nada. – incluso su tono de voz había cambiado. Era más grave, más serio, más desgarrado…

En ese momento, Elena no sabía dónde meterse. Se sentía fatal por haberle hecho recordar eso, no había sido su intención. Pero Damon no había terminado de hablar.

- Tampoco quería fastidiar más las cosas aquí. – siguió diciendo. – Sé lo que dicen de mí, así que supongo que ya lo sabrás. En ese momento Rebekah no podía ni verme, lo mejor para todos era que yo no fuese.

Y eso no era todo, en realidad ese año era él quien tenía que organizar todo, ya que Ric y él se turnaban, pero por las circunstancias había sido su amigo quien lo había hecho, sin ni siquiera decirle nada. Por eso no quería causarle más problemas a su amigo, no se los merecía después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Aunque ni a Ric ni a Jenna les hizo mucha gracia que se quedase solo…

Elena le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando, con mucho cuidado, le puso una mano en el brazo. Damon parpadeó sorprendido, sin que se diera cuenta Elena se había movido y ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó y, por un segundo, a Damon le pareció que había preocupación en su mirada, pero lo descartó tan rápido como se le ocurrió, seguro que se lo había imaginado.  
- Claro. – contestó, aunque ni sus ojos ni su amago de sonrisa decían lo mismo.

Elena no sabía cómo enfocar la situación, por lo que intentó buscarle algo positivo al asunto para poder cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Bueno, tus amigos estuvieron ahí, tu familia, eso es más importante. – dijo sin saber que acababa de meter el dedo en la herida. Aunque la cara que puso Damon al escuchar eso, se lo dejó claro enseguida.  
- Si, ya. – respondió con rabia. – Yo no tengo familia… - se calló de golpe, al ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Había hablado de más y ahora no sabía que decir, por unos segundos se cubrió la cara con las manos. Después, aprovechando que detrás de ellos no había nadie, subió las piernas al asiento y se aupó en el respaldo para acabar saltando por el asiento de atrás. Se fue fuera a tomar el aire, a ver si así se despejaba y dejaba de fastidiarlo, mientras Elena le seguía con la mirada, prácticamente boquiabierta. Por la ventana pudo ver como se pasaba una mano por el pelo y se apoyaba contra el cristal.

En ese momento se vio a sí misma, de pie en su despacho y enfadadísima con él, echándole en cara que estaba solo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida en ese momento? Después de eso, él le había dicho lo peor que nadie la había dicho nunca, pero ahora entendía algo de su reacción, porque hacía cinco minutos que le había visto poner la misma cara que entonces.

Dio un último trago a su bebida y se acercó a la barra. Damon la había invitado la última vez que comieron juntos y ella había pensado hacer lo mismo esa vez. Recogió las cazadoras de ambos antes de salir.

- Mis padres también murieron. Yo era pequeña y no me acuerdo mucho de ellos. Mis tíos me cuidaron, Kath y yo crecimos casi como hermanas. – le confesó tendiéndole la suya, pensando que era eso lo que le pasaba y solidarizándose con él.  
- Nunca conocí a mi madre. Crecí solo con mi padre y hace cinco años que no sé absolutamente nada de él. – Damon se giró levemente hacia ella, más serio de lo que nunca le había visto. – Ric y Jenna son mi familia, son lo único que tengo.

En cuanto dijo eso, empezó a andar de vuelta a la redacción. Cada vez entendía menos lo que le pasaba con Elena, eso suponiendo que lo hubiese entendido alguna vez. Lo que no era capaz de explicarse era como podía ser tan bocazas con ella, porque se le escapan sus secretos de esa forma, con ella su boca iba por delante de su cabeza.

Ya no era solo que tuviese que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para comportarse con ella, sino que a partir de ahora iba a tener que usarlo con cada cosa que decía. "Lo llevas claro Damon" pensó amargamente mientras caminaba, aunque miró de reojo para ver si Elena le seguía y bajó un poco el ritmo de sus pasos para que ella pudiese alcanzarle. La chica no tenía la culpa de los fantasmas que arrastraba.

- ¿Quieres un caramelo? – la preguntó cuando esperaban el ascensor.  
- ¿De qué son?  
- Pues… de fresa creo. – dijo sacando algunos de su bolsillo y mirándolos, se los había llevado de algún sitio, le parecía recordar que de la cafetería donde iba todas las mañanas.

Antes de entrar en el ascensor, Elena cogió uno de la palma de su mano.

- Si es una gominola. – comentó cuando lo probó.  
- Sí. – asintió, comiéndose uno él también.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron ambos miraron hacia el mismo punto, la mesa vacía de Jenna. Eso los alivió a ambos y Damon se forzó a sonreírla, para agradecerle la invitación, manteniendo la puerta abierta con la mano.

- Damon… yo… lo de antes – Elena no sabía cómo empezar a disculparse, Damon aún seguía cabizbajo por su conversación.  
- No es culpa tuya Elena, no tienes que disculparte por nada. – Damon volvió a sonreírla, esta vez más sinceramente. – Me voy un rato arriba, ¿vale? – la explicó.  
- Vale, yo voy a seguir con lo mío. – dijo Elena señaló hasta la sala y salió del ascensor.  
- Que se te de bien. Adiós Elena. – dijo Damon, justo en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas.  
- Hasta luego. – respondió la chica girándose hacia el ascensor, aunque no llegó a saber si Damon la había oído.

Después se cubrió la cara con las manos, pensando en la forma en que acababa de fastidiar las cosas con él. Solo había pretendido ser simpática, no hacerle recordar lo que fuese que le pasase, porque eso sí lo tenía claro, algo le pasaba.

_Damon se levantó de la cama y salió con cuidado al pasillo. Sabía que si hacía algún ruido y alguien le veía, le mandarían a la cama. Y no tenía sueño, además quería su Colacao y Liz estaba tardando mucho._

_Caminar por la casa a escondidas de todos era como un juego para él, después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Aún no era muy tarde, pero su padre se empeñaba en que se acostase pronto y claro, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Guisseppe Salvatore. Parte del personal ya se había ido, pero algunos han seguían por allí. Damon no tuvo ningún problema en evitarlos, al menos, hasta que llegó a la cocina._

_La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que cotilleó antes de entrar. Y fue una suerte que lo hiciera, porque así pudo escuchar la conversación._

_- No debiste entrar allí. – esa era la voz de Liz._  
_- Pero no lo sabía, no pensé que se iba a poner así. ¿Crees que me despedirá? – era la voz de una chica, ligeramente temblorosa y algo preocupada. A Damon no le sonaba de nada, así que supuso que sería alguien nuevo._  
_- Si no lo ha hecho ya, no creo. – intentó tranquilizarla Liz. – Pero ya sabes que el tema de su mujer es tabú en esta casa. Venga tranquilízate un poco._  
_- Sí. – asintió la más joven, inspirando profundamente para calmarse. – ¿Nadie habla de ella, verdad?_  
_- No. – negó tristemente Liz, mientras Damon las escuchaba paralizado desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaban hablando de su madre. – Ni siquiera lo habla con el niño._  
_- ¿Ese chico es el hijo del señor Salvatore? – preguntó la otra voz. – Pero pensaba que la mujer había muerto…_  
_- Sí, durante el parto. Ya es bastante duro que tenga que crecer sin su madre como para aguantar todo lo demás, con lo pequeño que es._

_En ese momento Damon estuvo a punto de protestar, él no era pequeño. Casi se perdió la respuesta de la otra chica._

_- … no sabía que también había un niño. Como ni siquiera le ha mirado en todo el día._  
_- Ya… - había mucha amargura en la voz de Liz. Ella había sido íntima amiga de Diane, la madre de Damon, y sabía lo mucho que ella había deseado un hijo. Por eso, se había quedado a trabajar allí cuando ella murió, para cuidar a su hijo. – No se lo merece el pobre, solo es un niño, él no tiene la culpa de nada._

_Damon no escuchó más, empezó a retroceder lentamente, horrorizado por lo que acababa de comprender. Ahora lo entendía. Por eso su padre apenas le hablaba y cuando lo hacía nunca estaba muy pendiente, por eso siempre estaba ocupado y nunca tenía tiempo para él, por eso nunca le abrazaba o era afectuoso con él si no estaban en una de esas fiestas tan aburridas, por eso no le quería… porque le consideraba el culpable. Se topó con la pared y salió corriendo de allí, rumbo a su cuarto. Si se topó con alguien, no le hicieron el menor caso, como siempre…_

_Cuando Liz subió a su cuarto le encontró metido en la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda a la puerta._

_- ¿Damon? – preguntó dubitativa al verle así. Normalmente Damon la esperaba impaciente, y casi nunca metido en la cama. Siempre le costaba mucho acostarle. – Te he traído tu Colacao. – dijo agitando un poco la taza._

_El niño hizo un ruido y se movió levemente, pero no se dio la vuelta._

_- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada, poniéndole una mano en la espalda y dejando la taza sobre la mesa._  
_- Liz… - murmuró él._  
_- Dime cariño._  
_- ¿Fue culpa mía? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella y Liz pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos. – Que mamá no esté… ¿fue culpa mía?_  
_- Claro que no. – se apresuró a decir Liz. Hacía ya tiempo que tenía preparada una respuesta para eso, Damon era muy intuitivo y sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Solo que ella esperaba que fuese lo más tarde posible. - ¿Por qué piensas eso?_  
_- Papá… - se limitó a decir él, con un sollozo._  
_- Ven aquí. – Liz se sentó en el hueco de la cama y le abrió los brazos. Desesperado, Damon fue a ella y no rehuyó su abrazo. – Eso no fue culpa de nadie cariño. Lo que pasa es que tu papá la quería mucho y la echa mucho de menos, como tú. – le sonrió. – Está muy triste, pero eso se cura con el tiempo Damon. ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? Solo eres un niño. Esas cosas pasan y no es culpa de nadie._  
_- Soy mayor. – protestó él._  
_- Sí, lo eres. – volvió a sonreírle ella y esta vez Damon también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._  
_- No quiero ser como él. – murmuró, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, nunca sería como él._  
_- Tú eres como tu madre, cariño. – Damon levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso. - Te pareces tanto a ella. – dijo Liz con nostalgia._  
_- Liz, ¿me cuentas algo? ¿De mamá? – le pidió Damon, como hacía casi cada noche, ya que Liz era la única persona de la casa que le hablaba de su madre._  
_- Claro. ¿Quieres qué te cuente porque tu madre te puso Damon? – preguntó y el niño asintió, separándose de ella para recostarse en la cama y taparse con las sábanas.- Era el nombre de su hermano y ella siempre decía que si tenía un hijo, le pondría Damon…_

Damon se despertó sobresaltado, envuelto en sudor. Se cubrió la cara con las manos al recordar el recuerdo, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla en la que estaba inmerso. Tenía esa noche grabada a fuego en su memoria, la noche que había decidido dejar de esforzarse para complacer a su padre y obtener un gesto de cariño, la misma en la que se había jurado que nunca sería como él. De imitar a su padre había pasado a hacer todo lo que él no soportaba.

Y cuando él despidió a Liz, pocos meses después de su cambio de actitud, para darle una lección al rebelde de su hijo, la cosa fue aún peor. Siempre había sido muy inquieto pero desde entonces, además, se volvió rebelde, con su propia forma de pensar que nadie de su entorno compartía y muy independiente.

Damon sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos recuerdos, se estaba metiendo en algo en lo que no quería pensar. En ese momento era incapaz de volver a dormir por lo que se levantó y, descalzó como estaba, se fue al estudio. En el camino se quitó la camiseta del pijama, húmeda por el sudor, y la tiró en algún sitio. Del estudio cogió su portátil y se fue con él al salón. Necesitaba distraerse para dejar de pensar y lo que mejor le venía era el email que acababa de ver. Sonrió mientras empezaba a leer.

_Asunto: Gracias_

_No sé si tendrá solución, pero al menos es bueno oír que alguien te lo diga. Vale, sé que sí tiene solución, pero no es fácil._

_No lo sabe nadie, me moriría de vergüenza si alguien se entera de esto. Solo puedo hablarlo contigo porque sé que no me vas a juzgar, o al menos, yo no puedo verlo._

_Si te digo donde estoy ahora FLIPARÍAS, así con mayúsculas. No sé, es que es todo tan extraño, no en el mal sentido. La verdad es que ahora no paro de sorprenderme, para bien. Si antes no sabía que pensar, ahora mucho menos. Sí, en eso tengo que darte la razón, definitivamente le he juzgado mal y he sido bastante injusta con él. Te lo diré cuando yo misma lo sepa._

_Qué triste suena eso, ¿no?_

_Lo sé, pero es lo mismo de antes, puede que sea la solución más fácil y por eso quería que eso funcionase. Aunque ya la he descartado porque no me ha servido de nada, las cosas siguen igual. Y no sé qué hacer, ahora sí que me vendría bien un consejo, ya que me da miedo lo que pueda pasar._

_No sé, la verdad, odio esta situación. No estoy nada a gusto, cada vez me siento más agobiada con esto, pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué lo aguanto? Cuanto más lo pienso no lo sé, ¿quizá por lealtad, por deber, por miedo, porque es lo que se supone que debo hacer? Puede que sea porque no tengo nada mejor… No tengo ni idea, supongo que si lo supiera, todo sería más fácil, porque al menos sabría qué hacer._

_Para no creer en las relaciones, ¿eres un poco romántico, no?_

_Claro que ayudas y mucho, no sé como agradecértelo. Gracias, gracias, gracias_

Después de contestar al email, Damon se sintió algo mejor consigo mismo. Pero aún seguía sin ganas de dormir, así que para distraerse abrió la imagen en la que llevaba trabajando todo el fin de semana.

La mañana siguiente se pasó rápido en la redacción, con el ajetreo habitual de esa última semana. Todo el mundo estaba dando los últimos toques a su trabajo ya que nadie quería atrasarse, mañana era el gran día.

Kol fue el primero en marcharse, poco después de la comida.

- Uno que se va. – anunció en voz alta. – Pasáoslo bien por mí.  
- Adiós hermanito. – se despidió Rebekah sin levantar la mirada del ordenador.  
- ¿No vienes Kol? – preguntó Elena antes de que se fuese.  
- No. Anna, mi novia, viene este fin de semana a la ciudad. Llevo tres meses sin verla, así que prefiero estar con ella. – respondió sonriendo. – ¡Adiós! – se despidió con la mano en alto.

A medida que iban terminado, la gente se iba marchando. Elena había terminado su trabajo hacía un rato y lo estaba repasando. La verdad es que ahora volvía a dudar. Se levantó para estirar las piernas, para ver si así se tranquilizaba un poco.

Inconscientemente sus pasos la llevaron hasta el despacho de Damon. Cuando se vio allí, lo entendió. Damon la había ayudado la última vez, seguro que ahora también lo ayudaba. Llamó a la puerta, y al no obtener respuesta, entró, encontrándose el despacho vacio. Por un momento, se quedó desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer. Luego recordó que el día anterior le había dicho que se iba arriba, seguro que estaba allí. Bueno sus cosas seguían en el despacho, el único que faltaba era él, tenía que estar arriba.

Efectivamente, le encontró arriba. Damon estaba sentado en la terraza, con la espalda apoyada en el semi muro y el portátil en su regazo.

- Hola. – le saludó Elena, sentándose a su lado, ocultando las manos en las mangas.  
- Hola. – saludó Damon, algo sorprendido por verla allí. - ¿Qué pasa? – adivinó pensando que nadie subiría allí sin motivo.  
- He terminado de escribir. – le contó.  
- ¿Y vienes a dármelo?  
- Algo así. – reconoció la chica, con cara de circunstancias, en realidad su motivo era mucho más egoísta.  
- Venga, dímelo. – le pidió Damon, apoyando un codo en su rodilla flexionada. - ¿No estarás nerviosa otra vez?

Elena agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, ya sabía que era una tontería.

- ¿Podríais leerlo? – le pidió mirando al suelo. – Y no te burles.  
- Sí. – respondió simplemente Damon. – Dámelo.

Elena sacó el pen drive de su bolsillo, ya había guardado su artículo ahí por si acaso. Damon la sonrió para relajarla cuando lo cogió. Conectó al pen drive a su ordenador y en cuanto cargó, se puso a leer. La chica se abrazó a sus rodillas, esperando a que le diera su opinión.

"Dios, es como Ric." Pensó Damon a medida que leía.

- Te estresas por nada. – comentó aún sin terminar.

Elena se volvió a mirarle.

- Para ti es fácil, tú no escribes. – se defendió la chica.  
- Oye, que mi trabajo tiene partes difíciles. Que yo me tengo que inventar una portada distinta cada semana. – respondió Damon, mirándola un segundo de reojo mientras trataba de disimular una carcajada, porque él sí que escribía.  
- Sí, pero somos nosotros los que te damos el tema, no vas de cero. Eso tendría más mérito. – respondió enseguida Elena.  
- Eh, que yo no me meto con lo tuyo. – Damon se hizo el indignado al ver la forma en que ella le quitaba méritos. Elena no pudo evitar reírse y él protestó con más ganas.

Al final acabaron los dos riéndose en la terraza.

- Me lo quedo, ¿vale? – dijo finalmente Damon, guardando el archivo en su ordenador.  
- ¿Pero está bien? – preguntó insegura ella.

Damon suspiró, eso también se lo se lo conocía.

- Sí. – asintió.  
- No me mientas. Si crees que hay que cambiar algo dilo.

Damon volvió a suspirar y se cubrió la cara con una mano. "Igual que Ric, pero igual" pensó.

- Haber Elena. – la dijo muy serio. - ¿Te fías de mí?

Ahora Elena le miró sorprendida, analizándole. Y la verdad es que sí, se fiaba de él.

- Yo puedo darte mi opinión, pero si está bien o mal depende de ti, que eres la que sabe lo que quieres decir. ¿Lo entiendes? – Elena asintió ante eso, con la cabeza gacha.

Había veces que se sentía como una cría delante de Damon, y ahora que la estaba regañando, era una de esas veces. Pero esa no era ni mucho menos la intención de Damon, que se arrepintió en seguida de haberle dicho eso. Así que se acercó más a ella, manteniendo el portátil en su regazo. Estaban tan cerca que sus piernas estiradas se rozaban.

- Mira. – la pidió señalando el portátil y empezó a darle su opinión detalladamente.  
- Muchas gracias Damon. – le sonrió ella cuando terminaron, después de corregir algunas cosas que Damon la había señalado.  
- De nada. – Damon la sonrió de vuelta.  
- Me voy ya, ¿vienes? – preguntó ella, apoyándose en el muro para ponerse en pie.  
- No, me quedó un rato más. – negó él sin moverse. – Ah Elena. – la llamó cuando ella ya se iba. – Creo que Ric quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.  
- Gracias. – le agradeció una vez más. – Ahora me paso a verle.

Poco después la chica salía del edificio, estaba feliz aunque le daba un poco de pena haber terminado ya las prácticas. En la bandolera del ordenador había guardado un gran sobre que le había dado Ric. No la había dejado abrirlo, de hecho, la había hecho prometer que no lo abriría hasta que volviesen del viaje.

- Me enteraré si lo haces, ¿eh? – le había dicho con una mano en su brazo y guiñándola el ojo con complicidad. Elena había asentido, seguro que era el informe de las prácticas que tenía que entregar en la universidad.

Si Elena hubiese sabido lo que la esperaba en casa, seguramente hubiera preferido quedarse allí arriba con Damon. Después de casi una semana sin dar señales de vida, Tyler se había dignado a aparecer. Y no estaba precisamente de buen humor ya que Kath no le había dejado entrar en la casa. De hecho estaban discutiendo en la puerta.

- Me da igual a lo que vengas. – estaba diciendo Kath, de brazos cruzados delante de la puerta. - Yo voy a salir y no me da la gana dejarte solo en la casa.  
- Que te he dicho que me dejes entrar.

Kath no se amilanó ante eso y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se calló cuando vio a Elena salir del ascensor.

- Por fin vienes. – la dijo, fulminándola con la mirada. Y con toda la intención, salió cerrando con un portazo.

Elena no supo que decir, porque veía que Tyler estaba muy enfadado, su felicidad se evaporó a la vez le temblaba la mano con la que abría la puerta. Entraron sin decirse nada, solo un beso, rápido y casi impersonal como saludo. Tyler se quedó parado en medio del salón, respirando profundamente para calmarse, mientras la chica dejaba sus cosas en su habitación.

El ambiente era muy tenso, señal de que las cosas no iban bien y no mejoraron, solo empeoraron cuando empezaron a hablar.

- He estado pensando, en un plan para este finde. – empezó él. – Cómo querías salir.

Elena puso cara de circunstancias, como apenas había hablado con él no le había dicho que se iría con sus compañeros.

- Tyler. – le paró la chica antes de que se embalase mas. – Ya tengo planes, te lo dije.  
- Y yo te dije que no me gustaba que fueses a eso. – ahora Tyler ya no controlaba su furia y Elena no puedo evitar estremecerse por lo que vio en su mirada.  
- Pero son mis compañeros Tyler. Y me apetece ir con ellos. – Elena fue retrocediendo mientras hablaba, a la vez que él avanzaba hacia ella.  
- ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó casi temblando de furia. - ¿Qué se supone que soy yo?  
- Tyler… - Elena levantó las manos para calmarle, pero no sabía qué hacer. La situación la superaba.  
- ¿Qué Elena? – gritó y la chica se estremeció. – Déjame adivinar, a que ESE va.  
- Van todos Tyler, para eso somos compañeros. – intentó explicar Elena, pero él la interrumpió.  
- Eso me da igual. – replicó él.  
- Joder Tyler. – acabó estallando ella, cuando se topó con la pared. - ¿Por qué no te fías de mí?  
- Porque ya te lo tiraste una vez, ¿cómo sé que no lo vas a hacer una segunda? – Elena se quedó en shock por esto, ya lo había sospechado pero ahora lo estaba escuchando de sus labios y ni siquiera notaba la mano con la que Tyler le apretaba el brazo con fuerza. No contestarle, lo empeoró aún más. - ¿No lo habrás hecho ya? – lo malinterpretó, y no solo apretó más, sino que sin que se diera cuenta, había levantado el puño, apretándolo en el aire.

Por suerte la mirada aterrorizada de Elena le hizo parar. Bajó la mano, soltándola avergonzado.

- Lo siento mucho, Elena. – empezó a retroceder y acabó huyendo de la casa, dejándola allí plantada.

Se dejó caer al suelo al suelo, aún con la espalda en la pared, sollozando aún asustada. Poco a poco sus sollozos se convirtieron en lágrimas, prácticamente temblando. No sabía qué hacer con Tyler, pero así no podía seguir. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba salir de allí y despejarse, aclararse las ideas, el viaje le venía que ni pintado para ello.

Aún llorando, empezó a hacer la maleta, después de todo había quedado con Matt, Rebekah y Caroline a la mañana siguiente. Matt conduciría y se había ofrecido a llevarlas a todas. Deseando que el tiempo avanzase más rápido, se fue a la cama pronto.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

El gran viernes había llegado, y a pesar de haberlo estado esperando con ilusión, Elena no estaba tan ilusionada como debería, gracias a lo que había pasado el día anterior con Tyler. A pesar de todo, intentó tomarse las cosas con buen humor, se tomaría el viaje como un descanso y después ya vería.

A las 10 en punto, y sin ver a Kath que ya se había ido, estaba montándose en la camioneta de Matt. Rebekah ya estaba allí, así que solo les faltaba buscar a Caroline y podrían ir a la redacción, donde habían quedado todos.

Los más puntuales fueron Ric, Jenna y Damon, que iba con sus amigos para no llevar tanto coche. No eran los únicos con esa idea, casi todos habían decidido compartir coche a la hora de ir. Tuvieron que esperar un rato antes de salir, porque Ric quería comentar algunas cosas antes de enviar el borrador a impresión. Mientras tanto, el resto se dedicó a esperar fuera, hablando con entusiasmo. El viaje los tenía a todos muy emocionados, con grandes expectativas puestas en él.

A Rebekah no le hizo mucha gracia ver a Damon allí, le costó un montón disimular su cabreo, no paraba de atravesarle con la mirada. Por su parte, Damon no sabía dónde meterse, las reacciones de todos le habían dejado claro que ninguno se esperaba verle allí, menos mal que tenía a sus amigos. A ellos sí que les había hecho ilusión que él se apuntase a la primera. Y Elena se lo había preguntado… no quiso seguir por ahí, ya sabía que eso no le llevaba a ningún lado. De todas formas, el joven se mantuvo un poco al margen a pesar de que Jenna le agarraba del brazo para evitar que se aislase de todos.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, y el trabajo terminado, llegó la hora de irse y cada cual se metió en sus respectivos coches. Damon aprovechó para tumbarse en el asiento de atrás, leyendo, mientras Ric conducía y Jenna iba delante con él. Sus amigos le habían pedido que se trajera el reproductor de mechero, pero él llevaba su Ipod en el bolsillo, por si acaso. De todas formas, ni siquiera escuchaba la música, iba más inmerso en su libro.

En otro coche, Caroline no paraba de hablar, sin duda era la más ilusionada de todos. Aunque ver a Damon allí, tampoco le había hecho especial ilusión, pero estaba totalmente dispuesta a pasar de él. Rebekah aplaudió ese comentario, pero Elena no dijo nada. El comentario no la había hecho ninguna gracia aunque no se atrevía a defender a Damon, seguro que si lo hacía todas pensaban que tenía un lío con él.

Ric les había dado la dirección a todos, por lo que no iban en fila sino que cada uno llevaba el ritmo que quería. Y mientras unos iban a buena velocidad, otros se lo tomaban más como un paseo. Como Ric, para él era una oportunidad de desconectar de todo y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, de ser uno más por un rato y no el jefe. SIempre pensaba en la suerte que tenía Damon de no tener esa presión encima.

Pararon a comer por ahí, quedándose los últimos, cosa que a ninguno les importaba. Damon intentaba disimular, pero la verdad es que esa noche tampoco había dormido mucho y el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura. También se le acumulaba el hecho de que aún tenía recientes recuerdos que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todo esto afectaba a su estado de ánimo y aunque intentaba disimularlo, a sus amigos no se les pasaba. Eso era lo malo de conocer a alguien de la forma en que ellos se conocían, que era muy difícil tener secretos. De todas formas ellos no le preguntaron, cosa que Damon les agradeció profundamente, aunque sabía que no iba a poder ocultarles lo que le pasaba mucho más, en sus ojos podía ver que ellos se morían de la curiosidad.

Para cuando ellos llegaron al lugar donde iban a pasar todo el fin de semana, los demás ya les estaban esperando, sentados en un corro. Ric levantó las manos para calmarles, mientras todos protestaban por su tardanza.

- Acompáñame, anda. – le pidió Ric a Damon antes de salir del coche.  
- Claro. – asintió Damon, él siempre ayudaba a Ric con las gestiones. Solo porque mantuviera oculto su verdadero papel en la revista, no significaba que no se implicase.

Los dos amigos entraron en el edificio principal y se encaminaron a la recepción. Damon se apoyó sobre el mostrador mientras dejaba a su amigo hablar. Revisó un poco los papeles cuando Ric se los pasó y se los devolvió para que firmase. Ric comentó un par de detalles más y después pidió las llaves.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó a Damon mientras esperaban.

Damon levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- Eres un crack Ric. Por cierto, haber si te pones y organizas una barbacoa de esas de las tuyas. – respondió.  
- Mmm. – pensó Ric, la verdad es que ya el tiempo empezaba a acompañar. – Le comento a Jenna y ya te digo.  
- Genial. – sonrió Damon, imaginándoselo.

La recepcionista les entregó todas las llaves y ellos se despidieron, antes de salir del edificio Ric se guardó una en el bolsillo. Damon miró los números y cogió otra.

- ¿Hay para todos, no? – preguntó mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo trasero.  
- Sí, en teoría sí. Son dobles e imagino que algunos compartirán, así que debería haber. Si te toca compartir te aguantas. – bromeó, sabiendo que eso algo muy difícil.

La mente de Damon le traicionó, porque allí había alguien con la que no le importaría compartir. Pero eso solo le sirvió para hundirse un poco más, porque lo que quería estaba tan fuera de su alcance.

Jenna se levantó en cuanto les vio salir y se acercó a Ric, él la sonrió, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Se acercaron a todos los demás y les tendió las llaves, iniciando así el fin de semana para todos.

Todos empezaron a sacar las maletas de los coches mientras comentaban como se iban a repartir.

- ¿Tú conmigo, no Elena? – preguntó inmediatamente Caroline, poniéndola una mano en el brazo.  
- Sí. – sonrió la chica. Aunque en realidad le quedaban pocos días allí, se sentía totalmente integrada. Ya apenas se acordaba de Tyler y estaba mucho más animaba que cuando había salido de casa.

Matt y Rebekah se fueron juntos. Las dos chicas cogieron una llave y se fueron, arrastrando las maletas.

Las cabañas eran dobles, con un par de camas a cada lado de la gran habitación y un baño. Estaban algo separadas las unas de las otras, situadas a ambos lados de un pequeño camino que las conectaba con el edificio principal y una cabaña mucho más grande que hacía las veces de comedor.

Esa tarde la tenían libre, por lo que Damon aprovechó para darse una vuelta por el bosque colindante. Estuvo dando vueltas por ahí hasta la hora de la cena. Sus amigos le esperaban en la puerta.

- ¿Dónde andabas? – le interrogó Jenna.  
- Por ahí. – respondió vagamente él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Me esperáis?  
- Tú qué crees. – respondió Ric.  
- No tardo. – les dijo, dejándoles entrar.

Cogió algo de ropa y se metió en el baño. Sus amigos se tumbaron sobre la cama para esperarle. Damon no tardó mucho en salir, totalmente cambiado, y los encontró besándose.

- Eh, que ahí duermo yo. – protestó, tirándoles la camiseta que llevaba en la mano.  
- Damon. – protestaron ambos, separándose a desgana.  
- Tienes otra cama. – le dijo Ric poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
- Ric. – protestó él por la imagen que se le había venido a la cabeza al insinuarle eso.

Ellos se rieron por la cara que puso mientras salían de allí. Entraron en el comedor, estilo buffet, y cada uno cogió su cena antes de sentarse juntos en una mesa libre. Poco después, Elena entró, acompañada por Matt y las chicas. Fueron a sentarse en otra mesa, por lo que no coincidieron.

Sin mucha hambre, Damon movía la comida en su plato con el tenedor, tomando algún bocado de vez en cuando.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ric, apoyando los codos en la mesa, cuando Jenna se levantó a buscar el postre.  
- Como siempre, ya sabes. – le dijo haciendo una mueca.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Jenna llegó con dos platos de tarta.

- Ey, tarta. – se alegró Damon. – Eh, ¿y yo qué? – se indignó cruzándose de brazos.  
- Tú no has terminado. – se rió Jenna, señalando su plato medio lleno.  
- No quiero más. – Damon empujó el plato lejos de él. – No me trates como un crío, Jenna. – añadió por la mirada de reproche que la chica le dirigió.

Ric no decía nada, bastante tenía con taparse la boca para que no se le escapasen las carcajadas.

- Si no te comportases como uno. – dijo la chica en bajo, sin que Damon lo oyese, pero a Ric sí que le llegó. – Pues ya sabes, si quieres tarta, levántate a por ella.  
- ¿No me vas a traer? – Damon le puso un puchero a Jenna, para convencerla. Pero ella se negó.  
- Si no eres crío, puedes ir a por ella tú solito. – respondió tomando un trozo de tarta. – Mmm, está buena. – la saboreó.  
- Capulla. – se quejó Damon y Ric se rió ahogadamente, incapaz de aguantar más. – Ya veo como me defiendes. – le dijo señalándole con un dedo.

Por toda respuesta, Ric probó la tarta que su mujer le había traído.

- Sí, esta buena. – comentó.  
- Capullo. – dijo Damon, levantándose de la mesa, para ir a por tarta él también. Ahora que la había visto, tenía ganas de comer tarta.

Se dio una vuelta por allí buscando los postres. Solo quedaba un trozo de tarta cuando la localizó. Pero en el tiempo que tardó con coger un plato, alguien se le había adelantado.  
- ¿Quieres algo, Elena? – preguntó Rebekah mirando hacia un lado.  
- No, ya lo tengo. – respondió la chica y las dos se fueron a sentar.

Antes de irse, Rebekah se volvió hacia Damon y le sonrió con suficiencia, y el joven supo que lo había hecho aposta. Pero tampoco le apetecía discutir allí delante de todos, así que cogió una manzana y fue a sentarse.

- ¿Una manzana? – se extrañó Jenna cuando volvió.  
- Ya no quedaba. – respondió algo mosqueado, dándole un mordisco a la manzana.  
- Te damos un poco si quieres. – le ofreció la chica, arrepentida de haberle chinchado antes.  
- No. – negó el chico y siguió comiendo.  
- No te enfades anda. – le pidió Jenna y Damon se esforzó en sonreírla.  
- Para nada. – fue su respuesta.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, pero no estaba cabreado con sus amigos. Después de la cena iban a proyectar una película, al estilo de un cine de verano, en una de las paredes exteriores del comedor, que estaba pintada de blanco y totalmente lisa, expresamente para eso.

Damon se borró del plan, no estaba de humor para ver una película ahora y menos sabiendo que la había elegido Jenna. Lo que menos le apetecía era ver una película romántica, con el ánimo que tenía ahora. Ric y Jenna intentaron convencerle, pero al final acabaron cediendo al ver las pocas ganas que Damon tenía. Sabían que si seguían insistiéndole acabaría quedándose, por ellos, pero tampoco querían obligarle, así que le dieron las buenas noches y salieron a sentarse fuera.

El grupo de Elena se quedó unos minutos más dentro, pero acabaron saliendo afuera. La película triunfó con las chicas, aunque no tanto con los chicos.

- Yo creo que paso. – dijo Elena cuando vio de que iba.

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas, era el tipo de película que le gustaba a la gran mayoría de las chicas.

- Es que tengo problemas con mi novio, y no me apetece ver algo así. – confesó en voz baja.

Enseguida las chicas la compadecieron e intentaron animarla un poco. Pero Elena volvió a disculparse y acabó marchándose poco después para dejarles a ellos disfrutar de la película.

- Hasta luego Elena. – la dijeron Ric y Jenna al verla irse.  
- Adiós. – les sonrió ella.

La verdad es que no le apetecía acostarse aún, pero todos estaban allí y no tenía nada que hacer. Bueno, no todos, se había fijado en que Damon tampoco andaba por allí. A lo mejor podía hablar un rato con él.

Damon estaba tumbado pensativo en la cama, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó sonriendo.

- No hacía falta que vinierais… - empezó a decir cuando abrió la puerta. Pero se detuvo a media frase, al encontrarse justo con la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. – Elena.  
- Hola. – sonrió la chica con timidez. - ¿Tienes un rato? – le preguntó enseñándole algo envuelto que se había traído del comedor, era su excusa para ir a verle.  
- Sí. – asintió él con curiosidad. - ¿Qué es eso?

Elena se lo tendió y le dejó verlo.

- ¿Querías tarta, no? – le preguntó. Aunque a Rebekah no le había dicho nada, sí se había fijado en lo que había pasado antes, era difícil ignorarlo porque ella se había regodeado de ello.  
- Sí. – volvió a decir él. - ¿Cómo…? Bueno, da igual. ¿Quieres pasar o nos sentamos fuera? – la propuso con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Mejor fuera, no? – la verdad es que la noche invitaba a estar fuera.  
- Como quieras. – respondió el joven cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se sentaron juntos en los escalones y empezaron a comerse los trozos de tarta que Elena había traído.

- ¿Está buena, no? – preguntó la chica para romper el silencio.  
- No está mal, pero donde esté la de Jenna. – respondió él, haciendo una pausa. – Gracias. – la dijo mirándola por un segundo.  
- De nada. – sonrió ella, Damon la había ayudado varias veces y le sabía mal como le había tratado otros días, así que ahora se sentía bien por hacer algo por él.

Damon sonreía mientras comía, que Elena fuese a verle no se lo esperaba y menos cuando apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras como saludo en todo el día. Pero no podía evitar sentir que se emocionaba demasiado con sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás con los demás? – preguntó Damon.  
- No me apetecía el plan. ¿Y tú? – le dijo, aunque no le contó el motivo.  
- Tampoco me apetecía. – confesó él.

Elena le observó un momento, analizándole.

- No te veo viendo una película de esas. – le dijo.  
- Hombre, no son mis películas favoritas, pero si no me queda más remedio. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No te pegan. – insistió divertida.  
- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? – Damon la miró intentando aparentar seriedad.  
- No. – retrocedió Elena un poco, algo descolocada.  
- Es broma. – se rió Damon, moviendo la cabeza. – Solo si Jenna me obliga. – le confesó.

Elena suspiró un poco al ver que no se había producido un cambio en su humor. Nunca estaba segura cuando hablaba con él porque nunca sabía por dónde iba a salir.

- Te tiene dominado. – se burló ella.  
- Solo si me dejo. Pero no se lo digas, ¿eh? – bromeó Damon, haciéndola reír.

Al reírse, Elena se apoyó un poco contra su hombro y Damon tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pasarle el brazo por los hombros y acercarla a él. Se quedaron un poco más así, comentando lo que les parecía el lugar bajo las estrellas.

- Espera, te acompaño. – dijo Damon levantándose cuando ella hizo lo mismo para irse.  
- No hace falta, si son dos minutos. – dijo la chica bajando los escalones.  
- Ya, pero no me parece bien que te vayas sola de noche. – respondió Damon, siguiéndola. Elena no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió, agradecida por su gesto.

Damon la acompañó hasta la puerta de su cabaña y allí volvieron a tener un momento incómodo, como cada vez que tenían que despedirse después de pasar un buen rato.

- Buenas noches, Elena. – acabó diciendo Damon para solucionar su problema, ya que se habían quedado mirándose en silencio.  
- Hasta mañana, Damon. – le dijo, haciendo un gesto de despedida.

El chico sonrió de lado y se dio media vuelta para irse. Elena entró en la cabaña y encendió las luces, se quedó paralizada al ver a Caroline dentro. La rubia la esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama.

- ¿Estabas con Damon? – preguntó alucinada.  
- Solo hablábamos. – se excusó Elena.  
- Me extraña, con Damon no se habla Elena. – respondió Caroline haciéndola gestos para que se sentara. – Ten cuidado con él.  
- Creo que te equivocas Caroline. – empezó Elena, intentando defenderle. - A mí me ha ayudado bastante a la hora de presentar mis artículos, no creo que sea tan mal chico como todas decís.  
- Yo creo que sí, la gente como Damon no cambia. Y solo quiere una cosa, cuando lo consiga pasará de ti. – replicó con dureza Caroline. Ella sabía bien lo que estaba diciendo, ya que lo había sufrido en primera persona hacía tiempo. - Damon nunca hace nada sin motivo, pero allá tú. Nosotras te avisamos. – añadió al ver que Elena se había quedado callada.  
- Damon no es como creéis. – terminó diciendo Elena, dándose la vuelta para quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama.  
- Que más quisieras. – murmuró Caroline en bajo, aunque dejo el tema, no le apetecía hablar de Damon.  
- ¿Y tú qué?¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto. – preguntó Elena unos minutos después.  
- Ya, es que Matt y Rebekah estaban en plan cariñoso y me había venido contigo. – explicó la rubia. Había sido entonces cuando la había visto riéndose con Damon, Elena había estado tan ensimismada con lo que fuese que le estaba contando que ni la había visto pasar.

Hablaron un rato más y después apagaron las luces, ya que al día siguiente empezaban con las actividades propiamente dichas y necesitaban estar descansadas. La primera actividad del sábado era piragüismo, en el río que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de allí. Después de un desayuno rápido, se fueron reuniendo en la puerta del comedor. Una mujer joven, de largo pelo moreno, acompañada de un joven de pelo corto y castaño, se unieron a ellos.

- Buenos días. – saludó él. – Soy Mason, y ella es Isobel. – y ella hizo un gesto de saludo. - Y somos los encargados del piragüismo. Si venís con nosotros, ahora os explicamos todo en el embarcadero.

Sin más preámbulos, empezaron a andar. Ric se colocó al lado de Mason, saludándole, arrastrando a Damon con él, y Mason empezó a contarles los detalles del recorrido que iban a hacer.

Al verse sin los chicos, Jenna buscó a Elena. Como siempre, el entusiasmo de Jenna era contagioso y casi sin darse cuenta, se habían retrasado al estar inmersas en su conversación. Llegaron justo para escuchar los últimos minutos de la charla y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, todos se habían separado en parejas. Se miraron por un momento, y se rieron al darse cuenta de que como habían llegado las últimas ahora les tocaba quedarse juntas.

- Lo siento. – la susurró Elena.  
- ¿Por? – preguntó Jenna sin comprender, en el mismo tono de voz.  
- Porque querrías estar con Ric. – respondió algo apenada Elena.

Jenna le quitó importancia con un gesto.

- No necesito pasar las 24 horas con él, Elena. – explicó. – Seguro que anda con Damon. – añadió al no verlos al primer vistazo. – Además, ellos también necesitan estar solos. – añadió despreocupadamente.

Las parejas se habían repartido por el terreno, expandiéndose. Por mala suerte, Damon y Ric andaban por el extremo opuesto, justo en la parte en la que andaba Isobel. Les habían puesto a practicar el movimiento de los remos, y los dos se reían, pensando que era una tontería.

- Vaya chorrada. – le confió Damon a su amigo, inclinándose hacia él.  
- Calla y aguanta. – se rió Ric. – Ya sabes que lo bueno viene ahora.  
- Más te vale, porque esto de divertido no tiene nada. – Damon paró un momento para quitarse la camiseta, resoplando levemente por el calor.  
- Buena idea. – asintió su amigo y le imitó, colgándose su camiseta del cinturón.  
- ¿Dónde has dejado a Jenna? – preguntó Damon, más interesado en cualquier cosa que en lo que se suponía que debía practicar.  
- Se ha ido con las chicas, creo que con Elena. – contestó Ric haciendo memoria.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado? – les interrumpió Isobel, al verles hablando tranquilamente.  
- Lo tenemos todo controlado. – respondió Damon sin prestarle mucha atención.  
- Ahora me lo demostráis. – replicó, sin poder evitar que su mirada se desplazase alternativamente del torso de uno al del otro. Solo fueron unos segundos, pocos para que no la pillasen, pero los suficientes para deleitarse.

Echó un rápido vistazo a todos los demás, y como vio que avanzaban bien, se fue a la caseta donde guardaban el material y empezó a sacar los chalecos. Mason entró un minuto después.

- Hoy te toca hacer la ruta, ¿no? – preguntó Isobel en cuanto le sintió entrar, esperando equivocarse.  
- Sí. – asintió él, empezando a coger chalecos mientras iba contando. – Además son impares, nos viene perfecto.  
- ¿Vas a ir con alguien no?

Mason se limitó a reírse con picardía, mientras seguía a lo suyo. Salieron juntos y empezaron a repartirlos. Después volvieron a la caseta para empezar a sacar las canoas. Las iban apoyando de dos en dos en el embarcadero. En cuanto las tuvieron preparadas, se separaron para volver con su grupo. Y mientras Mason comprobaba que Rebekah y Matt llevasen los chalecos correctamente abrochados, apretándolos más de lo que ya los llevaban y les ayudaba a montarse y a entrar al agua, Isobel hacía lo mismo con otros dos.

Con toda la intención, Isobel dejó a los dos chicos los últimos. Ellos no paraban de lanzarse miradas divertidas al ver como la chica intentaba darles conversación. Y ya cuando empezó a rozarles, casi sin querer, mientras comprobaba los chalecos, les costó contener la risa. Ahora mismo se sentían en la universidad de nuevo.

Ric desconectó un poco, buscando a Jenna con la mirada. No se esperaba lo que vio. De todas formas, por muy divertido que le pareciese, no pensaba entrar en el juego y haciendo un movimiento casual, movió la mano de forma que el sol se reflejase en su alianza. Isobel notó el brillo y se quedó muda al ver el anillo.

Enseguida se volvió para mirar a Damon, y él, que supo lo que buscaba, extendió las manos para mostrarle que él estaba soltero y sin compromiso. Cazó su mirada y sonrió con picardía, él sí que había decidió entrar en ese juego. Era justo lo que necesitaba, una distracción que le sirviese para desconectar un poco. Envalentonada, ella deslizó la mano por su brazo para llegar a una de las correas.

- Bonito tatuaje. – le dijo, mientras la ajustaba.  
- Gracias. – Damon volvió a esbozar su sonrisa más conquistadora, esa que tanto éxito le proporcionaba.  
- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó, y esta vez le rozó la piel del torso con un dedo durante un segundo.

Damon se miró el brazo antes de contestar.

- Sexy e irresistible. – respondió guiñándola un ojo con mucha picardía, como si quisiera demostrarle la verdad de esas palabras.

Ric se había convertido en un testigo mudo de la conversación. Ya había visto a su amigo ligar en otras ocasiones y sabía, que Damon siempre mentía sobre el significado de su tatuaje, inventándose algo distinto cada vez. Siempre le creían y esta vez, no iba a ser la excepción.

A cierta distancia de ellos, Jenna y Elena contemplaban la escena. Y Elena se sentía a punto de estallar, nunca había sentido algo así, con tanta intensidad. Ver a Damon con esa sonrisa ladeada, que ella conocía tan bien, dedicándosela a otra, le acaba de provocar una brutal punzada de celos. Al igual que su actitud, que ella le rozase descaradamente y él no dijese nada, solo que la observase, como un cazador observa a su presa, la estaba teletransportando a la noche que le conoció.  
Solo que entonces no le había importado porque había sido ella la destinataria de esas atenciones. Y no eran las únicas que lo veían, Caroline, que estaba esperando a Mason, también lo vio todo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el agua, pudieron empezar con la ruta. Como el camino era sencillo y sin bifurcaciones, solo con un par de recodos, iban cada uno a su ritmo, separándose unos de otros. El recorrido consistía en subir 5 kilómetros por el río y después volver a bajar hasta donde estaban.

- Menuda zorra. – comentó Jenna en voz baja cuando estuvieron algo alejadas del embarcadero, donde se había quedado Isobel. A Jenna no le había hecho ninguna gracia verla coqueteando con su marido.  
- Si Ric no le ha hecho ni caso. – respondió Elena girándose para mirar atrás. Ella iba detrás y Jenna delante.  
- Ya lo sé, es un cielo. – fue la respuesta de Jenna.  
- Jenna. – la llamó la más joven.  
- Dime.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Ric? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica. – Si no te importa, claro.  
- Para nada. – sonrió Jenna al recordar. – Casados seis años, pero antes salimos cinco años. Desde el instituto en realidad.  
- Eso es mucho tiempo. – Elena se alegró por ellos, la verdad es que era mucho tiempo y ellos se les veía muy bien.

El agua llevaba algo más de fuerza de lo que pensaban, por lo que avanzaban lentamente. Además, al principio les costaba mucho girar ya que hundían la pala en el lado equivocado y se desviaban. A pesar de eso, pasaron un rato muy divertido.

Como los chicos iban más rápido que ellas, se cruzaron cuando ellas aún no habían llegado al recodo final y ellos bajaban. Intencionadamente, ellos se acercaron a ellas. Damon aprovechó para hundir la mano en el agua y salpicar a Jenna, que estaba más entretenida mirando a Ric, que era quien iba atrás.

- Eh. – protestó ella, colocándose el remo en las rodillas para alargar el encuentro. - ¿Te quieres estar quieto?  
- No quiero. – negó Damon divertido.  
- ¡Ric! – se quejó ella, cubriéndose con un brazo y reclamándole a su marido. – Dile algo.

Como ellas, los chicos habían dejado de remar y se dejaban llevar por el agua.

- Estate quieto anda. – intervino Ric, riéndose ligeramente al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos. También aprovechó para echarle algo de agua, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Jenna volvió a mojarle y Damon se quejó, no podía defenderse de ambos a la vez. Al intentar hacerlo, usando el remo para abarcar más, mojó también a Elena.

- Perdona. – se disculpó, poniendo un pequeño puchero. Jenna aprovechó para cruzar una mirada, cargada de significado, con Ric.

Después le lanzó un beso, que Damon si pilló, burlándose de ellos.

- Envidioso. – Jenna le lanzó un beso también a él mientras que Ric le daba un golpe en el hombro, para que se callase.

Un par de frases después, ambas parejas se separaron. Un rato después, ambos chicos estaban sentados en el embarcadero, con las piernas colgando y aún sin camiseta. Esperaban a las chicas, que eran las únicas que faltaban por llegar. Ric aprovechó el momento ya que necesitaba tener una conversación con él.

- Damon. – le llamó y su amigo se giró hacia él, con las manos apoyadas hacia atrás. - ¿A quién te crees que engañas?  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, extrañado por esa pregunta.  
- Que a quien te crees que engañas. – le repitió más despacio. – ¿Qué hacías con la tía esa? Si a ti te gusta Elena.  
- ¿Qué dices? – Damon intentó desviar la conversación, al ver cómo le había pillado su amigo. – Te inventas cosas Ric. Tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Jenna, que ya te pega hasta los cotilleos.  
- No me invento nada y tú lo sabes. Venga Damon. – le animó Ric y le echó un poco de agua con la mano. – Reconócelo, si ya te lo he dicho, no engañas a nadie.

Damon desvió la mirada, incómodo.

- ¿Entre tú y yo? – preguntó y Ric asintió. – Prométemelo. – le dijo serio, volviendo a mirarle. – Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Jenna. – Damon ya no se fiaba de eso, pero llevaba muchos días guardándose las cosas para él mismo y necesitaba liberarlas de alguna manera.  
- Palabra. – prometió Ric, mucho más intrigado que al principio. Si Damon le pedía eso, era porque iba a confesarle todo. – Te gusta. – volvió a afirmar.  
- Sí. – esta vez no fue capaz de negarlo, pero tampoco de mirar a su amigo. Recogió una pierna, flexionándola para apoyarla en la madera.  
- ¿Y entonces a qué ha venido lo de antes? – como su amigo, Ric se acomodó, la conversación tenía pinta de ser larga.  
- No es nada Ric, solo diversión. – se excusó Damon.  
- Ya, claro. Eso lo daba por hecho. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿si te gusta Elena, a que juegas?  
- Ese es el problema, que no juego a nada. – al hablar Damon se volvió a mirarle y Ric se dio cuenta de lo serio que era el tema, por la mirada desesperada de su amigo, que por fin había dejado de ocultar lo que sentía. – Sé como son las cosas y yo no puedo tener a Elena. Créeme, no juego a nada porque no tengo ninguna oportunidad.  
- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? – le interrogó Ric.  
- Venga Ric, ya te lo conté. Lo primero y único que importa, Elena tiene novio. – enumeró Damon, con la cabeza gacha y haciendo círculos en el agua con una mano.  
- ¿Y qué Damon? – Ric hizo el intento de contarle algo pero Damon le cortó, sin dejarle empezar la frase.  
- ¿Cómo qué y qué? Que no pienso meterme ahí.  
- Espera. – le paró Ric echándole algo de agua para que se callase. Damon movió la cabeza con fastidio, pero esperó a que hablase. – Déjame hablar esta vez. Me has entendido mal, claro que importan las relaciones, pero solo cuando son totalmente correspondidas. ¿Es que no lo ves?  
- No hay nada que ver. – replicó su amigo.  
- Claro, se me olvidaba que estabas más ocupado ligándote a la de antes…  
- Ha venido ella solita, yo no he hecho nada. – se defendió Damon, riéndose un poco al recordarlo.  
- Bueno, vale. – concedió Ric, riéndose también. – Ahí llevas razón, se nos ha tirado encima.  
- Lo sé. – sonrió Damon. – Hasta que te ha visto el anillo, menuda cara ha puesto.  
- Sí. – Ric volvió a reírse. – Eh, no me cambies de tema. – protestó, volviendo a hundir la mano en el agua para salpicarle.  
- Casi. – le picó Damon, aunque interiormente le fastidiaba lo cerca que había estado de librarse y no haberlo conseguirlo.  
- Que sepas que andas muy equivocado. – comentó Ric cuando volvieron a quedarse en silencio.  
- ¿Y tú que sabes Ric? – le preguntó algo molesto, seguía siendo su amigo pero la actitud que estaba cogiendo ahora le desesperaba.  
- Pues se ve que más que tú. Porque por mucho que Elena tenga novio y todas las excusas que puedas poner, la verdad es… - Ric hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención. Y continuó hablando, dándole leves golpecitos en el hombro con una mano. - … que hace un rato, Elena estaba muriéndose de celos.  
- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te fijas en Elena? ¿Me tengo que chivar a Jenna? – bromeó Damon, era evidente que no se creía lo que su amigo le estaba contando.  
- Incorregible. – murmuró Ric. – Siempre miro a mi mujer, que casualmente estaba al lado de Elena. Y ya te puedo asegurar que Jenna estaba celosa. Y Elena estaba poniendo exactamente la misma cara que ella, así que, saca tú mismo las conclusiones.  
- No sería para tanto… - dudó Damon.  
- Sé lo que vi. – le insistió Ric, en ese momento le importaba muy poco su apuesta con Jenna, le importaba muy poco perderla, con tal de ver a su amigo feliz. Y con todo lo que había visto, sabía que con Elena lo era, porque le conocía desde años y nunca le había visto como ahora. – Tuvisteis algo, te ha visto ligar con otra y estaba celosa,… no sé qué más quieres.

Damon se paso la mano por el pelo, dubitativo, y Ric supo que iba por el buen camino, estaba empezando a convencerle.

- Da igual, mientras ella siga teniendo novio, eso no importa. – acabó diciendo.  
- Joder Damon. – se desesperó su amigo. - ¿No has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir?  
- ¿Y tú? ¿No me oyes a mí? Que tiene novio.  
- Y siente cosas por ti, idiota. Y tú por ella, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada? Si no le dices lo que sientes, como esperas saber lo que siente ella.  
- ¿Para qué? Ya me siento bastante idiota sin necesidad de hacer el ridículo de esa manera. – contestó Damon, totalmente derrotado. – Tiene novio, Ric.  
- ¿Y si no tuviese novio?  
- Pero lo tiene.  
- Supón que no. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? – le presionó Ric.

Damon negó con la cabeza.

- Como si alguien como ella fuese a fijarse en alguien como yo. – respondió tristemente, bajando la mirada.  
- Damon… - Ric dejó de presionarle y de regañarle al verle así de cabizbajo.  
- ¿Sabes lo duro que es Ric? ¿Y lo qué duele? ¿Estar a su lado y no poder hacer nada? No poder besarla, acariciarla, abrazarla… Dios Ric, no puedo ni rozarla sin sentirme como un auténtico idiota. Necesito un respiro de todo esto, me está consumiendo. – confesó Damon, por eso se había metido sin pensarlo en el juego de Isobel, para olvidarse un rato de todo.

Ric no supo que decirle a eso, porque estaba viendo lo agobiado que andaba Damon con el tema. Decidió dejarlo por el momento, aunque le dedicó unos segundos a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de conseguir convencerle. Dejó de hacer de consejero, para ser simplemente su amigo, que era lo que Damon necesitaba en ese momento. Apoyo incondicional.

Jenna empezó a reírse a carcajadas desde lejos al verles echándose agua el uno al otro. Sin aguantar más, se llevó una mano al estómago, entre todo lo que se había reído con Elena y lo de ahora, empezaba a tener agujetas de la risa. Las chicas dejaron que el río les llevase hasta el embarcadero. Al verlas llegar, ellos se pusieron en pie poniéndose sus camisetas.

Ric le tendió la mano a Jenna para ayudarla a subir y a Damon no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo con Elena. La cogió de las manos y tiró de ella, ligeramente hacia él.

- ¿Sabes qué esto deberíais hacerlo vosotras, no? – se quejó Damon, mientras Ric y él eran los que sacaban la piragua de las chicas del agua.  
- Para eso estáis vosotros. – le picó Jenna.  
- ¿Para qué? – sonrió Damon maliciosamente, acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos.  
- No, Damon, no. – negó Jenna, riéndose, aunque retrocedió un poco, a la vez que él avanzaba.

Se detuvo al llegar al borde y no le quedó más remedio que dejar que él la abrazase, mientras se reía.

- Estás empapado Damon. – se rió la chica intentando escabullirse de él.

Con toda la intención, Damon se giró hacia Ric y le guió un ojo a la vez que relajaba un poco su abrazo. Jenna se libró de él y fue derecha hacia a Ric, a ocultarse en su regazo, solo para descubrir que estaba igual o más mojado que Damon. Él la besó en la frente mientras la impedía irse. Sentado en el muelle, Damon sonreía sinceramente contemplando a sus amigos, eso era lo mismo que él quería, algo como lo que ellos tenían, tan fuerte y sincero después de todos los años que llevaban juntos. Algo que parecía ser imposible para él… Se puso en pie a toda velocidad, espoleado por eso pensamiento.

- Yo me voy ya, necesito una ducha. – improvisó, agitando su camiseta mojada como excusa, al ver que todos se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Venís?  
- No. – negaron sus amigos, aún abrazados.

Elena estuvo a punto de decirle que la esperase, que ella iba en la misma dirección que él, pero se calló al ver que Isobel había salido de no sabía dónde e iba hacia ellos. Bueno, concretamente hacia Damon, quien incluso, había cambiado la dirección de sus pasos para encontrarse con ella. Todo en su forma de moverse, firme, segura, cargada de intención y totalmente sexy, delataba sus intenciones.

- Yo también me voy, Carol me estará esperando. – les dijo Elena, sin ganas de ver lo que tanto la dolía, sintiendo una honda punzada de celos.

Solo esperó a que contestasen para disimular, porque la verdad es que no quería pasar ni un segundo más allí.

Se las apañó para no coincidir con Damon durante el resto del día. Para ello se pegó a Caroline y Rebekah, sabiendo que el joven ni se acercaría mientras estuviese con ellas. Caroline se pasó toda la tarde hablándoles de Mason, de lo atento que había sido y de que había quedado con él después, fuera de su horario de trabajo.

Pero Elena no tuvo tanta suerte a la noche. Esta vez, a diferencia de la noche anterior, iban a celebrar una fiesta. Pero no sería la típica fiesta, después de la cena todos salieron al aire libre. En un claro, lo suficientemente cerca como para no estar en medio del bosque, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse aislados del resto. Las hogueras ya estaban preparadas cuando ellos llegaron, lo único que faltaba era encenderlas. Aprovechando parte del sistema de megafonía podrían escuchar música durante toda la noche. Todo organizado por cortesía de Ric, que no les había ocultado lo que preparaba.

Elena estaba sentada alrededor de una de las hogueras, con Matt, Caroline Y Rebekah. Matt la había encendido mientras ellas se sentaban con las piernas cruzadas. Muy a su pesar, las tres chicas tuvieron que reconocer que Damon era la persona que más miradas atraía. Especialmente porque se había vestido algo más formal que la mayoría, mientras que casi todos llevaban vaqueros y camisetas, Ric y él llevaban camisas claras.

Con el pelo ligeramente húmedo, por la ducha, y revuelto como consecuencia de todas las veces que se pasaba la mano por él, tenía un toque increíblemente atractivo. Completaba su look con vaqueros grises oscuros y una camisa blanca, que se había remangado hasta los codos, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados e insinuantes. Sin lugar a dudas, Damon atraía todas las miradas, no solo las de sus compañeras, que no podían evitar mirar a pesar del desprecio que le tenían, sino las de todas las demás mujeres que estaban allí.

Pero él no le daba ninguna importancia, se limitaba a sentarse en otra hoguera con sus amigos. Relajado, como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Haber tomado una decisión respecto al tema Elena le había sentado bien, haberla apartado de su mente por unas horas le venía bien. Y necesitaba ese descanso, el tema empezaba a volverle loco, persiguiéndole en casi todos sus pensamientos. Aunque claro, a sus amigos no les hacía ninguna gracia su decisión y no sabía porqué, ni que fuese algo que no hubiera hecho antes.

Para completar el encanto de la noche, empezaron a preparar nubes de caramelo en sus respectivas hogueras, mientras escuchaban la música, aún bajita. Un rato después, Damon se separó de sus amigos.

- Pasadlo bien. – se despidió apoyando las manos en sus hombros.  
- ¿Te vas? – se extrañaron ambos, pero lo entendieron cuando miraron hacia atrás. Isobel acababa de aparecer.  
- Damon… - le fue a regañar Jenna.  
- Déjalo Jenna, por favor. – le pidió él, inclinándose para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. – Todo lo que vayas a decirme ya me lo ha dicho Ric. – le confesó antes de irse.

- ¿Ya has hablado con él? – preguntó asombrada en cuanto su amigo ya no pudo oírles.  
- Sí, pero ya ves el caso que me hace. – respondió Ric, defendiéndose del golpe que intentó darle ella.  
- ¿Y por qué le dejas?  
- ¿Y qué hago? Es su vida Jenna, si quiere ser un cobarde y no afrontar las cosas, peor para él. – respondió él, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para acercarla a él. – Déjale, ya se dará cuenta de que está cometiendo un error.  
- Solo espero que no sea tarde. – comentó la chica con resignación, sabiendo que Ric llevaba razón, Damon era quien decidía que hacer con su vida.

Quizá porque era mucho más fácil ver las cosas desde fuera que cuando se estaba inmerso en ellas, para Ric y Jenna estaba todo muy claro. Por lo bien que conocían a su amigo, sabían que de nuevo estaba huyendo de la realidad.

Por su parte, Damon se había olvidado de todos los demás. Isobel y él se habían sentado algo apartados, en una de las hogueras que lindaban con los árboles. Muy cerca el uno del otro, se reían por el desastroso intento de la chica de hacer una nube de caramelo.

- Sí es muy fácil. – se reía Damon. – Déjame a mí. – y tomó el palo de su mano, alargando el roce un poco más de lo necesario. - ¿Ves? – la dijo minutos después, mientras apartaba la parte superior, ligeramente ennegrecida con dos dedos, dejando a la vista la deliciosa nube.

En vez de volver a coger el palo, Isobel puso su mano directamente sobre la de él, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

- Mmmm. – la saboreó, mirándole con picardía a la vez que Damon la dedicaba su sonrisa más coqueta. – Delicioso. – insinuó poniéndole la mano libre en la pierna.  
- Aún no has probado nada. – la provocó chupándose los dedos manchados de caramelo con lentitud, mientras Isobel le devoraba con la mirada.

Y más que devorar, ahora mismo Elena le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Se había apartado un poco de sus compañeros para hablar por teléfono con Kath, y mientras hablaba, había mirado en la dirección equivocada sin querer. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Damon, y la verdad, es que hubiera preferido no saberlo, porque así podría seguir ignorando lo que sentía. Los celos la bullían por dentro, devorándola sin control. No podía apartar los ojos de ellos mientras seguía hablando, ya sin ganas, por teléfono. En uno de sus tonteos con Isobel, Damon la pilló mirando. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el segundo que Elena tardó en apartar la mirada. Aunque no pudo resistirse mucho más, a pesar de que ver a Isobel prácticamente enredada sobre él, le dolía muchísimo. ¿Por qué la pasaba eso? se preguntó justo en el momento que él la volvía a mirar.

Ahora Damon estaba totalmente desconcertado. Sabía que las manos de Isobel estaban en su cuerpo, una en su camisa y la otra en su pierna, pero no las sentía. Le había parecido ver algo en la mirada de Elena y ahora dudaba más que nunca. Sin que supiese porque, todo lo que le había dicho Ric le había venido ahora a la mente. Quizá porque le parecía haber visto celos… ¿Pero por qué iba a estar celosa? Si ellos no eran nada, Elena no tenía ningún motivo, ¿o sentiría algo por él, como le decía Ric?

Isobel notó que estaba distraído, como ausente e intentó recuperarlo. Le giró la cabeza con una mano para que la mirase a la vez que enredaba un par de dedos en los botones de su camisa, desabrochándole uno más y acariciando su pecho con lentitud.

- Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos… algo… más interesante? – le sugirió con mirada felina.  
- Claro, ¿por qué no vas yendo y ahora te alcanzo? – respondió Damon guiñándole el ojo.  
- En la puerta del edificio principal. – le dijo Isobel, levantándose con lentitud y deslizando las manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros.

Damon se levantó y se fue derecho hacia Elena, que estaba sola en una hoguera que alguien había dejado encendida. Aún seguía teniendo el móvil en la mano.

- Se te va a quemar. – le dijo señalando su nube y sentándose a su lado.

Elena bufó y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Notó como se la quitaba de la mano, pero no quiso mirarle. En vez de eso, se concentró en ignorarle para seguir con su conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres Damon? – le dijo secamente, cuando colgó.  
- Nada. – respondió él, algo desconcertado por el tono de su respuesta. - ¿Necesito un motivo para sentarme?  
- Tú sabrás… - en ese momento los celos hablaban por ella.

Para Damon estaba más que claro lo que pasaba, lo había visto muchas veces. Pero no se lo esperaba de Elena. Le ofreció la nube como gesto de paz.

- Lárgate. – le contestó sin ganas, rechazándole.  
- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – a pesar de sospecharlo, Damon necesitaba escuchar la confirmación de sus labios, porque si Elena estaba tan celosa como le había parecido, puede que Ric llevase razón con lo que le dijo.

En vez de contestarle, la que se fue de allí fue Elena, al ver que él no estaba por la labor. Lo que no se esperaba es que Damon la siguiera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando salieron del claro.

Elena siguió dándole la espalda, sin contestar y acelerando sus pasos. Una confirmación más de que estaba celosa. Damon aceleró el paso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza unos instantes, iba a hacerlo. Iba a jugarse el todo por el todo, si le salía bien podía ganar mucho, pero también podía podía perder mucho… No quiso ni pensar en esa posibilidad, si Elena le decía que no, se iría con Isobel y al menos podría volver a su estilo de vida habitual y saldría del lío en el que estaba metido.

- ¿No me hablas? – volvió a intentar. Ya casi habían llegado a la zona de las cabañas. - ¿Por qué no? – preguntó parándose y dejando de seguirla, cansado de ese comportamiento. – Elena. – susurró justo antes de que los primeros compases de la música del claro llegasen hasta ellos.

Eso fue demasiado para la chica. Oír su nombre pronunciado de esa forma, de sus labios, derrumbó las barreras de su negación. Se giró y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó a lo que quería, a lo que ahora sabía que quería, a él. Chocó contra su cuerpo mientras le besaba, con desesperación y necesidad. Damon rodeó su cintura con un brazo para acercarla aún más a él, correspondiendo a su beso con intensidad.

La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, mientras iban retrocediendo sin dejar de besarse. La intensidad iba aumentando y ya no eran solo sus labios y sus lenguas los que estaban en contacto, a toda velocidad sus manos viajaban por sus cuerpos.

Solo se detuvieron cuando la espalda de Elena topó contra un muro. Un par de minutos después se separaron un par de centímetros, mirándose a los ojos con deseo… y volvieron a besarse. Damon pronto empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de la chica, acariciándola la espalda y su trasero, provocándola un gemido ahogado.

Y eso fue justo lo que le devolvió un poco de cordura. Con mucho esfuerzo y toda su fuerza de voluntad, apoyó las manos en los hombros de Elena y se alejó un poco de ella.

- No… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada. – No. – repitió intentando sonar firme. – No puedo Elena… así no. – Damon tomó una bocanada de aire para darse ánimos. Había llegado el momento. - Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo, pero ya no puedo seguir así. Deja a tu novio, sal conmigo. – le pidió, con mucho miedo y, también, con algo de esperanza.

La pequeña parte de la mente de Elena que aún podía pensar le respondió inmediatamente, sin pensárselo, porque no lo necesitaba y porque su boca iba muy por delante que sus pensamientos, al mismo ritmo que sus sentimientos.

- Sí. – le susurró. – Sí. – volvió a repetir, más para sí misma que para Damon, realmente quería salir con él. Ahora que había reconocido lo que sentía por él, no le importaba reconocerse también eso. Quizá es lo que había querido desde esa primera noche en la que solo eran dos extraños… - Quiero salir contigo. – añadió y volvió a besarle.

En el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron, dejaron de pensar. Todo lo que habían estado reprimiendo, incluso aunque no fuesen conscientes de ello, ahora estaba saliendo a la luz. Y la intensidad de sus sentimientos era tanta, que les resultaba imposible contenerse. Era como intentar parar un alud, imposible.

Sin dejar de besarla, Damon la fue llevando hasta su cabaña. Había soñado tanto con estar así con Elena, que no se creía del todo lo que estaba pasando. Y la chica colaboraba, se esforzaba en no separarse ni un milímetro de él mientras andaban, acariciando su espalda por debajo de su camisa. El joven echó el pestillo de la puerta, antes de dedicarle toda su atención exclusivamente a Elena.

Prácticamente se arrancó la camisa, tirándola al suelo sin miramientos. Sujetó la cara de Elena con las manos, acariciándola con suavidad, y en sus ojos vio que ella lo quería tanto como él. Depositó un beso en sus labios y al retirarse, succionó levemente su labio inferior. Deslizando los labios por su cuello, empezó bajar, mordiendo, succionando y besando cada fragmento de piel por el que pasaba. Le fue quitando la ropa sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo. Cayeron en la cama y Elena agradeció el respiro, porque le empezaban a temblar las piernas por todo lo que Damon la hacía sentir.

El joven se había deshecho de camiseta y cazadora, dejándola solo en sujetador, el cual había apartado, para torturarla sin quitárselo. Gracias a su traviesa lengua y a su experta mano sobre sus pechos, Elena acertaba a poco más que a acariciar su espalda y su pecho. Damon no le dio tregua, después de besar cada uno de sus pechos, como si se estuviese despidiendo, siguió bajando por su cuerpo, sin dejarse ni un pedacito de piel en el camino. Su acelerada respiración también iba acariciando su piel. Llegó al borde de sus shorts, gruñendo al encontrarse con la molesta tela.

Le tendió las manos, pidiéndole que se levantara con la mirada. Elena se aferró a él y aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar devolverle parte de sus atenciones. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Damon sonreía disfrutando por ver, y sobre todo, por sentir los labios de Elena sobre su pecho. La dejó un poco mientras acariciaba su cintura con un par de dedos por dentro de sus shorts. Lentamente desabrochó el botón y se agachó hasta ponerse de rodillas, para ir deslizándolos hacia abajo.

Se levantó repartiendo besos y caricias por sus piernas desnudas, después se levantó y fue a hacer lo deshacerse con sus vaqueros, pero la chica no le dejó, parándole las manos. Elena se sentía combustionar por dentro mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y le bajaba el pantalón, bajo su intensa mirada felina y sobre todo, por su sexy sonrisa ladeada. Damon la ayudó a que terminarse de quitárselos y después, solo con los bóxers, la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama.

- Elena. – susurró mientras la besaba con pasión.

Coló la mano entre sus bragitas sin dejar de besarla y Elena gimió contra su boca, excitándole más de lo que creía posible. Quiso proporcionarle a la chica que quería el mayor placer posible, por lo que no tardó en volver a bajar por su cuerpo, llevándose su última prenda en el camino. Elena tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos para disimular los gemidos que Damon le provocaba, esto empezaba a ser demasiado para ella y se estremeció en la cama.

- Eres deliciosa. – susurró con admiración mientras se incorporaba para quitarse los bóxers.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezó a introducirse lentamente en ella, gimiendo por la sensación. Se detuvo de golpe y después de besarla profundamente, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sustituyendo la lentitud y dulzura iniciales por pasión y necesidad.

- Damon… - consiguió decir casi sin aliento una Elena que se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda para aumentar el contacto. Y él se estremeció ante la forma en que ella pronunció su nombre.

La temperatura, ya bastante alta de por sí, fue aumentando de la misma forma que aumentaban sus movimientos, jadeos y roces. Todo ello sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento. La chica enterró la cabeza contra su hombro al llegar al clímax, gimiendo su nombre contra su piel. Espoleado por esto, Damon llegó segundos después que ella, estremeciéndose de placer.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Descansaban el uno al lado del otro esperando a que se normalizasen sus respiraciones. Damon estaba recostado de lado, medio cubierto por la sábana y deslizaba su mano por el brazo de Elena, acariciándola con suavidad. Le era imposible borrar la sonrisa de su cara por lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí – preguntó, entre extrañado y preocupado, al descubrir un moratón en el brazo que acariciaba, había estado tan cegado por la pasión que no lo había visto antes.

La expresión de Elena cambió al escucharle y giró la cara hacia el otro lado para disimular.

- No es nada. – contestó intentando que no se le notase nada.

Damon se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Sentir los labios del joven cerca del punto donde él que se suponía que era su novio la había hecho daño, fue demasiado para ella. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar, girándose contra la almohada, ocultándole de paso el resto de las marcas.

Damon se quedó totalmente desconcertado ante su reacción, si él no había hecho nada, ¿por qué lloraría? ¿O sí lo había hecho? Ya no sabía ni que pensar y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras la contemplaba llorar porque no podía verla así.

- Elena. – susurró. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, pero solo consiguió que ella sollozase con más fuerza.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensando que no entendía absolutamente nada. Solo intentaba consolarla y no tenía mucho éxito.

- No llores, por favor. – le pidió mientras acariciaba sus hombros para calmarla.

La notó temblar bajo sus manos y empezó a preocuparse.

- Elena. –dijo algo asustado, sin saber qué hacer, tenía la sensación de que empeoraba las cosas y como se había puesto así cuando la había besado… apenas se atrevía a tocarla.

No consiguió ninguna respuesta, aunque lo intentaba Elena era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Y por supuesto, incapaz de decirle absolutamente nada. Todo lo que había estado reprimiendo o incluso ocultando, estaba saliendo ahora sin que pudiera contenerlo. La diferencia de comportamientos entre Damon y Tyler era tan radical, que ese último gesto del primero acababa de removerle todo de tal manera que ahora era incapaz de seguir conteniéndose. Y le daba tanta vergüenza que Damon la viera así, que se resistía a todos sus intentos de que se diera la vuelta.

Por su parte Damon no sabía qué hacer para obtener otra cosa que no fuese llantos o sollozos. Dijese lo que dijese, tenía la sensación de que Elena no le escuchaba. Y verla así le estaba destrozando por dentro. De solo pensar que podía estar así por su culpa… No quiso pensar eso, primero tenía que hacer algo con esto y ya después pensaría que había pasado.

A duras penas consiguió abrazarla, aunque eso no cambió las cosas porque ella seguía temblando. Desesperado y sin ideas, Damon hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Lentamente consiguió sacarla de la cama, sin que a ella le importase, porque seguía llorando sin parar y sin hacerle caso, abrazándose a sí misma. Damon esperaba que al menos con el agua reaccionase, por lo que se metió con ella en la ducha y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua fría les empapase a ambos.

Al menos eso funcionó, porque Elena no pudo ignorar el agua y sus llantos pasaron a sollozos, mientras Damon seguía mirándola preocupado.

- No llores por favor. – le pidió, intentando secarle las mejillas.  
- Damon… yo… - habló ella por fin, aún sollozando, pero Damon le puso un dedo sobre los labios y cambió al agua caliente con la otra mano, ya que ambos empezaban a tiritar.  
- Primero tranquilízate. – le dijo. – Después lo hablamos si quieres. – añadió y salió de la ducha y del cuarto llevándose solo una toalla y cerrando la puerta tras él, para darle tiempo y espacio a Elena.

Elena se sentó abrazada a sus rodillas, dejando que el agua caliente que caía sobre ella la fuese reconfortando. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero no podía dejar de pensar.

Se había pasado el día muriéndose de celos por Damon y lo único que había podido sacar de ahí es que el chico la importaba mucho más de lo que debería.

Lo que había visto en las hogueras había sido el remate final, mientras hablaba con Kath recordaba la noche que le había conocido y no podía evitar los celos ni la envidia, por no ser ella la que estaba en ese momento con él. Ante esos sentimientos no le había quedado más remedio que reconocer que sentía algo por Damon, y eso solo la había cabreado más. Así que no le hizo ninguna gracia que él viniera a sentarse con ella como si nada y mucho menos después de la vergüenza de que la hubiera pillado mirando.

Como él no se iba, la que se había levantado era ella. Con lo que no contaba era que Damon la siguiese, y ya todo lo que pasó después, simplemente se le fue de las manos. Escucharle decir su nombre de la forma en que lo dijo, los gestos, su mirada… todas las células de su cuerpo la hicieron lanzarse contra él.

La petición de Damon la había sorprendido muchísimo, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Damon quisiera salir con ella. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que ella quería estar con él.

El problema era Tyler, no había pensado en él en todo el fin de semana. Damon acababa de recordarle ese tema de golpe y todo lo que había estado intentando olvidar se le había venido a la mente. No había podido contenerse y estaba muy avergonzada porque él la hubiese visto así de mal, ahora tendría que explicarle todo y no se sentía preparada para eso ahora mismo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí pero suponía que debía ser bastante. Suspiró y se armó de valor, después de todo, por mucha vergüenza que le diese no podía quedarse allí para siempre.

Salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse con una toalla que había allí. Al menos ese gesto tan normal sirvió para devolverla un poco más de tranquilidad. Le daba un poco de miedo que Damon la siguiese preguntando, porque no se veía capaz de contestarle y no quería que la viese así, por lo que cogió una camiseta negra que estaba colgada allí.

Por el tacto le pareció que podía ser de pijama y se la puso. Le llegaba hasta los codos y los muslos, por lo que era perfecta. Se secó el pelo todo lo que puedo con la toalla, alargando un poco el tiempo de enfrentarse a Damon. Cuando ya no pudo retrasarlo más, se armó de valor y salió del baño.

Damon la estaba esperando recostado contra el cabezal de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y algo cabizbajo, de forma que no podía ver su expresión. Él levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó el ruido y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar de la cama. No quería agobiarla, pero no puedo evitar que la preocupación se reflejase en su mirada.

- ¿Estás mejor? – la preguntó, incorporándose sobre la cama.

La chica asintió con timidez y se dio cuenta de que se había vestido, por lo que miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa. En el rato que había estado esperando, Damon se había vuelto a poner los bóxers y había cogido los pantalones del pijama, aunque iba sin la camiseta ya que esa mañana la había dejado en el baño cuando se había duchado. Incluso había recogido la ropa de ambos, separándola y amontonándola encima de la cómoda. Después se había sentado a esperar a que Elena saliera, preguntándose qué había pasado antes.

- Oye Elena, yo… si he hecho algo. – empezó a decir. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, debería haber parado antes de que pasase nada entre ellos, tendrían que haber esperado. – No tenemos porque continuar con esto si no quieres. – continuó intentando que no le traicionasen sus emociones. Lo había pensado y por mucho que le doliese, lo que él quería era que Elena fuese feliz y si por su culpa se había puesto así, quizá esto no fuese la mejor idea.

Elena volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez por lo que él le estaba dando a entender.

- ¿Te estás echando atrás? – le preguntó con algo de temor en la voz.  
- No. – contestó con rapidez él. Después cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aclararse. – No es eso. Pero si estás así por mí, por lo que ha pasado, yo…, tampoco quiero eso. – terminó diciendo agachando la cabeza.  
- Espera. – le pidió ella, lo que menos quería es que malinterpretase las cosas. – No es tu culpa Damon. Esto… no tiene nada que ver contigo. – le confesó sentándose en un lateral de la cama.  
- Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó después de moverse para sentarse a su lado, con una pierna flexionada bajo la otra.

La chica intentó contárselo, soltarlo todo con alguien pero no le salían las palabras. Creía que en cuanto intentase hablar, le temblaría la voz y volvería a llorar otra vez. Así que en vez de hablar, acabó bajando la cabeza.

- No. No llores otra vez. – prácticamente suplicó Damon, girándose hacia ella y sujetándola la barbilla para que le mirase. – No sé lo que te pasa, pero no tienes porque contármelo ahora. Esperare lo que necesites, te escucharé cuando puedas. – añadió porque él lo entendía, porque precisamente él sabía mucho de cosas que eran difíciles de contar. La chica le miró aliviada. – No te preocupes, lo entiendo, hay cosas que son muy difíciles de contar. – terminó diciendo en un tono algo triste, torciendo los labios.

- Te lo contaré, de verdad, pero ahora no puedo. Es… complicado. – dijo a falta de una palabra mejor.  
- Lo que necesites, ¿vale? – Damon la sonrió ligeramente y esta vez sí, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo para hacerle saber que podía contar con él, aún no se atrevía a abrazarla por si acaso. Esto consiguió que ella también le sonriese un poco, impresionada por su gesto y su comprensión. – Mejor así. – comentó al ver su leve sonrisa.  
- Debes de pensar que soy una tonta. – se avergonzó cubriéndose la cara con las manos y acercándose a él.  
- Para nada. – respondió Damon, él era el que se sentía como un tonto, habiéndose enamorado de alguien que tenía novio.

A través de la camiseta Elena podía sentir el calor de su piel y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se avergonzó.

- ¿Te importa? – le preguntó totalmente roja, haciéndole un gesto para que se diera la vuelta.  
- ¿Sabes que no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes, no? – dijo, pero a pesar de ello se giró, separándose un poco.

La verdad es que Jenna llevaba razón cuando había dicho que era un encanto, realmente lo era. Comprobó de nuevo que Damon no mirase y fue hasta la cómoda para vestirse. Se agachó para ponerse las bragas y rozó algo con el pie. Volvió a agacharse, esta vez para cogerlo. Extrañada, comprobó en la ropa de Damon que efectivamente, era un botón de su camisa.

- Creo que esto es tuyo. – le dijo, acercándose a él.

El joven se giró a mirar, apoyándose sobre un brazo.

- Ah, sí. – respondió haciendo un gesto de circunstancias, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello en su arrebato de pasión. Aunque tampoco le importaba, solo era una camisa. – Déjalo por ahí. – añadió sin darle importancia, señalando su ropa. – Al menos te has reído. – comentó al escuchar un matiz de diversión en su voz.  
- Créeme Damon, no tienes la culpa, en serio. – la chica se acercó más a él, lo último que la faltaba era que Damon lo malinterpretase todo.  
- No me engañes Elena. – le pidió él y Elena vio algo en sus ojos que la sorprendió mucho más que todo lo que había pasado durante ese día, por lo mucho que sus palabras implicaban. Damon no hablaba solo de ahora, estaba refiriéndose a mucho más. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por estar ocultándole algo, pero aún no estaba preparada para contárselo a nadie y, especialmente a él, que era siempre tan imprevisible. Pero no podía resistirse a él, ni al tono en que se lo había pedido ni a todo lo que implicaban sus palabras.

Gateó hasta él por la cama y buscó reconfortarle como él lo había hecho. Aunque se le ocurrió una cosa mejor nada más rozarle el hombro y se levantó de un salto. Regresó a la cama con el móvil en la mano, dispuesta a darle a Damon la mejor prueba de que estaba dispuesta a ir totalmente en serio.

- Tyler, soy yo. – le dijo al buzón de voz mientras él la miraba interrogante. - He estado pensando y tenemos que hablar, nos vemos el… martes en el café de siempre a las seis. – termino pensándolo un poco, quería terminar con él lo más pronto posible, pero no recordaba a qué hora del lunes regresaban, así que fue a lo seguro.  
- A las tres de la mañana dudo que te conteste alguien. – dijo Damon haciendo una mueca de incomprensión por su comportamiento.  
- No quiero que me conteste. – contestó colgando, ya que realmente no quería ni hablar con él. – Pero no puedo dejarle por teléfono, me parece tan cruel… En cuanto volvamos, quedaré con él y le aclararé todo.

Damon asintió, la verdad es que no esperaba menos de Elena. Por mucho que le doliese tener que esperar unos días, entendía perfectamente que ella quisiese hacer las cosas bien, no le pegaba hacerlas de otra manera.

- Lo entiendo. – terminó diciendo cuando ella le miró con temor, esperando su opinión a esto.  
- Solo quiero hacerlo bien. – se excusó la chica.  
- Lo sé. – dijo él con un suspiro. – Es muy tarde, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por hoy? – sugirió.  
- Sí. – suspiró ella también y bostezó. – Me muero de sueño. – confesó con una sonrisa.  
- Yo también. – confesó él. – Venga, vamos a dormir.  
- ¿Tú y yo? – se le escapó.  
- Es muy tarde y no te vas a ir sola, y yo no me voy a vestir ahora. – contestó metiéndose entre las sábanas. – No tiene que pasar nada y tampoco es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. No me arrepiento de lo de antes, pero no creo que debamos repetirlo hasta que aclares todo con… - Damon dejó el nombre en el aire, no tenía ganas ni de nombrarlo porque eso solo le recordaba que Elena seguía con él. – Hasta que lo aclares todo. – terminó diciendo tumbándose de lado, hacia el centro de la cama.

El ruido de gente al pasar terminó de convencerla.

- Pero me iré pronto, antes de que se levante Caroline. – le dijo arropándose con las sábanas.  
- Como quieras. – concedió el joven, volviéndose un momento para apagar la única luz encendida de la habitación, la de la lámpara de su mesilla. – Buenas noches. – susurró en la oscuridad, girado hacia ella.  
- Buenas noches. – respondió Elena, sintiendo algo cálido que se extendía por el interior de su pecho, algo que hace mucho que no sentía. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió en apenas minutos.

Damon tardó más en dormirse, incluso a pesar del mal rato que habían pasado antes, seguía estando eufórico por lo que había pasado. En medio de su alegría, sintió como Elena se removía a su lado, inquieta en sus sueños. La abrazó, sabiendo que eso la calmaría como había pasado otras veces. "Al menos así puedo ayudarte" pensó al ver que llevaba razón.

Se despertó muy pronto, con el sonido de la alarma del móvil.

- No me lo puedo creer. – protestó por el ruido, aún sin abrir los ojos.  
- No hace falta que te levantes. – dijo la chica, sin ser realmente consciente de que estaba acurrucada contra él.  
- Ya te dije que te acompañaba. Joder. – se quejó Damon, dolorido, al estirarse para desperezarse.

Elena se rió hasta el momento en que se movió.

- ¡Au! – se quejó ella, girando hacia un lado para quedarse boca abajo. – Eso duele.  
- Ya no te ríes tanto, eh. – fue la respuesta de Damon, que intentaba levantarse sin mover mucho los hombros, sin apenas éxito.  
- Cállate. – respondió la chica y no le quedó más remedio que escuchar cómo se reía y se quejaba a partes iguales.  
- Como tenía tantas ganas de levantarme… - comentó cuando consiguió levantarse sin que las agujetas le hicieran polvo.

Con dificultad Elena acabó levantándose también. No podía mover los brazos sin que la atormentasen un montón de agujetas. Se frotó un poco los hombros, masajeándoselos y fue a buscar su ropa. En el camino tropezó con otro botón y lo cogió divertida.

- ¿Cuántos te faltan? – le preguntó enseñándoselo.  
- No sé, antes he encontrado uno, más los dos tuyos. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Si los encuentras todos puedes coserlos.  
- Yo no sé hacer eso. – respondió sin darle importancia, cogiendo los vaqueros del montón. Tampoco pensaba intentarlo, había pensado simplemente en comprar otra camisa.

En cambio, Elena cogió su camisa y la revisó.

- Tienes que buscar uno más. – le dijo.  
- Paso. – fue la respuesta de él.  
- ¿Ni siquiera si te lo arreglo? – le preguntó volviendo a dejarla sobre el mueble y cogiendo su propia ropa.  
- ¿Lo harías? – a Elena le pareció notar un matiz de incredulidad en su voz que la extrañó mucho.  
- Si lo encuentras sí. – le contestó mientras se vestía.  
- Está bien, ya miraré luego. – cedió él poniéndose una camiseta limpia cualquiera. No pudo evitar el gesto de dolor cuando la tela le rozó la piel, ahí sí que agradeció estar de espaldas a ella.  
- No mires. – le pidió la chica al ver que se giraba.  
- Como quieras. – suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco dándose la vuelta, aunque de reojo siguió mirando disimuladamente mientras ella terminaba de vestirse.

Antes de salir encontraron el último botón, por lo que Elena se los guardó en el bolsillo y se llevó la camisa, doblada bajo el brazo. Todo estaba desierto cuando salieron, después de las horas a las que se habían acostado la noche anterior, el resto debían de estar durmiendo. Interiormente Elena rezaba porque Caroline estuviese durmiendo para no repetir una escena como la de la noche del viernes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Damon miró a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente no hubiese nadie.

- Luego te veo. – la dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Y Elena sonrió por ese gesto, Damon estaba demostrando ser tan atento con ella. Entró de puntillas en la cabaña para no hacer ruido, aunque no era necesario, porque la cama de Caroline seguía sin tocar, igual que la de ella. Al parecer su compañera tampoco había dormido allí, por suerte para ella. Ocultó la camisa de Damon en el fondo de su maleta y los botones en un bolsillo. Después cogió algo de ropa y se fue a duchar.

Abrió el agua caliente al máximo para aliviar sus agujetas y se quedó un rato allí. Unos quince minutos después escuchó abrirse la puerta, Caroline acababa de entrar.

- Mason. – dijo como excusa cuando Elena se asomó desde el baño, envuelta en una gran toalla.

Damon fue incapaz de volver a dormirse, estaba demasiado emocionado como para estarse quieto. Se había quitado la camiseta en cuanto llegó para aliviar sus hombros quemados, como si no le bastase con tener agujetas también se había quemado por estar toda la mañana anterior sin camiseta.

En su mente no paraba de recordar que Elena le había dicho que saldría con él y dejaría al otro tío. Intentaba poner un freno mental a sus descontrolados pensamientos, no quería ilusionarse mucho porque no quería llevarse una nueva decepción. No sabía si podría soportar pasar otra vez por algo así, ya fue lo suficientemente duro una vez.

Aunque no hacía más que recordar que por lo poco que sabía de Elena, no se parecía en nada a Rose y cuanto más sabía de ella, más se reafirmaba en esa opinión.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa. Un par de minutos después estaba llamando a la puerta de sus amigos. Golpeó la puerta con más fuerza al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres, Damon? – preguntó en tono cansado un adormilado Ric, cuando le abrió la puerta.  
- ¿Aún estáis en la cama? – preguntó colándose dentro e ignorando a su amigo.  
- Damon, es muy pronto. – protestó Jenna desde la cama, tirándole una almohada.

Él la cazó al vuelo, sonriente y se la lanzó de vuelta, haciendo un gesto de protesta por las agujetas. Se dejó caer en la otra cama mientras que Ric volvía con Jenna.

- ¿Tú estás muy contento, no? – le dijo su amigo.  
- Es posible. – sonrió él, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, por lo que no vio la mirada sombría que intercambiaron sus amigos. Ellos pensaban que su alegría se debía a su encuentro con Isobel.  
- Me voy a duchar. – anunció Jenna, cubriéndose con una bata antes de salir de la cama.  
- ¿Y a esta qué le pasa? – le preguntó Damon a Ric cuando ella se fue. La acababa de notar distante con él y eso era raro.  
- No lo sé. – respondió su amigo mirando hacia donde su mujer se había ido, solo se le ocurría que fuese por el comentario de la felicidad de Damon, ya que a ella le dolía mucho la forma que tenía su amigo de huir de la realidad.  
- No os vayáis sin mí. – dijo Damon de repente, saltando de la cama con una idea en la cabeza. Y antes de que su amigo pudiese contestarle algo, salió corriendo de la cabaña.  
- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy? – preguntó Ric al aire, alucinando por el entusiasmo de Damon.

Damon sabía cómo hacer que Jenna le perdonase. Fue incapaz de resistir a su impulso y se llevó dos rosas de la entrada, en vez de solo una. Se notaba que todos habían trasnochado, porque no había ningún movimiento al aire libre. Llamó con suavidad a la ventana de Elena cuando la vio pasar. La chica tardó un poco en oír el ruido, ya que era más fuerte el ruido que hacía Caroline en la ducha. Abrió la ventana y se asomó muy sorprendida, pero él no la dio ni tiempo para preguntar.

- Para que te animes. – la sonrió ofreciéndole la flor. – Mucho mejor. – dijo admirando la expresión de ella, tan cálida e inocente a sus ojos, cuando la cogió y la olió.

Se despidió guiñándola un ojo y se fue derecho a arreglar las cosas con Jenna. Llamó a la puerta, y como ahora era Ric quien se estaba duchando, fue precisamente ella quien le abrió. Ocultó las manos a la espalda y le puso cara de pena.

- ¿Me perdonas? – la preguntó haciendo un puchero, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque ella estaba enfadada. – Anda, si no puedes resistirte. – y le enseñó la rosa que llevaba a la espalda.

Sonrió al ver la cara de ilusión de su amiga, sabiendo que ya se le había pasado el mosqueo.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – le preguntó ella, apartándose de la puerta.  
- Secreto. – Damon se hizo el misterioso, recostando en la cama.  
Jenna fue a tumbarse junto a él.  
- Anda. – le suplicó.  
- Solo si me dices lo que te pasaba antes. – respondió Damon con la vista clavada en el techo.  
- Ya sabes. – se excusó la chica con un suspiro. – Es solo que quiero que pases página definitivamente y te centres, porque te lo mereces. Te mereces ser feliz Damon, pero eso es difícil si huyes cada vez que sientes algo.  
- No me lo puedo creer, ¿tú también? – repuso él mirándola y ella se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros, con cara de circunstancias. - ¿Tan obvio es? – volvió a preguntar.  
- Lo reconoces. – Jenna casi le saltó encima mientras le señalaba acusadoramente, olvidándose de que Damon tenía que contarle algo.  
- Jenna. – protestó él haciendo un gesto de dolor y la chica le soltó los hombros. – Confía en mí ¿vale?, sé lo que estoy haciendo. – eso era lo máximo que podía confesarle por el momento, no quería decirle nada a sus amigos hasta que no fuese todo seguro.  
- Está bien pero no me falles. – respondió ella volviendo a su postura inicial, recostada a su lado en la cama.  
- ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? – sonrió Damon a su vez.

Cuando Ric los vio riéndose supo que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? – preguntó acercándose a ellos. - ¿Me voy a tener que preocupar? – preguntó divertido cuando su mujer le enseñó el regalo de Damon.  
- Sí, ya sabes que mi máxima ambición es robarte a Jenna. – bromeó él, abrazando a su amiga para acercarla a él.

Los tres se fueron a desayunar envueltos en un ambiente relajado y divertido. Estuvieron solos en el comedor bastante tiempo, por lo que pudieron hablar con tranquilidad mientras comían. Damon saboreaba sus tostadas sonriente, mientras sus amigos no dejaban de interrogarle, buscando el motivo de su buen humor.

- No me pasa nada. – se limitaba a contestarles, esbozando su media sonrisa característica.

Sus amigos solo dejaron el tema cuando los demás empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Elena apareció acompañada por Caroline y Rebekah, que inexplicablemente no iba acompañada por Matt. El trío de chicas pasó al lado de ellos, saludándoles. Ellos devolvieron el saludo mientras las miradas de Damon y Elena conectaban por un segundo.

- ¿Has visto? – comentó Rebekah cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos. – Si hasta saluda, ese anoche se llevo un polvo.  
- Pues seguro, ¿no le viste anoche? – replicó con algo desprecio, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. – Un poco más y se lo montan allí mismo.

Elena desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- No sé cómo le aguantan Ric y Jenna, con lo majos que son.  
- ¿No creéis que os estáis pasando? – intervino Elena, algo molesta por sus comentarios.  
- No. – respondió Rebekah sin pizca de vergüenza.  
- Es que Elena ahora se lleva bien con Damon. – se chivó Caroline, mientras ella la fulminaba con la mirada.  
- ¿Y eso? ¿Ahora está en modo simpático? – se interesó Rebekah, pero no la dejó ni contestar sino que se lanzó a aventurar. – Seguro que sí, es su modus operandi. Recuerda, primero seduce, luego disfruta y después abandona, no falla nunca. – le contó con la voz cargada de convicción, y muy a su pesar, Elena dudo un poco, porque recordaba perfectamente el carácter cambiante del chico. Pero precisamente porque conocía sus dos caras, estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Volvieron a reunirse en la puerta para iniciar la actividad del día. Les tocaba senderismo, lo que les venía perfecto, porque todos sin excepción tenían grandes agujetas en los brazos y los hombros. En pocos minutos, y bajo la dirección de Mason, empezaban con la ruta por los bosques.

Caminaron unas horas, con Mason haciéndoles de guía, señalándoles tanto árboles como animales a su paso.

- Terminamos de subir y hacemos un descanso. – dijo Mason cuando le empezaron a suplicar una pausa con demasiada insistencia.

Como era una zona algo inclinada y resbaladiza, Mason pidió a los chicos que fuesen subiendo, parándose a distintas alturas como una cadena, para que ayudasen a subir a las chicas. Retuvo a Damon por el brazo, para que se quedase el último con él.

- Seguidnos, ¿vale? – les dijo segundos antes de coger a Caroline de la mano y empezar a subir con ella.

Damon miró a Elena con gesto divertido.

- Si nos vamos ahora, éste no se da ni cuenta. – se burló, señalando a la parejita de delante.  
- Pero no podemos irnos. – repuso ella, ¿con algo de pena en su voz? Damon dudó.  
- Lástima. – repuso finalmente y le tendió la mano. – ¿Vamos?

Elena se aferró a él, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de conexión que le recorría la piel, solo que esta vez era muy consciente de ello. Sin necesidad de palabras, ambos caminaban lo más despacio que podían, para prolongar el momento. Hasta que a mitad de la subida, Elena resbaló un poco y Damon se dejó resbalar para sujetarla. Pero no pudo evitar el gesto de dolor cuando la chica se aferró a sus hombros, buscando estabilidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella soltándole inmediatamente. - ¿Las agujetas? – recordó.  
- No exactamente. Ayer me quemé. – confesó en voz baja volviendo a buscar su mano y empezó a andar en cuanto la encontró.  
- ¿Pero te duele? – le preguntó intentando no reírse, aunque sin mucho éxito.  
- No te rías. – fue su única respuesta.  
- ¿Por qué no te echas algo? Vale, seguro que no tienes. – se contestó a sí misma, volviendo a reírse.  
- A mí no me hace gracia. – respondió, aunque su tono era de broma y después la empujó ligeramente.  
- Oye, ¿quieres dar una vuelta luego? – propuso Damon cuando ya les quedaban unos pocos metros de subida.  
- Sí, ¿pero cómo…? ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – acabó diciendo ella sonrojada.  
- ¿Sin que se den cuenta? – terminó él por ella, no habían necesitado palabras para llegar al acuerdo tácito de no decir nada a nadie hasta que Elena dejase a Tyler. – Solo podré librarme de Ric y Jenna por la noche.  
- Vale. – sonrió ella, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. – Pásate por mi cabaña antes. – le dijo acariciándole levemente la mejilla, después puso un poco de distancia entre ellos cuando salieron a la vista de todos.

Entre todos prepararon el picnic que habían subido hasta allí y se sentaron en un gran círculo para comer. La tarde se les pasó volando, aunque también acabaron muy cansados por la paliza física que se estaban metiendo. Así que después de la cena, a Damon no le costó nada escabullirse de sus amigos con la excusa de que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir. Elena ya le estaba esperando fuera y le hizo pasar un momento.

- Quítate esto y siéntate. – le dijo señalando su camiseta.

Damon se giró desconcertado pero no pudo decir nada porque ella había desaparecido en el baño. Salió enseguida con un bote pequeño, de muestra, de aftersun y se lo mostró. El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo lo que ella le pidió. Elena se puso detrás de él, de rodillas en la cama y empezó a echarle crema en los hombros.

Damon sonreía feliz, disfrutando de sus atenciones, Elena le estaba demostrando lo mucho que merecía la pena. Siempre había desconfiado de las relaciones, especialmente ese último año, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a afrontar todos sus fantasmas y a ser alguien mejor, alguien a su altura, porque realmente, Elena merecía la pena.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó la chica sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
- Sí, gracias. – sonrió girándose hacia ella.  
- No tienes porque dármelas. – Elena le sonrió de vuelta, sin dejar de fijarse en su rostro. – Venga, vámonos antes de que venga Caroline.  
- Lo dudo, la he visto muy ocupado con Mason en la puerta del comedor. – Damon se levantó y se puso la camiseta mientras hablaba.

Aunque se quedó parado un momento observando la habitación, mientras la chica fue a lavarse las manos. En cuanto volvió Elena aprovechó la pausa para entrelazar su mano con la suya, quería estar cerca de él aunque no pudiese darle todo lo que a ella le gustaría. Al menos no, mientras no dejase a Tyler, ya que eso no sería justo para nadie, y mucho menos para Damon.

- ¿Ya has hecho la maleta? – preguntó el joven.  
- Sí.  
- Genial. – se adelantó él. – Así puedes quedarte conmigo luego. – y tiró levemente de ella para salir de allí.

Les volvió a despertar el sonido de la alarma de un móvil.

- Oh, venga ya. – protestó Damon adormilado y tumbado boca abajo, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elena.

La chica primero protestó, pero después intentó levantarse, sin mucho éxito.

- Déjame salir. – le pidió empujándole un poco.  
- No quiero. Quédate un rato más. – le pidió sin moverse.  
- Tengo que volver. – respondió ella sin ganas, estaba tan a gusto allí con él, bajo sus brazos y sintiendo el calor de su pecho desnudo.  
- Quédate a desayunar al menos. Te traigo lo que quieras. – no quería separarse aún de ella, ya que luego iba a pasar demasiado tiempo sin verla.  
- Vale. – acabó aceptando ella, con las mismas ganas que él de separarse y Damon se levantó de un salto y sonriente, para no darla tiempo a que se echase atrás.

Se quitó el pantalón del pijama y se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta a toda velocidad.

- No tardo. – prometió.

Elena se quedó en la cama y se tapó más con las sábanas para esperarle. Pero aún era pronto y se le cerraban los ojos. Por lo que cuando Damon llegó, con una bolsa de papel con la comida y otra con las bebidas, que había conseguido utilizando un poco de su encanto con una camarera con la que se había cruzado, Elena ya se había vuelto a dormir. Dejó las cosas sobre la cómoda y fue a tumbarse a su lado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien que le sensación le era casi desconocida. Por un lado estaba deseando volver, para que Elena pudiese terminar todo y estar con ella oficialmente, sin tener que andar escondiéndose; pero por otro lado deseaba quedarse allí, donde no tenían preocupaciones.

- Elena. – la llamó suavemente un rato después, acariciándole el pelo. – Despierta dormilona.  
- ¿Ya has vuelto? – preguntó ella moviéndose un poco, acabando más pegada a él.  
- Hace dos horas, te has quedado dormida. – confesó él.  
- ¿Qué dices? – la chica se incorporó alarmada, completamente despierta.

Damon empezó a reírse por la cara que puso y cuando ella le dio un codazo para que parase, se tapó la boca con las manos para seguir riéndose mientras la miraba divertido.

- No te rías, que ahora es tardísimo. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?  
- Es que te veía tan adorable durmiendo, que no podía hacerlo. – se excusó él. - ¿Ya qué más da? Vamos a desayunar. No sabía qué querías así que he traído un poco de todo. – y se levantó para ofrecerle lo que había traído.

Mientras ellos desayunaban con tranquilidad, todos los demás se iban reuniendo en el edificio principal, listos para irse.

- ¿Dónde está Elena? – preguntó impaciente Rebekah, al ver que su amiga no aparecía.  
- Pensaba que ya estaba aquí. – dijo Caroline que acababa de llegar con Mason. – En la habitación no había nadie.  
- Pues haber si se da prisa porque me quiero ir. – la rubia estaba impaciente por marcharse para llegar pronto y así poder aprovechar con Matt su día libre.

El otro que seguía sin aparecer era Damon, pero sus amigos estaban más tranquilos, ya que no tenían ninguna prisa. Además a ellos Damon no les engañaba, sabían que lo del cansancio solo era una excusa para irse con Isobel. Por eso se quedaron totalmente desconcertados cuando la vieron aparecer por allí, fulminando a todo el grupo con la mirada. Ric estaba preguntándole algo a Mason, por lo que pudo escuchar su conversación.

- No saludes ¿eh? ¿Aún sigues cabreada? – le preguntó Mason divertido.  
- Cómo le vea se entera, a mí nadie me deja plantada. – respondió ella de mala leche, buscando a Damon con la mirada.  
- Solo es un tío y además, fue hace dos días. – se burló Mason y volvió a su conversación con Ric, que intentaba fingir indiferencia ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Damon nos está engañando. – le susurró Ric a Jenna, agarrándola del brazo para llevarla aparte.  
- ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó ella, también entre susurros. - ¿Cómo va a engañarnos?  
- Que le dio plantón a Isobel, eso digo. – le contó al oído, abrazándola para disimular. – No te puedes imaginar lo mosqueada que está, pero eso no importa. Damon no estuvo con ella.  
- Si ayer estaba muy contento… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Jenna buscando con rapidez los ojos de Ric, solo para ver la comprensión en ellos.  
- Elena. – susurraron ambos a la vez. – Y está con ella fijo. – añadió Ric. – Si son los únicos que faltan.  
- Diles a los demás que se vayan, ya les llevamos nosotros. – le dijo rápidamente su mujer, para cubrir a su amigo. – Seguro que están tan entretenidos que no saben ni la hora que es. – añadió sonriendo con picardía.

Ric se rió por el comentario pero decidió hacerle caso.

- Eh chicos, si tenéis prisa podéis iros, nosotros tenemos sitio para llevar a los que faltan. – ofreció acercándose a Matt.  
- ¿Seguro? – respondió el chico disimulando a duras penas su entusiasmo.  
- Sí, de todas formas tenemos que esperar un rato, por unos papeles y eso. - respondió como si no le diera importancia.  
- Genial, entonces nos vamos. – sonrió Matt, poniéndole la mano en el hombro por un instante. – Hasta mañana Ric.

Ric y Jenna no tardaron en quedarse solos. Mirándose, esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa y fueron a buscarles.

- Eh, ¿tienes pensado quedarte a vivir aquí o qué? – gritó Ric dando golpes en la puerta de Damon.  
- Mierda. – Damon se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo y miró la hora para comprobar que había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. – Tengo que abrir. – le susurró a Elena.  
- Me he entretenido un poco Ric. – se disculpó abriendo la puerta y apoyándose en el marco tapando todo lo que podía del interior.  
- Bueno, al menos estás vestido. Venga, vamos. – le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que saliera.  
- Dame quince minutos. Aún no he hecho la maleta. – añadió ante la cara de extrañeza de Ric.  
- Y será verdad, ¿pero qué has estado haciendo? No, déjalo, no quiero saberlo. - le dijo con la mano en alto, cortándole antes de que hablase. – Bueno, tenemos que esperar a Elena, así que no hay problema. – le contó fijándose en su reacción. – Pero no tardes mucho.  
- Descuida. – le aseguró e hizo un amago de cerrar la puerta.  
- ¿No me dejas entrar? – se extrañó Ric, impidiéndole cerrar.  
- Me has dicho que no tarde y voy más rápido si tú no me distraes. – le dijo cerrándole a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

- Está con ella. – susurró Ric a su móvil.  
- Seguro, porque aquí no hay nadie. – fue la respuesta de Jenna a través del suyo. - ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Pues esperarlos, como si nos quedase otro remedio. Ahora te veo.

- Tenemos que irnos. – le dijo Damon a Elena sin ganas, con la espalda aún apoyada en la puerta cerrada.  
- Ya lo he oído. – respondió ella, ligeramente roja por la posibilidad de que Ric casi los hubiese pillado. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camiseta de Damon con la que había dormido, para empezar a vestirse.

Por su parte, Damon empezó a recolectar su ropa de distintos puntos de la cabaña y a meterla tal cual en la maleta.

- Pero no lo guardes así. – le regañó la chica al ver la forma en que recogía.  
- Si da igual, va a ir todo a lavar. – respondió sin darle ninguna importancia.  
- Hombres. – murmuró Elena por lo bajo. – La camiseta me la llevo, ya te la devolveré cuando esté limpia.  
- Como sigas llevándote mis cosas me vas a dejar sin ropa. – bromeó él, medio agachado sobre su maleta.  
- Oye Damon, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – le preguntó armándose de valor y acercándose a él, ya completamente vestida.  
- Claro, dime.  
- Sé que te va a sonar raro, pero… ¿podrías acompañarme mañana? – le pidió cerrando los ojos, le resultaba difícil pedirle eso pero realmente necesitaba no estar sola. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con que Damon la sujetaba la cara con dulzura con ambas manos, a la vez que sus ojos azules le devolvían una mirada cargada de tanto significado que no supo interpretar completamente.  
- Lo que necesites Elena. – la dijo. – Pero no sé si es buena idea que esté allí.  
- No claro, me refería a acompañarme un rato antes. – matizó la chica.  
- Sí. – asintió él y deslizó los pulgares por sus mejillas. – Me escapo un rato antes y te acompaño. Después me doy una vuelta por la zona, por si me necesitas. – ante sus palabras la chica asintió, más tranquila al saber que Damon estaría por allí cerca mientras ella hablaba con Tyler.

Se las apañaron para llegar en distintos momentos y Elena fingió sorpresa por encontrarse sola con ellos. Se disculpó por su tardanza poniendo como excusa que había estado dando una vuelta por el bosque y se había despistado un poco.

- Ni te preocupes. – le dijeron ambos, Ric y Jenna, mientras él abría el maletero del coche.

El viaje se les pasó rápido, a pesar de que pararon a comer, quizá porque iban sentados juntos atrás aunque no podían hacer nada. Ni siquiera podían mirarse ya que Ric y Jenna estaban atentos por los espejos, ya que iban hablando con ellos. Aunque para sus amigos era más clara la forma en que intentaban disimular y no rozarse ni siquiera, que si estuviesen el uno en brazos del otro. De todas formas, ellos pensaban vengarse de Damon, no de Elena, por lo que se callaban los comentarios y se comportaban. Era ya media tarde cuando entraron en la ciudad.

- ¿Dónde te llevamos Elena? – preguntó Ric con amabilidad sin apartar la vista de la carretera.  
- No es necesario… - empezó la chica, dispuesta a decirles que bastaba con que la llevasen hasta la revista.  
- Insisto. – repitió Ric y Jenna se sumó a sus palabras.

La chica les sonrió agradecida y les dio su dirección. La verdad es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos, mejor le caían. No se le olvidaba que Ric era, o mejor dicho, había sido su jefe, pero él sabía separar muy bien el trabajo del resto de su vida, por lo que cada vez se acordaba menos de ese detalle.

Ric detuvo el coche justo enfrente del portal y se quitó el cinturón para bajar a ayudarla.

- Yo puedo, tranquilo. – le agradeció Elena y ellos asintieron.  
- Pásate a vernos cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde está la revista. – la invitó Jenna quitándose el cinturón para inclinarse hacia atrás y darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica.  
- Iré un día. – prometió ella y Ric sonrió para sus adentros mientras la daba un beso al despedirse.

Solo le quedaba Damon, le miró un momento sin saber qué hacer y fue él quien resolvió su problema. Como habían hecho sus amigos le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, aunque si hubiese sido por él se lo habría dado en los labios. La chica le apretó el brazo ligeramente, en gesto de despedida algo más personal, sin que los otros les vieran.

Ric solo volvió a arrancar cuando Elena entró al portal arrastrando su maleta.

- ¿Sabes? – llamó a Damon. – Por nosotros no te cortes, deberías haberla besado en los labios. – le dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Jenna empezó a reírse mirando a su amigo por el espejo interior.

- Estás loco Ric. – respondió Damon cuando pudo reaccionar.  
- Ya, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no estabas tan contento por ella? – le siguió presionando Ric.  
- ¿Elena? Si estuve con Isobel y vosotros lo sabéis. – Damon intentó disimular, aunque veía que sus amigos sabían demasiado.  
- ¿Con la misma Isobel que te quería matar por haberla dejado plantada? – intervino Jenna entre risas. – Venga Damon, que sabemos sumar dos más dos. Si dejaste plantada a Isobel, y Elena fue la única que se fue a parte de ti… - le dejó caer encogiéndose de hombros y burlándose mandándole besos. Ric se unió a su gesto.  
- Iros un rato por ahí. – se enfurruñó Damon, cruzándose de brazos y ellos se rieron con más ganas.  
- ¿No nos lo cuentas? – le preguntaron ellos, intrigados por saber quien habría dado el primer paso y, por tanto, quien de ellos dos habría ganado su apuesta.  
- No. – Damon desvió la vista a otro lado que no fuesen sus amigos.

Por su parte, Elena estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, junto a una Kath que estaba ansiosa por saber qué tal le había ido a su prima en esos días. Y ella le estaba contando todo, todo excepto la parte que incluía a Damon, mientras Kath la escuchaba con atención.

Pasaron así toda la tarde, por lo que no fue hasta por la noche que Elena se puso a deshacer la maleta. Lo primero que sacó fue la rosa, que había cortado y metido entre las páginas de un libro para poder conservarla durante el viaje. La camiseta la dejó sobre su cama y la camisa la colgó de la silla, dejando los botones en la mesa. Estaba tan cansada que se iría a la cama pronto, ya se lo arreglaría mañana.

A la mañana siguiente seguía encontrándose en una nube de felicidad, pero se sentía rara por estar en casa. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar en la revista y se sentía extraña sin nada que hacer. Se estiró desde la cama para coger el portátil, pensaba remolonear un poco antes de salir de la cama. Se encontró un email en su bandeja de entrada y se puso a contestar.

**_Asunto: De nada_**

**Todo tiene solución y el primer paso es reconocerlo y enfrentarse a ello. No será fácil, pero cuando es lo correcto, merece la pena pasar por el mal trago.**

**¿Pero vergüenza por qué? A nadie le gusta que le juzguen y yo me incluyo ahí, por eso intento no hacerlo si no tengo motivos.**

**Pues dímelo y lo comprobamos Bueno, al menos has reconocido tu error, discúlpate con él y empezad de cero, sin malos rollos. Quizá así os podáis conocer de verdad. Esperaré a que me lo digas, con tanto hablar de ello ya quiero saberlo.**

**Es la historia de mi vida… Así de triste es.**

**Pero las cosas no son como queremos que sean, si no como son en realidad y solo nos queda ser valientes y enfrentarse a ellas. Pues, en serio, si las cosas no cambian hagas lo que hagas, deberías plantearte salir de esa relación, y más si tienes miedo. Nadie debería tener miedo en una relación, eso no es sano.**

**¿Ves? Parece que me estás dando la razón. Tal y como lo estás describiendo eso no es una relación. Yo creo que sí sabes lo que hacer, porque sino no le darías tantas vueltas, solo tienes que lanzarte y hacerlo.**

**Que no crea en las relaciones no significa que no quiera una, como todo el mundo. Pero hay gente que está destinada a estar sola.**

**De nada, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, así que me alegro por poder ser de ayuda.**

Elena no pudo evitar que parte de su felicidad se colase en su respuesta. Para entretenerse, puso música mientras se duchaba y hacía sus tareas. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al escuchar Stronger en la radio, esa canción que irremediablemente su mente asociaba a Damon. Cuando estaba guardando la ropa que tenía limpia, encontró en un cajón el sobre que le había dado Ric antes del viaje. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzas y lo abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que era.

Damon estaba aburrido en su despacho ya que aún no tenía material para trabajar en la revista, por lo que se centraba en su propio trabajo para entretenerse. Su móvil empezó a sonar sobre la mesa y lo cogió distraído, sin reconocer el número.

- ¿Sí? – contestó sin estar realmente atento.  
- Hola. – saludó Elena con entusiasmo.  
- Elena. – sonrió Damon al reconocer la voz, inmediatamente guardó su trabajo y se acomodó subiendo las piernas a la mesa.  
- ¿Estás ocupado? – le preguntó la chica, quería hablar con él pero no distraerle en su trabajo.  
- Ahora sí, una chica guapísima acaba de reclamar mi atención. – sonrió mientras hablaba. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nada, solo quería contarte algo. – y el entusiasmo volvió a su voz.  
- Dispara.  
- ¿Te acuerdas que Ric quería hablar conmigo antes de que me fuese? – Elena continuó hablando al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa. – ¡Me ha ofrecido trabajo en la revista!  
- Eso es genial. – se alegró él, fingiendo sorpresa como pudo porque él ya se lo imaginaba.

- Tienes que leer esto. – le dijo Ric dándole un codazo y apartándose de la puerta del estudio. – Elena es buena.

Sin decirle a su amigo que ya lo había leído, Damon se levantó y fue a sentarse delante del ordenador para leer la parte del artículo de la fiesta que la chica había escrito.

- Es bueno. – le confirmó a Ric.  
- Lo sabía. – sonrió él. - ¿Crees que deberíamos contratarla?  
- ¿Ya estás pensando en eso?  
- Solo le queda una semana Damon. – le explicó.  
- ¿Una semana ya? – Damon se admiró de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. – Qué prácticas más cortas.  
- Ya, reglas de su universidad. Bueno, ¿qué dices? – le interrogó Ric.  
- Haz lo que quieras, siempre tomas la mejor decisión. – Damon contestó sin involucrarse, ya que no quería que sus sentimientos influyesen en esa decisión.

Lo mejor para él sería que ella no trabajase en la revista, porque así dejaría de pasarlo mal. Pero también se sentía bien a su lado y no quería dejar de verla. Era una decisión difícil por lo que prefería no influir y que fuese Ric quien tomase la decisión correcta.

- ¿Aceptarás no? – volvió a preguntar Damon.  
- Claro. No me esperaba esta oportunidad, ¿sabes lo difícil qué es conseguir un trabajo nada más terminar la carrera? – respondió con ilusión. – Y más en un sitio que ya conoces y sabes el buen ambiente que hay.  
- Genial. – repitió. Parecía que poco a poco su vida se iba encauzando, no solo se había enamorado de nuevo sino que estaba a punto de empezar una relación con esa persona, y ahora, además Elena trabajaría allí, en su revista.  
- Sí, tengo que pasarme a agradecérselo a Ric. – después Elena cambió de tema. – Acuérdate de lo de luego. – le pidió con algo de miedo.  
- Tranquila, allí estaré. ¿A las cinco y media, no? – Elena asintió desde el otro lado del teléfono. – No te preocupes, un beso. – se despidió.

Damon se pasó por el despacho de Ric cuando iba a salir.

- Me voy. – le aviso irrumpiendo en su despacho.  
- Si es pronto, ¿no? – respondió su amigo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mirándole.  
- Ya, pero he quedado con Elena. Me ha pedido que la acompañe. Va a dejar a su novio… por mí, ¿te lo puedes creer? – le contó.  
- Eso es genial. – se alegró él. – Claro que me lo creo, ¿te lo dije o no te lo dije? Anda vete, no hagas esperar a una chica. – le apremió echándole con gestos. – Ah espera. – le paró levantándose. – He hablado con Jenna y el sábado nos vamos al pueblo, por si te quieres venir y montamos una barbacoa. – le invitó y su amigo asintió. – Y te puedes traer a Elena. – se rió mientras Damon salía cerrando la puerta.

Ric volvió a sentarse. Se alegraba un montón por su amigo, se lo merecía, Damon era un chico genial solo que le costaba demostrarlo. Aunque si lo pensaba era normal, después de todos los palos que se había llevado en su vida, por eso estaba aún más feliz por él. Le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y nunca le había visto como ahora, tan ilusionado. El brillo y la luz de sus ojos eran lo que le delataba. Y conocer a Elena, saber que era buena chica y que sentía lo mismo por su amigo, mejoraba la situación.

Elena le esperaba en la esquina de la calle a la hora acordada, abrazada a su cazadora y muy nerviosa. Sabía que el paso que tenía que dar era necesario, pero le daba mucho miedo, saber que Damon estaría por allí, le daba la seguridad necesaria. Pero los minutos iban pasando y Damon no aparecía, por lo que empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, entre tanta tensión y nervios. No le quedó más remedio que entrar cuando casi llegó la hora a la que había quedado con Tyler. La música le dio la bienvenida al local.

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you overthink  
Always speak, Cryptically

La imagen de Damon le vino a la mente con tal fuerza que se agarró un momento a la puerta. Buscó una mesa libre mientras la canción iba resonando en su cabeza.

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Al escuchar el estribillo no le quedó más remedio que reconocer lo mucho que se había equivocado. Al final Damon había resultado ser como todos le habían dicho, había conseguido lo que quería de ella y después la había dejado tirada.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Elena volvió a mirar su móvil solo para comprobar que seguía sin temer noticias de Damon, ¿dónde se había metido? No le dio tiempo a volver a llamarle porque Tyler entró por la puerta en ese momento. La canción seguía sonando.

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

Como si necesitase algo más que le recordase a Damon, ya hasta la canción le hablaba de bipolarismos. Desesperada, volvió a buscarle a través de las ventanas, sin éxito.

No pudo evitar un leve temblor cuando Tyler se sentó enfrente y todos sus miedos volvieron con más fuerza, ahora más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de Damon pero él no estaba allí… Claro que Elena no podía saber que él también estaba metido en un buen lio.

El estribillo volvió a sonar a la vez que las palabras de Elena morían en su garganta, al verse sola en esa situación no fue capaz de hacer lo que debía. La única persona en la que había confiado en ese tema, seguía sin aparecer. Y para colmo, la canción le iba tan bien, era como si hubiese sido escrita solo para él…

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Damon había salido muy feliz de la redacción pero se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con Rose justo en la puerta. La chica llevaba ya rato esperándole ahí, ni siquiera había intentado entrar al ver a Jenna en la recepción, ya que sabía que ella no le iba permitir entrar. Jenna nunca la había caído bien, no le gustaba nada la relación que tenía con Damon, siempre le había parecido extraña y había intentando alejarles, incluso había tenido algo de éxito en eso. Pero las cosas había cambiado, así que se había dedicado a esperar en la puerta, después de todo, Damon tendría que salir en algún momento.

Sonrió al verle aparecer y como siempre hacía, fue derecha hacia él. Apoyó una mano en su pecho para pararle e intentó besarle. Damon iba distraído y se sobresaltó cuando ella se le echó encima, aunque le dio tiempo a reaccionar y fue capaz de girar la cara y negarle el beso.

- ¿Qué coño quieres? – le preguntó de mala gana, toda su felicidad se había evaporado de golpe en cuanto la reconoció.  
- Ya sabes, solo quiero lo que es mío. – reconoció ella sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza e intentó rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Damon retrocedió para apartarse, hasta que se topó con la pared. - ¿Pero qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañada por su comportamiento, tan diferente a otras veces. – Si esto te encanta. – coqueteó deslizando un dedo por su camisa, jugando con sus botones.  
- Déjame en paz Rose. – dijo Damon empezando a cabrearse y retirándole la mano. – Ya no sé como decírtelo, no quiero saber nada de ti. Desaparece de mi vida de una vez. – Damon intentó irse cuando terminó de hablar, pero Rose le impidió el paso con su cuerpo.

Rose le miró y vio la determinación en los ojos del que había sido su novio. Pero especialmente, notó la ausencia del deseo que siempre había caracterizado su relación con Damon. Ese había sido el pilar de su relación, el deseo que él sentía por ella, gracias a eso había podido manejarle a su antojo. Pero ahora esa chispa había desaparecido y Damon se estaba enfrentando a ella como nunca había hecho. Frunció el ceño y endureció su expresión, dejando de lado el coqueteo.

- Como quieras. Lo haremos por las malas entonces. – le dijo. – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, pero tengo cosas que hablar contigo.  
- Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, nunca lo he tenido en realidad. Así que déjame, tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. – le dijo con rabia, no pensaba caer en su trampa nunca más, la etapa de su vida en la que desperdiciaba el tiempo con Rose había llegado a su fin.  
- Sí, las tienes. Estoy embarazada. – le soltó de golpe, llevándose una mano a la tripa y sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que había obtenido el efecto que esperaba.  
- ¿Qué? – consiguió decir Damon con un hilo de voz, tenía la mente completamente en blanco, se había quedado casi sin aire y estaba muy pálido. Si no hubiese sido por la pared en la que se apoyaba, estaba seguro de que se habría caído al suelo.  
- Lo que oyes, que estoy embarazada. – le repitió más despacio y separando las palabras. Damon la fulminó con la mirada. – De ti. – añadió como si no fuese obvio.  
- No me lo creo. – negó el joven. Eso no le podía estar pasando, no ahora, cuando por una vez, las cosas parecían irle bien.  
- Pues créetelo. De dos meses y algo, ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó y él recordó que hacía justo ese tiempo había tenido un encuentro con Rose que había terminado en los baños de una discoteca. Y como había sido fortuito, recordó que no había estado preparado para ello…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos por lo que no vio como ella sonreía.

- Puedo demostrártelo si no te fías. – le aseguró, disfrutando con la situación. – Pero no aquí, ven.  
- Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado. – volvió a negar él. – Y claro que no me fio.  
- Como quieras, supongo que a la prensa le interesara mucho saber a lo que se dedica el heredero de Guisseppe Salvatore. – Damon perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro al escuchar eso. – Y especialmente conocer a la chica que dejó embarazada y después abandonó cruelmente… - terminó en tono inocente.  
- No serás capaz. – pero la expresión de ella le demostró que era perfectamente capaz.  
- Bueno tú decides. – le dijo sacando el móvil. - ¿Vienes o hago la llamada?  
- Voy. – respondió sombrío y sin saber que opción le quedaba. Si Rose iba a la prensa, no era solo lo que pudiese decir de él, eso no le importaba. Le preocupaba mucho más cuáles fuesen las consecuencias de eso y que acabase afectando a gente que no tenía nada que ver en eso, como sus amigos.

La siguió un par de calles hasta un ajetreado café, donde había tanto barullo que nadie podría escuchar su conversación. Entró pensando que las cosas no le podían peor, pero no tardó en averiguar lo equivocado que estaba cuando se encontró frente a frente con el hombre al que llevaba cinco años sin ver y sin hablar. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se le vino a la mente la última vez que había coincidido con su padre en la misma habitación.

_Guissepe salió de su habitación abotonándose los puños de la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón haciéndose el nudo de la corbata. Damon estaba allí, leyendo con los pies apoyados en la mesa, recostado en el sofá. La chimenea estaba encendida, dándole un toque de calidez a la estancia._

_Guissepe suspiró mientras observaba al rebelde de su hijo, era tan parecido a su dulce Dianne que le dolía mirarle, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Eso siempre había sido para él un castigo más que un regalo, porque nunca había sido capaz de mirarle sin ver, al menos por unos segundos, a su esposa._

_- ¿Qué haces aún así? – le dijo finalmente y el joven levantó la mirada de su libro, retándole._  
_- Ya te dije que no pienso ir. – replicó y siguió con lo suyo._

_Su padre le miró con dureza pero a él le dio igual, estaba acostumbrado a eso y simplemente lo ignoró. "Increíble" pensó Guissepe, su hijo aún no llevaba veinticuatro horas en casa después de volver de la universidad al terminar el curso y ya se las habían apañado para discutir varias veces._

_- Y yo te dije que ibas a ir. – le ordenó en tono serio. - Todo el mundo estará esperando que vayas a la fiesta, si ya se lo he comunicado a todos. ¡Y siéntate bien por una vez! – le regañó sin pizca de paciencia, Damon siempre se las apañaba para sacarle de quicio._

_Damon le miró un momento y con parsimonia, sabiendo que eso le desesperaría aún más, quitó los pies del cristal de la mesa para apoyarlos en la pata de madera._

_- Damon. – volvió a regañarle._  
_- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con fingida inocencia._  
_- Que te vistas. – se forzó a decir intentando controlarse._  
_- Ya estoy vestido. – replicó él sin mirarle._

_Guisseppe observó sus vaqueros negros desgastados y su camiseta gris de manga larga, ¿dónde se pensaba que iba así?_

_- Es una fiesta de etiqueta, así que compórtate por una vez y ve a vestirte. – le ordenó señalando escaleras arriba con el brazo estirado, si no se iban de allí en media hora llegarían tarde._

_Damon se incorporó y dejó el libro en una esquina de la mesa. Por un instante Guisseppe respiró al creer que por una vez su hijo iba a hacer lo que se le decía. Pero él se agachó para ponerse las botas que tenía al pie del sillón._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Guisseppe, controlando su enfado a duras penas._  
_- Me voy, que llego tarde. – explicó su hijo poniéndose en pie, aunque eso no era cierto, no había quedado con Ric y Jenna hasta dentro de dos horas. Solo quería salir de allí porque no iba a ir a esa estúpida fiesta, llena de gente hipócrita y falsa. A su padre le encantaban pero él las odiaba, hacía años que no iba a una de esas._  
_- Ni se te ocurra irte Damon Salvatore. – y el tono de su voz le hizo pararse y girarse hacia él. – Estoy harto de esto, de tus continuos desafíos y de lo inconsciente que eres. Tienes que madurar de una vez, así que deja de portarte como un crío y ve a vestirte._  
_- Ya tengo planes, quizá otro año o mejor, nunca. – todo en la postura del joven indicaba que le estaba desafiando._  
_- Como salgas por esa puerta, no vuelvas. – le amenazó, furioso, sin pensar realmente lo que decía._

_Damon abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y se quedó con la boca entreabierta._

_- Si te vas no vuelvas y, por supuesto, no tendrás nada de mí. – repitió para aclarárselo, ahora que lo había dicho, no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que mantener su autoridad._

_El joven apretó los puños con fuerza._

_- Bien, que disfrutes de esa estúpida fiesta. – dijo y salió de la habitación, derecho hasta la puerta de la mansión._  
_- Te arrepentirás. – le advirtió mientras le seguía._  
_- Lo dudo. – le aseguró Damon, mirándole una última vez antes de salir pegando un portazo._

_No llegó a salir del límite de la mansión, se quedó sentando al pie de un árbol abrazado a sus rodillas. Se quedó así hasta que vio salir el coche de su padre, derecho a la fiesta. A esa maldita fiesta que era de lo único que le había hablado desde que volvió de la universidad. Acababa de terminar los exámenes de su último año y su padre ni siquiera le había preguntado por ello, y por mucho que fuese lo que esperaba e intentase acostumbrarse a eso, su desprecio e indiferencia le seguían doliendo igual._

_Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo mientras veía el coche alejarse y marcó el número de la única persona que podía ayudarle._

_- Ric. – saludó intentando mantener la voz firme._  
_- ¿Qué pasa Damon? – le saludó su amigo alegremente y Damon escuchó la risa de Jenna de fondo._  
_- Lo siento mucho de verdad. – se disculpó por adelantado, sintiéndose aún peor por fastidiarles la diversión a ellos._  
_- ¿Qué pasa? – repitió Ric, muy preocupado de repente._  
_- Necesito que vengas. – le pidió a su amigo._  
_- ¿Dónde estás? – Ric nunca le fallaba, por eso le había llamado, porque sabía que podía contar con él pasase lo que pasase y su respuesta no le decepcionó._  
_- En casa. Entra por donde siempre. Y tráete el coche. – volvió a pedirle. – Siento pedirte esto, sé que estás con Jenna y odio interrumpiros, pero no sé a quién más acudir._  
_- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – más que preocupado, Ric también estaba asustado, no sabía que podía haber pasado para que Damon le hablase de esa forma._  
_- Luego te cuento, no quiero hablarlo por teléfono. Ah, y no te traigas a Jenna por favor. – añadió ya que no quería que ella le viera así._  
_- Tardo veinte minutos. – le aseguró saltando de la cama y empezando a vestirse. – Me voy, a Damon le pasa algo. – le explicó a Jenna que le miraba desconcertada._  
_- ¿Pero está bien? – se preocupó la chica. Damon era el mejor amigo de su novio y le caía muy bien. Además sabía lo unidos que estaban Ric y él y la relación de casi hermanos que tenían._  
_- No lo sé, no me ha querido contar nada. – Ric se detuvo un momento. - ¿No te importa, verdad?_  
_- Ya estás tardando en irte. – le replicó tirándole la almohada. – Avísame con lo que sea._  
_- Descuida. – le aseguró su chico saliendo a toda prisa de allí._

_Al final, Ric solo tardó quince minutos en llegar hasta mansión. Aparcó en un extremo de la calle y saltó la valla por el punto donde Damon le había enseñado, hacía un par de años, que era más fácil. La habitación de su amigo estaba en el primer piso y su ventana daba justo a las ramas de un gran árbol._

_Se quedó helado por la estampa que encontró cuando se coló en su habitación. Todo estaba revuelto, con la mayoría de la ropa de Damon extendida sobre la cama y él se movía frenético de un lado a otro sin parar._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, dejándose caer dentro._  
_- Ah, hola. Ayúdame con esto. – respondió señalándole todo y sin dejar de moverse por la habitación._  
_- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Ric acercándose a él y entonces vio las maletas que tenía abiertas en el suelo, al otro lado de la cama. – Eh, ¿qué está pasando? – le preguntó sujetándole por los hombros._  
_- Me ha echado. Así que me voy. – la mirada de Damon era demasiado intensa pero Ric se forzó a mantenérsela._  
_- ¿Qué te ha echado? – alucinó._  
_- Sí. – asintió Damon quitándose de encima las manos de amigo y volviendo a echar cosas en la maleta._  
_- ¿Y vas a irte sin más? ¿Dejando las cosas así? – preguntó mientras le ayudaba a guardar la ropa._  
_- Sí. Yo no quiero estar aquí y él no quiere que esté. – fue la explicación de Damon. – No pienso volver a verle._  
_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? – se interesó su amigo._  
_- No lo sé. De momento salir de aquí antes de que vuelva, para eso te necesito, para que me ayudes a llevarme todo._  
_- Lo que necesites Damon. – le dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro. – ¿Sabes que puedes venirte con nosotros, verdad?_  
_- Gracias Ric, pero no. No quiero molestar. – respondió él, profundamente agradecido por el gesto de su amigo._  
_- No seas tonto. – replicó enseguida. – Te quedas con nosotros hasta que sepas que hacer._  
_- Ric, no… - empezó él, pero su amigo le paró._  
_- Me enfado, ¿eh? – le amenazó Ric._  
_- Ni siquiera le has preguntado a Jenna. – dijo con timidez Damon, que ya había cedido a la invitación de su amigo._  
_- Sé lo que diría ella a esto Damon. – le aclaró. – Es Jenna, ¿recuerdas?_

_Y efectivamente Jenna no les decepcionó, les estaba esperando en la cocina, ya que se había imaginado que ninguno de los dos tendría ganas de salir, como era su plan inicial, después de lo que hubiese pasado. Le dio un beso al chico y abrazó a su novio._

_- Damon se queda unos días. – la contó Ric._  
_- Genial… - empezó la chica, pero la expresión de Ric la hizo parar. Él negó con la cabeza, para que no siguiera por ahí. – He preparado algo. – les contó, llevándoles del brazo hasta el salón._

_Los tres se sentaron en el sofá y aunque Damon no tenía nada de hambre, se obligó a comer para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga. Estaba muy enfadado, cabreado, dolido y muy decepcionado, pero estar con sus amigos cambiaba las cosas. Solo con su presencia y apoyo ellos le ayudaban._

_- Ey. – Ric le dio un codazo para sacarle de sus pensamientos, no quería que se encerrase en sí mismo. - ¿Sigue en pie lo que me dijiste? En la universidad, antes de los exámenes. – le recordó._  
_- Claro. Ahora más que nunca. – Damon estaba decidido a triunfar en su sueño, su padre solo había querido que se dedicase a la empresa y él siempre se había negado. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, estaba decido a sacar adelante su propia revista._

_Jenna miraba alternativamente de uno a otro sin saber de que hablaban. Damon captó su mirada perdida y eso le extrañó._

_- ¿No sé lo has contado? – le preguntó a Ric._  
_- Iba a hacerlo esta noche. – explicó él, defendiéndose del golpe de su novia._

_La chica se levantó y se sentó entre ellos, forzándoles a que se fuesen cada uno a un extremo._

_- Venga, dejaos de secretos. – les dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron._

_- Vamos. – les apremió la chica dándoles a los dos._  
_- Venga Ric díselo. – cedió Damon, dándole la palabra a su amigo._  
_- No, es tu idea. – respondió él, que había visto que Damon se había animado un poco cuando había salido el tema de la revista._  
_- Está bien. – sonrió Damon y clavó la mirada en la de su amiga. – En cuanto nos graduemos, Ric y yo vamos a fundar nuestra propia revista._  
_- ¿En serio? Genial. – se ilusionó ella. – Seguro que os va muy bien._  
_- Dirás que nos va. – matizó él señalándoles a los tres con la mano. Damon sonrió de lado al ver su asombro. – Contamos contigo Jenna. – dijo rodeando sus hombros con el brazo. – ¿Qué? ¿Estás en nuestro equipo?_  
_- Claro. – respondió ella después de intercambiar una mirada ilusionada con su novio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, en gesto de agradecimiento._

- Damon. – dijo Guisseppe desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

Damon no acertaba a reaccionar, estaba paralizado por el asombro. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Rose como para que encima su padre estuviese implicado. La chica le empujó para que se sentase y ella se sentó a su lado, intentando coger su brazo. Para impedirlo, él se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – le preguntó a Rose, mucho más mosqueado que antes e ignorando a su padre.  
- A nada, solo te he traído aquí para hablar. Resulta que Guisseppe y yo tenemos la misma idea. – respondió señalándoles.  
- ¿Qué idea? – preguntó con miedo de él.  
- A ti. – respondió ella.  
- Y yo quiero que vuelvas. – le sorprendió él. Hacía cinco años que había vuelto a casa sabiendo que se había pasado un poco con su hijo e iba a disculparse por su arrebato. Pero el servicio le informó de que Damon se había marchado acompañado por ese otro chico, al que Damon había llevado varias veces en vacaciones. – Quiero que mi hijo trabaje conmigo en la empresa. – eso ya era mucho más normal en él.  
- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? – respondió Damon, la situación no le gustaba ni un pelo, tenía que haber una trampa por algún lado.  
- Porque si no lo haces la prensa se enterará de esto. – dijo despacio Rose mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso. – Son los análisis que demuestran que estoy embarazada. Te dije que tenía pruebas. – se regodeó al ver la cara desencajada de Damon.

Guisseppe estaba tenso y serio, pero Damon no podía verlo ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en Rose. Extendió la mano para coger el sobre pero ella lo retiró, no pensaba dárselo y negó con la cabeza.

- Tú decides. – le dijo en cambio.  
- ¿Y cuáles se supone que son mis opciones? – preguntó tragando saliva.  
- Volver a casa y dejar esa absurda revista para trabajar en la empresa familiar, lo que deberías haber hecho en su momento. – explicó Guisseppe.  
- Y yo te quiero a ti, así que te casarás conmigo. – Damon no la dejó ni continuar al escuchar eso.  
- Ni de coña. – respondió cabreado.  
- Vale, tú mismo. – respondió levantándose, Rose tenía muy claro lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a conseguir ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero Damon la cogió del brazo, cabizbajo. Su expresión era inescrutable cuando la obligó a sentarse.

- Al menos tendré tiempo, ¿no? – preguntó sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos.  
Ellos se miraron.  
- Tienes que elegir ahora. – le dijeron.

Damon apoyó los codos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Para una vez que le iban bien las cosas, se le tenía que torcer todo de la peor manera posible. En realidad sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por mucho que le doliese, la elección era sencilla. O fastidiarse él o arriesgarse a fastidiar a gente que no tenía nada que ver en eso. Él sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaban esas cosas y no podía permitir que Rose fuese a la prensa. No por él, eso le daba igual, el problema era la revista. Si Rose contaba donde trabajaba el heredero de la famosa empresa Salvatore, su trabajo se vería en peligro, porque la prensa rosa les machacarían hasta hundirles.

Y la revista eran palabras mayores, no era algo solo suyo sino también el sueño de Ric. Y Jenna también había estado ahí desde el principio. No podía hacerles eso, después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por él, no podía arriesgar el trabajo de ellos de esa forma. Había sido él quien había cometido los errores que le habían llevado a esa situación, no iba a permitir que nadie pagase por él.

Se consoló pensando que si cedía al menos tendría tiempo para buscar una solución al lío en el que estaba metido. Porque si de alguien no se fiaba era de ellos, estaba seguro de que había trampa por algún lado, tenía que haberla. No le quedó más remedio que ceder, en voz baja y a regañadientes. Ellos estaban tan seguros de su victoria, que consiguió convencerles de que le dieran una semana de margen, ya que no podía abandonar las cosas así porque sí de un día para otro.

Salió de allí cabreadísimo por la situación y ya para completarlo todo, Rose le siguió.

- Cuidadito con lo que dices. – le amenazó sujetándole del brazo. – Que me entero de todo, ya lo has visto.  
Damon la fulminó con la mirada y ella le soltó, estremeciéndose ante su furia.  
- Te arrepentirás de esto. – le aseguró él. – Eres una arpía, no sé cómo puede ver algo en ti. – él sí que se arrepentía y mucho, de la noche en que se había enrollado con ella por primera vez en una fiesta de la universidad.

Se marchó asegurándose de que no le siguiera, aunque después de ver lo cabreado que estaba a Rose no le quedaba ninguna gana de seguir tentado a la suerte. Entró en su coche y tiró la bandolera en los asientos de atrás. Tenía la cazadora en el regazo y notó que algo le vibraba en el bolsillo, sobre la pierna.

- ¿Qué? – contestó de mala gana.  
- Vaya humos, ¿no? – respondió Ric extrañado.  
- Lo siento Ric. – se disculpó él. - ¿Querías algo?  
- Sí, necesito un favor. Estoy hasta arriba esta semana y tengo que escribir la evaluación de las prácticas de Elena, para mandarla a su universidad. ¿Podrías escribirla tú?

"Mierda, Elena" pensó Damon cayendo en la cuenta de que con tanto lío se le había olvidado que tenía que ir con ella. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya iba dos horas tarde.

- ¿Damon, sigues ahí? – preguntó Ric al no obtener más que silencio.  
- Sí sí, perdona. – digo distraído. – No te preocupes, yo me ocupo. ¿Lo tengo que firmar o eso ya lo haces tú?  
- Los dos. Tú que lo escribes y yo como responsable. – Ric estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Elena, pero Damon no le dio tiempo.  
- Oye Ric, yo también necesito un favor. – le pidió.  
- Claro, dime.  
- Necesito el resto de la semana.  
- Estamos hasta arriba Damon. No tenemos fotógrafo y ahora que no está Elena, tenemos un reportero menos. Te necesito.  
- Lo hago desde casa y te lo mando todo. – le aseguro él. – No te lo pediría si tuviese otra opción, Ric.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – se preguntó por el matiz de desesperación que notó en su voz.  
- Rose… - murmuró Damon.  
- Lo que necesites. – respondió enseguida Ric, sin necesidad de preguntar más.  
- Gracias, ya te avisaré. Adiós Ric. – le colgó con rápidez Damon, para no tener que responder a nada más.

Después se quedó revisando las llamadas perdidas, tenía unas cuantas de Elena, entre las cinco y media y seis. Había llevado la cazadora en la mano todo el tiempo, y el móvil en silencio, por eso no se había enterado de nada. Y mensajes, todos preguntándole donde estaba, excepto el último, que le dolió en el alma.

"Gracias por darle la razón a Rebekah y Caroline"

Ese mensaje lo había enviado más tarde que los otros y Damon estuvo a punto de contestarle. Pero lo pensó mejor mientras estaba escribiendo sus explicaciones. Se quedó quieto con los dedos sobre la pantalla del móvil. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, solo un montón de problemas, problemas que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de superar. Elena no se merecía a alguien como él, se merecía a alguien mejor y precisamente porque la quería, tenía que dejarla ir. Sabía que estaba metido en algo que tenía difícil solución, y si no conseguía salir de ahí, ¿qué iba a hacer con Elena? No podía atarla a él sin saber si ni siquiera podrían tener una posibilidad real de estar juntos. Ella era mucho mejor que él y era lo más justo pensó mientras borraba el mensaje, pero no puedo evitar que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla derecha mientras lo hacía.

Desilusionado y bastante hundido por el brutal giro que habían dado las cosas, Damon condujo de vuelta hasta su casa. Aunque su mente no estaba allí, sino dándole vueltas a todo en busca de una solución.

Las cosas no habían ido como Elena esperaba. No era solo que Damon no hubiese aparecido, tampoco había sabido enfrentarse a Tyler. Le había faltado valor para hacer lo que debía, sin ningún apoyo no había sido capaz de pronunciar las palabras correctas y cortar con él. No había sido capaz de aguantar allí mucho tiempo y se había disculpado sin aclararle a Tyler nada, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese que Damon la había dejado tirada.

Se quedó en la cama un rato, dándole un margen al joven. Hasta que casi una hora después se hartó de la espera y decidió aceptar lo evidente. Le mandó un último mensaje y se esforzó en sacarle de su mente… Por un instante se arrepintió de haber aceptado la oferta de Ric, ya le había mandado un mail contestándole, pero cambió de idea en seguida, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa por un tío. No estaba de mucho humor así que se quedó en la cama el resto del día.

Damon hizo una pausa en su búsqueda. Llevaba ya casi 24 horas de búsqueda de información en internet y no había conseguido encontrar nada que le sirviese. Se tomó quince minutos de descanso revisando su correo. Se descargó las imágenes que Ric le había mandado y le echó un último vistazo al correo de la revista. A pesar de su bajo estado de ánimo no pudo resistirse a contestar al correo de la chica a la que él llamaba SUDES.

_Asunto: No digas eso, ¿eh?_

_¿No conoces eso de que es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo? Pues eso mismo. Pero lo voy a hacer, he encontrado el apoyo que necesito. __Porque no te puedes imaginar lo complicada que es la situación en la que me metí. Nunca fue mi intención meterme en algo así, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener miedo. ¿Cómo se dice algo así?_

_En casa de mi compañero ¿Raro, eh? Algo así hemos hecho, la verdad es que si me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerle, sobre todo, porque no es como aparenta._

_¿No, eh? No puedes pensar eso. No me lo creo.__Eso intento, ser valiente, como dices, para salir de aquí. No puedo seguir así, pero me cuesta tanto hacerlo sola, menos mal que he encontrado alguien que me ayude con esto. Llevabas razón en eso. Llevas razón, las relaciones no son así._

_Totalmente de acuerdo con eso de lanzarse, quizá debería haberlo hecho antes._

_¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? No hay nadie destinado a estar solo, eso son tonterías. No puedes hablar así. Supongo que no has tenido muy buenas experiencias, pero no puedes generalizar así ni pensar eso. Es solo que no has encontrado a la persona adecuada, cuando la encuentres no dirás eso.__Haces mucho, de verdad, más que nadie. Y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.__  
_  
Los días pasaron lentamente para Elena, que echaba mucho de menos su rutina en la revista. Necesitaba un escape de la deprimente situación en la que estaba: Tyler la agobiaba, había encontrado un trabajo pero aún no podía incorporarse y por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía echar a Damon de sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en él, pero no podía evitar que tanto silencio le extrañara.

Se había llevado una gran desilusión con él, había confiado mucha confianza en Damon y él la había fallado. Aunque en el fondo, una parte de ella esperaba que hubiese algún motivo, pero seguía ganado la parte que estaba dolida porque la hubiese dejado tirada… Vivía en una contradicción constante de sentimientos y no saber nada de él no ayudaba nada.

Estaba tumbada en el salón de casa, con el ordenador en las rodillas, cuando le saltó un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada. Dudó un poco antes de abrirlo, porque recordaba perfectamente lo distinto que era su estado de ánimo y no quería retroceder a ese momento porque dolía demasiado. Aunque acabó abriéndolo, su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

**_Asunto: Solo digo la verdad…_**

_**¿Qué si me suena? Demasiado me suena… Me alegro de que vayas a superar el bache y hayas encontrado a alguien que te entienda y te ayude con lo que sea.**_

_**Pues si no era tu intención, ni te culpes ni te avergüences. No es culpa tuya, así que olvida eso.**_

_**Espera, ¿me estás diciendo lo del miedo en serio? Ten mucho cuidado con eso, ni es una relación ni es nada, cuando hay miedo de por medio suele haber abuso.**_

_**Pues ya sabes, aprovecha la oportunidad. Si su carácter es tan cambiante como dices, puede que no tengas ninguna más.**_

_**Ya… Pues créetelo, porque es verdad, yo no miento…**_

_**Claro que sí, valiente, así me gusta. Esa es la actitud.**_

_**Puedo decirlo porque es la verdad, ya lo tengo asumido así que me da igual. Ya… tonterías, ojala lo fuesen, pero en mi caso es cierto. No creo en las relaciones, ya te lo dije. La excepción es que salgan bien, no la regla. ¿Persona adecuada? Eso no existe…**_

_**Me alegro de ayudar en algo, al parecer es lo único que puedo hacer bien.**_

_**Pd: Lo siento no estoy del mejor humor para dar consejos, pero no quería dejarte sin respuesta.**_

- No eres el único. – suspiró la chica en voz alta, aprovechando que estaba sola. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas porque no quería llorar más, lo consiguió a duras penas y se sintió un poco orgullosa de ello.

La noche del jueves montaron una cita doble. Tyler y Stefan fueron a pasar algo de tiempo con sus chicas. Por mucho que lo intentaba, Elena ya no se sentía cómoda al lado de su novio y por mucho que disimulase, él lo notaba. Estaban los cuatro sentados en el sofá, viendo una película, cuando de repente, Elena recordó que seguía teniendo la ropa de Damon en su habitación.

- Voy al baño. – se levantó y sorteando un mar de piernas para salir.

Pero en vez de eso fue derecha a su habitación. Cogió la camisa y la camiseta y se quedó de pie mirando a todos los lados, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Tyler no podía verlas, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo? Aunque él llevaba toda la semana comportándose de forma razonable, a Elena no se le había olvidado nada de lo que había pasado, por lo que no podía evitar tener algo de miedo en su presencia.

Acabó escondiendo la ropa bajo la almohada, el único lugar donde estaba segura que Tyler no miraría. Salió de allí guardándose los nervios lo más dentro que pudo y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, al lado de Tyler y al lado de Kath que estaba sentada a medias sobre el regazo de Stefan.

Los problemas llegaron cuando ambas parejas se separaron. Kath y Stefan se fueron a una habitación, y Tyler siguió a Elena hasta la suya. Allí empezó a besarla el cuello, pero Elena estaba demasiado tensa como para que funcionase.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó apartándose.  
- Nada. – respondió la chica sentándose en la cama.  
- Mentira. – dijo enseguida él, dando un par de pasos por la habitación. - ¿Me vas a decir a qué viene esto? – preguntó señalándola.  
- Estoy cansada, y además, Kath está aquí. No me apetece. – añadió, resaltando lo obvio y bajando la cabeza.  
- Ya, bueno, ya hablaremos. – fue lo único que respondió Tyler, con rabia y se quitó la camiseta para meterse en la cama.

Elena se levantó sin mirarle y se puso el pijama dándole la espalda, después se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

Era ya más de medianoche pero Damon no dormía. Estaba totalmente agotado, apenas había dormido unas horas desde el martes, pero no podía descansar, al menos no hasta que no encontrase una solución. Estaba harto de leer sobre test de embarazos y de paternidad, había descubierto que eran bastante fiables pero los cinco o siete días que tardaban, era más tiempo del que él tenía.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos unos instantes y después se frotó los ojos para despejarse un poco. Decidió que un poco de descanso no le vendría mal y se levantó para comer algo, no recordaba si había comido en todo el día. Rebuscó un poco en la nevera y se acabó haciendo un sándwich mixto que devoró enseguida.  
_  
Asunto: La verdad es una mierda…_

_Ahora me suena más que nunca. Al final confié en la persona equivocada y me falló cuando más lo necesitaba, el bache sigue aquí y más grande que nunca._

_Claro, como es tan fácil hacerlo. Uno no controla lo que siente, ¿sabes?_

_¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¿Por qué crees que es tan difícil?_

_Como si quisiera algo de él, ya me ha demostrado como es en realidad._

_Pero sigue siendo muy triste, nadie debería pensar eso de su propia vida. Seguro que no es tan mala, algo tendrás que merezca la pena._

_Mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?_

_¿Cómo puede ser tan negativo alguien que se dedica a dar consejos? Me parece muy raro. ¿Pero por qué? No me pega nada todo lo que dices, no pareces ser alguien así. No te imaginas lo triste que suena todo lo que estás diciendo, quizá sea porque yo tampoco estoy del mejor humor._

_Muchas gracias Doc, eres el único apoyo de verdad que tengo en esto._

_Pd: No te preocupes, yo tampoco ando precisamente en mi mejor momento, así que te entiendo…_

Contestó al email y volvió a su búsqueda desesperada…

Elena se despertó cuando Tyler se movió a su lado. Él salió de la cama sin decirle nada y le escuchó cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Se incorporó un poco pero acabó volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama, dándose media vuelta para apoyar la cara contra la almohada. Una de las paredes de su cuarto daba a la cocina y por los ruidos que escuchaba, sabía que Kath y Stefan estaban allí, aunque pronto tendrían que irse a trabajar. Ahora les envidiaba más que nunca.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio un aviso en la pantalla del portátil. Lo había dejado encendido toda la noche para terminar de descargarse una película, que llevaba tiempo queriendo ver y no conseguía encontrar a nadie que la viese con ella.

Se estiró hasta alcanzarlo sin salir de la cama y empezó a leer el email que había recibido en un algún momento de la noche.  
_  
__**Asunto: No lo sabes tú bien…**_

_**Vaya… lo siento mucho. Pero no puedes cerrarte por eso. No puedes echarte atrás solo porque alguien te haya fallado. Si estabas decidida a salir de ahí, por algo sería, no puedes dejar que eso lo cambie. **_

_**Eso me suena, pero no puedes dejar de hacer lo que debes. Decídete, lánzate y haz lo que sabes que tienes que hacer y sal de ese bache, rehaz tu vida. No hay ningún bache tan profundo como para que no se pueda salir de él.**__**Soy un maestro en eso, así que no me des lecciones. Te lo dice alguien que siempre se junta con las personas equivocadas.**  
_

_**Pues no tengo ni idea, nadie puede saberlo si no lo cuentas.**__**Pues si no te gusta lo que hay, ya sabes, pasa de él. Es sencillo y por lo que me contaste, ya lo hiciste una vez.**_

_**Créeme, más triste es vivirlo. Claro que lo tengo, tengo gente fantástica a mi lado, pero eso no quita que siga habiendo huecos vacíos en mi vida.**__**¿Eso significa que te echaste atrás? **_

_**No siempre lo soy, solo que me has pillado en un mal momento. Realmente ahora no estoy para dar consejos a nadie. **_

_**Pues nadie más debe de pensar como tú. Estoy acostumbrado a ello, ya no me importa. **_

_**¿Tú también? Pues sí que andamos bien, vaya racha.**__**De nada SuDes, encantado de ayudar.**_

Contestó para hacer tiempo y alargar el momento de enfrentarse a Tyler después de su discusión de anoche. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta cómoda de algodón y se fue a desayunar a la cocina. Saludó a todos y fue a sentarse al lado de Tyler, que estaba viendo la tele, mordisqueando un panecillo sin muchas ganas. Las cosas entre los dos eran tan tensas que Kath le dio un codazo a su novio y los señaló con los ojos. Stefan se encogió de hombros indicando que él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Desayunaron en silencio en la cocina mientras los otros dos miraban la tele en el salón.

Damon seguía con el ordenador aunque esta vez había cambiado a la revista. Quería terminarla lo más rápido posible para mandárselo a Ric y que al menos, su amigo pudiese disfrutar del fin de semana. Estaba colocando y dándole los últimos efectos al logo de la revista, cuando le saltó el aviso del correo. Sonrió levemente al verlo, teniendo en cuenta que no había hablado con nadie desde el martes, esos correos eran sus únicos contactos con el mundo exterior. Dejó el trabajo de lado para leer y contestar.

_Asunto: Desastre total_

_Gracias… aunque eso no ayuda nada. No es solo que me haya fallado, hay más cosas. Claro que fue por algo, ya te lo dije, mi relación va de mal en peor y sin solución posible. Pero es que es tan difícil…_

_Suena como si supieras de lo que hablas, y no sé si alegrarme o sentirlo por ti. Es que hay cosas de las que es tan difícil salir, ¿cómo superas creer a tu pareja capaz de todo, incluso de lo peor?_

_Siempre no existe, que lo sepas, mira ya tienes una lección nueva._

_Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿cómo se cuentan estas cosas? Porque yo no me veo capaz de hacerlo sola. Me busqué un apoyo, pero me falló cuando más lo necesitaba._

_Pienso hacerlo, no tengo ninguna duda. Mucho tendrían que cambiar las cosas para que hiciera algo distinto._

_¿Ves? Entonces tienes algo muy bueno. Pero los huecos se pueden rellenar, lo dicho, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que los llene._

_¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Mejor dicho, ¿en qué te basas para hacer eso? ¿Y si para ella no es así?_

_No me atreví, no pude sola… ¿Y sí se enfada, o vuelve a subir el puño? No podría soportarlo otra vez._

_Menos mal, eso me consuela. Entonces la negatividad es solo porque ahora estás de bajón. Pues tomate un tiempo de descanso, ¿eso puedes, no? Desconecta al menos un día y luego lo verás todo de otra forma._

A Damon no le gustó gran parte del contenido del email y respondió con mucha seriedad. Después volvió a su triste rutina de los últimos días, primero terminaría la portada y después seguiría buscando algo para escapar de Rose y de su padre.

Tyler no le dirigió la palabra a su novia en todo el rato, estaba muy cabreado y solo estaba conteniéndose hasta que estuvieran solos. Y Elena lo notaba, que tan pronto como se quedasen solos, se desataría la tormenta. Por lo que temiendo ese momento, volvió a su habitación con la excusa de recoger todo, él no la siguió.

Su portátil seguía estando sobre la cama, con la pantalla iluminada.

- Vaya, si estás conectado. – se asombró al ver el mensaje nuevo. Era la primera vez que su Doc le contestaba tan rápido, apenas minutos después del suyo propio.

**_Asunto: Ni de coña eh?_**

**_Todo tiene solución, y tú lo sabes. Lo sabías la semana pasada, ¿qué ha cambiado ahora?_**

**_Eso es porque lo sé, supongo que me vale con que lo sientas. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso de lo peor? Ten mucho cuidado con eso, ¿me estás hablando de abusos? Eso es muy serio._**

**_Pues dale una patada de mi parte a tu apoyo, ¿cómo es capaz de dejarte en un momento así? Pero no dejes que eso te detenga, no puedes aguantar más así, que es muy peligroso._**

**_Creo que esto no es importante ahora, puedes dejarlo de lado._**

**_Bueno sí, pero es distinto. Hay huecos que los amigos no pueden llenar, por muy buenos que sean. Y los míos no los puede llenar nadie._**

**_Bueno… me pareció lo mejor, ella es muy buena y yo soy un completo desastre, no tengo nada que ofrecerle que valga la pena. Está mucho mejor sin mí._**

**_¿Otra vez? ¿Ha pasado antes? Te lo digo muy en serio, no te lo pienses, sal de ahí._**

**_No tengo tiempo ahora para desconectar, estoy demasiado liado. Y posiblemente lleves razón, me vendría bien, pero no puedo._**

**_Las cosas son como son y no puedo cambiar eso, no estés triste por mí, no lo merezco._**

Al leerlo Elena se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos con esos correos y había desvelado mucho más de lo que pretendía. Se sentía demasiado indefensa como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese echarse atrás. Estaba terminando de escribir el que había decidido que iba a ser último email, cuando escuchó la voz de Kath en el pasillo.

- ¡Elena, nos vamos!

A Damon le sorprendió obtener una respuesta tan rápido. Pero esperó los cinco minutos que le quedaban para terminar su trabajo antes de leerlo. Mientras leía, iba tomando pequeños sorbos de café con menta, tal y como él acostumbraba a tomarlo en casa.

_Asunto: Último email…_

_Muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas han cambiado. No te haces una idea de cuánto ha cambiado en un solo fin de semana._

_Ya sé que es serio, no necesito un sermón._

_No pienso hacerlo, porque eso implicaría volver a verle. ¿Ves por qué me ha decepcionado tanto? ¿Por qué no quiero saber de él?_

_Ese es el problema, que sí es importante. Debería haber estado y no estuvo. Si al menos no tuviera que escuchar esa dichosa canción que me recuerda tanto a él. Mi compañera va a volver loca poniendo Stronger a todas horas…_

Damon se atragantó con el café y se dio unos golpes en el pecho para poder respirar con normalidad. Al leer eso se le acababa de venir un rostro a la mente, pero no podía ser, no podía estar hablando con Elena… ¿o sí?

_Damon estaba sentado en la hierba con las piernas estiradas, bajo las estrellas, con los brazos apoyados hacia atrás. Estaba en manga corta ya que Elena se tapaba con su cazadora. La chica estaba tumbada pero apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de él. De vez en cuando, les llegaban fragmentos de canciones desde alguna de las cabañas._

_- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – preguntó removiéndose incómoda y giró apoyándose sobre un codo para observarle._  
_- No sé, ¿el móvil? – respondió él sin moverse._

_Elena metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó aquello que tanto la había estado molestando. Volvió a tumbarse con su móvil en la mano._

_- Un Iphone. – murmuró en tono de admiración y después empezó a jugar con la pantalla mientras Damon la observaba divertido. - ¿No se te bloqueará, no? – preguntó después de unos intentos fallidos de adivinar el dibujo que lo desbloqueaba._  
_- No, puedes seguir. – dijo enredando una mano en un extremo de su pelo y jugando suavemente con él._

_La chica siguió a lo suyo, concentrándose en su móvil, hasta que el leve aire que soplaba les trajo con claridad el sonido de una canción._

_- ¿Sabes? Esa canción siempre me recuerda a ti. – le confesó Elena con una sonrisa tímida, al reconocer la letra de Stronger._  
_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – se interesó, antes de admitir que a él le pasaba lo mismo._

No podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que comprobarlo. Ni se molestó en recoger o en apagar el ordenador y únicamente cogió su cazadora de la silla, porque tenía las llaves del coche en el bolsillo. Salió pitando de la casa sin poder quitarse el mal presentimiento de la cabeza.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Encendió el motor y aceleró sin haber acabado de cerrar la puerta del coche. Condujo como un loco, sin que le importase saltarse alguna señal o algún semáforo, en un intento de reducir los pocos minutos que le separaban de casa de la chica.  
Stefan y Kath salían del portal cogidos de la mano cuando un coche negro, que les pitó, casi les atropelló al intentar cruzar la calle.

- ¿Pero de qué vas? – le gritó Kath al conductor, sin reconocerle.

Pero Damon ni se inmutó por su reclamo, solo se bajó del coche, cerrando con un portazo. Le venían al pelo para lo que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Está Elena? – les preguntó, ignorando sus caras de sorpresa.  
- Sí. – contestó al fin la chica, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
- Bien. – respondió él con decisión, pero la chica le paró, aún alucinando por lo que estaba viendo.  
- ¿Adónde crees que vas? No creo que sea el mejor momento. – y un brillo de dolor recorrió los ojos de Damon, al entender que la chica no estaba sola.  
- ¿Está con él, no? – preguntó bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, pero apretó los puños.

Kath miró a Stefan sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero el comportamiento tan extraño de Elena y ahora la aparición de Damon, que encima parecía estar desquiciado.

- Sí. – acabó contestando su novio por ella. – Escucha, es mejor que te vayas. Sí quieres algo, dínoslo y nosotros la damos el recado.

Damon levantó la cabeza pensativo, pero no iba a contarles nada. Primero porque no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera Elena y segundo, porque sí realmente era ella, nadie más lo sabía y no le correspondía a él contarlo.

Un vecino se acercó a ellos, con un periódico en la mano y a la pareja no le quedó más remedio que acercarse un par de pasos a Damon. El joven vio su oportunidad y, siguiendo sus impulsos, la aprovechó. Cuando se abrió la puerta del portal se inclinó y con rapidez, le quitó a Kath las llaves de la mano.

- ¡Eh! – protestó ella, observando perpleja como él corría por el portal, buscando las escaleras.  
- ¿Pero de qué va este tío? – preguntó Stefan saliendo detrás de él.

Sin perder tiempo, Kath les siguió. Damon subió hasta el piso de la chica a toda velocidad, sumido en un caos de pensamientos y rezando por estar equivocado. Se paró delante de la puerta buscando la llave correcta. Aún seguía en eso cuando Kath y Stefan le alcanzaron en el rellano. Ambos iban a increparle, pero les detuvo un fuerte golpe y un sonido, como a cristales rotos. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, completamente paralizados, mientras Damon intentaba abrir con más ganas. El sonido de las voces subió, aunque no podían distinguir lo que decían, solo su tono. Y precisamente por ello, sabían que estaban discutiendo.

Se escuchó otro golpe justo cuando consiguió acertar con la llave y entró con la misma fuerza que un huracán. Sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando vio la forma en que Tyler sujetaba a Elena, empujándola contra la pared del salón, con una completamente apretada en un puño, y la forma en que ella se encogía ante él, con la mirada gacha. Los restos de un vaso de cristal en el suelo y el sofá torcido, completaban la escena. En ese momento se olvidó de todo y se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, para separarle de la chica.

- Hijo de puta. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? – gruñó ente dientes empujándolo al suelo y pegándole un puñetazo con rabia.

Escuchó un crujido y de la nariz de Tyler empezó a manar sangre, él no era capaz de defenderse. Primero por la sorprendente aparición del joven, cuando le estaba recriminando a Elena que le dejara con las ganas la noche anterior, y después porque no sabía ni por donde le llegaban los golpes, solo podía alzar las manos para parar algunos.

Damon estaba fuera de sí, descargando su furia contra Tyler. Aunque no era solo a él a quien estaba pegando, en cierta forma, también se pegaba a sí mismo por no haber sabido ver la verdad hasta que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto.

Por su mente pasaban fragmentos de sus conversaciones con Elena: como ella le había dicho que su relación no era maravillosa, las marcas que había visto, como ella le pidió que estuviese allí para romper con el otro,… ¿Cómo podía haber alguien capaz de eso? ¿Aprovecharse de una chica de esa forma?

Solo paró cuando notó que Stefan tiraba de él hacia atrás.

- Para, que lo vas a matar. – repetía intentando separarlos.  
- Se lo merecería. – respondió con rabia, aunque se levantó de encima de Tyler porque sabía que Stefan llevaba razón. Por mucho que lo desease, no podía hacer eso.  
- Piensa en las consecuencias. – insistió y consiguió se calmase un poco, aunque Damon le retiró las manos con las que le sujetaba con brusquedad. – Y tú, lárgate. – amenazó a Tyler, que se llevaba las manos a la cara para contener la hemorragia.

Tyler se levantó con dificultad, pero no tuvo tiempo para más porque Stefan volvió a tumbarle con un puñetazo. Damon le aplaudió con un gesto y se agachó para cogerle por el cuello de la camiseta. Le levantó de un tirón y le empujó hacia la puerta.

- Lárgate. – su voz estaba cargada de furia y frialdad mientras separaba las sílabas.  
- Como te volvamos a ver por aquí… - amenazó Stefan apretando un puño.

Pero para Damon las cosas aún no estaban lo suficientemente claras, así que le detuvo antes de que llegara a salir del piso. Le empujó contra el marco de la puerta y él se quejó por el golpe.

- Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella… - Damon le miró a los ojos mientras hablaba para asegurarse de que lo entendiera completamente. – Te mato, te lo juro. – le amenazó y vio miedo en su mirada. Le soltó y Tyler salió corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás.

Paró al bajar al portal ya que no quería llamar la atención y se miró en el espejo de allí. Tenía la cara ensangrentada, un labio roto y amoratado, la nariz le dolía un montón y se le estaba empezando a hinchar un ojo. Hizo un gesto de rabia y se encogió por el dolor de sus heridas. Se alegró de haberse puesto la capucha de la sudadera, que ocultaba su rostro, cuando vio a dos agentes de policía en la acera. Se alejó caminando despacio para no llamar la atención.

Damon cerró la puerta y al mirar a Stefan, los dos cayeron en la cuenta de algo.

- Elena. – dijeron a la vez, preocupados, y corrieron hacia el pasillo, donde Kath intentaba que su prima le abriera la puerta de su habitación.

La chica se había refugiado allí ante la repentina aparición de los tres, incapaz de soportar la vergüenza porque precisamente ellos hubiesen visto la realidad de su relación de Tyler.

Stefan se unió a su novia, suplicando a Elena que les abriese mientras que Damon se dejó caer al suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y ocultando la cara entre sus manos. Ahora que la adrenalina estaba empezando a desaparecer de su cuerpo, empezaba a encajar las cosas y no paraba de recordar los emails que había estado recibiendo, especialmente los de esa última semana.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó Kath a Stefan, el único que la escuchaba.  
- No lo sé. – respondió él, superado por las circunstancias. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fueran al salón, y allí, empezaron a debatir en voz baja.  
- Iros. – les interrumpió Damon de repente, mirándoles con seriedad. Se había levantado y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos, girándose hacia él.

Entonces Damon vio la desconfianza en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la imagen que les estaba dando. Había salido con tanta prisa que ni se había vestido correctamente. Lo más decente de su ropa eran sus cómodos vaqueros, aunque estaban muy desgastados. Menos mal que su cazadora ocultaba la camiseta de tirantes negra que llevaba a veces por casa. Supuso que el que no se hubiese peinado, la barba de dos días o las ojeras que sin duda debía tener, por lo poco que dormía últimamente, no ayudaban a que confiasen en él.

- No os va a decir nada. – replicó, señalándoles con una mano.  
- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – le desafió Kath, con suspicacia.  
- Solo lo que veo. – mintió él, no pensaba desvelar nada de lo que sabía. – ¿No tenéis trabajo o algo?

Eso les recordó a ambos que ya llegaban bastante tarde al trabajo.

- No vamos a dejarla sola. – explicó la chica.  
- Yo puedo quedarme. – respondió Damon, con la misma idea que ellos.  
- Claro, ni lo sueñes. ¿Por qué crees que va a ser diferente contigo? – replicó Kath plantándose enfrente de él.  
- Porque a mí no tiene que darme explicaciones, mientras que vosotros ya le habéis preguntado varias veces. – señaló. – Así no vais a conseguir que salga. – añadió fingiendo seguridad aunque temblaba por dentro por la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo, era lo que más miedo le daba.

Kath estaba a punto de mandarle a la mierda pero Stefan la paró. La cogió del brazo y se fueron aún más aparte.

- Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. – la dijo y ella la fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¿Pero cómo vamos a dejarla sola? – Kath le miró como si estuviera loco.  
- No sola, con él. – explicó el chico.  
- No me fio de él. – fue la respuesta de la chica, que miró a Damon de reojo.  
- Ya… Pero creo que Elena si lo hace, ¿sino cómo explicas lo qué está haciendo aquí?  
- Bueno… - Kath se quedó sin respuesta a eso.  
- Si no hubiese aparecido, ni siquiera nos habríamos enterado de lo que estaba pasando. Además, mírale. A él le importa Elena, está más que claro, ¿si no por qué sigue aquí? ¿Y por qué ha venido? – Stefan la llevaba ventaja ya que mientras que Kath había ido detrás de Elena en cuanto había entrado, él había visto la rabia de Damon mientras pegaba a Tyler.  
- Bueno sí, en eso llevas razón. ¿Y cómo sabía que vivíamos aquí? Ha subido derecho. – preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle.  
- Porque ya había estado aquí antes, le vi con Elena, creo que estaban terminando algo de la revista. –explicó.  
- ¿Y no me lo cuentas? – le cortó la chica, alucinando por esa última información.  
- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – Stefan ignoró su reclamo. - Elena confía en él y yo creo que a él le gusta, si casi se carga a Tyler, ¿lo habría hecho si ella no le importase?  
- Calla, no me lo recuerdes, que me dan ganas de salir a buscarle y matarle yo también. – respondió la chica con rabia, Tyler siempre le había dado mala espina pero nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así.

Los dos volvieron a mirar a Damon, que esperaba su decisión con los brazos cruzados y pose confiada, y reconoció la verdad que había en las palabras de su novio.

- Como nos falles… - le amenazó caminando hasta él y dándole un golpe en el hombro con la mano al pasar a su lado.  
- Descuida, no pienso hacerlo. – respondió sombrío, ya le había fallado una vez a Elena y no pensaba repetirlo.  
- Elena, cariño. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos? – le habló a la puerta, sin obtener ninguna respuesta de nuevo. - ¿Vas a estar bien? – volvió a intentarlo.

Nada, Elena no les contestaba. Aunque sabía que ellos estaban allí, al dejar de escuchar sus voces había abierto ligeramente la puerta para observar y los había visto a los tres de espaldas. Había cerrado enseguida, sin hacer ruido. Solo tenía ojos para Damon, ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí? Y había tenido que ser precisamente él quien lo hubiese visto todo. Había huido a su habitación en cuanto él se abalanzó sobre ellos, incapaz de quedarse allí, delante de todos.

Se tumbó en la cama y escuchó hablar a su prima, se giró contra la almohada para no contestar. Lo que quería era estar sola y olvidarse de todo.

A Kath no le quedó más remedio que rendirse y volvió a amenazar a Damon con la mirada. Su novio estaba mucho más tranquilo en ese aspecto, aunque estaba preocupado por Elena, como él estaba enamorado sabía reconocer cuando alguien más lo estaba. Y había visto lo suficiente como para saber que Damon también lo estaba.

Damon les observó irse y después volvió a su sitio, a sentarse en el pasillo, justo delante de la puerta de la habitación. No dijo absolutamente nada, le daría a Elena el tiempo que necesitase, aunque la preocupación se lo comiese por dentro.  
Se sentía fatal, no solo por el lío en el que andaba, eso ahora mismo le importaba poco, sino por Elena. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, Elena era la chica de sus mails… y él era el capullo que la había dejado plantada, su apoyo fallido y quien sabe que más, ahora mismo no podía recordar todo lo que había hablado con ella. Si antes se había considerado un idiota ahora lo pensaba más que nunca, ¿cómo había podido no darse cuenta? Para rematar las cosas, empezó a escuchar los sollozos amortiguados de la chica y se sintió aún peor. Se cubrió la cara con las manos pensando lo que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas.

Kath y Stefan salieron a la calle en silencio aunque con las manos cogidas. Aún estaban asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

- Oye, ¿ese coche no es el de Damon? – preguntó Kath señalando un coche negro, junto al que estaban dos agentes de policías escribiendo en sus libretas.  
- Creo que sí. – Stefan recordó que casi los había atropellado. – Sí, es el suyo. – confirmó cuando se acercaron un poco.  
- ¿Es vuestro el coche? – preguntó uno de ellos al verles acercándose.  
- No, pero conocemos al dueño. – dijo la chica. - ¿Pasa algo?  
- Pasa un stop, un par de semáforos en rojo, aparcamiento prohibido… - enumeró el agente, leyendo lo que tenía apuntado. – Algo sí que pasa.  
- Listo, esta ya está. – intervino el otro agente, agitando un papel rosa inconfundible. Después lo enganchó en el parabrisas. – Vámonos Dean.  
- Le decís a vuestro amigo que tiene una semana para pagar la multa y que tenemos la matrícula fichada, a la próxima nos traeremos a la grúa con nosotros. – les dijo Dean antes de montarse en el coche patrulla con su compañero.

Stefan se acercó para ver la multa y se alejó con los ojos desorbitados al ver el importe.

- Yo no le digo nada. – dijo.  
- Ni yo, que lo descubra solo. – asintió Kath, cualquiera le decía algo en ese momento.

Damon se quedó así bastante rato, increpándose mentalmente mientras esperaba. La escuchaba llorar y eso le destrozaba por dentro, especialmente porque ahora conocía el papel que había jugado él. Nunca había sido su intención que pasase algo así, si lo hubiese sabido nunca se habría alejado de ella de la forma en que lo hizo, jamás la habría dejado sola ante algo así. Si lo hubiese sabido hubiese ido derecho a encargarse del otro… Apretó los puños con rabia y remordimientos al recordarlo, ya no aguantaba más, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber, al menos, si ella estaba bien.

Tragó saliva y se dispuso a enfrentarse a la situación. Sacó el móvil de sus vaqueros y se conectó al correo. Elena seguía ahogando sus sollozos con la almohada, incapaz de contener totalmente sus lágrimas. La pantalla de su portátil se iluminó al recibir un nuevo email y alzó la cabeza siguiendo el brillo. Se incorporó y cogió el portátil, llevándolo a la cama, para encontrarse con algo que jamás se habría imaginado. Se trataba del correo respuesta de Doc…

**_Asunto: Por favor…  
Ábreme Elena, por favor, la preocupación de no saber si estás bien va a acabar conmigo.  
Damon.  
_**  
Elena se quedó muda, incluso dejó de sollozar por la sorpresa. No podía ser Damon. El único apoyo que tenía, aunque fuese virtual, no podía ser el mismo que la había dejado tirada en la vida real. En ese momento su cuerpo y su mente iban por caminos distintos y por instinto, se encontró abriendo la puerta para comprobarlo.

Damon esperaba fuera cada vez más desesperado. Así que en cuanto notó que la puerta se abría, entró en el cuarto como una exhalación.

- Dios, Elena. – fue lo único que era capaz de decir, mientras la observaba buscando un signo de algo.

La chica le contemplaba boquiabierta, sin acertar a reaccionar aún. El chico de sus mails sí que era Damon.

- Por favor dime que estás bien. – prácticamente le suplicó, cogiéndola por los hombros y deslizando las manos hacia abajo por sus brazos, comprobándolo él mismo.  
- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – reaccionó ella a su contacto, retrocediendo para apartarse.  
- Yo… - dudó él sin saber realmente como actuar. – Claro que me importa. – terminó diciendo.  
- No tienes que seguir mintiendo. – respondió ella, dando otro paso atrás.

Damon notó una punzada en el pecho por la decepción que vio en su mirada.

- No miento… - respondió aludiendo a uno de sus emails. – No a ti. – matizó.  
- Claro, ¿cómo el martes, no? – le recordó ella y él bajo la cabeza, admitiendo su error. No apareciste… - murmuró y ya no puedo aguantar más, al recordar cómo habían podido ser las cosas y como eran en realidad.

Damon no pudo reprimirse más al verla llorar. Se acercó y despacio, la abrazó tímidamente. Al ver que ella no le rechazaba, ganó un poco de confianza y la acercó más contra él, buscando reconfortarla.

- Contéstame por favor, dime que no te ha llegado a hacer nada. – repitió mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo como las lágrimas de ella humedecían su camiseta. Si le hubiese pasado algo, nunca podría perdonárselo.  
- No… - alcanzó a decir ella, era verdad aunque sabía que había estado muy cerca… si ellos no hubiesen aparecido… De solo pensarlo se puso a llorar con más fuerza, necesitaba ayuda con eso y lo sabía, ahora más que nunca.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó sin saber que más hacer. – No lo sabía. – continuó sin poder reprimir un temblor.

Elena lo notó y se sorprendió mucho por ello, pero aún más le sorprendió la lágrima que cayó en su mejilla. A Damon se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de alivio al saber que ella estaba bien, que realmente no le había pasado nada. Eso la hizo dudar, ¿la estaría diciendo la verdad y de verdad la importaba? Pero entonces, ¿por qué la habría dejado tirada?

- Déjame, no me toques. – Damon la soltó a la velocidad del rayo en cuanto ella le pidió eso. Pero se quedó a menos de un paso de distancia, sin dejar de mirarla.

Cada lágrima de ella se añadía a su sentimiento de culpabilidad, hundiéndole y aumentando lo mal que se sentía.

- No llores, por favor. – le pidió alzando una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas, pero la detuvo en el aire sin atreverse a tocarla por la mirada que ella le dedicó.  
- Haré lo que quiera, igual que lo haces tú. – respondió la chica pero se secó las lágrimas con una mano.  
- Yo… - Damon no sabía cómo empezar a explicarse, había cometido un grave error al alejarse de ella, viendo lo que estaba viendo ahora, quizá hubiese sido mejor que la hubiera contado la verdad. – No hago lo que quiero, ojala pudiese hacerlo. – pero Elena no le creía, lo veía en su mirada, estaba demasiado dolida con él. La estaba perdiendo, si es que no la había perdido en el momento en que se alejó de ella. Y ese pensamiento le dolió tanto, que no pudo controlarse. – Esto es lo que quiero hacer. – Y acortó la distancia poniendo una mano en su nuca, puso sus labios sobre los suyos con delicadeza, sin profundizar el beso.  
- No puedes hacerme esto. – protestó la chica cuando se recuperó del beso, ya que la había afectado mucho más de lo que la gustaría. A pesar de todo, lo había disfrutado. – No puedes desaparecer y dejarme tirada, y ahora aparecer como si nada, y por supuesto, no puedes besarme. – le dijo entre dolida y mosqueada, acercándose a él. Damon no se acobardó y simplemente la observó. - ¿Por qué no viniste? – preguntó golpeándole en el pecho, empujándole hacia atrás.  
- Yo… no lo sabía… - pero Damon sabía que eso no era excusa suficiente, así que dejó de dar rodeos. – Yo no tengo nada que merezca la pena Elena, solo un montón de problemas, y ahora más que nunca. Solo creía que ibas a estar mejor sin mí, pensaba que era lo mejor. Te mereces algo mejor que yo. – respondió con la voz cargada de pesadumbre, bajando la cabeza.

Elena tragó saliva, si ya le había dado mucha pena leer esas cosas en los emails, ahora que se las estaba repitiendo en voz alta, la seguían afectando igual… o incluso más porque sabía de quien venían. No podía evitar apiadarse de él si le veía tan vulnerable.

- Eso no era decisión tuya. – le regañó, decepcionada. – No tenías derecho a elegir algo así por mí.  
- Ya lo sé, pero creía que era lo mejor, no quería meterte en mis problemas. Ni me imaginé que pudiera estar pasando algo así. – el joven se sentía tan culpable que seguía sin mirarla.  
- Te necesitaba. – le confirmó ella, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, lo que hizo que él volviera a mirarla, con los labios entreabiertos como si fuese a contestar en cualquier momento. – Me fallaste Damon. Necesitaba alguien a mi lado, te lo pedí.  
- Lo siento tanto Elena, pero es que… hay cosas que tú no sabes, no soy bueno para nadie y no quería meterte en mis problemas.  
- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? – le interrumpió dándole otro golpe.  
- Es la verdad. – dijo negando con la cabeza. - Si no fui, no fue porque quisiera darte plantón. No pude ir.  
- Ni avisar. – le recordó dolida. - ¿Qué era eso tan importante? – preguntó, ya más por la curiosidad de saber porque lo había perdido todo que porque realmente quisiera saberlo.  
- Es complicado. – suspiró él.  
- Ya claro, no sé porque esperaba otra respuesta. – murmuró decepcionada la chica.

Damon vio la decepción en sus ojos y sintió una nueva punzada.

- Espera. – la paró, sin saber que Elena iba a abrir la puerta para echarle. – Si de verdad quieres saberlo, te lo contaré. – cedió y ella asintió con dureza. – Pero hay mucho que no sabes. – la avisó.  
- Empieza.  
- No. – la sorprendió él. – Primero descansa o relájate un poco. Lo necesitas y yo necesito un poco de tiempo para organizarme. No es fácil.

Elena le miró con desconfianza.

- No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no voy a escaquearme otra vez, te lo prometo. – la aclaró, leyendo a la perfección sus pensamientos.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor una ducha rápida no me vendría mal. – dudó la chica, esperaba que el agua caliente la ayudase a aclarar sus ideas.

Damon se quedó solo en la habitación y empezó a dar vueltas con nerviosismo. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado, así que se sentó un momento en la cama mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Escuchó un crujido al sentarse y encontró varios números de la revista, observó el primero, donde pudo ver su firma dentro de un círculo rojo. Sonrió un poco al verlo y buscó en los otros números, hasta que encontró la cara de su padre en la portada. Con rabia, las dejó a un lado de la cama, bocabajo para que no se viera la portada, y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

Elena salió del baño sintiéndose totalmente renovada. Había tardado mucho más de lo que pretendía, aunque la verdad es que el descanso la había venido bien, la había ayudado a olvidarse de la pesadilla de Tyler. Después de lo que había pasado, estaba totalmente segura de que lo suyo con Tyler estaba muerto y se alegraba infinitamente de ello. Al menos había conseguido algo positivo en todo esto, por esa parte, sus problemas se habían acabado o al menos eso esperaba.  
Ahora solo la preocupaba lo que iba a hacer con Damon, seguía sin estar segura de los motivos o de porque seguía permitiéndole estar allí. La verdad es que seguía descolocándola, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrárselo dormido en su cuarto, sentado en la cama y apoyado contra la pared. Estuvo a punto de sacudirle pero se detuvo a medio camino. Estos días, una pequeña parte de ella había pensado que detrás del comportamiento de Damon había algo, aunque había ganado la decepción. Pero ahora estaba viendo mucho más de lo que él la decía, que le había pasado algo era evidente. Su aspecto hablaba por él. Y verle así, por muy enfadada que quisiera estar con él, era demasiado para ella, no podía evitar que todos sus instintos protectores salieran a flote.

Retiró la mano que había extendido y la dejó caer a su costado al verle tan agotado. Quizá ella no era la única que lo había estado pasando mal, él tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto. Decidió dejarle un poco y salió de la habitación. Recogió los restos del vaso que Tyler había roto y después colocó en su sitio el sillón que él había movido a patadas. A pesar de su vergüenza, se alegraba de que ellos hubiesen aparecido y la hubiesen echado un cable. ¿Y si Damon llevaba razón y hubiera debido contárselo a alguien?

- Eh, despierta. – le dijo la chica, moviéndole el hombro suavemente. – Damon, despierta.

Él se movió un poco, protestando, hasta que abrió los ojos. Se quedó momentáneamente descolocado al ver a Elena frente a él, pero en seguida recordó todo y Elena pudo ver como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la chica, algo preocupada a su pesar. – No tienes buen aspecto.  
- No es nada que no se cure con unas cuantas horas de sueño seguidas. – respondió frotándose los ojos, avergonzado. - ¿Te importa si voy al baño?  
- La puerta de enfrente. – le indicó con la mano.

Damon se levantó y le dirigió una mirada tímida mientras salía. Dejó la puerta abierta mientras abría el grifo, hundió las manos en el agua helada y se mojó la cara para despejarse. Después se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, humedeciéndoselo, pero se notaba más despierto, justo lo que pretendía. Volvió con Elena, dispuesto a afrontar el mal trago de tener que contarle el lío en el que andaba metido.

La chica le esperaba sentada en la cama, por lo que se sentó a su lado, muy cerca pero sin llegar a tocarla. Respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

- Hay dos partes en esta historia. – dijo en tono sombrío. – La de Rose, mi ex novia que me engañaba con otros, ya la conoces, pero del otro no sabes nada. ¿Has leído esto? – preguntó enseñándole un número de la revista, aquel en el que estaba la entrevista a Guisseppe Salvatore.  
- No. – negó la chica sin entender el cambio de tema.  
- Lee. – le pidió abriéndola por la entrevista.

La chica subió las piernas a la cama y se apoyó en Damon para leer, ya que no cogió la revista de sus manos. Él no quería leer, ni siquiera había trabajado en ese número, pero acabó sin poder resistirse. El artículo lo había escrito Rebekah y la mayor parte eran preguntas sobre sus negocios y como había ascendido tan alto. Pero también había una parte dedicada a su familia. Elena leyó que tenía un hijo, al que había criado solo ya que su esposa murió durante el parto. Guisseppe hablaba con orgullo de su hijo, de quien decía que llevaba unos años fuera del país estudiando el mercado en distintos países, para ampliar los horizontes de la empresa Salvatore…

Damon golpeó la pared con rabia al leer tantas mentiras, sobresaltando a Elena en el camino.

- Falso, hipócrita, mentiroso. – dijo sin poder contenerse. Elena le miró sin comprender lo que le pasaba, ya que notaba que estaba mucho más tenso que antes. – Elena, te presento al hipócrita de mi padre. – la soltó sin preámbulos, dejándola en shock. – Él que como puedes ver, es un gran mentiroso. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi madre, eso sí es verdad, pero él jamás me crió. Lo hizo una amiga de mi madre, aunque no me acuerdo mucho de eso porque era pequeño y mi padre la despedió, ya sabes. – comentó de forma ambigua, haciendo una mueca. – El mundo de mi padre es lo más hipócrita y falso que te puedas imaginar, solo importan las apariencias y todo se decide por el dinero, solo importa el interés. Yo odio eso, pero mi padre no lo entiende, nunca me ha entendido y ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Tampoco me hizo caso nunca, excepto en esas fiestas donde tenía que mantener las apariencias, hasta mi último año de instituto, cuando se empeñó en que estudiase dirección y gestión de empresas, para que trabajase con él en la empresa familiar. Y no lo hice, así que su reacción fue que si quería estudiar otra cosa que me lo pagase yo, así que me tuve que buscar la vida.  
- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad, poniendo la mano encima de su brazo sin darse cuenta, sabía que Damon era diseñador gráfico así que tenía que haber estudiado otra cosa.  
- Mi madre me dejó bastante dinero en herencia, una parte a los 18 y el resto a los 21. – respondió él y después siguió con su historia. – Así que nunca he trabajado con él, todo eso es mentira. Y eso de que su hijo está desaparecido de la sociedad porque lleva cinco años fuera del país investigando mercados… si lleva cinco años sin saber de mí es porque me echó de casa y se inventaría eso para evitar el que dirán. Me echó de casa, con 21 años, ¿qué clase de padre hace eso? – repitió con la mirada gacha, a pesar de todo, eso le seguía doliendo. Como miraba hacia el colchón no podía ver la forma en que le miraba Elena. – Me prometí que no tendría más contacto con él y por supuesto, no quiero nada suyo. Pero entre Rose y él me están chantajeando.  
- ¿Chantajeando? – repitió la chica asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que estaba escuchando.  
- Según Rose, está embarazada, de un encuentro que tuvimos hace unos meses donde acabamos acostándonos, como siempre. – dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura. - No tengo ni idea de cómo me habrá encontrado, pero estaba esperándome cuando salí de la redacción. Me abordó como siempre y cuando intenté irme y que me dejase en paz, me soltó eso. Y que si no iba con ella, iría a la prensa a contarle a que se dedicaba el heredero de empresas Salvatore. Así que no me quedó más remedio que ir con ella y resultó que está compinchada con mi padre. Entre los dos me chantajean, o hago lo que lo que ellos quieren o Rose irá con su historia a la prensa. Eso significa que contará su mentira y como yo soy el malo de esta historia, la creerán a ella y me investigaran a mí diga lo que diga. Eso podría destrozar a la revista y no puedo permitirlo, no pienso arrastrar a nadie conmigo en esto. – le fue contando, medio del tirón medio a trompicones, sin mirarla en ningún momento para no ver el rechazo, que sabría que obtendría.  
- ¿Y qué quieren de ti? – le preguntó la chica, escuchar todo eso había mitigado gran parte de su enfado, ahora la dolía mucho más que él no hubiese confiado en ella.  
- Mi padre que vuelva y trabaje con él, lo que ha querido siempre. Y Rose… lo único que ha querido siempre de mí, dinero y supongo que toda la fama y prestigio que cree que tiene mi apellido. Quiere atarme a ella con esa excusa.  
- ¿Pero es verdad? – le preguntó la chica sin poder evitar que le temblase la voz.  
- No. – dijo él con seguridad. – No puede ser, estoy bastante seguro de que no, pero no puedo demostrarlo. Al menos no a tiempo. Están tan seguros de que me tienen, que conseguí una semana para intentar librarme de ellos. No he parado de buscar una solución hasta ahora. Según ellos tienen unos análisis que lo demuestran, pero no me dejaron verlos así que estoy bastante convencido de que son falsos, pero no tengo tiempo para demostrarlo. – confesó él. – La culpa es mía y no quería arrastrar a nadie conmigo, por eso no te respondí.

Elena se quedó en silencio, asimilando toda la información, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Pero no las compartía.

- ¿Sabes? Lo hubiese entendido si me lo hubieses contando. – le dijo finalmente.  
- No se trataba de eso Elena, no era que lo entendieras o no. – le aclaró Damon, alzando la mirada con gesto triste. – Se trata de que yo no podía arrastrarte a algo de lo que no sé si voy a poder salir. No te mereces eso, iba con la mejor intención, nunca pensé que te estaba haciendo más daño así. – volvió a agachar la mirada al recordar cuál había sido su papel en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

La chica le apretó la mano en un gesto que les sorprendió a ambos y Damon se volvió a mirarla.

- Bueno… no tenías forma de saberlo. – murmuró ella en voz baja. – Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho, lo que no es justo es que tomases una decisión así por mí. – le recriminó.  
- Lo siento. – murmuró él, arrepentido.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero esta vez, Damon miraba la mano de ella en su brazo. Ya le había contando todo y aún seguía estando a su lado, aunque tampoco le había dicho nada. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero ya no tenía nada más que perder, así que subió el brazo hasta darla mano. Como no le rechazó, entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos. Elena le miró.

- Aún no sé qué hacer contigo. – le dijo, pero no se apartó de él.  
- Es más de lo que esperaba. – reconoció él.  
- ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poca confianza? – preguntó sorprendida ella. – No contestes, solo era una pregunta retórica. – le paró al ver que tenía intención de hablar. – No crees en las relaciones, ya lo sé.

Damon solo suspiró, torciendo los labios por un segundo, si solo fuese eso. No entendía como Elena no le había echado ya, pero tampoco iba a quejarse por eso.

- Es difícil creer en algo que nunca has tenido, Elena. A mí nunca me salen bien las cosas, y para una vez que parecía que todo mejoraba. – dijo apretándole la mano, refiriéndose a ellos. – mira cómo me va. Supongo que lo mío es estar solo. ¡Au! – protestó cuando ella le golpeó en el pecho con su mano libre.  
- Que no hables así. – le regañó con dureza, le dolía en el alma ver cómo Damon hablaba de sí mismo, especialmente porque no era verdad. – No te menosprecies de esa manera, y no me digas que es verdad, porque no lo es.  
- Si tú lo dices. – respondió él, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo con ella.

Elena también lo dejó, la verdad es que no quería discutir, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Seguían en silencio cuando Damon se levantó.

- Creo que debería irme. – dijo apenado. – Lo siento Elena, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

La cara de Elena se transformó y su tranquilidad desapareció.

- Eh, tranquila. – dijo enseguida volviéndose a sentar y cogiéndola por las mejillas. – Esto ya se acabó, no te va a pasar nada, estás a salvo. – y la sonrió un poco, para darla ánimos porque no quería verla tan triste como ahora.  
- Tú no sabes lo que es, toda la tensión… - la mirada del chico se oscureció aún más al escucharla decir eso.  
- ¿No quieres estar sola, verdad? – adivinó y ella negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, puedo quedarme un rato más, hasta que vuelvan tus amigos.  
- No, ellos no por favor. – le pidió, sabiendo que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y ahora no se sentía preparado para ello.  
- Tengo que volver, necesito mi ordenador para terminar de editar la revista. No tardaría mucho… también puedes venirte conmigo si quieres. – ofreció tan pronto como se le ocurrió, al ver que realmente no la hacía ninguna gracia quedarse sola.

Antes de que Elena pudiese contestarle, su móvil empezó a sonar. Tuvo que soltarla para poder contestar.

- Ey Ric. – saludó, después de los días que había pasado solo, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos.  
- ¿Cómo te va, Damon? – le preguntó él.  
- Voy tirando. – respondió sin faltar del todo a la verdad. - ¿Y tú?  
- Ya sabes, estoy hasta arriba. – suspiró su amigo. – Pero al menos ya se ha acabado la semana. Jenna me ha obligado a llamarte. – le contó. – Quiere que te pregunte si vas a venir mañana, pero vas a venir, ¿no?  
- No lo sé Ric, no tengo ganas de ir. – dijo llevándose la otra mano al pelo, por detrás de la nuca.  
- Joder Damon. Dijiste que vendrías. – le recriminó Ric.  
- Ya sé lo que dije, pero es que… - intentó disculparse, pero su amigo no le dejó.  
- Todos los años estás igual. Siempre me toca suplicarte. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto no tiene ninguna gracia si tú no vienes? – Ric estaba harto, todos los años tenía la misma conversación con Damon en esas fechas. – Entiendo que te cueste, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso ni puedes cambiarlo, al menos disfruta del día con tus amigos. Venga, dile a Elena que no te acapare, que casi no te hemos visto esta semana. – le dijo.  
- No es lo que crees, Ric. – respondió, sintiéndose culpable por tener a sus amigos tan abandonados.  
- Si puedes traértela Damon, ya sabes que puedes invitar a quien quieras. – volvió a insistirle.

Elena, que había estado pendiente de su conversación, le puso una mano en el hombro para llamarle la atención.

- ¿No lo sabe? – articuló en silencio.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

- Solo tú. – respondió de la misma forma.

La expresión de Elena se endureció y se acercó para hablarle al altavoz.

- Ahora te llama. – dijo, colgando la llamada.

- Elena. – la regañó el joven.  
- No, Damon. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? – le preguntó.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero meter a nadie en esto. – repitió.  
- Pero Damon, que son tus amigos. No puedes ocultarles una cosa así, ¿cómo crees que les va a sentar cuando se enteren? Van a creer que no confías en ellos. – le explicó, porque eso es justo lo que creía ella. - ¿Qué crees qué es lo que me duele a mí de todo esto? Que no confiaste en mí, lo habría entendido y habría podido ayudarte, pero tú ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de poder decidir.  
- No lo había pensado así. – reconoció Damon.  
- Tienes que contárselo. – y Damon asintió a regañadientes, sabiendo que ella llevaba razón. - ¿Dónde quieren que vayas?  
- Ah, eso, Ric ha montado una barbacoa, mañana. – le contó él.  
- Pues te vendría bien, así descansas un poco. – le aconsejó. – Un día de desconexión.

Damon abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y cambió de idea.

- Tú también lo necesitas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – le ofreció.  
- No sé si es buena idea. – dudó la chica.  
- Venga piénsalo, es un cambio de ambiente y relax por un par de días. Los dos lo necesitamos. – la animó. – Además, así podrás comprobar que se lo cuento todo.  
- No sé, es que no quiero que ellos se enteren…  
- No te preocupes, por mí no se van a enterar. – la tranquilizó. – Solo sería desconexión, ¿recuerdas?

Elena sonrió, al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado con él esa vez. La verdad es que Damon llevaba razón, lo que mejor la venía ahora era cambiar un poco de entorno y desconectar, para superar el mal trago.

- Venga, vale. – acabó asintiendo, sacándole un sonrisa a Damon, sin saber que para él era importante que pasase el día con él.  
- ¿Vienes? – preguntó sin poder disimular una parte de su ilusión y Elena no pudo dejar de observar que parte del brillo había vuelto a sus ojos.  
- Sí. Pero esto no cambia nada, sigo sin saber que hacer contigo. – le advirtió, porque aún seguía estando dolida con él, pero a la vez también estaba preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando.  
- Primero déjame que salga de esto y sí sale bien, lo hablaremos después, ¿vale? - propuso, retirándole un mechón del cabello cuando ella asintió. - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó señalando la puerta.  
- Deja que coja mis cosas primero, ¿no? – bromeó la chica. – Dime lo que tengo que llevar.  
- Ropa cómoda, para un par de días. Y llévate también algo viejo, que no te importe que se manche. – dijo mientras volvía a llamar a su amigo. – Ric.  
- ¿Ya te ha convencido Elena? – se burló su amigo.  
- Algo así. – reconoció él y Ric se rió.  
- Pues dale las gracias de mi parte. ¿Venís los dos entonces, no?  
- Sí. ¿A qué hora os va bien? – preguntó.  
- A la que queráis, nosotros nos vamos dentro de un rato. Esta noche la pasamos allí. – le contó. – Ah, no me mandes nada, ya sabes que allí no llega bien Internet, tráete el ordenador mañana.  
- Vale, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Ric. – se despidió Damon.  
- Cuídate Damon. – respondió su amigo, colgando para contarle todo a su mujer.

Mientras él hablaba, Elena había empezado a recoger la habitación para dejarla presentable para cuando volviera su prima.

- Te espero fuera. – dijo el joven, saliendo de la habitación.

La chica no tardó mucho en salir, la verdad es que ahora todo le traía demasiados recuerdos y quería salir de allí. Y Damon…  
bueno, le seguía doliendo la forma en que él había desaparecido, pero por la forma en que se había portado con ella hoy, le costaba seguir enfadada con él.

- Cuando quieras. – le dijo al verle esperando en el salón.  
- Avisa a tus amigos, haber si se van a pensar que te he secuestrado. – bromeó él.  
- Ya les he escrito una nota. – contestó enseñándosela, después fue a la nevera y la dejó colgada con un imán. – Ya les he dicho que si no tienen noticias mías, la culpa es tuya, que tomen represalias. – le devolvió la broma.

Damon sonrió al ver eso, le gustaba mucho más esa actitud, le dolía tanto verla llorando y más cuando sabía que él tenía mucha culpa en eso. Antes de salir, cogió la bolsa de viaje que ella había dejado en la mesa mientras colgaba la nota y abrió la puerta, dejándola salir. Elena cerró con llave y le siguió escaleras abajo. Como el coche estaba justo enfrente del portal, lo primero que vio Damon fue la multa en el parabrisas. La cogió y la miró distraídamente antes de guardársela en un bolsillo.

- ¿Te han multado? – preguntó Elena intentando verlo.  
- No es nada, es lo que tienen las prisas. Sube. – la invitó abriendo la puerta.

No tardaron nada en llegar y en cuanto Damon abrió la puerta de su piso, fue realmente consciente del desastre que tenía montado allí. Por suerte, la peor parte estaba en su habitación, por lo que pudo cerrar la puerta evitando que la chica lo viese. Comprobó que su ordenador, que seguía sobre la mesa con la pantalla alzada y completamente negra, estaba sin batería mientras tiraba los restos del café.

- Ponte cómoda. – la invitó mientras recogía todo.

Elena observó el piso, entendiendo que el momento tampoco estaba siendo nada fácil para Damon. Al sentarse en el sofá suspiró de alivio y por fin se sintió segura, por primera vez en varios días. Damon tenía ese efecto sobre ella, quizá por que cuando había necesitado a alguien, había sido él quien había estado, aunque alguna vez también había sido él el culpable de la situación.

Fue precisamente Damon quien la sacó de sus pensamientos al sentarse a su lado. Ya había dejado su cazadora en el estudio y había enchufado el portátil para seguir trabajando.

- Puedes poner la tele o lo que quieras. – dijo siendo consciente de que tampoco había mucho más que hacer, ofreciéndole los mandos.  
- Tampoco sé cómo manejar esto. – respondió la chica pasando canales mientras buscaba el disco duro.  
- Te ayudo. – respondió dejando el portátil a un lado para inclinarse hacia ella.

Elena acabó viendo una película mientras Damon se puso a terminar la edición, sin embargo, la chica no podía evitar mirarle de reojo. Aún tenía pendiente una conversación con él, pero no sabía cómo sacarle el tema de los emails. Así que se quedaron en silencio, aparentemente cada uno concentrado en lo suyo.

Damon estaba agotado y lo notaba especialmente ahora que estaba sentado. Se moría de ganas de tumbarse en la cama pero aún era pronto, además empezaba a sentir hambre.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – le preguntó Elena como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. - ¿De qué te ríes?  
- De nada. – respondió riéndose. – Sí, ¿pedimos algo?  
- Si no hay otra opción.  
- Creo que no, pero míralo si quieres, a mí me da igual. – respondió despreocupadamente y ella se levantó.  
- Pero si no tienes de nada. – se extrañó ella al abrir la nevera. - ¿Cómo has…? – pero se calló cuando una sospecha pasó por su mente. Volvió al salón y se puso detrás de él. – Dime que no es lo que yo creo. – le dijo en tono serio.  
- No sé lo que crees. – intentó bromear pero la forma en que ella le miraba le recordaba demasiado a Jenna cuando le regañaba por ser tan descuidado.  
- Damon. – volvió a insistirle ella. - ¿Cómo haces estas cosas?  
- Prioridades Elena. – reconoció él. – Lo único en que pensaba era en encontrar una solución, lo demás no me importaba.

Elena se quedó sin respuesta a eso. Damon acaba de reconocer que no le importaba nada excepto la búsqueda que andaba haciendo, pero había ido a su casa…

- Pero… viniste. – acabó diciendo lo que le pasaba por la mente.  
- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? No podía quedarme sin hacer nada y con esa sospecha. – sus ojos se oscurecieron de solo recordar esa posibilidad. – No habría podido soportar que te pasase algo por mi culpa.  
- Damon… - murmuró perdida en sus ojos. Él se levantó y acarició la mejilla de la chica al pasar.

Ella le cogió la mano, impidiéndole irse.

- Muchas gracias. – le dijo con sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos. – Por todo, por estar ahí aunque no lo supiera. Por seguir aquí. Gracias Damon.  
- De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Y lo volvería a hacer. Pero si pudiera, lo haría antes. – confesó mirándola con hilo de tristeza por todo lo que habría pasado. – Si pudiera no haría las cosas igual. – "no volvería a alejarme de ti" pensó volviendo a pasar el pulgar por su mejilla.

Pidieron una pizza para cenar y mientras esperaban, el joven se fue a darse una ducha. Aunque primero recogió la habitación, lo que consistió en hacer la cama, apilar la ropa y llevarla al baño en un montón. Salió justo cuando llamaban a la puerta y sin importarle estar en pijama, se adelantó a Elena para abrir. La repartidora se quedó boquiabierta ante la imagen así que, sin mucha paciencia, le cogió la caja de las manos y le dejó el dinero, cerrando la puerta. Elena también le miraba, sin perderse detalle de su pecho desnudo o como los pantalones del pijama dejaban a la vista el inicio de sus caderas.

- Podías haber terminado de vestirte. – le dijo ella quitándole la caja y aspirando el delicioso olor.  
- La camiseta la tienes tú, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Damon divertido, entrando en la cocina para coger vasos y algo con que cortar la pizza.

Los dos estaban hambrientos y no tardaron mucho en dar cuenta de la pizza. A Damon se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, Elena se dio cuenta y como ella también estaba agotada por todas las emociones del día, cogió su mano y tiró de él para levantarle.

- No es necesario Elena. – protestó, andando medio dormido. – Sé ir solo.  
- Tienes que descansar Damon, estás hecho polvo. – fue la respuesta de ella, tirando de él.

Damon se tiró en la cama, suspirando de placer por la suavidad de la sábanas, y Elena se metió al baño a ponerse el pijama. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando salió y vio que ya estaba dormido.

- Realmente estabas agotado. – susurró sentándose en la cama. – Que sepas que no me gusta nada la forma en que hablas de ti. Eres mucho más grande de lo que crees. – añadió aprovechando que él no le oía y tumbándose a su lado.

El chico notó el cambio de peso en la cama e inconscientemente buscó la cercanía de la chica. Y ella se dejó, disfrutando del contacto y las sensaciones que le provocaba, porque no había podido olvidarle a pesar de que lo había intentado con ganas. Se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, cayendo dormida casi enseguida.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Damon se despertó totalmente relajado y descansado, realmente necesitaba esas horas de sueño. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero notaba el calor de otro cuerpo enredado junto al suyo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Elena aún dormida. No quería despertarla, así que cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse otra vez, rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo. Pero no lo consiguió ya que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no era solo Elena, también tenía que pensar como le iba a contar a sus amigos todo lo que les había estado ocultando.

Volvió a mirar a la chica, que se veía tan indefensa a su lado. No pudo evitar preocuparse por ella y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado.

- Valiente. – susurró al hacerlo, pensando en lo fuerte que era al haber conseguido aguantar tanto tiempo en una situación así, pero sobre todo, al ser capaz de lidiar con él.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se fue al baño, a vestirse y prepararse para el fin de semana, aunque dejó la puerta abierta por si la chica se despertaba. Estaba terminando de afeitarse cuando empezó a oír ruidos en el cuarto. Terminó de enjuagarse y se asomó, para ver que la chica estaba empezando a despertarse.

- Buenos días. – saludó de buen humor.  
- Hola. – respondió la chica, medio adormilada mientras se estiraba, sin ser aún consciente de donde estaba.  
- Cuando quieras nos vamos. – respondió saliendo del baño y buscando una camiseta en un cajón de la cómoda.

Elena se quejó un poco mientras se frotaba los ojos, estaba muy a gusto en la cama.

- ¿Ahora te entran las prisas?  
- Mira la hora. – fue la respuesta de él. – Hemos dormido más de doce horas. Y me muero de hambre. Venga, vamos a desayunar. – dijo haciendo un puchero para que fuese con él.

Pero el truco no le salió tal y como quería, porque aunque sí consiguió que ella se levantase, la chica siguió manteniendo cierta distancia. Y lo entendía, por lo que no podía reprocharla nada, era suficiente para él que siguiera estando a su lado. Pero tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, tampoco podía evitar que eso le doliera.

Se prepararon y poco después salían del piso. A pesar de las protestas de Elena, no consiguió que Damon entrase en razón y la dejase llevar su bolsa. A la chica le resultaba difícil mantener la distancia que había impuesto entre ellos, pero se excusaba en que era lo mejor. Primero tenía que aclararse ya que seguía sin saber que pensar respecto a él. Quería estar dolida y enfadada, pero le resultaba difícil porque Damon la importaba mucho y no paraba de ver pruebas de que las cosas no eran fáciles para él. Además estaba el detalle de las prioridades que él había mencionado, tragó saliva recordando que Damon había dado a entender que ella era su prioridad.

Como Damon no tenía de nada, se fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana, aunque sin tocar ningún tema personal, hablando de trivialidades mientras desayunaban. Al menos parecían haber encontrado un punto más cómodo que el silencio de antes. Ya estaban de vuelta en el coche y Damon buscó en sus bolsillos para sacar su Ipod. Se lo dio a Elena en cuanto lo encontró. Ella fue a conectarlo al coche, pero el joven se lo impidió.

- No, póntelo tú si quieres. Siempre me salto la salida, no quiero que me pase hoy también. – la explicó. Si se saltaba la salida, acabarían a unos cuantos pueblos de distancia ya que no podía dar media vuelta y tardarían el triple de tiempo en llegar.

Elena le miró sin comprender y entonces se fijó en que el rumbo que llevaban los sacaría de la ciudad.

- ¿Pero no viven en tu barrio? – preguntó confundida.  
- Sí, pero no están ahí. Se han ido a pasar el fin de semana al pueblo, tienen una casa y además la familia de Jenna vive allí. – explicó y se dio cuenta de que la chica no se esperaba esto. – Oye, si no quieres ir podemos dar media vuelta. – ofreció.

Elena estaba indecisa, creía que solo iba a ser pasar un rato con los amigos de Damon y después podría volver a la seguridad de un sitio conocido, no que se iban a ir fuera de la ciudad y además con su jefe. Pero sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar, que si ella no iba, Damon tampoco lo haría, por lo que no les contaría a sus amigos el lío en el que estaba metido. Y entonces no recibiría su apoyo, que era lo que necesitaba para salir adelante.

- No, sigue. – le dijo mientras se ponía los cascos y se recostaba en el asiento, dándole la espalda.

Por su tono, el joven supo que ella estaba algo molesta. "Empezamos bien" pensó, si Elena se había molestado porque no le hubiese dicho que iban fuera de la ciudad, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar el resto. Ya no podía cambiarlo, así que se centró en la carretera y se concentró en no equivocarse de camino.

Elena fue mirando por la ventanilla todo el camino mientras descansaba escuchando música. Se sorprendió admirando el ambiente pintoresco del pueblo por el que pasaban. Por la seguridad con la que Damon conducía, dedujo que debían de estar por el buen camino. Él iba mirando a ambos lados, sin duda buscando algo y le vio sonreír, por lo que ella sonrió a su pesar. Le encantaba su forma de sonreír, que prometía tantas cosas y decía tanto sobre él. Damon giró en la siguiente calle y fue avanzando despacio, buscando un lugar donde aparcar. Vio el todoterreno de su amigo, que Ric había sacado a la calle por si Damon no tenía sitio en la calle, al menos pudiera aparcar en la plaza de dentro de la casa.

Elena observó la casa cuando el coche se detuvo. Se trataba de una gran casa de dos plantas, con un amplio tejado. Desde donde estaban podía ver que la parte de atrás estaba vallada, por lo que supuso que habría un jardín. Damon sonrió un poco cuando vio la forma en que ella miraba todo, al darse cuenta de que a la chica le gustaba el lugar. Normal, a él también le gustaba ir allí, era un sitio que le traía muchos buenos recuerdos de momentos pasados en compañía de sus amigos.

Se bajó del coche y fue al maletero para coger las cosas de ambos. La chica le siguió, con la timidez de no saber qué hacer. Intentó cogerle algo, pero de nuevo, Damon se negó y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de entrar, se volvió hacia ella y la animó.

- No te preocupes, confía en mí. – le pidió.  
- Sigo sin saber si esto es una buena idea. – la chica le confesó sus dudas.  
- Lo es. – afirmó.  
- Y lo dice el que nunca se equivoca. – le reprochó, sin poder evitarlo, el comentario le salió automáticamente.  
- Precisamente por lo mucho que me equivoco, sé cuando no lo estoy haciendo. – respondió dolido y empujó la puerta con confianza, encontrándosela abierta.

Entró en la entrada vacía llamando a voces a sus amigos.

- Damon. – le saludó Ric asomándose desde una puerta del pasillo. – Hola Elena. – saludó al verla detrás de su amigo.  
- Hola. – saludó la chica con timidez por estar delante de su jefe.

Aunque le costaba verle de esa forma, al verle despeinado y vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta en la que se veían manchas de pintura.

- No me acerco por si te mancho. – se disculpó, señalándose a sí mismo.  
- ¿Y Jenna? – preguntó Damon al no verla aparecer.  
- Está un poco liada, ahora lo verás. – rió Ric. – Por cierto, no puedes venderte tan caro. – le reprochó a su amigo acercándose a él. Después sonrió, mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro. – Felicidades viejo. – le felicitó con cariño ante el asombro de Elena, que no tenía ni idea.  
- Gracias. – no le quedó más remedio que contestar a él, pero enseguida cedió a su entusiasmo y chocó la mano con él. – Y de viejo nada, que tú eres más mayor que yo. – bromeó.  
- Yo que vosotros me cambiaría antes de venir. – les aconsejó Ric, dejándoles solos ya que había visto la cara de sorpresa de Elena y supuso que igual que le había pasado a él en su momento, la chica no sabía nada.  
- Ven. – le dijo Damon a la chica y empezó a andar, guiándola por la casa.

La llevó hasta la planta de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones. Y totalmente a propósito la llevó hasta el extremo contrario donde estaba la habitación de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta de una habitación y dejó las bolsas sobre la cama.

- ¿No pensabas decírmelo? – le preguntó la chica, mirándole con dureza y cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

Damon tragó saliva antes de contestar, Elena se había enfadado mucho más de lo que creía.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó para confirmarlo, sin dejarle hablar.  
- Sí. – reconoció él.  
- Así que esto es una celebración. – dedujo correctamente ella y Damon volvió a asentir. – ¿Y no me lo dices? ¿Cómo eres capaz de traerme a traición?  
- ¿Habrías venido si te lo hubiese dicho? – preguntó él a modo de respuesta.  
- No, yo no pinto nada aquí. – respondió enseguida, pero se arrepintió un poco al ver que ese comentario le había dolido.  
- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Yo solo quería que vinieras con nosotros para que salieras de ahí, que te olvidases de todo unos días. Ya sé que te molesta que no te diga las cosas, pero a mí también me duele que no me contases lo que pasaba. Tú también me mentiste y no te lo voy recordando a cada rato. – explotó al fin, dolido porque sus buenas intenciones se convirtiesen en armas de doble filo contra él. – Podrías ponerte un poco en mi lugar Elena, el día de mi cumpleaños también es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, no es un día que me apetezca recordar. – continuó diciendo mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos. – Así que perdona por intentar ayudarte. Y cámbiate de ropa, Ric y Jenna estarán pintando alguna habitación o arreglando algo. – terminó con dureza, cogiendo sus cosas y pegando un portazo al salir.

Elena le observó irse sin decir nada, sorprendida por su arrebato. Aunque no podía negar que había bastante verdad en sus palabras, era cierto que ella no había sido del todo sincera con él y que él no se lo había reprochado en ningún momento, en vez de eso, solo se había preocupado por ella. La verdad es que no era una forma justa de pagarle su preocupación. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, le había dolido mucho la forma en que él había desaparecido, al igual que la hubiese dejado fuera de lo que pasaba.

Pensaba en esto mientras se cambiaba de ropa, poniéndose unos cómodos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de manga larga que se remangó. Salió de la habitación recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. Damon la esperaba en el pasillo, él ya se había cambiado a unos vaqueros muy desgastados, que incluso tenían algún agujero, y una camiseta de tirantes, esta vez blanca. No dijo nada cuando la chica se puso a su lado, solo se limitó a andar para llevarla hasta sus amigos.  
Se sentía muy decepcionado, Elena tenía muchas cosas que reprocharle, eso era cierto, pero al menos se esperaba un poco de tregua en vez de los palos que se llevaba cada vez que intentaba algo. No era justo, él no había tenido mala intención al hacer lo que hizo, como si fuese a dejar que pasase algo así a propósito.

Damon no se había equivocado con sus suposiciones, sus amigos estaban entretenidos pintando uno de los cuartos de la planta baja. Habían empapelado todo el suelo, tenían varios botes de pintura por el suelo y una escalera, en la que Jenna estaba subida para pintar la parte superior de las paredes. Sonrió inmediatamente al ver a su amigo, aunque tuvo que contenerse para no perder el equilibrio.

- Ayúdame anda. – le pidió al ver que su marido se iba a la otra esquina, riéndose por lo bajo.  
- A sus órdenes. – respondió Damon en tono divertido, haciendo un saludo militar mientras se acercaba a sujetar la escalera para que pudiera bajar.

Jenna se abrazó a él en cuanto pudo, felicitándole mientras hundía la cabeza en su hombro. El joven correspondió con cariño, dándola un beso en la mejilla al separarse. Elena dejó de observar la escena cuando Ric se acercó a ella, ofreciéndola una brocha.

- ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó.  
- Claro. – sonrió ella y dejó de mirar a los otros dos. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?  
- Solo arreglamos esto. – explicó él mientras se iban a una esquina. – Es la casa de mis padres, pero hace muchos años que mi familia no vive aquí. Y nosotros no venimos mucho tampoco, solo fines de semanas sueltos. Nos da pena que se vaya estropeando por el abandono así que intentamos arreglar lo que podemos cuando venimos. Es divertido. – sonrió él, mirándola. No tenía ninguna duda de que si Damon estaba allí era gracias a Elena. Quería agradecérselo, pero les había notado algo tensos cuando había ido a saludarles y no quería liarla aún más.

Las explicaciones sinceras de él, les sirvieron para entablar conversación mientras pintaban. Damon se quedó con Jenna, después de su discusión con la chica prefería alejarse un poco de ella, por lo que se puso a ayudar a su amiga. Solo que ella no era Ric y era mucho más directa que su marido, no era capaz de callarse a pesar de que Ric le había dicho que no preguntase.

- ¿Os pasa algo? – le preguntó directamente.  
- No, ¿por? – respondió él sin mirarla.  
- Porque lo parece.  
- Ya… supongo. Son cosas nuestras, Jenna. – contestó sin ganas, repentinamente muy interesado en la pared que estaba pintando.  
- Ey. Seguro que no va a ser nada, ya lo verás. – le animó ella, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Damon sonrió tristemente y la atrajo hacía él, manchándole deliberadamente la mejilla con pintura.

- Eh. – se quejó ella e intentó devolvérsela.

Las risas de los otros llamaron su atención y Elena y Ric se volvieron a mirar. Ric movió la cabeza, por lo que veía.

- Vaya dos. – murmuró divertido.

Elena los miró un momento más, antes de seguir con lo suyo. Damon parecía divertirse con Jenna.

- Sí que son amigos, ¿no? – le preguntó a Ric.  
- ¿Damon y Jenna? Mucho. – confirmó él, algo extrañado por la pregunta.  
- ¿Y no te molesta? – ahora sí que Ric la miró totalmente sorprendido. – Bueno, ella es tu mujer… - se echó un poco hacia atrás.  
- Y Damon es mi mejor amigo. – terminó la frase de ella. – Para él, Jenna siempre ha sido mi chica, nunca la ha visto de otra forma. Sé que no hay segundas intenciones ahí, por parte de los dos. – la aclaró y después la hizo una confesión. - Y Jenna no puede evitar preocuparse por él, aunque no lo parezca, Damon necesita a alguien a su lado. ¿Pero tú eso ya lo sabes, no?

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que asentir, reconociendo la verdad que había en esas palabras. Como acababa de comprobar el día anterior al ir a su casa, Damon estaba demasiado solo para su propio bien.

Siguieron pintando el resto de la mañana, hasta que dejaron terminadas la mitad baja de todas las paredes. Después subieron a ducharse para comer, tenían dos baños por lo que no tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Ric y Jenna tenían un baño en su habitación, por lo que se fueron allí mientras Damon y Elena caminaban en la otra dirección. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que habían discutido, pocas horas antes, pero ahora no les quedaba más remedio que hablar.

- Puedes pasar primero si quieres. – la ofreció Damon sin mirarla.  
- Me da igual. – respondió ella, que si se giró para mirarle. – Tienes pintura. – le dijo al fijarse, señalando su mejilla.

Él se pasó el dorso de la mano y miró la mancha de pintura azul que tenía en la mano.

- Jenna. – respondió por toda explicación, ladeando la cabeza.  
- Deberías quitártelo antes de que se seque. – le dijo con timidez.  
- Como quieras. – se encogió de hombros y se metió en una de las puertas del pasillo, dejándola de nuevo sola.

Poco después, salía del baño alborotándose el pelo con una mano.

- Ya puedes pasar. – dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Elena.  
- Damon, espera. – le llamó ella y el joven se detuvo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.  
- Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo, levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada. Estaba arrepentida por la forma en que le había estado tratando, Damon llevaba razón con lo que le había dicho.  
- Ahora no. – la sorprendió él.  
- ¿Por qué no? – se le escapó a ella.  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a decir que te miento o que me equivoco? Eso ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo repitas más. – le recordó y Elena pudo ver la decepción en su mirada. – Si me disculpas, tengo que pensar en cómo les cuento a mis mejores amigos que me están chantajeando. – después de decir esto, salió cerrando la puerta.

Elena se quedó con las disculpas en la boca, era evidente que Damon se había enfadado y que aún lo estaba. Bien, por ella, si se había enfadado, podía desenfadarse solo, después de todo así era como estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas.

Los demás la estaban esperando cuando bajó, guiándose por las voces de ellos. Se sintió más cómoda al ver que solo estaban Damon y Jenna. Al parecer la chica estaba terminando de hacer la comida, mientras Damon revoloteaba por allí, haciendo que ella se riera por algo que estaba contando. Él fingió que no pasaba nada cuando su amiga incorporó a Elena a la conversación. En cuanto Ric bajó, salieron al jardín a comer. Jenna había preparado algo ligero, ya que a la noche iban a preparar la barbacoa. Elena se levantó enseguida, para ayudar a Jenna a recoger, mientras los chicos se quedaban allí hablando.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre ellos, y más porque con el que se suponía que tenía más confianza se mostraba distante con ella. Por eso, con la excusa de descansar un rato, se subió arriba. Allí se tumbó en la cama y pensó en cómo iba a afrontar sus problemas, sabía que Kath no lo iba a dejar pasar y querría una explicación. Por eso tenía el móvil desconectado, para posponer el momento lo máximo posible. Pensaba en esto cuando Damon entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó, al verla tumbada en la cama.  
- No, dime. – respondió ella, incorporándose.  
- Voy a ir con Ric haber si pillamos Internet en algún lado y enviamos la revista a edición. Ya que salimos vamos a comprar para esta noche, ¿alguna sugerencia? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco.  
- Eh… no sé, supongo que me da igual, ¿no? – dudó.

Damon sonrió por su indecisión.

- Lo diré de otra forma. ¿Hay algo que no te guste? – a eso Elena si fue capaz de contestarle. – Bájate con Jenna, que se queda sola, ¿no? – la dijo cuando iba a salir.  
- Sí, claro. – respondió ella inmediatamente, levantándose de un salto.

Jenna observaba como los chicos se iban, oculta por las cortinas, desde la cocina.

- Por fin se han ido. – comentó al verles subir en el coche. - ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó esta vez mirando a Elena.  
- Sí, ¿qué necesitas?  
- Un par de manos. – dijo ella empezando a sacar cacharros de un armario y yendo hasta la nevera. – Tenemos que terminar con esto antes de que vuelvan, a ver si nos da tiempo.  
- ¿Qué es? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras ella seguía sacando ingredientes de la nevera.  
- Tarta. De chocolate. A Damon le encanta, le va a hacer mucha ilusión. – explicó ella. – Creo que ya está todo. Ven. – y empezó a explicarle lo que tenían que hacer. - ¿Sabes Elena? Damon es un buen chico. – la sorprendió después de un rato. – Sé que puede ser difícil a veces, pero realmente es muy buen chico.  
- Lo sé Jenna. – respondió desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Jenna la miró mientras empezaba a preparar la base de la tarta, que consistía en una capa de galletas. La chica que tenía al lado miraba con fijeza el chocolate que estaba fundiendo. Una reacción parecida a la de Damon cuando le había preguntado que les pasaba.

- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman. – siguió ella, algo indecisa, pero le podían más las ganas de ayudar a su amigo. – No sé lo que os pasará, pero si sé cuál puede ser el problema. Jamás lo reconocerá, pero Damon tiene mucho miedo a salir herido otra vez, quizá eso le dificulte avanzar. Solo tienes que darle tiempo, y confianza. – Jenna dio con el problema sin saberlo. – Demuéstrale que confías en él, eso debería ser más que suficiente. Pero no le hagas daño, Damon ya ha sufrido mucho. – le pidió con sinceridad.  
- Yo… no quiero hacerle daño. – Elena bajó aún más la mirada porque eso era cierto, pero también sabía que se lo estaba haciendo. Cada minuto que pasaba, más se arrepentía y más deseaba que volviera, esta vez hablaría con él. Se sentía culpable por el distanciamiento que tenían ahora, Damon había intentado arreglarlo y ella solo se había dedicado a reprocharle todo, la culpa de que se hubiese enfadado era solo suya.  
- No se lo merece. – continuó Jenna. – Es mi amigo, solo quiero verle bien. – se explicó, realmente estaba cansada de verle sufrir. – Espero no haberte molestado. – dijo algo apenada.  
- Tranquila. – le aseguró la chica, obligándose a sonreír un poco. - ¿Qué hago ahora? – preguntó alzando la cuchara para que viera que el chocolate estaba totalmente fundido.

Mientras las chicas se entretenían en la cocina, los chicos hacían otras cosas muy diferentes. Estaban en la cima de una colina, en el pueblo de al lado. Sabían que allí había cobertura, por lo que siempre iban allí cuando necesitaban usar internet. Quizá había un lugar así en su propio pueblo, pero nunca habían tenido problemas allí, por lo que iban a lo seguro.  
Se habían sentado en la hierba mientras revisaban todo en el ordenador de Damon. Ric no tardó mucho en darle el ok, por lo que terminaron rápido con esa parte de sus tareas.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte. – dijo Damon en cuanto su amigo lo envió.  
- Ya lo sé. Nunca fallas cuando se trata de la revista. – se defendió su amigo. – Por cierto, ¿se puede saber que has hecho para cabrear tanto a Elena? No habéis aguantado ni una semana de convivencia. – se burló.  
- No vayas por ahí Ric. – Damon le paró al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba. – No he estado con Elena estos días. – confesó.  
- ¿Y qué has hecho? No me digas que has vuelto a lo de siempre. – preguntó preocupado, sabiendo lo autodestructivo que podía llegar a ser Damon cuando se encontraba con Rose.  
- No, solo he estado en casa. – negó él, tranquilizándole un poco. – Pero hay algo que tienes que saber. – añadió, indeciso pero dispuesto a contárselo todo. – Salí de la revista buscando a Elena, pero en su lugar me encontré con Rose. Y no fue la única.

Poco a poco y atascándose en algunos momentos, Damon le fue contando a Ric todo lo que le había pasado, la forma en que Rose y su propio padre le estaban chantajeando. Su amigo solo alcanzaba a caminar en círculos, delante de él, mientras escuchaba la historia, en silencio y con los puños apretados.

- ¿No dices nada? – preguntó Damon cuando terminó su historia. Se lo había contado todo, excepto la parte de los mails y lo que había pasado con Elena, ya que eso no le correspondía a él contarlo.  
- Me lo estoy pensando. No sé si darte palmaditas en la espalda o partirte la cara, Salvatore.

Ric le había llamado por su apellido, eso no era muy buena señal. Ric sabía lo mucho que Damon lo odiaba, así que debía de estar realmente cabreado para llamarle así.

- Venga Ric, no es para tanto. – Damon intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, relajar la tensión del ambiente.  
- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – le cortó su amigo, volviéndose de golpe hacia él. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme una cosa así? Que soy tu amigo joder. Pensaba que entre nosotros no había secretos. – le recriminó.  
- Lo siento Ric, no pensé que te lo fueses a tomar así. No quería meteros en mis problemas. – se excusó él, aunque esa excusa cada vez le sonaba más débil, Elena había llevado razón al advertirle sobre esto.  
- Me da igual Damon, deberías haber confiado en mí, habérmelo contado. ¿Sabes lo peor? – Damon apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas para escuchar a su amigo, que seguía de pie frente a él. – Que me contaste una medio verdad sabiendo que no te iba a preguntar más en cuanto me nombraste a Rose. Te aprovechaste de mi confianza.  
- No era mi intención Ric. – pero su amigo no le dejo continuar.  
- ¿Quién sabía esto? ¿Elena? – preguntó.  
- Sí, ayer se lo conté. Todo. – confesó el joven en voz baja.  
- ¿Ayer? Si esto te pasó el martes. ¿Esto es lo que te pasa con Elena? – Damon asintió en silencio. – No me extraña que se enfade, si es que te lo mereces.  
- Tampoco seas así. – protestó Damon, dolido por tanto reproche.  
- ¿Qué no sea así? Mira Damon, ahora ponte tú en mi lugar. Imagina que te digo que me tengo que ir un par de días y cuando me vuelves a ver, te digo que en realidad me he tenido que ir porque ha pasado algo… – Ric lo pensó un momento y después siguió hablando, intentando que no le temblara la voz, porque era una posibilidad demasiado real. - … con mi hermana, por ejemplo, y me he tenido que ir corriendo. ¿Qué te hubiera parecido eso?

Por toda respuesta, Damon bajó la mirada. Ric tenía razón, eso le hubiese sentado fatal.

- Anda, tira para el coche. – siguió diciendo, cabreado y señalando con el brazo extendido. – Antes de que me arrepienta de no dejarte aquí tirado como te mereces.

Damon se levantó, cabizbajo e hizo lo que su amigo le pedía, ya eran dos los que estaban enfadados con él. Y seguro que Jenna también se enfadaba cuando se enterase. Con lo bien que se había sentido al despertarse y lo mal que le iba todo ahora, y estaba seguro de que las cosas podían empeorar más.

Jenna y Elena escondieron la tarta, que tenían recién terminada, en cuanto escucharon llegar el coche. Pero no se esperaban lo que se encontraron. Ric entró el primero, cargado con unas bolsas. Iba muy serio, lo que hizo sospechar a su mujer.

- Ey. – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó al notarle tan tenso.  
- Que te lo cuente el lumbreras de Damon. – respondió sin ocultar su cabreo justo cuando su amigo aparecía por la puerta, con más bolsas. Ric dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina sin mirarle.

Jenna miró con dureza a Damon, que no había dicho ni una palabra.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho ahora? – le preguntó acercándose a él y dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Damon suspiró y su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena. La chica intuyó lo que estaba pasando y se retiró murmurando una excusa.

- No era mi intención Jenna. – escuchó que decía Damon.

Elena quiso dejarles más intimidad y se fue al piso de arriba. Se mordió labio levemente mientas subía, pensando en lo furioso que le había parecido Ric. Quizá podría intentar hablar con él.

- ¿Ric? – preguntó sin alzar mucho la voz y sin saber a dónde ir.  
- Estoy aquí Elena. – dijo él desde su habitación.

La chica se guió por su voz para llegar a la habitación correcta y le encontró sentado en el alféizar interior de la ventana.

- ¿Lo sabes, no? – preguntó en cuanto entró.  
- Sí. – asintió con un suspiro y la hizo gestos para que fuera a sentarse con él.

La chica entró con timidez y se sentó en el sitio que él la había dejado al bajar las piernas.

- No lo entiendo, de verdad. – volvió a suspirar él mientras la miraba. - ¿Cómo se ha podido callar una cosa así?  
- No lo sé Ric. – respondió la chica, siendo repentinamente consciente de que ella había hecho algo parecido. Volvió a morderse el labio ante ese pensamiento.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, serios y pensativos.

- Bueno, al menos lo ha contado, ¿no? – dijo al fin la chica.  
- Sí, pero solo porque tú le has obligado. – respondió él sin rodeos, dejándola totalmente sorprendida. – Sé lo que hay entre vosotros y Damon me dijo que te lo contó a ti primero, y me colgaste el teléfono. – sonrió él. – Está claro que le obligaste a contárnoslo.  
- Solo le dije que se estaba equivocando al dejar fuera a todo el mundo. – recordó ella.  
- Pero se lo dijiste, que es lo importante. Damon necesita a alguien que le diga las cosas claramente, para que deje de hacer estas estupideces.  
- ¿Hace muchas cosas así? – se preocupó.  
- A veces. – reconoció Ric. – Este último año, demasiadas. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga el porqué.  
- Por Rose. – contestó enseguida y Ric asintió.  
- Eso le destrozó y en parte, aún lo sigue estando. – Elena escuchó con mucha atención. – Fue muy duro y no le culpo por la forma que tiene de enfrentarse a ello, pero me revienta que se aleje de esa forma en vez de confiar en nosotros.  
- Me imagino que algo así tiene que ser horrible. Descubrir que te engañan de esa forma… - Ric asintió ante sus palabras.  
- No solo descubrirlo, sino también verlo tú mismo. – matizó y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero ya no tenía solución, así que no intentó arreglarlo.  
- ¿Él lo vio? – preguntó intentando que no le temblara la voz, se sentía fatal solo de imaginar a Damon en esa situación.  
- Él los pilló en la cama, en su propio piso. – reconoció Ric y cambió de tema enseguida. – Pero ahora al menos sabemos lo que está pasando de verdad y podemos ayudar con lo que sea.  
- Sí. – suspiró la chica, pensativa. - ¿Te ha dicho si tiene algún plan? – se interesó, pensando que al que era su amigo le habría contado más cosas que a ella.  
- No. – reconoció. – Aunque tampoco le he dado mucha opción a que me lo cuente, si es que lo tiene. – entonces Ric se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy seria e intentó reconfortarla. – Eh, seguro que ha pensado en algo. Damon siempre tiene un plan. – dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros en un gesto de confianza. – Estaba demasiado cabreado para preguntarle, pero no dudo que tendrá un plan B. Si él odia eso, no va a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente.  
- ¿Vas a ayudarle? – volvió a preguntar la chica, asombrada porque, a pesar de su cabreo, Ric le hubiese perdonado tan rápido.  
- Claro, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no estuviera cuando me necesita? Ya me lo cobraré de otra forma. Damon siempre ha estado cuando yo lo he necesitado. Él apostó por mí cuando nadie lo hacía. Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarle tirado sin más. Se habrá equivocado, pero no tenía mala intención. – le defendió.  
- Eres un buen amigo Ric. – le reconoció la chica.  
- Solo hago lo que puedo. – la sonrió él.

Después de decir eso, Ric se levantó apretando ligeramente el hombro de la chica. Se quedó parado un momento en medio de la habitación mientras pensaba. Elena le observó buscar en un cajón y cuando le vio coger un paquete, recordó porque había empezado su discusión con Damon.

- ¿No lo sabías verdad? – Ric interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
- No. – reconoció la chica, levantándose. – No me lo dijo.  
- A mí tampoco. – le confesó él. – Yo me enteré cuando estábamos tomando unas cañas, después de una exposición que habíamos tenido. Klaus, su compañero de cuarto e hijo de un conocido de su padre, vino y le felicitó. Y yo aluciné, me había pasado todo el día con él y no me había dicho nada. No se lo tengas en cuenta, solo lo hace porque este día es muy agridulce para él.  
- Claro, porque fue cuando murió su madre. – Elena recordó lo que Damon la había dicho cuando se había enfadado, había sido eso, casi con las mismas palabras. Se había equivocado y mucho, tenía que hablar con Damon, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía.  
- Sí, como si él pudiera cambiar eso.  
- Hay algo que no entiendo. Si tan malo es para él, ¿por qué acepta celebrarlo?  
- Porque le gusta, se lo pasa bien. Pero hasta que conseguimos convencerle, siempre protesta.

Mientras ellos hablaban en la habitación, en la cocina tenía lugar una conversación muy distinta. Damon acababa de confesarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado y ahora esperaba su reacción.

- Venga, ya puedes decirlo. Tú también te has enfadado. – la dijo al ver que ella solo le miraba en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- No es eso, bueno sí. No sé. – acabó diciendo ella, hecha un mar de dudas.  
- Si lo estás. – suspiró Damon, lo que le faltaba, una más en el club de todo es culpa de Damon.  
- Ven. – le llamó Jenna, al ver que él se daba media vuelta. – No seas tonto Damon, sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo. – y le sonrió acariciándole el brazo. El joven le sonrió de vuelta, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo pero sin creerse ni media palabra.  
- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – dijo en cambio, abrazándola.  
- No seas pesimista. – le regañó su amiga, sin separarse de él. – Pero no te creas que te vas a ir de rositas, quiero algo a cambio.  
- A ver dime, aunque me das miedo, que lo sepas. – bromeó Damon a la vez que apartaba los brazos.  
- Ya sabes lo que quiero, llevo meses pidiéndotelo. – le recordó la chica, buscando su mirada mientras le ponía un gesto de puchero, que había aprendido de él.  
- Está bien. Ya pensaré algo. – cedió el joven. Jenna llevaba meses pidiéndole que le hiciera un nuevo fondo para su ordenador, pero él le había estado dando largas, no se sentía con ganas de trabajar en nada de cero. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y, sin que sus amigos lo supieran, ya llevaba un par de semanas trabajando en algo nuevo. Aunque eso no le valía para Jenna, tendría que pensar en algo para su amiga.  
- Gracias. – volvió a sonreírle la chica.  
- No hay porque darlas Jenna. – Damon se inclinó para darla un beso en la mejilla y se fue arriba, para no encontrarse con Ric y Elena. No se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a ellos otra vez.

Así que cuando ellos bajaron, Jenna estaba sola en la cocina, recogiendo las cosas que los chicos habían traído. Inmediatamente Ric se puso a ayudarla y al ver como él la abrazaba por la espalda, Elena se sintió de más allí, por lo que se fue sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Iba a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Damon, apenas un murmullo e ininteligible desde donde estaba.

Se acercó hasta la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y pudo ver que la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras. Damon estaba descalzo, tumbado en la cama, sosteniendo una foto que miraba fijamente con una mano y con la otra sujetaba el móvil por el que hablaba. Él la miró por un segundo, pero en seguida volvió a bajar la mirada hasta la foto, sin prestarle atención.

Elena vio mucha tristeza en sus ojos y sintió una punzada, solo de pensar que parte de esa tristeza era por su culpa. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba caminando hacia él. Se subió a la cama y buscó apoyarse en él. Se recostó contra su cuerpo y buscó apoyar la cabeza contra el brazo con el que sujetaba el móvil, pero sin interrumpirle.

- Sí, ya lo sé. – estaba diciendo el chico, pero se quedó callado de repente al notar que la cama se hundía ligeramente. Sintió el cuerpo de Elena junto al suyo y como ella se acomodaba mientras él seguía en silencio. – Bueno, ahora no estoy en la ciudad. – reaccionó cuando le volvieron a hablar desde el otro lado de la línea. – Iré en cuanto vuelva, como siempre. No te preocupes, se lo llevaré de tu parte. – hizo una pausa, escuchando con atención. Después volvió a hablar. – Gracias Liz, nos vemos pronto. – sonrió un poco y colgó.

Se estiró para poder dejar el móvil en la mesilla de la cama y en cuanto volvió a tumbarse, Elena le cogió del brazo libre para poder usarlo como almohada y se recolocó, apoyando la nariz contra la camiseta de él. Damon se quedó en silencio, totalmente confundido, mirando alternativamente la foto y a la chica que tenía al lado.

Elena levantó un poco la cabeza y observó la fotografía que él seguía sujetando. Se trataba de una imagen en blanco y negro de una mujer joven, de largo pelo oscuro y figura delgada. Supo al instante de quien se trataba, el parecido era demasiado grande como para que no se diera cuenta.

- Era muy guapa. – le dijo en voz baja. – Te pareces mucho a ella.

Eso provocó que él se volviera a mirarla.

- Gracias. – respondió con sinceridad. Pero en seguida su expresión se endureció. - ¿A qué estás jugando Elena?

La chica se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Era ahora o nunca, con esa simple pregunta, Elena se acababa de dar cuenta de lo apunto que estaba de perder a Damon si no le ponía remedio ya.

- Lo siento Damon, llevabas razón esta mañana, no me estaba poniendo en tu lugar. – pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos azules, ya que a estas alturas, Damon no se esperaba unas disculpas. Ella se apretó más contra él, hablándole prácticamente a su camiseta. – Lo siento, de verdad. Siento mucho no haberte contado nada. Lo intenté, pero no podía, no sabía cómo decirte algo así. Nunca debí darle una segunda oportunidad. – dijo girándose completamente hasta hundir la cara en su pecho, incapaz de mirarle. – Me fui metiendo poco a poco en ello sin darme cuenta y no sabía cómo salir de ahí, porque le veía capaz de todo. Por eso te pedí que vinieras, porque sabía, que si estabas por allí, no tenía nada que temer. – Damon escuchaba sin decir palabra, pero al recordar cuál fue su papel en esa historia y a pesar de seguir enfadado, no pudo evitar acariciar la espalda de la chica para que se tranquilizara. – Pero como no viniste, no me atreví y todo fue a peor, ya lo viste. Pero llevabas razón, cometí un error al ocultártelo y tú no tenías la culpa de eso. No te merecías eso, tú te equivocaste y yo me equivoqué. Pero tú has pedido disculpas y yo no, esa es la diferencia. Lo siento. – susurró y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando. – Pero es que tengo miedo Damon, miedo de la forma en que te has metido en mi vida, miedo de la forma en que te necesito, miedo de lo que siento. – confesó y el joven se quedó sin palabras ante esa declaración. – Hace poco más de un mes ni siquiera te había visto nunca, pero nos encontramos en ese bar y después en la redacción. Es todo tan intenso… y apenas te conozco, cada vez que pienso que lo hago pasa algo que me hace darme cuenta de que no te conozco en realidad. – sollozó ligeramente.  
- Eso no es verdad, tú me conoces mucho más que la mayoría de la gente. – dijo al fin Damon y todo el reproche había desaparecido de su voz. – Yo no dejó entrar a nadie en mi vida, por eso no te quise decir ni mi nombre esa noche. Pero tú te has ido metiendo ahí, por mucho que intentase evitarlo. Yo no creo en el amor Elena, pero porque nunca lo he tenido. – la chica tragó saliva al escuchar esto. – Y supongo que todo el mundo quiere lo que no puede tener. Así que cuando me enamoré de alguien que tenía novio, no me pude sentir más idiota. Bueno sí, cuando descubrí con quien llevaba un mes hablando por email. Si lo hubiese sabido nunca te hubiese dejado sola. Me diste un susto de muerte.  
- Damon. – susurró ella. – Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme?  
- ¿Me perdonas tú a mí? – susurró también él.  
- Sí. – respondió sin dudar y Damon buscó alzarle la barbilla con suavidad, para que ella le mirase a los ojos. Solo entonces asintió. – He aprendido la lección, quiero estar contigo.  
- Elena, yo… - la chica pudo ver la duda y el miedo en sus ojos, pero también veía el amor. Por lo que le cortó poniéndole un dedo en los labios.  
- Ya lo sé, Rose y tu padre… - respondió la chica en tono triste. – Pero no quiero, ¿y si no tenemos más tiempo? No quiero desperdiciarlo, quiero estar contigo. – continuó, dejándole totalmente desarmado, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza como si quisiera fundirse con él.  
- Elena, me ahogas. – consiguió decir, medio en serio medio en broma.  
- Perdona. – se excusó la chica con timidez, soltándole.

Él se giró en la cama, hacia el lado de la mesilla y guardó la foto que aún sostenía en su cartera, que volvió a dejar allí. Después se giró hacia Elena, sonriente y apoyó frente contra la de ella.

- Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo. – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la suya mientras sellaba su promesa con un suave beso.  
- Te creo. – susurró la chica con sinceridad cuando él se apartó un poco.

Él la acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo que su vida se encauzaba un poco.

- Damon, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le llamó la chica.  
- Claro, dispara.  
- ¿Por qué… por qué escribes esos mails? – preguntó notando que se ponía roja, sentía como le ardía la sangre en las mejillas. – Si lo tuyo son las fotos, ¿no?  
- Elena, estudié con Ric. Él es periodista. Yo soy periodista, es normal que escriba algo. – confesó ante el asombro de la chica.  
- ¿Ves? A esto es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no te conozco. – se enfurruñó la chica e intentó darse la vuelta.  
- Eh venga, no seas así Elena. No puedes conocer todos mis secretos en unos días. – se defendió él, impidiendo que sus miradas se separasen. – Los sabrás, pero en su momento, ¿vale? – la chica asintió ante la dulzura que había en su voz, no podía enfadarse si le hablaba se esa forma. – Pasaba mucho tiempo solo cuando era pequeño, me refugiaba en los libros y después en el ordenador. Ahí fue cuando aprendí a editar imágenes, modificarlas, retocarlas… todo. Hice un montón de cursos y leí un montón de tutoriales, incluso cursé un par de optativas sobre esto en la universidad. Pero era solo eso, un hobby. Mi intención era trabajar como periodista. Pero en la revista, era mucho más fácil encontrar periodistas que un diseñador gráfico en condiciones. Me ofrecí a hacerlo hasta que Ric encontrase a alguien, pero… - y sonrió mientras hablaba, perdido en sus recuerdos. – creo que nunca llegó a buscarlo después de ver cómo nos quedó el primer número. Y a mí me gustó, así que no se lo recordé, me quedé con ese trabajo. Respecto a los emails, eso lo llevaba otra persona, pero nos dejó colgados de un día para otro y Ric se ocupó de ello. Pero él siempre anda más agobiado así que le hice el favor de hacerlo yo. Y no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando, si te contesté la primera vez fue solo porque siempre tengo la bandeja a tope, así que un mail pidiéndome que no lo publicase y sin asunto… me llamó la atención porque es justo lo contrario a lo que me pide todo el mundo. Solo fue casualidad. – terminó el joven, esperando su reacción a todo eso.  
- Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. – confesó la chica. – Estaba tan convencida de que eras diseñador gráfico. ¿Cuándo…?

Pero no necesitó acabar la frase para que Damon supiese lo que le preguntaba.

- Fue la canción, en cuanto lo leí, supe que eres tú. – confesó el joven recordando cómo se sintió en ese momento. – Por eso fui, porque necesitaba comprobarlo.  
- Y menos mal que lo hiciste. – susurró la chica y se estremeció al recordar como la había encontrado.

El detalle no le pasó desapercibido a Damon, que se levantó inmediatamente y le tendió la mano.

- Ni pienses en eso. – la regañó. – Vamos. – añadió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. – Hemos venido por un motivo, vamos a hacerlo realidad. Vamos a divertirnos. – sonrió cuando ella le cogió la mano.

Damon la llevó directamente hasta el jardín, donde sus amigos ya estaban preparando todo. Entre unas cosas y otras, ya se les había hecho de noche y ni siquiera habían encendido la barbacoa.

- Por fin, ya pensaba que tenía que subir a por ti. – comentó Ric en cuanto vio aparecer a Damon, haciéndole gestos para que fuese con él.

Damon se llevó a los labios la mano de Elena, aún unida a la suya, antes de ir con su amigo, que para su sorpresa y alivio, parecía ser el de siempre. Elena fue a ayudarles pero Jenna la cogió del brazo, llevándola a la mesa con ella.

- Déjales. Esta noche cocinan ellos. - dijo mientras le ofrecía una bebida a Elena.

La chica la aceptó con una sonrisa y las dos se sentaron mirando hacia sus chicos que se afanaban con la barbacoa. A Jenna no se le había pasado el cambio de actitud de ambos y no pudo reprimir el comentario.

- Que sepas que me alegro mucho de que lo hayáis arreglado. – le susurró a la otra chica, que se atragantó con su refresco.  
- Gracias. – dijo como pudo, en el mismo tono y comprobando que los chicos no les escuchasen.  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – siguió ella, poniendo una mano en su brazo. Elena asintió sin saber que esperar. - ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Te lo pidió Damon?

La joven asintió, sin saber adónde mirar o que decir.

- Solo quería saber eso. Damon está tan enamorado como aparenta. – comentó, sintiéndose victoriosa por haber ganado la apuesta, para disminuir la tensión de la chica y dejó el tema, pasando a uno menos comprometedor, sin saber que los chicos tenían una conversación parecida.

- Venga Damon, que me lo debes. – decía Ric mientras terminaban de colocar el carbón. – Solo quiero saber si te sirvió de algo la charla del muelle y te lanzaste, o los celos de Elena pudieron más.  
- Está bien. – suspiró él y se giró hacia atrás para comprobar que las chicas no les escuchasen. Las vio hablando, aparentemente ausentes y se volvió hacia su amigo. – Llevabas razón, Elena se moría de celos. Me besó. – le confió en voz baja, sonriente.  
- Me alegro. – le sonrió Ric, y era cierto, se alegraba de que las cosas le fuesen bien a su amigo, pero también se alegraba de haber ganado la apuesta.

La noche, a diferencia del día, no pudo ir mejor. Entre la música y la comida, que Ric y Damon se encargaban de que no les faltasen a sus chicas, todos pasaron un buen rato. El ambiente que se había creado entre los cuatro era inmejorable, divertido y relajado, eran cuatro amigos celebrando una fiesta. Elena descubrió que Jenna no había exagerado, ya que a Damon le hizo más ilusión la tarta que los regalos de sus amigos.

Se quedaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, aparte de lo bien que se lo estaban pasando, también influía que no hiciera nada de frío. Por eso era ya bastante tarde cuando apagaron la música y decidieron irse a la cama. Ric tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer, mientras que Damon llevaba a una somnolienta Elena de la mano. Se despidieron por gestos y cada pareja se fue a un extremo del largo pasillo que recorría toda la planta superior.

Damon se quedó parado en el pasillo, no sabía si llevar a Elena a su habitación o a la de la chica. No eran iguales aunque eran habitaciones contiguas, porque a pesar de su cabreo, no había querido alejarse mucho de ella.

- ¿Vienes o voy? – la pregunta de Elena le solucionó el problema.  
- Voy yo, dame un minuto que coja todo. – dijo dándola un suave beso en la frente y cada uno se metió en su habitación.

Damon no tardó en entrar en la habitación de Elena, en pijama, lo que consistía en estar descalzo y llevar solo el pantalón de algodón negro. Dejó sus cosas sobre una cómoda, excepto el móvil y la cartera que los dejó en la mesilla. Elena ya estaba en pijama, esperándole en la cama, por lo que no perdió ni un segundo en tumbarse con ella.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó con picardía alzando las cejas, al ver que la mirada de ella no se despegaba de su pecho desnudo.  
- Si te pusieras la camiseta. – intentó defenderse ella, a lo que Damon se rió.  
- No puedo, la tienes secuestrada. – bromeó.  
- Está en casa, cuando quieras te la doy. – dijo ella perdida sin remedio en el azul de sus ojos.  
- Puedes quedártela, pero solo si me prometes que la vas a usar. – Damon se había tumbado sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus codos, por lo que a Elena le era aún más difícil mantener la compostura. – Aunque claro. – ahora su tono era mucho más travieso. - ¿No te da pena que duerma con tan poca ropa? Tendrás que dormir conmigo para que no me ponga malo. – susurró juguetón en su oído. – O mejor, si me pongo malo tendrás que cuidarme. – Damon parecía estar encantado con esa idea.  
- Eres imposible. – empezó a protestar la chica, pero Damon la calló con un beso tierno que no tardó en convertirse en un beso apasionado.

Lentamente, se fueron desnudando mutuamente, disfrutando del momento. Damon estaba decidido a alargarlo todo lo posible, hasta que Elena le suplicase. Y eso era todo en lo que pensaba mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel, a la vez que la tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar que sus gemidos se oyesen. Pero no contaba con los planes de la chica, que también se había propuesto hacerle disfrutar.

Elena empezó a jugar con sus dedos, que tenía al alcance de sus labios primero con timidez y después con mucha picardía, al ver que iba por el buen camino. Y en el momento que Damon hizo una pausa, se aprovechó para ponerse encima, controlando la situación y rozándose contra él. Ahora fue Elena quien le tapo la boca a él, mientras recorría su cuerpo con los labios y su lengua.

Damon no podía más, cada caricia de Elena y la forma en que se rozaba contra él, le estaban volviendo loco. Tiró de la mano de ella, haciéndola caer a su lado y se colocó encima. La besó con desenfreno mientras comprobaba con una mano que ella estaba igual de lista que él. La preparó un poco más mientras besaba sus pechos, y sin avisar, retiró la mano y se introdujo en ella, besándola para ahogar los gemidos de ambos.

Se movió lentamente al principio, disfrutando tanto por sus propias sensaciones como por lo que veía en la chica, que gemía su nombre en voz baja contra su boca. Eso le descontrolo.

- ¿Sabes de lo que más me arrepiento? – dijo en su oído mientras se introducía más profundamente.  
- No. – dijo Elena como pudo mientras él seguía torturándola con ese ritmo tan lento y profundo.  
- De no haberte dicho mi nombre esa noche. – gimió en su oído empujando con decisión, consiguiendo que ella volviese a pronunciar su nombre. - Porque no te imaginas lo que me pone que lo digas. - susurró aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, a la vez que Elena alzaba las caderas, para sentirle aún más.

Terminaron casi a la vez, exhaustos pero inmensamente felices, sin recordar sus problemas. Y no tardaron en dormirse, abrazados bajo las sábanas.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Elena empezó a despertarse sintiendo que alguien acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el azul zafiro de los de Damon, quien la miraba completamente embelesado.

- Hola dormilona. – saludó sonriente y se inclinó para besarla.  
- Hola. – dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es?  
- No lo sé, pero tengo hambre. ¿Bajas a desayunar conmigo? – preguntó rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de la chica, admirando la suavidad de su piel.  
- ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre después de lo de anoche? – preguntó sorprendida, aludiendo a lo mucho que habían comido durante la barbacoa.  
- Como no voy a tener hambre sabiendo que hay tarta. – respondió algo ofendido por la pregunta. – Anda venga, vente conmigo. – suplicó poniendo gestos de pucheros.

Por toda respuesta, la chica le besó y empezó a levantarse de la cama. Damon sonrió, tanto por el beso como por haber conseguido su objetivo, y también se levantó buscando sus bóxers.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada? – preguntó por enésima vez Damon. – No me importa levantarme, de verdad. – aseguró.  
- No tengo hambre Damon. – volvió a responder la chica, mirando su vaso de zumo.  
- Como quieras. – el joven se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco al trozo de tarta que había cogido.

Estaban en el porche, sentados juntos en el banco balancín mientras desayunaban. Se cubrían las piernas con una manta, más para ocultar que ambos habían bajado en pijama que para calentarse, que Damon había cogido de un armario. La chica se apoyó contra el hombro desnudo del chico, disfrutando de su cercanía.

- ¿Cuántos cumples? – le preguntó en voz baja.  
- 27. – respondió el joven. - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?  
- En septiembre. – respondió pensando en que solo les separaban cuatro años, no era mucho. Vio que él asentía, guardando ese dato en su memoria. – Pero no tienes que hacer nada, que yo no te he regalado nada. – añadió algo apenada.  
- Eso no es verdad. – la sorprendió Damon. – Tengo lo que más quería, no necesito nada más. – el chico entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella, mientras la miraba con ternura. Y ella le sonrió, sabiendo que Damon quería estar con ella tanto como ella quería estar con él. – Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Quería decirte algo. – dijo, con mucho más nerviosismo ahora.  
- Claro, dime. – le animó la chica, acariciando su mano con ternura.  
- Es sobre Jenna y yo. – confesó el joven con nerviosismo, bajando la voz. – Ya sé que nuestra relación puede parecer extraña, pero solo somos amigos. Y eso no va a cambiar, Jenna me ha ayudado mucho y no pienso alejarme de ella. Ya cometí ese error una vez y no pienso repetir. – explicó algo sombrío, recordando que una vez lo había hecho, en un intento de mitigar los celos de Rose.  
- Damon, ni te he pedido eso ni te lo voy a pedir. – le tranquilizó la chica, si a Ric no le molestaba, ella no tenía ningún problema porque, desde luego, no dudaba de Damon. El tiempo de las dudas ya había quedado atrás. – Es tu amiga y lo entiendo, de verdad. – Elena pudo sentir como él se relajaba y la daba un beso en la frente.

El domingo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que a ellos les gustaría y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era de noche y tenían que regresar a casa. Con algo de pena, Elena se despidió del lugar desde el coche. Damon conducía, relajado bajo la música, a pesar de que volver a la ciudad significaba la vuelta de sus problemas, algo que no le entusiasmaba. También significaba separarse de Elena, lo que tampoco le apetecía. Y ella tenía la misma idea, por lo que llamó su atención.

- Damon.  
- Dime. – respondió sin quitar la vista de la carretera.  
- El fin de semana aún no ha acabado. – le recordó, sin ganas de volver a su casa aún.

El joven suspiró cambiando la marcha.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Aún no quieres volver? – preguntó para confirmar sus pensamientos. Ella negó en silencio y Damon puso rumbo a su piso, mientras pensaba en cómo decirle algo sin que se enfadase. – No es que me moleste que te quedes pero, no vas a poder huir siempre.  
- Ya lo sé. – respondió desviando la mirada y sintiéndose culpable.  
- Lo sé, eres valiente. – Damon contestó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.  
- ¿Valiente, yo? – se extrañó la chica. – Si lo hubiese sido no estaría metida en este lío.  
- Si no lo fueses no te habrías enfrentado a mí. Me pegaste. – la miró un momento, alzando las cejas. – Ni te imaginas las veces que me lo he merecido y solo te atreviste tú. Para mí eso es ser valiente. Y no dirías nada, pero aguantaste y estuviste a punto de acabar con todo tú sola. Si yo no te hubiese fallado, lo habrías hecho, eso es ser valiente.

La chica le sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio su apoyo. Porque eso es lo que había sido para ella, en silencio y desde las sombras, pero siempre un apoyo, sin saber de qué iba el asunto ni lo mucho que él estaba implicado. Por eso sabía, que todo lo que Damon le había dicho en sus emails era sincero, que era lo que pensaba de verdad. Se refugió en sus brazos en cuanto pudo, abrazándose a ese chico que le daba tanta seguridad y a la vez la hacía sentir tantas cosas. Y en sus brazos se despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando el joven intentaba levantarse sin molestarla.

- Ey, ¿qué haces? – preguntó adormilada, abrazándole con más fuerza, reticente a separarse de él.  
- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. – susurró él, algo apenado.  
- No importa. – respondió la chica, empezando a incorporarse. - ¿Qué haces? Si es muy pronto. – repitió frotándose los ojos.  
- Tengo que irme, te lo conté anoche, ¿recuerdas? – explicó Damon. – Anda déjame salir.  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció Elena.  
- Como quieras. – respondiendo indeciso, queriendo que le acompañase pero sin atreverse a pedírselo.  
- Voy contigo. – afirmó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Aún tardaron un rato en salir, mientras se duchaban, vestían y desayunaban. Bueno eso Elena, porque Damon fue incapaz de tomar nada más que un café. Pero aún seguía siendo pronto cuando pararon delante del cementerio. Se notaba que Damon estaba tenso, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. La chica entrelazó una mano con la suya mientras caminaban despacio por allí.

El joven se detuvo delante de una de las tumbas, primero se inclinó para dejar las dos rosas que llevaba en la otra mano, una roja y otra blanca, y después se sentó allí delante, en silencio y perdido en sus pensamientos. La chica hizo ademán de sentarse a su lado pero él tiró de su mano, para que se sentase justo delante de él, de forma que pudiera abrazarla por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Estás bien Damon? – preguntó la chica cuando después de un rato seguían en la misma posición, acariciando los brazos del joven.  
- Sí. – susurró en su oído él, volviendo a la realidad. – Lo estoy. – aseguró dándole un dulce beso en la nuca.

Se levantó unos minutos después de eso, despidiéndose en silencio y tirando de Elena. Abrazó la cintura de la chica y salieron juntos de allí.

- Gracias. – la dijo en el momento en que salieron por la puerta.  
- No me las des Damon. – le sonrió la chica, mirándole con ternura.

El joven miró la hora en su móvil y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho bastante tarde.

- Es tarde, tengo que ir a la redacción. – explicó algo apenado. – Pero puedo llevarte a casa. – ofreció abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.  
- No es necesario, puedo ir sola. Creo que voy a ir a la universidad, tengo que pasarme a por unos papeles. Y tú llegas tarde a trabajar. – añadió al ver que iba a protestar, callándole poniéndole un dedo en los labios. – Ric te va a regañar. – se burló.  
- No creo, él sabe que estoy aquí. – sonrió levemente él, sabiendo que su amigo solo le regañaba cuando se pasaba mucho de la raya. – Déjame al menos que te acerque.  
- No, que vas tarde. Sé cuidarme sola, Damon. No hace falta que vayas llevándome a todos los lados. – y cerró la puerta del coche con suavidad.  
- Está bien. – cedió el joven. - Tus cosas siguen en mi casa. – añadió cambiando de tema.  
- ¿Y?  
- Nada, solo para que lo sepas.  
- Tráemelas esta tarde. Ven a verme. – le invitó acariciando su cuello con coquetería.  
- ¿Quieres que vaya? – repitió divertido mientras sonreía.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió la chica enredando una mano en su cabello. – Y puedes quedarte también, si quieres.

El joven sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

- Iré. – aseguró. – Te avisaré cuando salga de casa y ya sabes que son cinco minutos. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?  
- Con que me traigas las cosas, vale. – Elena se abrazó a su cuello para darle un beso de despedida. – Que llegas tarde. – rió al ver que él protestaba cuando se separó.

Él no se rindió tan fácilmente e hizo andar el coche hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Me da igual llegar tarde, que lo sepas. – la aseguró a través de la ventanilla bajada. – Pero si me lo pides tú…

La chica rió divertida mientras seguía andando.

- Pues a mí no me gusta llegar tarde. Así que no me hagas esperar mucho.  
- No lo haré. En cuanto terminé con todo, iré. – aseguró el joven mirando alternativamente a la chica y a la carretera, afortunadamente desierta.

Se separaron en un cruce, Damon se fue a la redacción y Elena caminó hasta la parada del autobús que sabía que había un par de calles más adelante. Sabía dónde estaba porque había pasado muchas veces por allí con el autobús cuando iba y venía a la universidad.

Cuando estuvo allí, la joven fue directamente a buscar a algunos de sus profesores, especialmente al profesor Tanner que era el encargado de sus prácticas y era la persona que tenía que ponerle la nota. Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y entró cuando él la invitó.

- Elena. – saludó él, poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio. – Justo estaba leyendo tu evaluación de prácticas. Pero pasa, siéntate.  
- Gracias. – obedeció Elena.  
- Esto es realmente bueno Elena, debes de haberles encantado. – le confesó.  
- ¿Sí? – se ilusionó la chica.  
- Sí. – aseguró él, volviendo a mirar el ordenador. – Me quedan un par de párrafos, si te esperas un poco te digo la nota. – La chica asintió impaciente y le costó un mundo permanecer en silencio esos minutos. Su profesor terminó de leer y tecleó algo en su ordenador, después giró la pantalla y la dejó mirar.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos al ver la matrícula al lado de su nombre, apenas se lo podía creer. No se lo esperaba.

- Ya te lo he dicho, les has encantado. Bueno cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido? – se interesó, porque las de Elena eran las primeras prácticas que realizan con esa revista y quería saberlo para los años siguientes.

La joven se entretuvo mucho más tiempo allí del que pensaba al principio y cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, ya había pasado el medio día. Entró dispuesta a tumbarse un buen rato en el sofá, pero se encontró con Kath, que la esperaba dando vueltas en el salón.

- Por fin. – suspiró al verla llegar.

Sin que Elena pudiera decir nada, Kath se lanzó a abrazarla y la chica se dio cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con ella.

- Lo siento Kath, no debí ocultártelo. – susurró en su oído, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a acudir a sus ojos sin que hubiera empezado a hablar. Pero iba ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a Damon, e iba a contar todo.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá y, tomando aire, Elena empezó a contarle a su prima todo lo que la había pasado con Tyler. A trompicones y sin poder evitar que alguna lágrima se escapase, Elena fue hablando mientras Kath la escuchaba con atención, sin interrumpir y estremecida por el relato de su prima. No pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarla cuando terminó, después de todo se habían criado como hermanas y estaban bastante unidas. Cuando se separaron, más calmadas, Elena pudo ver algunos rastros de lágrimas en su cara, que Kath se apresuró a borrar.

- Dios Elena. – suspiró finalmente cogiendo su mano. – Menos mal que todo esto ha terminado.  
- Sí, definitivamente terminado. – le aseguró a su prima.

Hicieron una pausa para comer y después Kath siguió interrogándola, para la vergüenza de Elena.

- ¿Y Damon? ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó con picardía y Elena se puso completamente roja. Kath se rió al verlo, sabiendo que había encontrado un filón de oro ahí.  
- Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? – negó Elena, intentando negar lo que era más que evidente para Kath.  
- Pasa que tu chico vino como un loco, le dio una paliza a Tyler y luego nos echó de aquí…  
- Espera, ¿le dio una paliza? – la cortó Elena, entre preocupada y agradecida por eso.  
- Stefan tuvo que separarles porque él no tenía ninguna intención de parar, pensé que lo sabías. – explicó Kath mientras la observaba atentamente.  
- No sabía nada… - respondió enseguida, pensativa.  
- Elena, ahora en serio. ¿Qué tienes con ese chico? – después de todo lo que había pasado, Kath estaba muy preocupada por ella.  
- Tranquila Kath, Damon es de fiar. Es… complicado. – añadió a falta de una definición mejor. – Pero es de fiar. – "y le quiero" pensó sin atreverse aún decirlo en voz alta.  
- Tendré que asegurarme de eso. – y esbozó una sonrisa pícara que a Elena le bastó para saber que su prima se proponía utilizar sus mejores técnicas de interrogación contra Damon.  
- Luego va a venir así que compórtate. – la dijo avergonzada, rehuyendo su mirada.  
- ¿Le has invitado? Jo y yo he quedado con Stefan dentro de un rato, me lo voy a perder. – dijo con evidente fastidio.  
- ¡Kath! – protestó Elena, desde luego su prima era incorregible, menos mal que se iba a ir.  
- Pero solo me voy un rato, vengo a casa a dormir ¿eh? Cuidadito con lo que hacéis. – se rió, amenazándola con un dedo. Elena, sintiendo que le ardía la cara, cogió uno de los cojines del sofá e intentó pegar a Kath con él.

Por eso, cuando Damon llegó, después de salir de trabajar, ir a comprar y prepararse, Elena estaba sola.

- Hola. – saludó dándola un beso. - ¿Estás sola? – preguntó asomándose por los pasillos.  
- Damon. – rió la chica. – Sí, Kath se ha ido a dar una vuelta con Stefan y espero que tarde en volver.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Porque te quiere hacer el tercer grado. – replicó, mirándole divertida. – Así que tú verás, si quieres que venga.  
- Soy amigo de Jenna, estoy acostumbrado a interrogatorios. No la tengo miedo. – Damon rió guiñándola el ojo. – Toma, esto es tuyo. – le tendió su bolsa con las cosas que se había llevado el fin de semana. – Ah, también he traído el disco duro. He pensado que a lo mejor querías ver algo. – dijo algo indeciso y temeroso de su reacción.  
- Genial. – le sonrió la chica. – Preparemos algo de cenar y pongamos algo. Pero comida de verdad, ¿eh?  
- ¿Tú también? – protestó Damon ante la insinuación mientras la seguía a la cocina. – Como si no tuviera suficiente con Jenna. – se quejó y Elena le calló con un beso.

Kath no volvió muy tarde ya que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, pero si lo suficientemente tarde para lo que quería hacer. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando entró, y la puerta de la habitación de Elena entornada. Se asomó un poco y en la oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de dos personas muy juntas en la cama, una de ellas con un brazo alrededor de la otra, y cerró la puerta sin cotillear más, sonriendo levemente. Ya les pillaría por banda la mañana siguiente, pero cuando ella se levantó, ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

Damon y Elena habían salido muy temprano, era el día en que a Damon se le acababa el plazo y también el día que ellos habían elegido para poner en práctica el plan de Damon. Habían ido primero al piso de Damon, donde habían quedado con Ric y Jenna para repasarlo todo, después los cuatro irían a la mansión Salvatore. Aparcaron los coches en un extremo de la calle y se miraron todos para darse ánimos antes de empezar con el plan. Jenna cogió a Elena del brazo y caminaron juntas, dispuestas a cumplir con su parte.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Ric se preocupó por su amigo cogiéndole del brazo.  
- ¿Y si no funciona Ric? Esto es una locura. – Damon estaba muy nervioso desde que se había levantado, era tan consciente de que se estaba jugando el rumbo de su vida a todo o nada que ni siquiera la presencia de Elena le aliviaba.  
- Damon, cálmate. – dijo Ric al ver que su amigo estaba de los nervios. – Tienes que tranquilizarte para poder hacer tu parte.  
- Ya lo sé, pero… si sale mal, no sé que voy a hacer. – respondió el joven cabizbajo.  
- Pues no lo pienses, ¿tú estás seguro de que te mienten? – Damon asintió en silencio. – Entonces va a salir bien, ya lo verás. – le tranquilizó alzando una mano y sonrió cuando Damon chocó con él. – Venga, ayúdame a subir. – añadió señalando la verja de la casa con la cabeza.  
- Estás mayor, eh. – bromeó ligeramente Damon para relajarse a sí mismo, mientras unía las manos para que su amigo se apoyase y pudiera saltar.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, las chicas habían llegado hasta la puerta y llamaron al timbre.

- Hola, venimos de parte de la revista DASS. El señor Salvatore nos está esperando. – dijo con aplomo y seguridad Jenna a la persona que abrió la puerta. No había mentido, Ric, como jefe de la revista, se había encargado de conseguirles una cita con Guisseppe para ese día, simulando un inmenso interés.  
- Venid por aquí. – les invitó apartándose de la puerta.

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad mientras le seguían. La primera parte del plan y la más fácil, entrar en la casa, la habían completado.

- Esperad aquí. – las dejó en una amplia sala y desapareció por una puerta lateral.  
- Menuda casa. – admiró Elena en voz baja, mirando a ambos lados.  
- Sí, ya veo que Ric no exageraba cuando me hablaba de esto. – asintió Jenna con la misma curiosidad que ella, después de todo ella era la primera vez que estaba allí.  
- ¿No habías estado antes aquí? – adivinó Elena.  
- No, Damon solo ha traído a Ric. Cuando estaban de vacaciones, aunque casi siempre venían al pueblo, como Ric tenía la casa vacía no tenían problemas para quedarse allí. Damon siempre ha aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para salir de aquí. Nunca quiso que viniera para que no viera lo mal que se lleva con su padre. – Jenna miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido la chica que les había abierto y se aseguró de que seguían solas. – Aunque sabía que Ric me lo contaba igual, supongo que no es lo mismo verlo que saberlo.

Minutos después Guisseppe Salvatore entró en la sala. Era la primera vez que ambas veían en persona al padre de Damon y comprobaron que no había apenas parecido físico entre ellos.

- Guisseppe Salvatore. – se presentó tendiéndoles la mano.  
- Elena Gilbert.  
- Jenna Sommers. – Jenna había decidido usar su apellido de soltera por si acaso él reconocía el apellido de Ric.  
- Pasad. – las invitó a su despacho privado.

Damon esperó hasta que vio a su amigo desaparecer por la ventana de su antiguo cuarto y fue hasta la puerta. Pero no llamó hasta que no sintió la vibración del móvil en su bolsillo, comprobó que era Elena quien le había dado un toque y llamó a la puerta, sabiendo que su padre estaría ocupado.

- Dile a Guisseppe que su hijo está aquí. – dijo sombrío, sin reconocer a la chica que le abrió la puerta. Y pasó sin darla tiempo a reaccionar.

Se dirigía al salón pero Rose le interceptó.

- Has tardado mucho. – se quejó pasando los brazos por el cuello del joven.  
- Necesitaba pensar. – se excusó Damon apartándose de ella como pudo.  
- No se hace esperar a una dama. – le regañó dolida, después de todo había sido ella quien le había dicho donde podía encontrarla, que se estaba alojando en la mansión Salvatore y que tenía ganas de verle.

Damon se mordió los labios para acallar su réplica y Rose interpretó eso a su manera.

- ¿Por qué no vienes? – le invitó, señalando escaleras arriba con la cabeza.  
- Tengo que hablar con mi padre. – indicó el joven, señalando otra dirección.  
- Siempre puedes hablar después. – Rose desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa azul marino. – Venga ven.

Damon se dejó llevar a la planta superior por una Rose que no dejaba de acariciarle los hombros y el cuello. Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, se puso frente a él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, hablándole a milímetros de sus labios.

- No te hagas tanto de rogar Damon, los dos sabemos que esto te encanta. – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás para llevarle a la habitación que había hecho suya.

Damon intentaba mantener la distancia como podía, no quería que ella le besase, pero sobre todo, no quería que Rose se diese cuenta de que esto ya no le gustaba, que no provocaba nada en él.

Ric escuchó la voz de su amigo y se asomó al pasillo, los vio venir y vio que Damon miraba hacía él y Rose le daba la espalda, por lo que se puso a hacerle señas como un loco para que no entraran en la habitación que estaba registrando.

- ¿Dónde me llevas Rose? – preguntó el joven al ver a su amigo.  
- A mi habitación. – susurró ella, desabrochando otro de sus botones.  
- ¿Y cuál es? – Damon se inclinó, fingiendo interés, para susurrar en su oído.  
- La de enfrente de la tuya. – confesó la joven intentando atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, desabrochando el tercer botón y metiendo la mano entre su camisa, topándose con la camiseta que llevaba debajo.  
- Espera. – la paró Damon cuando le cogió del cinturón, si no hacía algo no iba a poder aguantar mucho más sin que le descubrieran. – Creo que es mejor que hable con mi padre primero, vamos mejor al salón. – le pidió e hizo un gesto de puchero para convencerle.  
- Bueno, pues al salón. – convencida por ese gesto tan típico de Damon, Rose le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta allí.

Ric salió de la habitación, dejando las cosas medio colocadas y se metió en la de Rose, si había un sitio donde podía encontrar lo que buscaba seguro que era allí.

Jenna y Elena se las estaban arreglando para mantener entretenido a Guisseppe, fingiendo que querían hacerle una nueva entrevista ya que la anterior les había proporcionado muchas ventas. Unos leves golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron cuando las chicas empezaban a quedarse sin ideas.

- Perdón. Señor Salvatore, su hijo está aquí. – dijo Lucy, la chica que había abierto la puerta en ambas ocasiones, con timidez entreabriendo la puerta.

Eso provocó un cambio en Guisseppe, que aferró con fuerza los brazos de la silla como si se fuera a levantar de golpe.

- Es importante, ¿os importa esperar unos minutos? – les dijo a las chicas.  
- Claro, lo entendemos. Esperaremos lo que sea necesario. – respondió Jenna sonriendo con calidez. Elena asintió ante sus palabras.  
- No tardaré mucho. – les aseguró levantándose. - ¿Dónde está? – escucharon que le decía a Lucy antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Las chicas se miraron y contaron hasta treinta en silencio, solo moviendo los labios. Cuando terminaron todo seguía igual, por lo que se levantaron sin hacer ruido y empezaron a buscar algo que pudiera ayudar a Damon en el despacho.

Guisseppe encontró a su hijo en el salón, sentado en el sofá con Rose a punto de subirse en su regazo, con las manos en la medio desabrochada camisa del chico. Damon se levantó de golpe al verle, pensando que nunca había estado más agradecido de ver a su padre como ahora.

- Damon. – le saludó él. – Has venido.  
- ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? – musitó él en voz baja. – Hablemos. – dijo con seriedad señalando el sofá para que se sentase.  
- Tú dirás. – respondió Guisseppe tomando asiento y Damon tomó aire para enfrentarse a ellos.

Ric buscaba entre las cosas sin molestarse en recoger, le daba igual que alguien le pillase, toda su atención se centraba en encontrar el sobre del que Damon le había hablado. Ya había revisado todo sin suerte, por lo que desesperado, descargó su frustración pegándole una patada a la cama. Se arrepintió en el momento en el que lo hizo pero ya no fue capaz de detenerse. Para su sorpresa no se hizo daño, ya que la cama estaba hueca por debajo. Levantó el colchón y se arrodilló para mirar en el hueco que quedaba debajo. Revolvió las ropas y en la esquina más alejada, debajo de un montón de ropa, lo encontró.

Ric le dio varias vueltas a ese sobre, revisando hasta el último detalle, todo era como Damon le había explicado: el papel blanco, el logo azul con el nombre de la clínica, el nombre manuscrito en tinta negra de Rose y el sello de la esquina izquierda. Tenía que ser eso. Sin dejar de mirarlo, cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Damon.

Jenna revisaba las estanterías mientras Elena buscaba en el escritorio. La chica no encontró nada en los papeles de la mesa por lo que empezó a buscar por los cajones. Revisó el primero, el segundo, el tercero… y cuando intentó revisar el cuarto y último por la derecha, éste no se abrió.

Tiró con más ganas y se fijó en que ese era el único cajón que tenía cerradura. Pasó los dedos por ella, tenía un presentimiento, si al menos pudiese abrirlo…

- ¿Tienes una horquilla Jenna? – preguntó, dispuesta a intentarlo.  
- Sí, toma. – Jenna se quitó una de las que llevaba sujetándose el pelo y se acercó a dársela. – Eso solo funciona en las películas, Elena. – añadió al ver lo que pensaba hacer.  
- Sí, a no ser que sepas como hacerlo. – afirmó Elena con seguridad y empezó a forzar la cerradura.

Jenna se quedó boquiabierta cuando después de varios intentos, se oyó el inconfundible click que indicaba que la cerradura estaba abierta. Elena tiró del cajón, victoriosa.

- ¿Cómo lo has…? – preguntó Jenna, aún asombrada.  
- Tuve una época bastante de rebelde de adolescente. – explicó con los ojos puestos en el contenido del cajón, un enorme sobre marrón tapaba todo lo demás.

Lo cogió y lo abrió, examinando los papeles que contenía.

- Jenna. – volvió a llamarla con un hilo de voz. - ¿Tú sabes cuál es el apellido de Rose?  
- Sí, ¿por?  
- Tienes que ver esto. – Elena le tendió unos cuantos papeles sujetos por un click.

Jenna lo cogió y su cara se desencajó del mismo modo que la de Elena mientras leía.

- ¿Eso nos sirve, no? – preguntó Elena y Jenna asintió en silencio, devolviéndole los papeles.  
- Avisa a Damon y salgamos de aquí. – Elena asintió guardándose los papeles doblados en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

El joven sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo y lo sacó para mirarlo con disimulo, mientras les daba largas a Rose y a su padre.

- Desde luego tú no cambias, ¿quieres dejar el móvil? – le regañó Guisseppe sin mucha paciencia.

La expresión del chico se endureció mientras leía el mensaje de su mejor amigo:

"Lo tengo, sal de ahí".

- No quiero. – respondió, levantándose ante su asombro. - ¿Por qué no me dejáis vosotros a mí?  
- ¿Pero qué dices Damon? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? – preguntó Rose intentando cogerle de la mano para volver a sentarle. Pero él la rechazó, apartándola.  
- Lo que oís, que me dejéis. Que no vais a tener nada de mí. – repitió y en ese momento su móvil volvió a vibrar, esta vez con un mensaje de Elena.

"Sal."

Ric bajó las escaleras corriendo en silencio y vio como las chicas salían del despacho de la misma manera.

- Eh. – las llamó en un susurro, sobresaltándolas un poco. – Tenemos que salir de aquí. – las dijo y ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

El problema es que para salir tenían que pasar delante de la puerta del salón, donde estaban reunidos los otros. Se acercaron a la puerta con cuidado y oyeron como Damon se desahogaba por lo que supieron que había leído sus mensajes.

- Id al coche. – les indicó en un susurro. – Corred.

Damon estaba de pie frente a la puerta, con la atención de los otros dos puesta en él, por lo que fue el único en ver pasar a las chicas.

- No quiero saber nada más de vosotros. – estaba diciendo en ese momento. – Ya bastante me habéis hecho.

El joven intentó irse pero un furioso Guisseppe le cogió del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- Ni se te ocurra irte. – le dijo justo en el momento en el que escucharon voces en el pasillo.

En su acelerada huida las chicas se habían topado con una chica joven cargada con ropa, a la que habían derribado y la que ahora les gritaba.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?  
- Corre. – le dijo Jenna a Elena, ayudándola a levantarse, y las dos se lanzaron contra la puerta.

Ric intervino en el salón, para ayudar a su amigo ya que se habían quedado todos en silencio y desconcertados. Golpeó la puerta abierta con los nudillos sin entrar, solo para llamar la atención, y le enseñó a Damon el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

- Vámonos. – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Damon se soltó de su padre de un tirón y fue hasta la puerta sin dudar. Rose se había quedado blanca al ver el sobre que Ric sujetaba y se levantó demasiado tarde. Damon salió corriendo, arrastrando a Ric fuera de la casa.

- Esta vez no vas a huir tan fácilmente Damon. – prometió Guisseppe apretando los puños. – Y tú, lárgate de aquí. – le indicó a una Rose que había visto como sus posibilidades de una buena vida se le escapaban de entre las manos. Después salió del despacho y preguntó a la joven sirviente lo que había pasado.  
- Esas dos chicas, salieron de la nada. – se defendió ella. – No fue mi culpa, no las vi venir.  
- ¿Qué chicas? Si aquí no hay… - Guisseppe se paró a media frase y fue hasta su despacho, donde había dejado a aquellas dos jóvenes periodistas.

Lo encontró todo revuelto y le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, con rabia.

- Esas dos me han engañado, seguro que no son ni periodistas. – dijo con rabia.  
- ¿Periodistas? ¿De una revista? – intervino Rose, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
- Sí, de la DASS. – la risa sarcástica de Rose interrumpió las palabras de Guisseppe.  
- Qué casualidad, justo de la revista en la que trabaja tu hijo, ¿no te lo había dicho? – se burló Rose al ver su cara de sorpresa, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí por lo que dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ric y Damon se cruzaron con las chicas en su carrera y cada uno agarró a su chica, para salir de allí antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese cerrar las puertas. A la carrera llegaron los coches, y allí dieron rienda suelta a la adrenalina. Los chicos se dejaron caer al suelo, apoyados en el coche y empezaron a reírse como locos mientras se miraban. Las chicas jadeaban por la carrera, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, pero acabaron contagiándose de su risa.

- Toma. – Ric le dio el sobre a su amigo cuando se les pasó el ataque de risa.

Damon lo cogió y miró a todos con nerviosismo, ellos le hicieron un gesto de ánimo y solo entonces se decidió a abrir el sobre. Lo rasgó con impaciencia y sacó los papeles que contenían. Eran muchos, más de los que esperaba, por lo que los contempló extrañado. Había leído mucho sobre el tema, así que sabía lo que tenía que buscar. Tomó el primero y lo revisó de arriba abajo varias veces con expresión inescrutable. Miró el segundo y le confundió aún más ver que muy parecido al que él que ya había leído, hasta que se dio cuenta de cuál era la diferencia. La fecha en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja. Las revisó con rapidez y encontró la fecha que a él le interesaba y leyó esa hoja, devorando cada dato con desesperación.

A su alrededor, todos esperaban conteniendo a duras penas su impaciencia, necesitaban saber y el rostro de Damon no les daba ninguna pista. Él solo miraba y pasaba hojas, concentrado solo en eso, hasta que se levantó de un salto y cogió a Elena por la cintura, acercándola a él, besándola con necesidad. Al separarse apoyó su frente contra la de la chica.

- Libre. – sonrió. – Es falso, era todo mentira. – y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Elena le sonrió de vuelta, contagiada del brillo de su mirada, mientras sus amigos les apoyaban. Jenna abrazó a su amigo, que extendió un brazo para poder abrazarlas a las dos.

- Genial. – se alegró Ric poniendo una mano en el hombro de Damon, pero acabó uniéndose al abrazo conjunto a su amigo.  
- Que me ahogáis. – protestó Damon riéndose un rato después.  
- Ya ves Elena, si no protesta por todo no se queda a gusto. – Ric le tomó el pelo, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo cuando le soltó. - ¿Todo bien entonces? – preguntó para asegurarse.  
- Sí. – asintió él, radiante de felicidad, y las chicas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.  
- Damon, tienes que ver una cosa más. – le llamó Elena, con miedo de su reacción. – Nosotras también hemos encontrado algo. – y sacó los papeles de su bolsillo, poniéndoselos en su mano.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, aún sin mirarlo.  
- Léelo. – le pidieron las chicas.

Damon hizo lo que le pedían, su expresión empezó a cambiar con cada línea y sintió como Elena rodeaba su cintura tímidamente. La abrazó por los hombros sin dejar de leer.

- Hijos de puta… - murmuró cuando llegó a las firmas de final, la de Rose y la de padre. – No tienen vergüenza. ¿Cómo se les ocurre firmar un contrato con lo que iban a hacer?  
- Tranquilo. – le pidió Jenna poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ric le quitó las hojas de la mano para poder leerlas.

- Mira la parte buena. – dijo en cuanto terminó. – Ahora tienes una prueba legal de lo que estaban intentando hacerte, si vuelven a intentarlo puedes amenazarles con esto. Es el mayor error que podrían haber cometido, poner por escrito el chantaje que intentaban hacerte.

Visto así no era tan malo, por lo que Damon asintió.

- Lo guardaré bien. – le aseguró, cogiéndolos.

Ric sonrió y le hizo un gesto de ánimo.

- Venga, alégrate un poco, que eres libre.  
- Sí. – asintió él. – Eso es lo importante.

Elena le besó suavemente y el joven sonrió un poco más. Se había librado de Rose y de su padre, sus amigos estaban a su lado y por fin podía estar con Elena sin miedo a tener que perderla en unos días, ¿qué más podía pedir? Ric llevaba razón, tenía motivos para alegrarse.

- Gracias. – les sonrió a todos, agradeciéndoles el apoyo. Ellos le quitaron importancia a lo que habían hecho.  
- Bueno, habrá que celebrarlo entonces, ¿no? – propuso Ric al ver que Damon ya estaba de mejor humor.  
- Sí, venga. – animó Jenna. – Será divertido hacer algo.

Damon miró a Elena y ella asintió, aún abrazada a él.

- Vale, veniros a casa esta noche. – les invitó.  
- Nosotros llevamos la cena. – comentó Ric.  
- No discutas. – añadió Jenna al ver que su amigo ya iba a protestar y le dio un leve empujoncito. Él levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

A regañadientes, se separaron porque tenían que volver a la redacción.

- Siento ser un aguafiestas. – le susurró Ric a Damon en el oído antes de que cada uno se fuera a su coche. – Pero ya llegamos casi dos horas tarde así que no te entretengas mucho con Elena.

Damon bufó ante el comentario y Ric se alejó, riendo y palmeándole la espalda. No se molestó por ello, ahora que ya no tenía ningún límite de tiempo sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con Elena. Así que se limitó a llevarla únicamente hasta su casa.

- Luego paso a buscarte, en cuanto salga de la redacción. – le aseguró, con el brazo apoyado en la ventanilla.  
- Si quieres que vaya es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ¿no? – bromeó ella, de pie frente a él.  
- Estate preparada, ¿vale? Y bájame el disco duro. – le pidió acompañándolo con uno de sus típicos gestos suplicantes.  
- No tardes. – sonrió Elena, inclinándose para besarle.  
- No lo haré. – aseguró un Damon muy sonriente, arrancando el motor del coche

Poco después, entraba en la redacción caminando despreocupadamente. Jenna le sonrió desde su puesto sin decirle nada y él se acercó para besarla en la mejilla antes de ir a su despacho.

- Perdona. – se disculpó cuando chocó con alguien en la sala.

Se agachó y recogió los papeles que había tirado, poniéndoselos a Rebekah en las manos, sin que ella acertase a reaccionar por la sorpresa de su comportamiento. Damon siguió su camino sin inmutarse y se encerró en su despacho para trabajar.

- ¿Has visto eso? – preguntó Rebekah, acercándose a la mesa de Caroline.  
- ¿El qué? – Caroline estaba concentrada en su trabajo y no se había dado cuenta.  
- Damon siendo amable y sin comentarios sarcásticos. – le confió y después se explicó. – Me acabó de chocar con él y no solo se disculpa sino que ha recogido todo.  
- Qué raro, tendrá fiebre o algo. – se extrañó la otra chica. – Además hoy ha llegado muy tarde ¿no?  
- Sí, pero Ric y Jenna también, si han venido hace nada. – eso era mucho más raro, porque ellos eran siempre los primeros en llegar.  
- Les habrá surgido algo. – Caroline se encogió de hombros. – O se han dormido.  
- ¿Los tres?  
- No, solo me refería a Ric y Jenna. Damon no necesita excusas para llegar tarde. Seguro que es el primero en irse.  
- Seguro. – asintió Rebekah y volvió a su trabajo.

Damon contaba los minutos, impaciente por salir. Y en cuanto llegó la hora, cogió la bandolera con el ordenador y salió lo más rápido que pudo pero sin correr.

- Eh. – le paró Ric desde su puerta, divertido por las prisas de su amigo. - ¿A qué hora?  
- A la que queráis. Ahora voy a buscar a Elena y ya os esperamos allí. – le explicó sin apenas detenerse. – Hasta luego. – se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Pasó como una exhalación por la sala, recibiendo las miradas de Caroline y Rebekah, que veían la confirmación de lo que habían hablado antes. Se despidió de Jenna distraídamente y fue a buscar a Elena. La chica le esperaba sentada en el portal.

- Llegas tarde. – protestó entrando en el coche.  
- Que va, si he salido el primero. – se defendió él y la chica se rió, demostrándole que le tomaba el pelo. – Ya me vengaré, ya. – y sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Entraron en el piso del joven y Elena fue a dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa, como había hecho hasta ahora, pero Damon la detuvo.

- Déjalo en la habitación mejor, ¿no? – comentó mientras entraba allí buscando ropa para cambiarse.

La chica le siguió, con algo de timidez y vio como él buscaba en sus cajones.

- Voy a ducharme, si quieres algo solo cógelo. – anunció.  
- ¿Me dejas el ordenador? – le pidió antes de que él desapareciera en el baño.  
- Claro, cógele. Está en el estudio. – con estas palabras Damon cerró la puerta.

Elena fue a por él y se sentó en el sofá. Nada más encenderlo recordó que no le había pedido la contraseña, pero decidió intentarlo de todas formas. Seleccionó el icono y cuando iba a teclear algo, apareció el escritorio. Ya le había llamado la atención antes, así que aprovechó que Damon no estaba allí para observarlo con todo detalle.

El joven salió con rapidez de la ducha, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Ella estaba tan concentrada que ni le escuchó entrar al salón. Sonriendo, Damon se puso detrás de ella y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del sofá, observando aquello que llamaba tanto su atención. Su fondo de escritorio. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado, sorprendiéndola.

- Me gusta. – le confesó. - ¿Lo has hecho tú? – aunque ya sabía que sí, porque había encontrado su inicial escondida en un remolino de azules.  
- Sí. – asintió, buscando alguna manera de recostarse junto a ella. – Hace tiempo ya.  
- Me gusta. – repitió ella y se giró para mirarle. Damon estaba descalzo, llevaba unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta negra de manga corta y el pelo ligeramente revuelto. Y sonreía sin dejar de mirarla.  
- Tú sí que me gustas. – confesó él, admirando sus vaqueros beiges y la camiseta blanca de tirantes. – Pero te queda mejor el pelo suelto. – añadió, refiriéndose a que se lo había recogido en una coleta e ignorando el hecho de que su confesión la había dejado sin palabras. Sonrió mientras alzaba una mano para soltarle el pelo, se sentía feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía, como si estuviese viviendo un sueño.

Ella le dejó hacer, inclinándose hacia delante para hacérselo más fácil y después recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando el ordenador y dejándolo a un lado. Se sentía bien a su lado, nunca se había sentido con nadie como se sentía con Damon y eso en parte la asustaba, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por él, porque había visto lo mucho que merecía la pena.

- Damon, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le llamó y el chico asintió con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Por qué yo? Esa noche. Pudiste haber tenido a cualquiera que quisieras, pero te fuiste conmigo, ¿por qué yo?  
- Porque tú eres distinta a todas esas. – confesó mientras le retiraba el brazo para poder tumbarse en su regazo. – Elena, tienes que entender que yo esa noche no buscaba nada, solo quería pasar un buen rato y nada más. Pero en cambio, nada más entrar me encontré con una chica que despertaba en mí cosas que creía muertas. Me fui contigo porque tú me hacías sentir, cosa que las otras no. Con ellas era solo sexo y contigo fue distinto. – explicó, la verdad era que se había sentido atraído hacia desde el momento en que se había encontrado con su mirada al entrar en ese bar. Le había parecido tan dulce, tan atrevida, tan distinta a las chicas con las que se iba normalmente, que no había podido evitar interesarse por ella.  
- Yo no hago esas cosas Damon, no te pienses que salgo y me voy por ahí con el primero que me encuentro. – ya que Damon había sido sincero, Elena había decidido serlo. – Pero me fui contigo y no me arrepiento de ello, porque para mí esa noche también fue única. – se sonrojó un poco al reconocerle eso, porque sabía perfectamente como sonaba.

Una de las manos de Elena descansaba sobre el pecho de Damon mientras que la otra la tenía enredada en su pelo, masajeándolo suavemente.

- Elena, yo… Te debo muchas disculpas. – reconoció mordiendo el labio. – Por mi comportamiento inicial, sé que me estuve pasando mucho…  
- Perdonado. – le paró Elena, que sonrió ante su cara de desconcierto.  
- Pero… - dudó el chico intentando explicarse.  
- Déjalo, ya es pasado, no lo puedes cambiar. Me vale con que te disculpes. – le sonrió ella. – A lo mejor si hubiésemos hecho las cosas de otra forma, no estaríamos así ahora.  
- Quién sabe. – reconoció Damon, por muy difícil que hubiera sido, ese era el camino que les había unido. – Pero lo siento, siento haber sido tan capullo contigo.  
- Perdonado. – repitió la chica, acariciándole el pelo. Y él sonrió, pensando en la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado a una chica tan maravillosa que además le correspondía.  
- Si sigues haciendo eso vas a conseguir que me duerma. – le reconoció un rato después, cerrando los ojos mientras ella seguía acariciándole.  
- ¿A lo mejor es lo que pretendo, no? – se rió ella, pero paró.

Damon iba a protestar pero le interrumpió el sonido del timbre. Haciendo un ruido de protesta se levantó para abrir a sus amigos. Elena le siguió y vio como Jenna se lanzaba a él. El joven rió y le dio un beso a su amiga, dejándola pasar. Ric y Jenna saludaron a ambos y después llevaron las bolsas de comida a la cocina.

- Déjalo, ya lo hago yo. – dijo en seguida Damon, que fue directo a cotillear las bolsas.  
- Todo tuyo. – Ric se desentendió y se fue al salón, llevándose también a Elena que había entrado detrás de él.

Los tres dejaron que fuese Damon quien preparó y sirvió todo, mientras ellos movían la mesa y se acomodaban en el salón. Antes de sentarse, Damon trajo cerveza para todos porque era lo que bebían la mayoría de las veces. Dejó las latas en la mesa y las fue deslizando a cada uno.

- ¿No tienes un refresco? – preguntó Jenna, devolviéndole la lata de la misma forma.  
- Sí, ¿por? – preguntó.  
- Porque no puedo beber cerveza. – Damon lo aceptó y se dio media vuelta, mientras que Elena la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Damon solo llegó a dar un par de pasos antes de girarse de golpe.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? – preguntó prácticamente boquiabierto. Miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos. - ¿Estás…?

Jenna solo sonrió, asintiendo, mientras que Ric rodeaba los hombros de su mujer con un brazo, acercándola más a él.

- Embarazada. – terminó la frase Damon, pasando de la incredulidad a la alegría. - ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó, ya que sabía cuánto deseaban sus amigos tener un hijo y el tiempo que llevaban intentándolo.  
- Enhorabuena. – les sonrió Elena, extendiendo el brazo por encima de la mesa para coger la mano de Jenna mientas les felicitaba.

Ric puso la mano sobre las de ellas.

- Gracias. – la dijeron ambos al unísono, sonriendo por la casualidad cuando se miraron.

Damon no tardó en volver, con el refresco de su amiga.

- Enhorabuena. – sonrió sentándose frente a ellos. – Os lo merecéis. – y alzó la mano para chocar con Ric. - ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabéis? – preguntó esta vez mirando a Jenna.  
- Un par de semanas. – contestó ella, entrelazando su mano con la de Ric y recostándose en su hombro. Él la besó con cariño en la cabeza.  
- Os lo íbamos a decir el sábado, pero con todo lo que pasó… No nos pareció el mejor momento para hablarte de embarazos. – se excusó Ric por habérselo ocultado hasta ahora. – Mejor esperar a que se arreglase todo.  
- De todas formas también era muy pronto, queríamos esperar hasta que fuese un poco más seguro. – continuó Jenna, mirando a su marido con cariño. – Solo estoy de dos meses.  
- Me alegro un montón. – respondió con sinceridad. – Si necesitáis cualquier cosa podéis contar conmigo. – Elena asintió, incluyéndose también, Ric y Jenna le caían muy bien y cada vez tenía más confianza con ellos, consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo juntos últimamente.  
- Gracias chicos. – dijo Jenna.  
- Venga va, ¿algo más que tengáis que contarme? – siguió Damon.

Sus amigos se miraron, dudando entre contárselo o no, Jenna le hizo un gesto y Ric empezó a hablar.

- Hemos estado hablando y si es un niño, vamos a ponerle Damon. – dijo y vio la ilusión brillar en los ojos de su amigo.

Lo que no le contó es que no se ponían de acuerdo en el caso de que fuera una niña, por lo que se habían jugado la decisión en su apuesta, el ganador escogería el nombre. Los cuatro brindaron, dispuestos a pasar una buena noche que terminaron de madrugada, ya que estaban muy entretenidos jugando al poker mientras escuchaban música de fondo. Los chicos protestaron cuando pararon, ya que ellos iban ganado de paliza, en realidad casi todas las manos se las acababan jugando entre ellos, pero reconocieron que las chicas llevaban razón cuando miraron la hora.

- ¿Me llevas? – le pidió Elena a Damon en voz baja mientras recogían.  
- ¿No te quedas? – preguntó desconcertado y desilusionado.  
- No, que tú madrugas… y yo quiero dormir. Además es tardísimo. – se excusó la chica y vio lo decepcionado que se había quedado él por lo que se apresuró a añadir. – No te pongas así anda, mañana voy a buscarte, ¿quieres?

El joven asintió mientras cogía las llaves del coche y la cazadora, pero no llegó a ponérsela sino que se la dio a Elena, que iba solo con tirantes. Agradecida, la chica se la puso y bajaron acompañando a Ric y Jenna, que también se volvían a casa.

- Dame un beso al menos, ¿no? – protestó Damon, haciéndose el dolido, cuando paró delante de su casa.  
- No seas así Damon. – se quejó ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable, después de besarle con intensidad.  
- Está me la vas a tener que compensar. – le aseguró el chico, robándole otro beso.  
- Voy a buscarte, te lo prometo y hacemos lo que quieras. ¿Eso te vale? – propuso Elena, volviendo a besarle.

Damon asintió con pena, pero sus ojos le delataban.

- Buenas noches. – dijo la chica, dándole un último beso.  
- Quédatela, mañana me la das. Así me aseguro de que vengas. – bromeó al ver que se iba a quitar la cazadora. – Buenas noches a ti también. – se despidió arrancando el coche.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Damon se levantó con un mal presentimiento, lo primero que hizo fue palpar a su alrededor comprobando que estaba solo. Intentó no hacerle caso a esa sensación y se levantó para prepararse, pensando que eso era porque echaba de menos a Elena, como llevaban varios días durmiendo juntos y esa noche no se había quedado, la echaba de menos.

Siguió su rutina de siempre y cuando llegó a la redacción, pasó un rato con Jenna. Sonriente, le puso delante un vaso de café mientras la miraba sin pestañear.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Jenna, intimidada por la intensidad con la que la miraba.  
- Nada. – sonrió el joven, mirándola embobado.  
- Damon. – le regañó ella, sonriendo levemente a su pesar. – No me mires así, que me pones nerviosa. – reconoció.  
- No me sale mirarte de otra forma. – reconoció él, bajando la vista hasta su café, ahora que sabía que su amiga sería madre no podía parar de imaginarla como tal.  
- En serio, Damon. Deja de mirarme como si fuese de otro planeta. – le dijo al ver que él seguía. – Que solo estoy embarazada. – añadió bajando la voz.  
- Lo sé. – respondió el joven, aupándose en el escritorio. La miró sonriendo y bebió un sorbo. – Pero no puedo evitarlo.  
- Menudas ojeras tienes. – se burló su amiga, observándole con atención y cambiando de tema.  
- Pues las mismas que tú, guapa. – se defendió el joven, señalando las suyas.

Damon se quedó un rato más hablando con ella, mientras los demás iban llegando. El joven se fue a su despacho después de darla un beso a Jenna, quien le miraba sonriendo al verlo contento por fin.

Ric le sorprendió cuando estaba dándole los últimos toques a algo que quería enseñarle a Elena y apenas le dio tiempo a ocultar la pantalla.

- ¿Estás ocupado? – preguntó Ric, apoyándose en los hombros de Damon.  
- No, ¿qué necesitas? – respondió él.  
- ¿Te vienes a comer?  
- ¿Invitas tú? – preguntó Damon y su amigo asintió. – Vale, vámonos. – añadió apagando el portátil y salieron del despacho, dejándolo cerrado con llave.

Como hacían siempre que comían juntos, se bajaron a algún local y pidieron comida para llevar, comerían tranquilamente en el despacho de Ric, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Poco después que ellos subieran, Elena llegaba a la redacción. Se paró en la puerta y llamó a Damon.

- Hola. – saludó en cuanto el chico contestó. - ¿Qué tal el día?  
- Como siempre, aquí trabajando un poco. – respondió Damon, con las piernas encima del escritorio de su amigo y comiéndose una patata frita despreocupadamente.

Ric le miró divertido, con la misma postura que él pero sentado enfrente.

- ¿Estás liado? – preguntó la chica, apoyándose en la pared de fuera.  
- Para ti no, ¿qué pasa?  
- Baja anda, estoy en la puerta.

A Damon se le iluminó la cara al escuchar eso y no tardó en levantarse.

- Ahora vuelvo Ric. – dijo cogiendo un último puñado de patatas fritas al ponerse en pie.

Su amigo se rió, imaginándose la razón de sus prisas.

- Dile a Elena que quiero hablar con ella antes de que se vaya. No te preocupes que no es nada malo. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Jenna estaba al teléfono cuando Damon pasó, por lo que ambos se dedicaron a hacerse únicamente un gesto. Como le había dicho, vio a Elena esperándole fuera y sonrió, porque sabía que esta vez le esperaba a él. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le tapó los ojos al llegar.

- Damon. – rió la chica poniendo las manos sobre las suyas para poder quitarlas.  
- Elena. – dijo de la misma forma mientras la daba la vuelta, de forma que quedase frente a él. – Estás muy guapa. – añadió con sinceridad sin dejar de observarla. La chica iba vestida de forma sencilla, con las gafas de sol colgadas de la camiseta, pero llevaba puesta su cazadora, un detalle que a Damon le encantó.

Elena sonrió por el cumplido y se puso de puntillas para rodear su cuello con los brazos y poder besarle.

- ¿Me haces un favor? – preguntó ella cuando se separaron un momento. Damon asintió y le robó otro beso. – Guárdame esto en tu coche. – le pidió señalándola la bolsa a sus pies y que Damon no había visto hasta ahora.  
- ¿Solo me quieres para esto? – preguntó al agacharse para cogerla y después empezó a rodear el edificio para ir al aparcamiento.

Elena le cogió del brazo y caminó a su lado, sabía que Damon solo estaba haciéndose el ofendido por lo de la noche anterior.

- Te he echado de menos. – le confesó y eso acalló las protestas del chico.  
- Yo también. – susurró él, mirándola con ternura, ligeramente asustado por la inmensidad de sus propios sentimientos por la chica. Solo habían sido unas horas, pero la había echado mucho de menos. Se paró detrás del coche y buscó en sus vaqueros las llaves.

Elena le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Te has traído el otro coche? – preguntó aún mirando el Camaro azul.  
- Sí, pensé que te gustaría más que el otro para cuando salgamos luego. – explicó abriendo el maletero.  
- Pensaste bien. ¿Ya sabes qué quieres hacer?  
- Luego te lo digo. – respondió guiñándole el ojo y buscó la mano de la chica, cerrando el maletero con la otra.

Él no le pidió la cazadora y ella no se la dio, porque se sentía a gusto con ella puesta, olía a él, a su colonia, era como tenerle siempre al lado. Caminaron juntos y se volvieron a parar en la puerta de la redacción, se besaron otra vez hasta que los interrumpió el sonido de un móvil. Elena protestó contra los labios de Damon y miró quien la llamaba.

- Kath. Tengo que cogerlo, ahora te veo arriba. – le dijo, separándose a regañadientes.  
- Vale, me subo con Ric, que va a pensar que lo he abandonado. Por cierto, me ha dicho que te pases a verle. – dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de volver a entrar.

Elena contestó al teléfono con una sonrisa mientras le observaba irse.

- Que oportuna eres siempre Kath. – suspiró al teléfono.

Unos minutos después, cogió el ascensor para subir a la sexta planta.

- Buenas. – saludó a Jenna, que seguía estando liada con el teléfono.  
- Hola. – saludó ella, tapando un momento el auricular. – Damon acaba de subir. – le contó, ignorante de que ya le había visto, y volvió a su conversación.

Elena asintió y fue a la sala, saludaría a todo el mundo antes y luego iría a ver a Ric y ya después a Damon. Rebekah fue la primera en verla.

- Elena. – la llamó alegremente, haciéndola gestos que provocaron que todos se fijasen en ella.  
- Hola. – saludó ella, sentándose en la silla vacía del que había sido su sitio. - ¿Qué tal os ha ido? – se interesó. - ¿Me he perdido algo?  
- Bien. – asintió Matt, que estaba con su novia. – Todo normal.  
- Nada interesante. – confirmó Rebekah, aunque miró a Caroline que también se había acercado hasta ellos,

Caroline entendió a la perfección lo que significaba esa mirada y se quedó callada.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te has aburrido mucho sin nosotros estos días? – preguntó Matt con amabilidad.  
- Un poco. – reconoció la chica. – Ahora no tengo nada que hacer y estar tanto rato en casa, es raro.  
- Estar sin hacer nada es lo peor. – asintieron las chicas.  
- ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Me habéis echado de menos? – se interesó Elena.

Estuvieron hablando los cuatro un poco más, hasta el momento en que un joven castaño, alto y delgado entró en la sala.

- Ahí está Logan. – dijo Matt al verle. - ¿No le conoces no, Elena? – cuando la chica negó, Matt le llamó para que se acercase.  
- Hola chicas… y chico. – se acercó saludando con confianza y su mirada se detuvo en Elena. – No sabía que había alguien nuevo. – comentó y la sonrió, apoyándose en la mesa.  
- Es Elena, ha estado de prácticas aquí. Él es Logan, nuestro fotógrafo. – los presentó Rebekah. – Logan se incorporó el lunes, por eso no habéis coincidido.  
- Encantado. – volvió a sonreír, inclinándose para darla dos besos.

Algo incómoda, Elena correspondió a su saludo, abrazándose a la cazadora de Damon.

- ¿Periodista, no? – se interesó él.  
- Sí. – asintió Elena.  
- Pero también te ha estado cubriendo. – completó Caroline.  
- ¿Te ha tocado con Damon? Ufff, lo siento. – y antes de que a Elena le diera tiempo a protestar por ese comentario, Logan le hizo una seña a Matt. - ¿Nos vamos?  
- Claro. Hasta luego chicas. – se despidió Matt, dándole un beso a Rebekah.

Las chicas esperaron hasta que se quedaron solas, entonces las dos rubias se miraron con complicidad.

- Bonita cazadora. – admiró Caroline, con picardía.  
- Es de mi chico, me la ha dejado. – confesó Elena ya que se notaba que no era suya porque le estaba algo grande.  
- ¿Lo habéis arreglado? – se interesó Rebekah, recordando que Elena les había contado una vez que tenía problemas con su novio.  
- No, eso no tenía solución. – reconoció la chica bajando la mirada. – Pero he conocido a alguien.  
- ¿Y qué tal? – preguntaron las otras a la vez.  
- Muy bien, es un encanto. – reconoció Elena, aunque temía como fuesen a reaccionar cuando les contase que Damon era su novio.  
- Por cierto, hablando de chicos, si hay una novedad. – sonrió con picardía Rebekah.  
- Sí. – asintió Caroline y después habló en voz baja. – Damon lleva unos días rarísimo.

Elena se puso un poco más seria, si que habían empezado pronto con el tema Damon. Pero como aún no sabían nada, estaba decidida a sacarles toda la información que pudiera.

- Definid raro. – dijo, fingiendo interés.  
- En Damon, raro significa amable. – explicó Rebekah. – Si hasta se disculpa, para mí que está enfermo.  
- ¿Pero qué os pasa con él? Si de lo vuestro ya hace tiempo, ¿por qué le seguís teniendo tanta manía? ¿Tan bueno en la cama es? – preguntó Elena, riéndose interiormente y haciéndose la inocente.

Las dos rubias se miraron sin comprender esas preguntas.

- Fue un cabrón, tú ya has visto como es. – respondió finalmente Rebekah.  
- Sí, pero no le hago caso, solo paso de él y ya está. ¿Si os importa será por algo, no? ¿No serán ganas de repetir eh? – preguntó mirándolas con complicidad, intentando sacarles información.  
- Hombre, bueno sí que es. – reconoció Caroline. – Pero ya sabiendo como es, como que no tiene tanto encanto. Yo no repetiría.

En cambio, Rebekah estaba mucho más molesta por esa pregunta.

- Pues claro que no, con ese idiota nunca. Tampoco es nada del otro mundo. – y se levantó para salir a fumar un cigarrillo.

Elena se dio cuenta de que la rubia se había molestado, pero no le importó demasiado cuando pensó en lo que la esperaba una vez se enterasen de lo suyo con Damon. No dudaba en que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia, pero eso no era su problema.

En la calle, Rebekah fumaba apoyada en la pared del edificio, cuando vio a alguien conocido que se acercaba a la redacción.

- Buenas tardes señor Salvatore. – saludó y él se paró un poco desconcertado al principio. Pero la reconoció en cuenta la miró con un poco más de atención.  
- Buenas tarde, señorita… - buscó el nombre en su memoria.  
- Rebekah. – le ayudó ella y él asintió.  
- Es verdad, lo siento Rebekah. Tengo muchos nombres en la cabeza. – se disculpó. – Pero creo recordar que te pedí que me llamases Guisseppe.

La chica asintió, dándole la razón.

- No sé si será un buen momento, he estado muy liado y no he podido conseguir una cita. Estoy buscando a tu jefe, ¿sabes si podría hablar con él ahora? – preguntó Guisseppe. – Quiero hablar de negocios con él.  
- No creo que haya problema, estará en su despacho. – asintió la chica con entusiasmo.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó mientras se ofrecía a llevarle hasta Ric. Guisseppe asintió y la siguió dentro. Jenna abrió mucho los ojos cuando los vio salir del ascensor y como estaba al teléfono, no pudo hacer mucho por ocultarse ante Guisseppe, quien la fulminó con la mirada, dura y furiosa. Y tampoco pudo hacer nada, ya que era Rebekah quien le guiaba adentro, solo pudo desear que la tierra se la tragase mientras pasaban por delante de ella.

Elena seguía hablando con Caroline cuando Rebekah y Guisseppe hicieron su aparición en la sala. Se encogió en su asiento para ocultarse un poco más, agradeciendo estar de espaldas a ellos. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no se detuvieron allí, sino que la chica lo guió hasta el despacho de Ric.

- Espera un momento. – le pidió la chica, parándose en mitad de pasillo.

Avanzó hasta la puerta del despacho y entró después de llamar. Ambos chicos estaban recogiendo todo lo que habían subido y volviendo a colocar las cosas encima del escritorio, que habían despejado para poder comer.

- ¿Estás ocupado, Ric? – preguntó ignorando a Damon. – Te están buscando, para hablar de negocios. – continuó cuando su jefe asintió.  
- Salgo en cinco minutos. – le pidió intercambiando una mirada con Damon.  
- Ánimo. – comentó Damon, levantando los pulgares, en cuanto se quedaron solos.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Caroline en cuanto Rebekah volvió a sentarse con ellas.  
- Es Guisseppe Salvatore, un empresario muy importante. – respondió en bajo, haciéndoles una confidencia. – Le entrevisté hace poco, debió de gustarle porque quiere hacer negocios con Ric. – Caroline se alegró pero Elena tembló internamente, no le gustaba nada que Guisseppe se hubiera presentado allí después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
- Me suena. – respondió Caroline, haciendo memoria.  
- Tiene mucha influencia, nos vendría genial. – siguió Rebekah, mientras Elena permanecía en silencio, solo escuchando. – La verdad es que me da un poco de pena el hombre. Su mujer murió, se tuvo que encargar del hijo y ahora lleva bastantes años sin verle, porque anda trabajando por el extranjero. – explicó.  
- ¿Tiene un hijo? – se interesó la rubia, mirando hacia el pasillo disimuladamente, donde Guisseppe esperaba, medio en la pasillo medio en la sala.  
- Sí, y debe de ser un partidazo, porque Guisseppe está forrado, así que el hijo también. – continuó Rebekah. – Ni os imagináis la casa que tiene, es impresionante.

Ric salió de su despacho, Damon saldría enseguida para que no le vieran llevando las bolsas de la comida. Vio a un hombre, dándole la espalda, que esperaba mirando a la sala, así que supuso que era la persona que le buscaba. Se acercó presentándose, pero cuando se giró y vio quien era, se quedó congelado.

- Tú. – comentó Guisseppe con desprecio al reconocerle como el amigo de su hijo. – Debí imaginármelo.

Salió a la sala con fastidio. Su plan ya no tenía sentido, había ido allí con una sola idea. Necesitaba tener poder dentro de la revista para darle una nueva lección a Damon, nadie jugaba así con él. Pero si el amigo de su hijo era el jefe, eso no iba a funcionar.

Damon escuchó la voz de su padre desde el despacho de Ric y casi dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos. Lo dejó en el suelo y salió a comprobarlo. Ric se recuperó de la sorpresa en cuanto le vio salir. Le cogió del brazo, intentando pararlo.

- No lo hagas Damon. – le suplicó, con cara de circunstancias. – No vayas.  
- Suéltame Ric. – dijo y a su amigo no le quedó más remedio que dejarle ir, después de todo era su decisión.

Damon salió a la sala, con Ric tras él, y se encontró de frente con su padre.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – le soltó, sintiendo como toda su alegría se esfumaba al comprobar que realmente estaba allí.  
- Damon. – respondió con dureza Guisseppe. – Esa no es manera de saludar a tu padre.

Absolutamente todos en la redacción miraron en su dirección al escuchar eso. Ric y Elena cruzaron una mirada preocupada y el joven fue a sentarse a su lado, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Damon le había repetido muchas veces que no quería que se metiese cuando discutía con su padre, para que no le salpicase nada, bastante desprecio recibía ya su amigo solo por sus orígenes humildes como para que encima se metiese en sus discusiones. Ric se sentó en el escritorio y apoyó un pie en la silla de Elena, que se había acercado hasta él.

- Esto va a acabar mal. – susurró Ric agachándose para que solo ella le oyera, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.  
- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó, con miedo, de la misma forma. Ric asintió en silencio, sabía demasiado bien que las cosas no acababan bien cuando ellos discutían.  
- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó Damon con frialdad.  
- Tu noviecita me lo dijo.  
- Hace mucho que esa no es mi novia. – le cortó con dureza, levantando una mano para que no siguiera con ese tema.  
- Bueno, lo que sea, eso me da igual. – respondió Guisseppe. – Me lo contó después de vuestro jueguecito. – añadió mirando alrededor. Elena se estremeció ligeramente y Ric se apresuró a tranquilizarla, sabía que su amigo no dejaría que ellos cargasen con las culpas de nada. Todos estaban tan pendientes de la discusión, escuchando boquiabiertos por la sorpresa, que no se dieron cuenta de la cercanía que había entre Elena y Ric.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – repitió Damon, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Ya sabes lo que quiero. – dijo Guisseppe, dando un paso hacia él, paso que Damon se apresuró a retroceder.  
- Olvídalo, no quiero saber nada de ti. – contestó enseguida, manteniendo el contacto visual para que viera que hablaba en serio.  
- Eso va a ser difícil, por mucho que te empeñes en llevarme la contraria. – Damon se quedó en silencio, desafiándole con la mirada. – ¿No piensas decir nada? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.  
- ¿Para qué? Si nunca me escuchas. – respondió Damon, torciendo los labios. – Ya no sé cómo decirte que ese no es mi mundo y nunca lo será. Que solo quiero que me dejes vivir mi vida, la que yo he elegido.  
- ¿Y cuándo vas a entender que sí lo es? Ya no eres un crío, deja de comportarte como uno. – le regañó Guisseppe, harto de su comportamiento.  
- Pues no me trates como uno. – Damon alzó las cejas, sonriendo con ironía. – Si tanto quieres que vuelva contigo, no haberme echado. – le reprochó, por primera vez en años.

Al escuchar esto, Ric puso una mano sobre el hombro de Elena, conocía a Damon y sabía que la cosa iba de mal en peor.

- No iba en serio. – empezó a decir Guisseppe.  
- Pues lo parecía. – le cortó Damon, conteniendo la furia a duras penas. – Haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerlo. Las cosas tienen consecuencias, por si no lo sabes.  
- Lo sé de sobra. – su padre le miró con dureza, lo sabía perfectamente. – Pero tú no, por lo que parece.  
- Mira, déjame ya en paz. No quiero nada tuyo, vete ya de aquí. – respondió Damon, apretando ambos puños, cada vez le costaba más controlarse.  
- Como quieras, pero no esperes obtener nada mío nunca. Nunca, ¿lo entiendes? – le amenazó, señalándole con un dedo.  
- Me confundes con alguien a quien eso le importe, mejor, menos problemas en el futuro. – contestó Damon sin inmutarse, algo que hizo que a Guisseppe se le encendiera la sangre. – No soy tu hijo, dejé de serlo el día que me echaste. – le dijo, dolido por ese recuerdo.  
- Nunca cambiarás. – respondió con evidente decepción, dolido por su comportamiento.  
- Ni tú. – la decepción también estaba presente en la voz del chico, por muy mal que se llevasen, por muy que le hubiese tratado, seguía siendo su padre y eso le dolía. No quiso seguir con eso, por lo que sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Avanzó hasta él y lo estampó en su pecho. – Déjame en paz, a mí y a mis amigos. – le pidió por última vez.

A Guisseppe le cambió la cara mientras leía, sabía que lo que estaba ahí escrito le quitaba todo el poder que pudiese tener sobre Damon.

- Quédatelo, solo es una copia. El original lo tengo bien guardado, por si acaso vuelves a intentarlo. – dijo y pasó a su lado, empujándole con el hombro, dispuesto a marcharse.

Pero Guisseppe estaba demasiado furioso para permitirle irse así, dejando que fuese él quien tuviese la última palabra y quien ganase la discusión.

- Supongo que te lo habrás pasado bien este fin de semana. – le insinuó y Damon se paró de golpe, a pocos pasos de la puerta y de espaldas a todos. – Hablando de las consecuencias de las cosas, los médicos nos dijeron que era peligroso, que no debíamos intentarlo. Pero ella era igual de cabezona que tú y estaba empeñada en tener hijos, al menos uno. Nunca debí ceder, al menos la tendría a ella sino hubiera cedido.

Damon se quedó petrificado ante esas palabras y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la mesa que tenía más cerca para no caerse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban discutiendo delante de todo el mundo y no quiso derrumbarse delante de ellos, y mucho menos delante de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar padre, por lo que apretó los ojos con fuerza, para contener las lágrimas. Ric reaccionó con rapidez, pero no con la rapidez suficiente para evitar el daño.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Ric, levantándose de un salto y golpeándose con una silla en el camino. Toda la atención se desvió hacia él, incluso Guisseppe se volvió a mirarle, sorprendido porque alguien más le desafiase. Por eso, Ric fue el único que vio como Damon se marchaba de allí, recorriendo en segundos la distancia que le separaba de la puerta.- Elena. - la llamó. – Ve, corre. – la animó, sabiendo que era quien mejor podía ayudar a Damon en ese momento. Ella ya estaba medio levantada y esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para decidirse. Sin importarle lo que nadie pudiese pensar, salió en busca de Damon.

Damon disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos cuando llegó al puesto de Jenna, no quería que ella le notase nada. Vio que estaba con Matt y Logan, por lo que no se quedó a esperar el ascensor, sino que empezó a subir por las escaleras, huyendo de allí.  
Jenna le observó pasar sin entender nada, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero sí sabía que no era nada bueno, lo presentía. Por eso estaba entreteniendo a Matt y Logan, dándoles conversación, para que no entrasen. Elena llegó apenas un minuto después, buscándole con la mirada en silencio. Parecía muy preocupada por lo que cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Jenna, ella le señaló las escaleras, señalando hacia arriba, entendiendo que buscaba a Damon. Sin decir nada, Elena empezó a subir los escalones.

Mientras, en la sala, Ric discutía con Guisseppe, echándole en cara la forma en que trataba a su hijo. Estaba furioso, no entendía como alguien era capaz de tratar a su propio hijo así, no solo dándole a entender que no le importaba, sino diciendo claramente que nunca había querido tener hijos, que sí por él fuera, nunca habría nacido. Eso era una crueldad, especialmente porque Ric sabía cuánto le había dolido a su amigo eso, no había podido verlo, pero sabía que a Damon esas palabras le habían destrozado hasta el alma.

- Eres un hijo de puta. – le soltó sin contenerse, plantándose delante de él. - ¿Pero cómo le dices eso? Que es tu hijo, joder.  
- Según él no. – le respondió sin pizca de vergüenza Guisseppe, y en sus ojos Ric vio que no se arrepentía. – Y es la verdad.

No lo aguantó más, se acercó y le cogió del brazo, tirando de él de mala manera y sin importarle.

- Lárgate de aquí. – dijo entre dientes, ante el asombro de toda la redacción que nunca le habían visto tan furioso.

Le sacó arrastras de ahí, llevándole hasta la entrada.

- Como te vuelva a ver por aquí, llamaré directamente a seguridad. – le amenazó al soltarle. – Déjale en paz, déjale vivir.  
Matt, Logan y la propia Jenna le miraron boquiabiertos, pero él no les dijo nada, solo los miró mientras volvía dentro. Todos murmuraban en la sala cuando él entró, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar su enfado.

- ¿Y vosotros qué? – preguntó enfadado. - ¿No tenéis trabajo?

Todos se callaron al unísono al verle tan cabreado, y en absoluto silencio se pusieron trabajar. El sonido de las teclas era lo único que se escuchaba cuando Ric volvió a su despacho. Subió completamente las persianas para poder vigilarlos desde allí. Vio a Matt y Logan entrar, por lo que en cuanto sonó el teléfono de su despacho, supo que era Jenna para que le contara lo que había pasado.

- Hola cariño. – respondió con cansancio, comprobando que efectivamente era su mujer.

El objetivo de Damon había sido llegar hasta la azotea, pero estaba tan hundido que no consiguió subir más allá del noveno piso. Tenía los ojos tan inundados de lágrimas que ya no veía por donde iba. Con desesperación, le pegó un par de puñetazos a la pared que tenía más cerca, con la misma mano y con toda la fuerza que pudo. Después se dejó caer en la oscuridad, en una esquina y apoyándose en esa misma pared, se abrazó a sus rodillas y ocultó la cara entre sus brazos.

Elena subió despacio, no sabía dónde podía haber ido Damon y estaba oscuro, no quería pasarse ninguna pista que le indicase donde había ido el chico. Hasta que le vio, entre los pisos noveno y décimo, oculto en la esquina de las escaleras. Se sintió fatal por él al verle así, lo que acababa de pasar tenía que haber sido realmente duro si había conseguido afectarle tanto. Se acercó un poco y vio como sus hombros temblaban, en silencio.

- Damon. – le llamó con suavidad.

Él se puso rígido al escucharla, pero no la miró.

- Vete por favor. – le pidió con la voz rota, lo que afectó aún más a la chica.

Elena le ignoró y dio dos pasos hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ya le había visto hundido una vez, cuando vio a Rose en aquella discoteca, pero ahora le veía mucho peor.

- Damon. – susurró acercándose más.  
- Elena, vete. – volvió a repetir el joven, sin modificar su postura. – Déjame solo.  
- No. – la chica se agachó delante de él e intentó quitarle las brazos de la cara. Pero Damon era más fuerte y no quería que ella le viera así, por lo que no la dejó.  
- Por favor. – suplicó el chico, pidiéndole otra vez que se marchara de allí.  
- ¿De verdad crees que podría irme sin más, Damon? – le dijo Elena sin dejar de pelearse con sus brazos. Al final lo dejó por imposible y se rindió. – No me voy a ir, así que deja de repetírmelo.  
- Haz lo que quieras. – Damon se rindió en un susurro y sintió como Elena ponía una mano en su nuca, acariciando su cabello, pero no quiso levantar la mirada.  
- Damon… - susurró la chica, cuando le notó temblar.

No sabía que decirle, estaba allí con él, pero no bastaba para que el joven se sintiera mejor y eso la dolía, porque verle sufrir tanto y no saber cómo ayudarle, le hacía daño. No pudo evitar las lágrimas mientras le abrazaba como podía. Damon lo notó cuando las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a caer sobre su cuello. Sorprendido, no pudo evitar mirar a ver lo que pasaba.

- ¿Pero por qué lloras? – preguntó en un susurro, sorprendido por esto.

Elena le miró también, separándose un poco y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando en silencio, cuando vio el azul de sus ojos algo desteñido por las lágrimas.

- Elena. – ahora Damon estaba algo más preocupado y la acarició la mejilla, intentando borrar las lágrimas de la chica. - ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Tú me pasas. – le soltó sin preámbulos. – Me pasa que te quiero y me duele verte así.  
- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó casi sin aire, tan en shock que incluso se le habían cortado las lágrimas.  
- Que me importas y me duele verte así… - intentó explicarse, perdida en su mirada brillante y no solo por las lágrimas.  
- Eso no Elena. – la cortó. – Lo de antes. – pidió.  
- ¿Qué te quiero? – Damon asintió y Elena cayó en la cuenta de lo vulnerable que era el chico, al ver la necesitad que tenía de escuchar esas palabras. Por si acaso, se las repitió. – Te quiero Damon.

Aún incrédulo, Damon movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- No lo merezco. – susurró desviando la mirada.

Elena le impidió continuar por ese camino y le obligó a que la mirase.

- Eso lo decido yo. Y para mí, sí que lo mereces. – le dijo antes de buscar sus labios tímidamente.

Pero la necesidad se fue adueñando de ese beso, Damon lo necesitaba, sentirse querido y valorado, especialmente después de lo que le había dicho su padre. No le pillaba de sorpresa, hacía años que ya lo sabía pero no era lo mismo. Escucharlo así, tan directamente y sobre todo, con la frialdad con la que se lo dijo, le había destrozado mucho más de lo que pensaba.

En medio del beso, Elena notó que las mejillas del chico seguían húmedas y que él volvía a intentar retirarse, pero no le dejó. Aprovechó que Damon había separado las piernas para poder besarla, para colocarse entre ellas aún de rodillas, y abrazarle, colocando la cabeza contra su hombro.

- No te avergüences. Tú me has visto llorar otras veces y no me importa. – le dijo.  
- No es lo mismo. – negó el joven, él no quería que Elena le viera llorar.  
- No te lo guardes Damon, eso es mucho peor. Suéltalo y después te sentirás mejor. – Elena ignoró sus protestar al hablar. – Tranquilo, no voy a chivarme a nadie. – le aseguró dándole un suave beso en la base del cuello. Ella le quería y eso no iba a cambiar por verle llorar.

Sintió como Damon se aferraba más a ella e imitaba su postura. No hubo más palabras, Elena no las necesitó para saber que Damon volvía a llorar, lo sentía por la forma en que temblaba. Y no le culpaba por hacerlo, le entendía perfectamente y sabía que por mucho que doliese, tenía que dejarlo salir y liberarse de ello para que las heridas empezasen a cicatrizar.

Damon lloró bastante tiempo, no solo por lo que acababa de pasar sino también por todo lo que había ido aguantando, por todas las veces que había discutido con su padre, por todas las veces que éste le había decepcionado… Por todo eso y más, Damon se dejó ir envuelto en un abrazo que solo le aliviaba en parte.

- Estoy aquí, ¿vale? – susurraba Elena contra su piel de vez en cuando, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos en ese momento.  
- Valiente. – no pudo más que admirar Damon cuando consiguió calmarse. No podía dejar de repetirlo. – Valiente.  
- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó la chica separándose de su cuerpo a regañadientes.  
- No mucho. – reconoció el joven y se quedó en silencio, pensativo.  
- ¿Quieres qué nos vayamos? – preguntó Elena, intentando interpretar su rostro.  
- No tengo ganas de nada, Elena. – le advirtió mientras asentía. – Lo siento. – se disculpó, apenado de que ella tuviese que pagar por sus problemas.  
- No importa. Lo aplazamos y ya está. Pero déjame quedarme, déjame estar contigo, por favor. – le pidió con rapidez, con miedo de que la obligase a dejarle solo.

La respuesta de Damon fue darla un beso en la frente.

- Tengo que volver a por mis cosas. – dijo sin ganas. Casi toda la redacción había presenciado su humillación, seguro que ahora era el hazmerreír de todos.  
- Y yo debería ver a Ric, si es que aún está. – comentó Elena mirando su reloj, comprobando que ya había pasado hace bastante.  
- Estará. – aseguró Damon mientras se levantaba.

Elena le imitó y se frotó un poco las rodillas que tenía entumecidas. Damon se dio cuenta del gesto y su rostro se ensombreció.

- Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. – dijo.  
- Damon, no… - pero él la cortó, haciéndole un gesto para que lo dejara pero no rechazó la mano que ella intentaba entrelazar con la suya.

Cogidos de la mano, bajaron despacio los escalones. Su planta estaba a oscuras, pero no se molestaron en encender ninguna luz, Damon conocía el lugar a la perfección y la fue guiando. Al pasar por la sala vieron la luz del despacho de Ric y los vieron allí a través de los cristales. Jenna estaba sentada en el regazo de su marido, quien los vio llegar y le hizo una seña a la chica. Damon no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, por lo que se soltó de Elena y se encerró en su despacho, antes de que alguno de sus amigos apareciese. La chica entró en el despacho y Ric y Jenna la miraron preocupados.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Jenna, a pesar de saber la respuesta.  
- Mal. – suspiró Elena, tomando asiento delante de ellos aunque ladeó la silla para poder ver el pasillo. – Está completamente hundido.

Ric apretó con fuerza la cintura su mujer al escuchar eso.

- No le dejes solo Elena, te diga lo que te diga y haga lo que haga, no le dejes solo, por favor. – le pidió, con mucho miedo de lo que pudiese llegar su amigo al estar tan hundido.  
- No pienso hacerlo. – ella también estaba muy preocupada.  
- Llámanos si nos necesitas, da igual cuando sea. – ofrecieron los dos y sacaron sus móviles para hacerle llamadas pérdidas a la chica, para que tuviese sus números ya que ellos tenían el de ella de su currículum.  
- ¿Qué querías decirme Ric? – le preguntó Elena, sin dejar de vigilar el pasillo por si Damon salía.  
- Ah, iba a decirte que aunque hablamos que te incorporases después de tu graduación, puedes incorporarte cuando quieras, no hay ningún problema en eso. – explicó.

La chica se alegró un poco, porque se aburría mucho sin nada que hacer en casa.

- Me encantaría. – le sonrió levemente.  
- Ven cuando quieras, lo formalizamos y ya te quedas oficialmente. – Ric correspondió a su sonrisa.  
- Ya lo hablamos. – Elena se levantó rápidamente en cuanto escuchó cómo se abría una puerta.

Ellos se levantaron con rapidez, pero Damon pasó por delante sin mirar y sin pararse. Los tres intercambiaron una mirada sombría y preocupada, después Elena salió corriendo tras Damon. Se cogió a su brazo para que no pudiera dejarla atrás.

- Eso ha estado mal Damon. – le regañó mientras bajaban en el ascensor. Él se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada. – Solo están preocupados por ti.  
- No quiero hablar Elena. – dijo con sequedad.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se agarró a él con más fuerza. Fueron hasta el coche en silencio.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – ofreció Damon al salir del aparcamiento.  
- Voy contigo. – respondió con decisión la chica.

El joven torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, pero no contestó, se limitó a conducir hasta su apartamento en silencio. Cogieron todas sus cosas y subieron sin ni siquiera mirarse. Damon soltó todo nada más entrar y fue derecho al minibar, a coger la botella de Bourbon que tenía allí. Disgustada por su actitud, Elena fue hasta él y le cogió del brazo, para impedírselo.

- No bebas. – le suplicó.

Damon se ablandó un poco por la forma en que se lo pidió.

- Solo un vaso, de verdad. Lo necesito. – explicó quitándole la mano con suavidad.

Bajo su atenta mirada fue a la cocina, cogió el vaso y se echó los hielos, lo llenó hasta la mitad y volvió para guardar la botella, con el vaso en la mano.

- ¿Ves? – dijo intentando tranquilizarla pero obteniendo justo el efecto contrario. Le dio un sorbo al vaso mientras se metía en su habitación.

Preocupada, le siguió y se tumbó en la cama a su lado. Intentó cogerle la mano y él hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir roce, pero siguió bebiendo a sorbos. Extrañada, Elena alzó sus manos unidas y se fijó en las heridas que tenía.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó, preocupada al ver que hacía otro gesto de dolor.  
- Nada. – respondió sin mirarla.  
- ¿Te duele mucho? – siguió insistiendo.  
- No. – mintió Damon.

Elena se hartó de su comportamiento y le soltó, levantándose de la cama. Se fue a la cocina y empezó a cotillear por allí, buscando una forma de animarle. Un rato después y con una idea en mente, volvió a la habitación. El joven seguía en el mismo sitio pero con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y el vaso, ya vacío, en la mesilla.

- ¿Te importa si trasteo un poco por tu cocina? – le preguntó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.  
- Lo que quieras, como si estuvieras en casa. – respondió él, mirándola de reojo.  
- También necesito salir un momento. – le dijo.  
- Las llaves están en la mesa, cógelas.  
- ¿No vas a moverte de ahí? – se desesperó Elena y enredó una mano en su suave cabello negro, acariciándole. - ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Eso seguro que te ayuda a relajarte.

Damon lo pensó y finalmente asintió en silencio, levantándose de la cama.

- No sé lo que estás pensando, pero no tengo hambre. – la advirtió antes de meterse al baño, cerrando la puerta.

Elena suspiró y fue a por las llaves. No tenía intención de tardar, no quería dejar a Damon solo mucho tiempo. En menos de diez minutos estaba de vuelta, algo más alegre por lo que tenía pensado. Había hablado con Jenna y ella se lo había confirmado, dándole un par de detalles que no sabía.

El agua aún seguía cayendo, por lo que aprovechó que Damon aún seguía duchándose para preparar el postre. Ya había visto lo mucho que a Damon le gustaban los dulces, por lo que había pensado preparar unas tortitas para el postre. Normalmente preparaba ella la masa, pero como quería que fuese una sorpresa, había bajado a comprarla hecha. Buscó un bol y la mezcló con agua, ya había localizado antes lo que necesitaba en la cocina, por lo que no tardó mucho en tenerlas listas. Las puso en un plato y lo tapó con papel albal para que se mantuvieran calientes. Después empezó a preparar el resto de la cena.

Damon se tomó su tiempo, el agua caliente relajaba la tensión de su cuerpo y le hacía bien. Y también le hizo reflexionar mucho, se estaba comportando como un idiota, por lo que salió en pijama y muy arrepentido. En cuanto abrió la puerta del baño le llamó el delicioso olor que venía de la cocina, no se resistió a él y fue a cotillear.

Al ver a Elena atareada en su cocina, se sintió aún más culpable por tratarla con tanta indiferencia cuando ella solo se había preocupado por él. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo estaba ahí, aguantando su mal humor, tenía tanta suerte de contar con ella.

- Lo siento. – susurró al acercarse. – He sido un idiota contigo, lo siento. – volvió a disculparse.  
- No solo conmigo. – coincidió ella, sin detenerse.  
- Lo sé, ¿podrás perdonarme? – suplicó arrepentido.  
- Claro. – cedió Elena sin ninguna resistencia, lo que sorprendió a Damon, que esperaba encontrar más impedimentos. – Quita de ahí, anda. – le regañó en tono cariñoso, mientras le empujaba suavemente.

Damon fue a por el teléfono y regresó, sentándose en la única encimera que quedaba libre.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con curiosidad, señalando el plato medio lleno que tenía al lado.  
- El relleno. – dijo simplemente ella, aumentando su curiosidad.  
- ¿El relleno de qué? ¿Puedo probarlo? – preguntó adueñándose del tenedor que había en el plato.  
- Estate quieto. – le regañó, sorprendida por su cambio de actitud.

Damon desvió la atención al teléfono y en cuanto marcó, volvió a intentarlo.

- Tus cambios de humor me dan miedo. – confesó Elena, volviendo a impedir que cogiera un poco. – Si cuando termine sobra, te lo doy.  
- Solo escucha. – le pidió. – Ey Ric, ponme en manos libres anda. – dijo en cuanto le contestaron al teléfono.  
- Espera un momento. – le pidió su amigo, sorprendido por la llamada. - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Ponme en manos libres. – insistió Damon. – No quiero tener que repetir lo mismo dos veces.  
- Está bien. – Ric tapó el auricular mientras iba a bajar el volumen de la televisión para que pudieran hablar. – Ya puedes Damon, te escuchamos. – y se sentó al lado de su mujer.  
- Siento haberme ido así. – les soltó directamente y Elena le miró sorprendida por esas disculpas tan espontáneas. – No quería hablar, solo irme y estar solo, pero eso no es excusa. Lo siento, de verdad. – repitió. - ¿Me perdonáis? – suplicó haciendo un puchero que le salió de forma instintiva aunque ellos no pudieran verle.

Ellos se miraron y respondieron afirmativamente.

- Claro hermano. – respondió Ric.  
- Sí, Damon. Lo entendemos. – dijo Jenna.  
- Sois los mejores, chicos. – respondió un Damon ya más aliviado por haberse disculpado con todos.  
- No, creo que la mejor es la persona que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión. – respondió Ric con sinceridad. – Dala un beso de nuestra parte por hacerte entrar en razón.

Damon se limitaba a escuchar, sonriendo levemente por los comentarios de su amigo. La verdad es que Elena sí que había influido en su cambio de actitud aunque eso no era todo.

- No voy a dejar que me hunda tan fácilmente, duele sí, pero lo que él quería era hundirme. No le voy a dar ese gusto. – explicó poniéndose algo más serio. Elena le puso la mano sobre el muslo por un momento, en gesto de ánimo y siguió vigilando la cena.  
- Has recapacitado, eso es lo importante. – siguió Ric.  
- ¿No vuelvas a lo de antes, eh? – le dijo Jenna. – Que eso ya no te lo perdonamos.  
- No lo haré. – aseguró el joven y se levantó. – Ya hablamos, que descanséis.  
- Buenas noches Damon. – se despidieron ambos.

- Menos mal que está Elena. – suspiró Jenna. – No sé cómo le habrá convencido, pero me da igual.  
- Sí. – asintió su marido, recostándose en el sofá. Ella aprovechó para colocarse en su regazo.  
- Cada día me alegro más de que le dieras las prácticas a Elena, sino estos dos no se hubieran conocido. – Ric sonrió ante sus palabras, porque Jenna no iba tan mal encaminada. Ellos no se habían visto por primera vez allí pero sí que se habían conocido el uno al otro en la revista.  
- Algo así. – respondió haciéndose el misterioso, lo que encendió la curiosidad de su mujer aún más.  
- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? – se interesó.  
- Sé… - Ric hizo una pausa. – que te he ganado la apuesta. – no iba a traicionar la confianza de su amigo.  
- De eso nada. – se rio ella, divertida. – Damon se lo pidió, yo gano. – dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria.

Ric se rió con más ganas, acariciando el brazo de ella.

- Después de que ella le besara. – respondió victorioso. – Eso me deja como ganador a mí. – Jenna se calló sorprendida, intentó protestar pero Ric se la adelantó. – La apuesta era el que fuese primero y Elena fue primero. – dijo sonriente y poniendo cara de inocente.  
- No vale. – protestó ella, intentando buscar un argumento para defenderse. - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fue así?  
- Porque me lo contó Damon. ¿Tú crees que va a mentir, con lo feliz que está? – a Jenna no le quedó más remedio que rendirse. Si lo que tenían era una hija, se llamaría Dawn, como la hermana de Ric. – Anda, no te enfades, ya tendrás otra oportunidad de ganarme. – dijo mientras la besaba suavemente.

Damon seguía dando vueltas por la cocina, acababa de descubrir el plato tapado donde estaban las tortitas y no paraba de buscar un resquicio para ver lo que era. Elena casi no podía hacer nada, bastante tenía con mantenerle apartado de allí.

- ¿Por qué no vas a preparar las cosas? – le dijo, algo harta de tener que apartarle del plato por enésima vez.  
- ¿No me vas a decir lo qué es? – insistió.  
- Cómo me hagas repetirte otra vez que es una sorpresa, te quedas sin ella. – le amenazó, con el tenedor en la mano.  
- Está bien. – cedió poniendo una cara de pena que no le funcionó. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
- Puedes poner la mesa. – sugirió la chica. – Había pensado que cenásemos en la cama pero ya que te has levantado…  
- Genial, comer en la cama. – la cortó Damon, entusiasmado con la idea y sin hacerla caso. Se agachó y se puso a buscar unas bandejas para poder llevarse los platos.  
- Vale, pues en la cama entonces. Lástima que no tengas tele. – asintió Elena.

Damon alzó la mirada, sorprendido por esa afirmación, pero entonces sonrió al recordar que todas las veces que Elena había estado allí, había tenido ese armario cerrado.

- Lástima que equivoques, guapa. – dejó las bandejas y se fue derecho al salón a desconectar el disco duro para llevárselo a su habitación.

Elena no podía más que sorprenderse, no es que le molestase el cambio, pero le parecía tan repentino. Sacó los filetes de la sartén y puso uno en cada plato, después terminó de rellenar los pimientos. Lo colocó todo y fue a llevarlo, en el primer viaje vio a Damon subido en un mueble, intentando conectar un cable en el armario que tenía encima. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y fue a por la otra. Esta vez le encontró tumbado en la cama.

- Esto huele genial. – dijo en cuanto la vio aparecer.  
- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Damon? – preguntó sin poder contenerse más.

Él la sonrió levemente y extendió el brazo para que fuera.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Así no gano nada y sigue doliendo igual, no merece la pena. – explicó y Elena vio en sus ojos que el dolor seguía allí, solo que menos intenso, menos profundo.

La chica le sonrió y se tumbó a su lado.

- Vamos a comer anda, que son casi las doce, me muero de hambre. – dijo, dejándolo estar.

Damon la observó un momento y le dijo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decirla.

- Te quiero. – la dijo apoyado sobre un codo, sintiéndose mejor por habérselo dicho.

Elena le miró, perdiéndose en sus ojos en momento, sintiéndose en el cielo por escucharlo de sus labios.

- Yo también te quiero. – le repitió, observando el cambio de su rostro. - ¿Qué hacías ahí subido? – preguntó.  
- Qué sino no llego a conectar los cables. – y le hizo un gesto para que mirase hacia allí.

Elena siguió esa dirección, vio que el estante estaba abierto y que contenía una televisión.

- Recuérdame que no te vuelva a decir que no tienes algo. – dijo y Damon rió levemente.  
- ¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó el chico, empezando a pasar cosas en el disco duro.  
- Elige tú, que eres el que está depre.

Tardaron un poco en ponerse de acuerdo, porque Damon cedía con cualquier cosa pero Elena quería algo que les gustase a los dos. Y luego no paraban de hablar, por lo que era ya muy tarde cuando se terminaron el contenido de sus platos. Damon pulsó el pause y fue a levantarse, pero la chica le empujó hacia atrás.

- Tú quietecito. – dijo y se llevó los platos.

En la cocina, destapó el plato y sirvió un par de tortitas en cada uno, cogió el bote de nata y volvió hasta la habitación.

- Se han quedado un poco frías. – se disculpó pero a Damon no le importó, se le iluminaron los ojos al verlas.  
- Tortitas. – dijo con alegría, incorporándose para quitarle el plato de las manos. – ¿Eso era la sorpresa?  
- Sabía que esto te animaría. – Elena también estaba contenta por haber tenido más éxito del que imaginaba en un principio.  
- Te quiero. – volvió a decir él mientras llenaba su plato de nata y acariciaba el brazo de la chica con la otra mano.

Elena aprovechó para robarle un beso antes de que le dedicase toda su atención a las tortitas. Damon se ofreció a recoger en cuanto terminaron y no paró hasta que consiguió que Elena fuese a ducharse mientras él limpiaba y guardaba todo. La chica salió ya en pijama y Damon, desde la cama, sonrió al ver que había cumplido su palabra y llevaba su camiseta junto a unos pantalones cortos. Le abrió los brazos y ella se acurrucó junto a él, bajo las sábanas, mientras seguían viendo otra película y hablando, porque aunque Elena tenía sueño, Damon no estaba dispuesto a dormir aún y no quería darle tiempo para que se volviese a deprimir. Aguantó todo lo que pudo pero acabó cayendo dormida entre sus brazos. Sin moverse mucho, Damon apagó la tele y quitó el despertador, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, no merecía la pena que madrugasen mañana. No pasaba nada si se quedaban en casa por un día, Ric lo entendería, pensó cerrando los ojos y embriagándose del dulce olor de Elena.

Sin embargo, el timbre les despertó a las ocho y veinte. Alguien llamaba sin cesar a la puerta del apartamento. Medio dormido, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que levantarse ante tanta insistencia. No contestó a la nueva llamada, sino que miró por la mirilla para ver quién era el pesado que iba a molestar a esas horas y sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

El timbre volvió a sonar y Elena se tapó los oídos con la almohada, preguntándose porque Damon no abría, justo entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

- Buenas días. – saludó alegremente el visitante. Se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba y examinó de arriba abajo a un Damon, que seguía mudo por la sorpresa. - ¿Pero qué haces así? ¿No trabajas?  
- ¡Liz! – consiguió decir el joven y la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?  
- He venido un par de días a la ciudad y he pensado que podría verte. Como ya no vienes a verme. – Liz se encogió de hombros al hablar, solo recalcando el hecho pero sin estar realmente molesta.

Pero Damon si se entristeció, había dejado de ver a Liz cuando conoció a Rose. Al principio ella le exigía tanto tiempo que no podía salir de la ciudad para ir a verla, pero cuando descubrió como era ella de verdad y la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, quedó tan destrozado que no quiso que Liz le viese así, por lo que el contacto entre ellos siguió limitándose a llamadas telefónicas.

- Lo siento, he estado muy liado. – se disculpó, ella no sabía nada de sus problemas y prefería que siguiera así. Por eso no entendía muy bien como Liz había llegado a su apartamento, si ella solo conocía el antiguo. – Me refería a aquí, en casa. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Pero Damon, si tú me diste la dirección. – rió ella, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negación.  
- ¿Yo te la di? ¿Cuándo? – Damon estaba totalmente confundido, era posible que se lo hubiese dicho pero no recordaba haberlo hecho.  
- Hace tiempo ya. – respondió Liz despreocupadamente, divertida por su desconcierto. – ¿Estás dormido, eh? Vaya ojeras. – rió.  
- Es que es muy pronto. – se defendió él, empezando a contagiarse de su entusiasmo a medida que se iba encontrando más despierto.  
- Pensaba que te ibas a trabajar a estas horas. – se disculpó ella. – Solo venía a invitarte a desayunar, si tienes tiempo claro.

Damon sonrió ante su gesto, pero después recordó que Elena estaba allí, por lo que no podía irse.

- No es un buen momento, ¿verdad? – adivinó Liz por la expresión de su cara. Y Damon negó algo apenado.  
- Ahora no puedo. – contestó.  
- Lo entiendo, tendría que haberte llamado, pero quería darte una sorpresa. Voy a estar aquí hasta mañana al mediodía, podemos vernos luego si no estás muy liado. – ofreció.  
- Me encantaría. – sonrió él, pero tenía que preguntarle antes a Elena para que no se molestase. – Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa un momento. – la invitó apartándose de la puerta.  
- ¿Seguro? No quiero molestarte. – preguntó ella sin moverse de donde estaba, con su negativa y las pintas que tenía, hacía rato que había adivinado que no estaba solo.  
- Pasa un momento, quiero que conozcas a alguien. – insistió.  
- ¿Sabes? Ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza. – sonrió ella ante su insistencia, que sabía bien como era Damon en el terreno amoroso, siempre con mil chicas pero a la vez con nadie. Si quería que la conociera era porque era más que un ligue de una noche, como se había temido al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Damon simplemente sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado porque Liz conocía como era con las chicas, aunque no conocía todo. Nunca le había contado nada de la parte post Rose y prefería que siguiese sin saberlo.

- Elena es maravillosa. No me avergüences, ¿eh? – dijo completamente enamorado y fue a buscar a su chica.

La chica estaba incorporada en la cama, ya que había escuchado las voces aunque no había llegado a entender lo que decían.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó en cuanto entró, preocupada.  
- Tranquila, solo es Liz, una amiga. – explicó sentándose en la cama a su lado. – ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me crió una amiga de mi madre? – ella asintió, por lo que siguió hablando. – Mi padre la despidió cuando era pequeño, pero me encontró cuando empecé la universidad y no hemos perdido el contacto desde entonces. Hace mucho que no nos vemos porque ella ya no vive en la ciudad pero ha venido un par de días y quiere verme. – Damon parecía nervioso por lo que Elena se apresuró a coger la mano que él tenía sobre la cama. – Quiere que vayamos a tomar algo. – confesó al fin.  
- ¿Y tú quieres verla? – fue la pregunta de la chica. - ¿Y cuál es el problema? Ve con ella. – añadió cuando el joven asintió.  
- ¿Pero no te molesta? – preguntó enseguida, aunque después intentó explicarse porque ya había tenido problemas con Rose por eso y no quería que le pasase lo mismo otra vez.

Elena le calló con un beso en los labios.

- Claro que no, ve. – la chica pensó en lo distinto que era Damon de Tyler, su ex no había dudado nunca en dejarla tirada por sus amigos.

El joven asintió más tranquilo y se levantó tirando de ella.

- Quiero presentártela. – explicó ante su cara de extrañeza.  
- Espera. – ella se detuvo de golpe para que no pudiera seguir andando. – No puedo salir en pijama.  
- ¿Qué más da? Si yo lo estoy. – a Damon eso no le parecía un impedimento. Elena le ignoró y empezó a vestirse. – Además, ¿para qué te vas a vestir y si vamos a volver a la cama?  
- Llegamos tarde. – a medio vestir, la chica señaló el reloj.  
- Oh venga, no pasa nada porque no vaya un día. – explicó Damon. – Podemos quedarnos.  
- Dirás que vayamos. Tengo que hablar con Ric, vamos a volver a ser compañeros. – dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
- ¿Ya te incorporas? – preguntó mirándola con curiosidad ya que en su momento, le había dicho que hasta que no terminase el mes no empezaría.  
- Sí, por eso tengo que ir, tendré que firmar y esas cosas. – respondió divertida.

Damon se acercó con aires de cazador.

- Así que dentro de un rato seré tu jefe. – murmuró. – Como tu jefe te doy el día libre y te dejo quedarte en casa. – ordenó.

Divertida, Elena le empujó hacia atrás.

- Esta vez seré solo periodista, así que no eres mi jefe. – incrédula, la chica pensaba que solo era uno de las bromas de Damon, por lo que no le dio importancia. – Venga vístete. Yo me voy a ir, tú verás si quieres venir.  
- Cómo me haces chantaje. – suspiró el joven buscando unos vaqueros en el armario, nunca la dejaría que se fuera sola.

En el tiempo que él tardó en vestirse, la chica fue al baño a ponerse más presentable. En cuanto estuvieron listos, Damon rodeó los hombros de Elena con el brazo y la llevó fuera. Liz se giró cuando los oyó salir y sonrió a la chica que acompañaba a Damon, la pobre parecía nerviosa y quería demostrarle que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Por su parte, la chica observó a la mujer que tenía delante, parecía agradable y la calidez de su sonrisa se le contagió rápidamente. Damon intervino para romper el silencio, presentándolas. Él también estaba nervioso por ver la reacción de ambas, solo respiró de nuevo cuando vio que se caían bien. Más tranquilo, rodeó los hombros de la chica con más fuerza, besándola levemente, como una caricia, en la mejilla.

Pocos minutos después, Liz se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado mientras hablaban.

- Es hora de que me vaya, no os molesto más. – se disculpó. – Un placer conocerte Elena. – sonrió a la chica. – Cuídamelo, ¿eh?  
- Si se deja… - respondió Elena dándole un leve golpecito al joven, que fingió ofenderse por eso.  
- Luego te llamo. – y le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven, él correspondió y entonces Liz se despidió de Elena de la misma forma. Realmente la chica le había caído bien, veía que podía ser justo lo que Damon necesitaba para terminar de afianzar su vida. – Y siento la intromisión. – repitió antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

Damon no consiguió convencer a Elena, por lo que a pesar de sus pocas ganas, no le quedó más remedio que ir con ella. Ahora estaba bastante despierto, pero sabía que no tardaría en empezar a pagar las pocas horas de sueño.

Jenna se sorprendió mucho al verlos aparecer, de la mano y con las gafas de sol puestas. Inmediatamente, Damon soltó a Elena y se acercó a darle un beso a su amiga por encima del escritorio.

- Pensaba que no veníais. – confesó ella.  
- Yo no quería, Elena me ha obligado. – Damon la acusó a la vez que se enfurruñaba, cruzándose de brazos. Jenna rió alegremente al ver que su amigo se comportaba como siempre.  
- Tengo que ver a Ric, ya lo sabes. – se defendió la chica, empujándole levemente con el hombro. Damon sonrió y se sentó encima del escritorio, acariciando el hombro de su amiga con cariño.  
- Estás cogiendo como costumbre eso de no dormir, ¿eh? – perspicaz como siempre, a Jenna no se le escapaba el detalle de que los dos seguían llevando las gafas de sol dentro del edificio.  
- Jenna. – la regañó levemente. – No es lo que piensas.  
- Yo pensaba en hablar, pero si no es eso… - respondió riéndose con picardía.  
- Jenna, ya vale. – ahora Damon se puso más serio al ver que Elena se había sonrojado y había bajado la mirada.  
- Lo siento. – Jenna se disculpó cogiendo la mano de Elena. – No quería incomodarte, solo bromeaba, es la costumbre de chinchar a éste.  
- No pasa nada. Voy a buscar a Ric, ¿está en su despacho no? – le preguntó a Jenna, quien asintió. – Voy a verle. – dijo acariciando el brazo de Damon.  
- ¿Te ha obligado? – preguntó divertida Jenna, en cuanto se quedaron solos.  
- Sí, quiere firmar el contrato con Ric y no quiere esperar más. – se defendió Damon, pasándose una mano por el pelo con cansancio.  
- ¿Y eso no tienes que firmarlo tú también? – preguntó extrañada.

Su mano se quedó estática y se regañó mentalmente por no haber caído en ese detalle.

- Anda corre. – Damon la hizo caso y fue al despacho de su amigo.

Ric sonrió cuando Elena entró a su despacho después de llamar levemente. Como su mujer, tampoco la esperaba ya. Se saludaron y se sentaron frente a frente.

- ¿Y Damon? – preguntó Ric mientras sacaba de un cajón los papeles del contrato de Elena.  
- Le he dejado hablando con Jenna mientras nosotros arreglamos esto. – explicó la chica, colgándose las gafas de sol de la camiseta.

Ric se quedó algo extrañado por eso, necesitaba la firma de Damon y como se trataba de Elena, había supuesto que estaría presente, en vez de firmar después como hacía siempre. Por si acaso, disimuladamente le mandó un mensaje preguntándole si le esperaban.

- Por cierto Ric. – le llamó Elena cogiendo los papeles que le tendía. – Gracias por la evaluación de las prácticas. No sé qué escribirías, pero les encantó.  
- Yo no escribí nada. – negó Ric, desconcertándola.  
- Mi informe de las prácticas, él que tenía que llegar a la universidad. – Elena intentó explicarse pensando que él no la había entendido bien.  
- Ya, si sé lo que dices, pero yo no lo escribí. No tienes que darme las gracias, lo único que hice fue revisar que todo fuese correcto, pero no cambié ni una palabra. – le aseguró él.  
- ¿Y quién lo hizo?  
- Piénsalo Elena, piensa con quien has trabajado y quien ha podido valorarlo. – Ric no estaba dispuesto a revelar más, por lo que simuló que miraba una cosa en el ordenador para dejar de tema.

Damon sintió la vibración cuando atravesaba la sala con rapidez, no quiso detenerse a comprobarlo pero estaba seguro de haber sentido las miradas de todos encima suya. La que no tuvo que imaginarse fue la de Rebekah, que esperaba fuera del despacho de Ric.

- Eh, qué está ocupado. – protestó ella, fulminándola la mirada.  
- Lo sé, me están esperando Barbie. – respondió y se coló en el despacho.

Ric ya había firmado todo y dejaba que Elena lo leyese tranquilamente.

- Te esperan fuera. – le indicó Damon nada más entrar.

Su amigo lo entendió a la primera y se levantó para dejarlos solos.

- Ahora vuelvo. – se disculpó. – Solo tienes que firmar, Elena. – le indicó a ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Elena miró extrañada como Ric se iba, mientras Damon bajaba las persianas, ocultándoles de la visión de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elena, con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza.  
- No es nada, ¿lo has firmado ya? – preguntó Damon moviendo una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado.  
- No, estaba terminando de leerlo. – respondió ella, sin entender nada.  
- Bien. – Damon le quitó los papeles de la mano y los apoyó en el escritorio, para firmar, justo debajo de la de su amigo, con un bolígrafo que cogió del escritorio.

Elena seguía sin entender nada y lo observaba completamente boquiabierta.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – consiguió preguntar, cuando él le tendió las hojas para que firmase ella.  
- Te lo he dicho esta mañana. – respondió con seriedad. – Soy tu jefe, también tengo que firmar eso.  
- Si mi jefe es Ric, ya no trabajo con las fotos. – volvió a repetirle lo mismo que le había dicho esta mañana.

Damon inspiró profundamente antes de explicarle el último secreto que desconocía sobre él.

- Eso da igual, Ric y yo somos socios, a partes iguales. – explicó. – Él da la cara delante de todos, pero en realidad todo va a medias. – en su mirada vio que la chica se resistía a creerle, así que se lo demostró. Se levantó y fue al otro lado del escritorio, desbloqueó el ordenador de Ric y le enseñó una foto del logo de la revista. - ¿Sabes qué significa esto?  
- ¿El nombre de la revista? No sabía que significase algo. – Elena aún estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.  
- Esa es la idea. – sonrió el joven. – Son nuestras iniciales, las mezclamos y esto fue lo que más nos convenció. Damon – Alaric – Saltzmann – Salvatore. – mientras hablaba Damon iba escribiendo los nombres con el dedo a poca distancia de la pantalla. Cuando se acabó, se quedó esperando la reacción de la chica, poniendo cara de circunstancias.  
- Nunca me lo habría imaginado. – dijo finalmente Elena y se puso a firmar el contrato. Damon dejó de retener el aire y volvió a sentarse a su lado. – Así que eres mi jefe de verdad. – El joven asintió en silencio. – Supongo que esto será cosa tuya entonces. – y señaló el contrato.  
- No. – Damon se puso serio, quería que entendiera que si estaba allí era porque se lo había ganado con su esfuerzo y talento, no porque saliera con él. – Te aseguro que no he tenido nada que ver en esto, ni en tus prácticas tampoco. Ric me preguntó pero él ya tenía muy claro que te quería contratar. De todas formas, si te quedas más tranquila, le dije que la decisión era suya. Yo no podía tomar esa decisión Elena, me importabas demasiado como para que fuese imparcial. De todas formas, Ric lo tenía claro, él te quiso aquí desde el principio.  
- No quiero que nadie diga que me contratasteis solo porque salgo contigo. Fuiste tú quien lo escribió, tú evaluaste mis prácticas. – comprendió ella y Damon se apresuró a contestar.  
- Eso no es verdad. Lo que digan los demás debería darte igual mientras tú sepas la verdad. Sí, yo escribí tu informe y fue solo porque Ric me lo pidió como un favor. Me costó un montón escribirlo y eso que solo había que rellenar tres hojas. No puedo ser imparcial cuando se trata de ti. – confesó el chico, mirándola con intensidad. - Si estás aquí es porque te lo has ganado y si no me crees, pregúntale a Ric.  
- Te creo. – le sonrió, sabía que Damon no la mentiría y menos en algo así. - ¿Te lo doy a ti? – preguntó en cuanto terminó.  
- No, déjaselo a Ric. – con algo de miedo a ser rechazado, Damon extendió la mano izquierda, buscando la de ella.

La chica entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le escuchó quejarse en voz baja. Le miró preocupada, porque ya le había escuchado quejarse varias veces esa mañana.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó tirando suavemente de él para verle la mano. Él hizo otro gesto de dolor cuando le rozo suavemente la mano. – Lo tienes un poco hinchado. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – preguntó, ya que la noche anterior no había querido decírselo ni había dejado que se lo curara.  
- Le pegue a la pared. – confesó Damon. – Demasiado fuerte por lo que parece.  
- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? – Elena abrió mucho los ojos. – Vaya ideas tienes. – le regañó y después suspiró. - ¿Te duele mucho?  
- Un poco solo.  
- Deberías ponerte hielo. – le aconsejó besándole los nudillos heridos.  
- Luego lo hago. – le quitó importancia el chico, sonriendo por su gesto. - ¿Quieres mi portátil?  
- ¿Estás seguro de que no lo necesitas? – volvió a preguntar ella. Damon se había ofrecido a dejarle el ordenador para no tener que pasar por casa de la chica.  
- Puedo usar el de mesa, no te preocupes.

La chica asintió, Damon le dio el ordenador junto con el cargador y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, listos para salir y trabajar.

- No me has dicho lo que ha pasado con tus prácticas. – recordó. - ¿Te sirvió el informe?  
- Me pusieron matrícula. – sonrió ella.  
- Te la mereces, tienes talento para esto. Si no fueses tan insegura… - se burló y la besó, para acallar sus quejas, antes de abrir la puerta y salieron juntos.

Se encontraron con Ric y Rebekah, que hablaban fuera en voz baja. En seguida, Damon se apartó de Elena para no causarla problemas y se fue a su despacho.

- Lo tienes en tu mesa Ric. – dijo Elena, algo intimidada por la situación.  
- Gracias. – dijo él. – Pregunta y ayuda a quien quieras. – añadió al ver que ella no sabía qué hacer.  
- Vale. – asintió la chica y se dispuso a pasar entre ellos.

Pero le sorprendió el espontáneo beso que Ric le dio en la mejilla.

- Bienvenida oficialmente. – dijo guiñándola el ojo. Elena no pudo más que sonreírle.

Ya en la sala, no había terminado de encender el ordenador cuando Caroline se acercó a ella. La rubia se sentó en la silla vacía de Rebekah y se acercó hasta ella.

- Así que Damon. – comentó en bajo, mirando la cazadora que Elena llevaba, la cazadora de cuero de Damon.  
- Sí. – Elena se puso seria y giró la silla para mirarla de frente. – Damon.

Caroline miró un momento al suelo y después alrededor, antes de seguir hablando.

- Mira, a mí no me cae bien y no creo que lo haga nunca. Pero lo de ayer… eso fue muy fuerte. No le desearía algo así a nadie. – dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo a su compañera que se esperaba un sermón. - ¿Cómo lo lleva? – preguntó dubitativa, aunque no le hubieran visto irse, toda la redacción se había dado cuenta después de que Damon había desaparecido en medio de la discusión.  
- Lo intenta, no es fácil. – respondió Elena.  
- Supongo. – asintió Caroline e hizo un amago de levantarse.  
- Espera, ¿en qué estás trabajando? – la paró ella.  
- En un estreno que hubo la semana pasada, tengo mucho que comentar. – suspiró Caroline, porque aún le quedaba bastante que hacer.  
- ¿Quieres ayuda? – ofreció Elena.  
- ¿Ya estás dentro oficialmente? – preguntó Caroline, ya el día anterior, cuando se quedaron solas, Elena le había comentado que la iban a contratar. – Vale, vente. – y se levantó.

Elena cogió el ordenador y la siguió, Caroline la hizo un sitio a su lado mientras ella volvía a por la silla y empezaron a trabajar juntas. Poco a poco y a lo largo de la mañana, todos los miembros de la redacción fueron pasando para saludar a Elena y felicitarla por haber conseguido el trabajo.

Damon se frotaba los ojos en su despacho, estaba muerto de sueño. Ya sabía que no era buena idea ir a trabajar, debería haberse quedado en casa durmiendo, pero Elena se había empeñado en ir y él no la iba a dejar sola. Bostezó, incapaz de mantener los ojos fijos en su trabajo durante más de cinco minutos. Volvió a frotarse los ojos y se levantó a por algo de cafeína. Bromeó un poco con Jenna en la recepción y volvió dándole un trago a la botella de Coca-Cola que había comprado en una de las máquinas. Vio a Elena trabajar, muy concentrada y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de ir a verla.

- Bu. – susurró en su oído, sobresaltándola. Después le ofreció la botella como ofrenda de paz. - ¿Quieres un poco?  
- Tonto. – le regañó pero cogió la botella. – Cafeína, lo necesitaba. – dijo después de saborear un trago.  
- Te entiendo. – Damon se había agachado en cuclillas apoyándose en los brazos de la silla para mantener el equilibrio. - ¿Ves cómo nos teníamos que haber quedado en casa?

Elena le ignoró y volvió a beber un poco más de Coca-Cola.

- ¿Te busco luego? – preguntó la chica, refiriéndose a la hora de la comida.  
- No, creo que me voy a saltar la comida y me voy una hora antes. No tengo hambre. – se defendió ante su mirada acusatoria. – Y necesito dormir un poco antes de irme. Ya he quedado con Liz para ir a tomar algo esta noche. ¿Quieres que me pase luego por tu casa? – preguntó.  
- Como quieras. – le sonrió la chica. – Pero estará Kath, ya nos hemos librado una vez, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte.  
- No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo. – respondió Damon y se levantó, recuperando su botella y dándola un beso suave en el camino. – Luego vengo a buscarte.  
- Está bien. – contestó Elena sabiendo que no iba a conseguir que cambiase de opinión.

Caroline no dijo nada, se había concentrado en su ordenador durante toda la conversación, cosa que Elena agradecía. Con la que no tuvo tanta suerte fue con Rebekah, ella había visto la escena, pero no fue hasta un buen rato después cuando se acercó a hablar con Elena.

- No sé cómo puedes. – la dijo, apoyándose en el escritorio. – Con lo cabrón que ha sido contigo, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado?

Elena se envaró al escuchar esto pero no quería discutir eso allí, delante de todos. Se levantó en silencio y fue hacia el pasillo, segura de que Rebekah le seguiría. Y así fue.

- No se me ha olvidado nada. – la dijo en voz baja, apoyándose en una de las paredes.  
- Entonces no te entiendo. – la interrumpió Rebekah.  
- Estas cosas no se entienden Rebekah. – sonrió Elena. – Yo le quiero y él me quiere, no hay más. El resto es cosa nuestra y son cosas que tenemos que arreglar nosotros.  
- No hay resto, pasará lo de siempre. Estará un rato contigo y te utilizará, después si te he visto no me acuerdo. – insistió ella.  
- Lo dudo, para empezar porque Damon y yo ya llevamos más de un rato juntos. Y segundo, porque le conozco, cosa que tú no y realmente te sorprenderías, porque hay muchas cosas ocultas en Damon. – le defendió, cruzándose de brazos.  
- No te creas tan especial, vas a acabar como todas, la gente como Damon no cambia. – y sonrió de forma irónica.  
- ¿No será que la que se creía especial eres tú? – Elena ya estaba mosqueada y decidió dejarle las cosas lo más claras posible. Rebekah se quedó boquiabierta. - ¿Por qué te fastidia tanto todo lo que hace? Si ya ha pasado más de un año de lo vuestro, solo fue polvo, supéralo Rebekah, que tienes un novio que te quiere.  
- ¿Pero de qué vas? – la rubia se cabreó y disminuyó la distancia entre ellas. – Yo no quiero nada con ese idiota al que no quiere ni su propia familia.

Su conversación no era tan privada como creían, ellas no sabían que Damon estaba en el despacho de Ric. Igual que no sabían que la puerta estaba abierta y que ellos estaban parados allí, ocultos en las sombras, ya que las habían escuchado hablar y no habían querido interrumpirlas. Por lo que ahora escuchaban boquiabiertos, Damon se puso rígido al escuchar la última frase de Rebekah y se dispuso a intervenir. Pero no fue necesario, ya lo hizo Elena por él y Ric le cogió del brazo para que no los delatase a ambos.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo así otra vez. – le soltó una indignada Elena a Rebekah que se llevaba una mano a su mejilla dolorida. – Te recuerdo que es mi chico y no pienso permitir esos comentarios mientras yo esté delante. Y por poco que te guste es tu compañero, le debes un poco más de respeto.  
- Ya puedes cuidarla Damon. – susurró Ric en el oído de su amigo y salió a poner paz. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó en voz alta saliendo a la luz.

Ambas se giraron hacia él, sorprendidas por su aparición.

- No, nada. – negó Rebekah, bajando la mano.  
- Solo hablábamos Ric. – respondió Elena, algo avergonzada por su arrebato.

Él las miró alternativamente.

- Tranquilitas, ¿eh? – dijo y ambas asintieron con la cabeza.  
- No tienes de que preocuparte. – Elena le puso la mano en el brazo y él la sonrió, tranquilo.

- ¿Qué confianza, no? – preguntó mordaz Rebekah en cuanto su jefe se marchó.  
- ¿No te han dicho que te calles, Rebekah? – Damon salió de entre las sombras y se llevó a Elena por los hombros. – Ni merece la pena. – la dijo para que no contestase nada. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó parándose delante del escritorio de Caroline, donde estaban las cosas de Elena.  
- Sí, déjame cinco minutos y estoy lista.  
- Te espero donde Jenna. – asintió Damon y se alejó de allí.

- ¿Cuánto queda? – Elena se acercó a preguntarle a Caroline.  
- Solo estás. Las que tenemos abiertas y diez fotos más. – respondió ella después de abrir el fichero y contarlas. – Mañana acabamos, solo son cinco para cada una.  
- Vale, yo termino la que tengo abierta y luego me hago otra. – comentó Elena, poniéndose la cazadora.  
- No te preocupes, entre las dos no tardaremos mucho. Gracias por la ayuda, Elena. Hasta mañana. – sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su ordenador.

Elena estaba recogiendo el portátil cuando Logan se acercó por detrás.

- Hola, ¿otra vez por aquí? – preguntó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla.  
- Trabajo aquí. – respondió Elena, algo incómoda por la manera en que la miraba. – Ayer vine a firmar el contrato.  
- Genial, una compañera nueva. – Logan se acercó más y sonrió. - ¿Y cómo lo llevas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
- Lo tengo todo controlado. – Elena terminó de recoger e intentó irse. Pero Logan seguía detrás de ella.  
- Eso está muy bien, pero si un día tienes alguna duda, podemos ir a tomar algo y te explico. – Logan sonrió muy seguro de sus posibilidades.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco sin que él le viera.

- No creo que sea necesario. – dijo acelerando el paso.  
- Aunque también podemos hacerlo sin ninguna excusa. – incansable, Logan siguió intentándolo, justo cuando salían a la recepción.

Damon y Ric estaban apoyados en el escritorio de Jenna y se giraron al escuchar las voces. Los tres habían escuchado perfectamente la última frade de Logan y Damon había apretado los labios.

- Creo que paso. – Elena se acercó hasta Damon y le besó para callar a Logan, dejándole boquiabierto. – Cuando quieras. – le dijo, notando como el joven se relajaba contra ella.  
- Vámonos preciosa. – coincidió Damon cogiendo su mano e hizo un gesto de despedida. – Hasta luego chicos.  
- Adiós pareja. – sonrieron ellos y se aseguraron de estar solos antes de seguir hablando.

- Celoso. – sonrió Ric, divertido por ver así a su amigo.  
- Celoso. – coincidió su mujer, perdiéndose en su mirada.

Logan se había retirado en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que Damon tiene novia? – se desesperó al entrar en la sala. Había estado haciendo el ridículo con Elena sin saber que era la chica de Damon.

Damon no paraba de mirar a Elena mientras salían, ella le interrogó con la mirada.

- Pensaba que solo sacabas ese genio conmigo. – bromeó y ella enrojeció, desviando la mirada hasta el suelo.  
- ¿Cuánto has visto? – preguntó avergonzada y entonces cayó en la cuenta. - ¿Y Ric?  
- Lo mismo que yo, todo. – a Damon no parecía molestarle, al revés, estaba totalmente encantado.

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- No te preocupes, si no va a decirte nada. Le está muy bien merecida a la Barbie. – sonrió. – La verdad es que me gusta más verlo que recibirlas. – Damon seguía riéndose mientras entraban en el coche.  
- Que tonto eres. – a su pesar, Elena acabo sonriendo levemente. – No he debido hacerlo, ahora me odiará.  
- Lo compartimos entre los dos, total a mí ya me odia. – Damon se encogió de hombros, recalcando el hecho.  
- Pero porque tú la provocas.  
- Igual que ella a mí, es mutuo. Pero me da igual, si es necesario me disculparé, si eso la tranquiliza. – Damon haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Elena no tuviera problemas, incluido arrastrarse ante Rebekah.  
- Que se disculpe ella primero. – respondió Elena, agradecida por su gesto.  
- ¿Te subes mi portátil? – preguntó Damon cuando paró delante de la casa de la chica. – Así no tengo que pasar mañana por mi casa. – la chica asintió y cogió la bandolera del joven. Después le dio un beso y se bajó del coche.

Estaba cansada cuando subió, por lo que picoteó un poco de la nevera y se tumbó en el sofá. Se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente. Kath la despertó un par de horas después tirándole uno de los cojines que habían caído al suelo.

- Si es la desaparecida. – bromeó cuando ella abrió los ojos, asustada.  
- Kath. – protesto ella, incorporándose en el sillón.  
- ¿Qué quieres Elena? Si ya apenas estás en casa, si que te ha dado fuerte por Damon. – rió ella, sentándose a su lado.  
- ¿Hoy no sales? – se interesó Elena.  
- No, ¿por? – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara. – Le vas a traer, genial. Venga Elena, cuéntame algo. – añadió al ver la cara de protesta que ponía su prima.  
- Tengo trabajo. – respondió levantándose a por su propio portátil.

Pero Kath no se rindió, por mucho que Elena se callase ahora, luego tendría la oportunidad de interrogar a Damon. Pero el joven no aparecía, ya habían cenado y estaban viendo la tele cuando sonó el timbre. Elena saltó como un resorte y fue a abrir, por las horas que eran solo podía ser Damon. Y efectivamente era él, apoyado sonriente en la pared.

- Buenas noches. – saludó sin apartar la mirada de su chica, que había abierto en pijama. Abrazó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con necesidad. Había descubierto que nunca se saciaba de ella, sino todo lo contrario, cada vez que pasaba un rato separado de ella, más la necesitaba después.  
- Pasa. – le invitó la chica, caminando hacia atrás.

Kath se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que seguía allí y ellos se separaron. Con total confianza, Damon se sentó donde antes estaba Elena y la hizo gestos para que se sentara en su regazo. Y ahí fue cuando Kath aprovechó su oportunidad, sin hacer caso a su prima, empezó a charlar con Damon, intentando sacarle información sutilmente. Divertido y avisado por Elena, Damon fue capaz de defenderse sin problemas, dándole solo migajas de información.

- Venga, ya vale. – Elena se puso en pie cuando consideró que su prima había ido demasiado lejos y tiró de la mano del chico para que le siguiese.  
- Un placer Katherine. – sonrió él y se dejó llevar.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, Damon se fijó en que su ordenador estaba sobre el escritorio y recordó algo.

- Ven, quiero que veas una cosa. – la pidió mientras lo cogía.  
- ¿Cómo tienes la mano? – Elena se había sentado en su regazo y ahora le acariciaba despacio la mano izquierda, solo rozándole con la yema de los dedos.  
- Está mejor. – Damon se miró la mano en un momento, había tenido hielo puesto durante un rato mientras estuvo en casa y ya apenas lo tenía hinchado.  
- Mañana te pones hielo otra vez. – afirmó la chica y Damon asintió.  
- ¿Sabes qué esto debería ser al revés? Yo debería ser quien te cuide a ti. – protestó acariciando la mano de ella, mientras buscaba algo en su ordenador.  
- Bueno. – Elena fingió que lo pensaba y después se recostó contra su pecho. – A mí me gusta cuidarte, pero si te parece mejor podemos cuidarnos mutuamente.  
- Eso me parece perfecto. – sonrió dándole un beso en la nuca. – He estado trabajando en algo, no sé si te gustará. – Damon estaba mucho más nervioso y se le notaba incluso en la voz.

Elena centró su atención en el ordenador, concretamente en la imagen que él había abierto. Era del mismo estilo del fondo de él, abstracto con la repetición de la misma forma, en la que se entremezclaban los distintos tonos de rojo. No recordaba si se lo había dicho o Damon lo había adivinado, pero el joven había acertado totalmente en eso. El rojo era su color favorito. La principal diferencia con el fondo del chico era la palabra que aparecía en el centro, bien delineada con las sombras de los dibujos y marcada con tonos más oscuros. Parecía aleatorio, pero todo estaba preparado para que se viera la palabra, Stronger.

- No es exactamente valiente pero me parecía que quedaba mejor. – empezó a explicarse cuando vio que ella no contestaba. – Puedo cambiarlo si quieres. –después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada que fuese suyo, ya no se sentía seguro de su trabajo.  
- ¿Es para mí? – preguntó ella haciéndole callar.  
- Si te gusta, sí.  
- Me encanta Damon, no es necesario que cambies nada. Pero sí que me gustaría una cosa.  
- Claro, dime. Puedo cambiar lo que sea. – repitió el joven.  
- No quiero que lo cambies, solo que añadas una cosa. – dejando el ordenador a un lado, se giró sobre él buscando su mirada. - ¿Podrías firmarlo con tu nombre? Quiero que cualquiera que lo vea sepa que es tuyo.  
- Dame la tablilla y lo hago. – Damon la sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a Elena. – No te muevas. – la pidió cuando ya lo tuvo preparado, la tablilla sobre la cama y el ordenador en el regazo de la chica. - ¿Dónde lo quieres?  
- Donde creas que queda mejor, es tuyo. – indicó ella.

Damon lo pensó un momento, después firmó con su nombre en la esquina inferior izquierda y esperó su opinión.

- Pásamelo. – le pidió Elena.  
- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Damon con timidez mientras se lo mandaba por correo.  
- Me encanta Damon, mañana mismo lo pongo de fondo. – le aseguró la chica. – Muchas gracias. – y le acarició la mano.

Damon se medio incorporó para dejar el portátil lejos de la cama, en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó Elena, ya que delante de Kath no había podido hacerlo.  
- Bien, tu prima no es la única que quiere interrogarme, Liz también lo ha hecho. – suspiró el joven, Liz no le había dado tregua, quería saber todo sobre esa chica que había conseguido conquistar el corazón de Damon.  
- Eso no te pasaría si no fueses tan misterioso. – respondió la chica girándose en su regazo, de forma que pudo abrazarse a su cuello.  
- Pensaba que eso fue lo que nos unió, el misterio. – la actitud de Damon había cambiado, ahora era todo picardía, y en su mente solo había sitio para la chica que tenía delante.

Sus labios se encontraron y empezaron a saborearse mutuamente, lentamente al principio y mucho más pasionalmente después. Fueron tumbándose en la cama, sin dejar de besarse a la vez que se acariciaban sin cesar. Elena metió las manos debajo de su camisa y empezó a subírsela. Damon se incorporó y levantó los brazos, dejando que ella se la quitase. Después se las apañó para tumbarse encima de ella y empezó a levantar la camiseta de la chica, besando y acariciando la piel que dejaba al descubierto.

- Shhh. – susurró apartándose de ella para taparle la boca cuando escuchó sus primeros gemidos.

Pero el que gimió fue él cuando Elena empezó morder sus dedos suavemente, acariciándolos primero con la lengua.

- Shhh. – rió devolviéndole su comentario.

Damon se tomó muy a pecho ese comentario y la desnudó con ansia. En su mirada se leía el deseo mezclado con el amor que ya no se molestaba en ocultar. Elena se rindió ante él, ante el fuego de la pasión que compartían, la misma pasión que les consumía, que siempre había estado allí.

Sus ropas también acabaron en el suelo y Elena aprovechó el descanso para sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, sonriendo con picardía. Damon sonrió de medio lado sin apartar su mirada de la de la chica, incluso cuando sintió la calidez de ella, quien empezó a unir se con él, bajando lentamente sobre él. El joven aprovechó para besar la piel que tenía a su alcance, disfrutando del momento aunque Elena estaba torturándole con ese ritmo tan lento. No aguantó mucho más, por lo que sin salirse de ella, los hizo girar, para poder tomar el control. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron levemente por verse reflejado cada uno en la mirada del otro. Damon empezó a moverse y no pudo resistirse a decirle una vez más lo que sentía por ella.

- Te quiero. – susurró, aumentando el ritmo con el que se movía.

Elena rodeó su cintura con las piernas como pudo, para sentirle aún más profundamente si eso era posible.

- Damon. – gimió suavente contra la piel de su hombro, sentía tanto placer que era incapaz de corresponderle, solo podía pronunciar su nombre con dificultad.

El clímax les alcanzó prácticamente a la vez y Damon se derrumbó sobre ella, sudoroso y agotado. Con pocas fuerzas, Elena protestó cuando la aplastó y él se giró, abrazándola por la espalda. Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, dándola un beso. Elena se giró entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo y abrazarlo ella también, hasta que se quedó dormida acunada por sus caricias y el olor natural de su piel.

El día siguiente no fue muy distinto, por una vez llegaron a la redacción a su hora y pudieron disfrutar de unos minutos más juntos antes de ir cada uno a su lugar de trabajo. Era viernes, por lo que si terminaban pronto su trabajo podían irse antes de la hora. Eso les animó a concentrarse en su trabajo, Damon tenía que acabar la portada y Elena seguía ayudando a Caroline.

Ellos no disimulaban a la hora de estar juntos, no les importaba la opinión de los demás, por eso, Elena estaba sentada en el regazo de Damon aprovechando que aún les quedaban diez minutos de su hora de la comida.

- En serio Kath, tienes el don de la oportunidad. – suspiró Elena al coger el teléfono mientras el joven reía al ver su desesperación.  
- No hagas planes para esta tarde y si los tienes, los deshaces. – dijo Kath en cuanto la escuchó hablar.  
- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Elena asombrada.  
- Ya sabes, se acerca el fin de curso y ahora a todas las madres les entra el cargo de conciencia por no estar con sus monstruitos. La madre de Sam me acaba de regalar tres entradas para el cine, esta tarde. – explicó alegremente.  
- ¿Esa no es la que siempre llega tarde a buscar al niño? – Elena hizo memoria ya que el nombre del niño le sonaba familiar.  
- Sí… esa misma. Ha venido a buscarle ahora porque tiene fiebre y se ha disculpado por hacerme quedarme tantos días dándome las entradas. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Cuento contigo?

Elena miró a Damon y se disculpó con la mirada. Él, que estaba escuchando la conversación, asintió.

- Vale, nos vemos luego. – asintió la chica.  
- Son tres entradas, puedes traerte a Damon si quieres. – dijo Kath con picardía.  
- ¿Y Stefan?  
- Se niega a ir a ver los vampiros, aunque sea gratis. – al oír eso, Damon empezó a ponerle pucheros y a negar con la cabeza para que no se lo pidiera.  
- Creo que a Damon tampoco le gustaría mucho. – se apiadó la chica y él respiró aliviado al ver que se libraba.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos con la otra entrada? ¿Por qué no invitas a alguien del trabajo?  
- ¿Y del tuyo?  
- La única chica es Esther y me cae fatal. – suspiró Kath. – Mejor del tuyo.

Elena lo pensó, en otro momento y en otras circunstancias podría haber invitado a Rebekah o Caroline. Pero la primera no le hablaba y, aunque las cosas le iban bien con la segunda, no se sentía tan cómoda como para eso.

- Jenna. – vocalizó Damon en silencio al verla dudar.  
- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó tapando el móvil con la mano.  
- Pregúntale a ella.

Damon no estaba equivocado, Jenna aceptó ilusionada ir con ellas.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó la chica cuando volvió de preguntarle a Jenna, sentándose en su regazo y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.  
- Saldré con Ric. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscaros? – preguntó Damon, cerrando los ojos para sentir las caricias que ella le daba.  
- ¿No deberías preguntarle a Ric? – preguntó la chica.  
- Tú eso déjamelo a mí. – sonrió él.  
- Avisaré a Kath para que se lo diga a Stefan. – comentó la chica y le besó levemente antes de separarse de él para volver al trabajo.

A Elena no le sorprendió comprobar que Jenna y Kath encajaban perfectamente, las dos tenían formas de ser parecidas, por lo que enseguida se cayeron bien. Pasaron una buena tarde en un centro comercial, en el centro de la ciudad. Había anochecido ya cuando salieron del cine, Damon y Ric las esperaban apoyados en una de las columnas de fuera, hablando tranquilamente. Damon estaba de espaldas a ellas, por lo que haciéndole un gesto de silencio a su marido, Jenna aprovechó para acercarse sigilosamente.

Kath lo contempló un poco extrañada y miró a Elena.

- ¿Pero no tenía novio? – la preguntó en voz baja mientras veía como Jenna se tiraba sobre Damon, casi derribandole y le abrazaba por la espalda.  
- Marido. – matizó Elena. – Le tienes ahí delante.

Kath volvió a mirar a los tres amigos, reteniendo a Elena por el codo.

- Por curiosidad, ¿todos los tíos de tu trabajo son así? – la preguntó sin dejar de mirarlos.  
- No me avergüences Kath, por favor te lo pido. – la pidió temiendo por donde iba a salir. – Que son los amigos de Damon. Y mis compañeros de trabajo.  
- Si no hago nada, solo es una pregunta inocente. – se defendió la chica.  
- Por favor Kath. – volvió a repetir antes de arrastrarla y presentarla a los demás.

Damon enseguida abrazó a Elena por los hombros cuando la vio llegar, dándola un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos. El joven le dio un codazo a su amigo para que se callase y le presentó.

- Kath, este impresentable es Ric. – su amigo le devolvió el codazo por la presentación que había hecho. - Ric, ella es Kath, la prima de Elena.

Poco después Stefan se unió a ellos, disculpándose por llegar tarde y se repitieron las presentaciones. Cenaron por ahí y después fueron a tomar una copa. Con una sonrisa pícara, Kath los guió hasta su local favorito que estaba a unas calles de allí. Elena se quedó parada en cuanto vio adonde los llevaba.

- Que cabrona. – dijo en voz baja. Damon, el único que la había escuchado, la miró divertido.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantando las cejas.  
- ¿Tú ves donde vamos? – preguntó ella en respuesta.  
- Sí, ¿y qué? – Damon se encogió de hombros.  
- Que lo hace aposta. – suspiró la chica y dejó que Damon enredase el brazo con el suyo para llevarla dentro.

Sujetó la puerta mientras ella pasaba y echó un vistazo dentro, recordando esa noche que había entrado allí y que le había cambiado la vida. Los demás les hicieron señas desde la mesa libre que habían conseguido y fueron a sentarse. Los chicos se fueron a por las bebidas y enseguida empezó la incomodidad para Damon, cuando se le empezaron a acercar mujeres.

Hace dos meses, eso le habría encantado y habría disfrutado de ello, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ya nada era igual y no se arrepentía de haber entrado a ese bar esa noche, porque esa decisión le había cambiado la vida. Algo molesto, se deshizo de una rubia que intentaba llevarle hasta su grupo de amigas y fue el primero en volver, con su bebida y la de Elena. De reojo vio que una morena se acercaba, por lo que decidió acercar posiciones a su chica.

- Échame una mano. – le pidió inclinándose en su oído justo cuando Ric y Stefan volvían.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – susurró la chica, algo preocupada, al ver que tiraba de ella para sentarla sobre sus piernas.  
- Que me acosan. – respondió sombrío, echando un vistazo detrás. La chica que había visto se había marchado cuando vio que cogía a Elena.  
- Casanova. – rió por lo bajo la chica. – Mi casanova. – añadió con cariño al ver lo molesto que él estaba.  
- Lo sé, soy tuyo. – el joven se había relajado al escucharla y ahora seguía hablándola al oído. - Completamente tuyo.

Elena bebió un poco de su copa para disimular su sonrojo y se fijó en lo que estaban bebiendo los demás. Le sorprendió ver que Kath y Jenna eran las únicas tomaban refrescos, algo no le cuadraba.

- Oye, ¿qué haces bebiendo? – le preguntó a Damon al fijarse en que bebía Bourbon. – No pienso subirme contigo al coche si bebes.  
- No he traído coche, he venido con Ric. – explicó cogiendo su vaso. – Ya nos llevará Jenna luego.  
- Mejor, prefiero que no conduzcas hasta que se te cure esa mano del todo. – mientras hablaba, la chica se había adueñado de su mano izquierda, revisándola a la vez que la acariciaba. Le alegró comprobar que la hinchazón había desaparecido pero las heridas seguían estando allí, aunque ya empezaban a cicatrizar.

Estaban inmersos en su conversación, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que habían dejado de lado a los demás. Jenna iba a llamarle la atención, pero Ric se lo impidió, atrayéndola hacia él.

- Déjales en paz. – la dijo suavemente y volvió a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con los otros.

Se tomaron otra copa más antes de marcharse aprovechando que el día siguiente era sábado y no tenían que trabajar. Mientras salían, Ric se quedó un poco atrás y retuvo a Damon.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¿Te esperamos? – le preguntó dubitativo.  
- No lo sé. – respondió Damon pasándose una mano por el pelo. Llevaba muchos años yendo al menos un día del fin de semana a comer a casa de sus amigos, era como una tradición para ellos, pero ahora estaba Elena… por lo que no sabía qué hacer.  
- Puedes traer a Elena, ya sabes que no hay ningún problema. – Ric le conocía demasiado y le leyó perfectamente los pensamientos.  
- Mañana te lo digo. – contestó Damon, pensativo.

Caminaron juntos y se unieron al resto del grupo en los coches. Kath había traído el suyo, al igual que Stefan, que había venido por su cuenta. Ric se acercó tendiéndole las llaves a su mujer, que las cogió sonriente, eran pocas las veces que tenía la oportunidad de conducir. Damon miró a sus amigos mientras Elena miraba a su prima.

- ¿Te vienes? – preguntó Kath abriendo una puerta.

Entonces Elena miró a Damon y recordó lo decepcionado que se quedó la última vez que le dejó solo, ni le apetecía verle así ni irse. Solo quería estar con él así que le cogió del brazo.

- No, ya nos vemos luego. – la dijo y sonrió a Damon.  
- Buenas noches chicos. – se despidió Kath, que entendía perfectamente esa necesidad de no separarse de su novio.

Antes de que entrasen en el coche, Damon retuvo a Elena por el codo.

- Quiero decirte algo, sobre mañana. – empezó a decir.  
- Jenna me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos mañana a comer con ellos. – le interrumpió Elena. – Le he dicho que tenía que preguntarte, pero me ha dicho que tú ya lo sabías.  
- Lo habrá dado por hecho. – respondió Damon pensando en lo bocazas que podía llegar a ser su amiga.  
- Le he dicho que sí. ¿Era lo qué querías no? – Elena buscó su aprobación en su mirada.  
- ¿Y tú? – la interrogó Damon, jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, por mucho que él se muriese de ganas.  
- Son Ric y Jenna, son tu familia. – sonrió ella. – No hay problema, ya lo sabes.

Damon besó sus labios, cada día estaba más convencido de que Elena era lo mejor que le había podido pasar. No la merecía, por eso estaba dispuesto a cuidarla y hacerla sentir lo mejor posible.

- Llevóo un rato pensando en lo irónico de todo esto. – confesó Damon cuando se separaron. – Que hayamos acabado justo aquí la primera vez que juntamos a nuestros amigos.  
- Aquí, donde empezó todo. – susurró Elena contra su boca.  
- Me gusta la coincidencia, aunque tu primita lo haya hecho aposta. – respondió el joven antes de subirse al coche de sus amigos, que les llevaría a pasar una noche más juntos.


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_"Una noche que solo era la primera de muchas porque se sentían unidos como nunca lo habían estado. Habían pasado por muchas dificultades para estar juntos, pero en vez de separarles todo eso había ido uniéndoles más, hasta el punto en que les había resultado imposible negar lo que sentían. Solo habían podido rendirse a ello, a todo eso que les consumía y les atrapaba, a todos esos sentimientos que habían cambiado las vidas de ambos, vidas que ninguno de los dos habían sospechado que podían llegar a tener._

_Conocer a Daniel cambió la vida de Emma, porque a pesar de su desastroso comienzo acabaron inmersos en una intensa relación de la que no podían huir, y poco después, tampoco querían hacerlo. Porque ellos lo hicieron todo al revés, primero se acostaron y después se conocieron, primero disfrutaron el uno del otro y después se enamoraron. Pero eso no importaba, lo que sentían era más que suficiente para borrar las heridas del pasado, las heridas que arrastraban y las que se habían hecho el uno al otro cuando intentaban negar sus sentimientos._

_Ambos se cambiaron la vida mutuamente y ahora la disfrutaban juntos, compartiéndola desde hacía seis años…"_

- Ey, ¿qué estás leyendo? – Ric le quitó el ebook de las manos, sobresaltándole ya que había estado tan concentrado en la lectura que no había oído como se acercaba.

Con habilidad y sin esperar su respuesta, Ric lo manipuló hasta ver la primera página y se quedó boquiabierto del asombro.

"Dos extraños

Por Elena Salvatore"

Nervioso, Damon saltó de la cama donde había estado tumbado leyendo e intentó arrebatárselo pero su amigo acertó a extender el brazo, manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

- Dámelo. – protestó, intentado cogerlo sin éxito, ya que Ric usaba su cuerpo como barrera para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Pero Ric no pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad, por lo que en un movimiento rápido se echó hacia delante. Damon avanzó cuando él lo hizo y ese fue el momento que Ric aprovechó para rodearle y salir corriendo de la habitación de su amigo.

- Mierda. – dijo Damon en voz alta y salió detrás de su amigo.

Ric aprovechó su ventaja y consiguió llegar a su propia habitación y cerrar la puerta por los pelos. Echó el pestillo y se dejó caer contra la puerta sintiendo en su espalda los golpes de Damon.

- Abre Ric. – ordenó Damon aporreando la puerta. – Déjate de bromas. – el joven estaba cada vez más cabreado y eso se notaba. – Deja de hacer el idiota.

Pronto sus voces atrajeron a sus respectivas chicas, que subieron juntas las escaleras.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis? – les regañó Jenna y solo vio a Damon pegándole golpes a una puerta. - ¡Damon! – le regañó y él se quedó estático al ver que le habían pillado.

Ric se rió por lo bajo cuando escuchó las voces de las chicas y prestó atención a lo que decían.

- Es culpa de Ric. – se defendió el joven, señalando la puerta.  
- Sorpréndeme. – le desafió Jenna, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

Damon no se atrevía a mirar a Elena, sabía que ella se iba a enfadar muchísimo cuando se enterase. Así que con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, confesó.

- Me ha quitado el ebook. – murmuró.

Jenna bufó ante sus chiquilladas mientras que la expresión de Elena cambiaba. La chica se contuvo y se forzó a quedarse al lado de Jenna.

- Desde luego, sois peor que los niños ¿eh? – respondió Jenna, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia los lados. – ¿Has mirado eso que te he dicho antes? – le preguntó después.  
- No. – reconoció el joven.  
- Pues venga, ¿a qué esperas? – Jenna se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina.

Damon y Elena se quedaron solos y, sin decirle nada, la chica también se fue de allí. Con una última mirada a la puerta, Damon salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Riendo para sus adentros, Ric encendió el ebook y se sumergió en su lectura: "_Era lunes. El primer día de la semana y justo coincidía también con el primer día del mes. Y ese día, el primer día de mayo, también coincidía con el primer día de Emma en sus prácticas. Gracias a sus buenas notas y a la recomendación de algunos de sus profesores había conseguido unas prácticas en…_"

Elena se paró cuando Damon la cogió del codo y le miró enfadada.

- Dime que no lo has guardado en tu ebook. – le susurró.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó él en el mismo tono de voz.  
- Te dije que no lo hicieras Damon. – le regañó ella.  
- Lo siento. No pensé que fuese a pasar esto. – volvió a disculparse y le puso un pequeño puchero.  
- Te lo dije. No quería que se enterasen y ahora Ric lo sabe y detrás va Jenna. – siguió ella, impasible a sus trucos.  
- Yo solo quería leerte. – esta vez el chico bajó la mirada. – y lo hago mejor con el ebook. ¿Para eso me lo regalaste, no?

La chica ignoró su última frase a propósito.

- ¿Lo terminaste al menos? – se interesó, ya que realmente quería saber su opinión, por eso le había pasado lo que había escrito.  
- No, estaba por el final cuando Ric apareció. – confesó el joven.  
- Vete a hacer lo que te ha pedido Jenna anda. – le soltó Elena después de dar un suspiro.

Cabizbajo, Damon la siguió mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras, sabía que Elena estaba enfadada. Ella se fue para la cocina y él fue al estudio, a revisar un estante que les daba problemas a sus amigos. Se suponía que Ric lo iba a hacer con él, pero claro, ahora su amigo estaba más ocupado en otra cosa.

- Capullo. – murmuró entre dientes, mientras se remangaba la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba.

Un rato después de eso, cuando más relajadas andaban las chicas, una niña pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años con dos coletas entró corriendo en la cocina. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, o rubio ligeramente oscuro según le diera la luz del sol, y los ojos llorosos.

- Mamá. – gritó mientras se echaba en los brazos de Jenna.  
- ¿Qué pasa Dawn? – le preguntó ella, agachándose y acariciándole el pelo.  
- No me deja en paz, me ha quitado mis muñecas. – medio lloró la niña.

Jenna suspiró y se incorporó mirando por la ventana, desde donde podían ver el jardín y por la que habían estado vigilando en todo momento. No tuvo que preguntar más porque sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

- ¡Damon! – gritó, separándose de su hija.  
- ¿Pero qué he hecho ahora? – se quejó él, que había terminado su tarea y justo iba a buscarlas a la cocina.  
- Tú no, D. – le respondió Jenna mientras salía al jardín seguida por Dawn, que ahora sonreía maliciosamente al ver la bronca que le iba a caer a su hermano mellizo.

Un niño, también de cinco años y con el mismo color de pelo que Dawn, salió a su encuentro poniendo una cara de inocencia que no se creía nadie. Para su alegría, Ric y Jenna habían tenido mellizos y los habían llamado Dawn y Damon. La niña se parecía más a Jenna, con su carácter extrovertido ya desde muy pequeña. Mientras que Damon era más como Ric, un diablillo que los volvía locos a los dos, para distinguirle del otro Damon, todos habían tomado por costumbre llamar al niño por su inicial, D.

Pero no eran los únicos del grupo con niños. Damon y Elena tenían una preciosa hija de dos años, que había heredado casi todo el aspecto físico de Elena, excepto los ojos, ya que tenía unos brillantes ojos azules iguales que los de su padre. La niña se llamaba Dianne, en recuerdo de la madre de Damon, cosa que al joven le hizo mucha ilusión en su momento, especialmente porque fue idea de Elena.

Mientras Jenna regañaba a sus hijos en el jardín, Ric seguía inmerso en una historia que conocía a grandes rasgos, Damon y Elena seguían en la cocina. El joven se acercó al parque que Elena había llevado allí para poder vigilar a su hija y cogió en brazos a la niña, que le estaba tendiendo los brazos desde que le vio entrar.

- ¿Cómo está mi chica favorita? – preguntó divertido, mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella, haciéndola reír.

Elena sonrió ante esa imagen, Damon estaba totalmente entregado a su hija y se acarició el vientre, donde de nuevo empezaba a notársele el embarazo. Sonriendo de medio lado, el joven se acercó hasta su mujer con la niña aún en brazos y coló una mano debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole la tripa él también.

Al ver a su madre tan cerca, Dianne liberó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Elena, abrazándose así a los dos. Ellos se sonrieron con cariño mientras se miraban.

- ¿Queréis que os haga una foto chicos? – les sorprendió Jenna. – Si sois monísimos. – les confesó al ver como ellos se separaban de golpe.  
- Jenna. – la regañó cariñosamente Damon. En sus brazos, la niña se frotó los ojos y él la dio un beso en la frente.  
- Creo que es hora de acostarse. – dijo y Elena asintió.  
- Llama a Ric cuando bajes, dile que vamos a comer dentro de poco.  
- Está bien. – asintió él. – Dianne dale un beso a mamá. – le indicó a su hija y se acercó para que pudiera hacerlo. Elena besó la mejilla de la pequeña y después la de su marido, antes de que se fuera.

Damon alcanzó a ver como llegaba el coche de Kath y Stefan mientras subía las escaleras haciéndole tonterías a Dianne.  
Como les esperaban, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, así que solo tuvieron que empujarla.

- Perdón, había atasco. – se disculpó Kath, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.  
- Si no lo dejases todo para la última hora. – se burló Elena y su prima le guiñó un ojo con picardía.  
- ¿Y la enana? – preguntó sin responderla, mirando alrededor.  
- Damon ha subido a acostarla, ahora bajara. – explicó.  
- ¿Y los tuyos? – esta vez miraba a Jenna al hablar.  
- En el jardín, ¿no los oyes? – Jenna se giró un momento para mirar por la ventana.

Stefan terminó de aparcar el coche y se unió a ellos, abrazando a su chica por la espalda. Jenna y Elena se miraron con picardía y Elena lanzó su pregunta.

- ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Cuándo os vais a animar?

Stefan besó el cuello de Kath mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Díselo.  
- Bueno, a lo mejor en unos meses. – sonrió Kath mientras sus manos, unidas a las de Stefan, bajaban a su tripa.  
- ¿En serio? Eso es genial. – y Elena se lanzó a abrazar a su prima con cariño. Era genial que ambas estuviesen embarazadas a la vez.  
- Enhorabuena. – sonrió Jenna, uniéndose al abrazo.

Damon terminó de leer el cuento y arropó a su hija con ternura antes de salir del cuarto.

- Nos reclaman abajo Ric. – dijo llamando a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amigo.

Él no tardó en abrir.

- Ni te molestes en buscar, hasta que no acabe no te lo doy. – le dijo sonriente mientras pasaba a su lado. – Por cierto, que calladito os lo teníais. – dijo dándose media vuelta.  
- Elena no quería, se ha cabreado conmigo, por tu culpa. – le acusó Damon, poniéndose a su lado.  
- ¿En serio? – Damon asintió ante su pregunta. – Pues es muy bueno, no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse. Además a mí me encanta. – sonrió con picardía, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Hay cosas que no me habías contado, ¿eh?  
- Eso le digo yo, pero ya sabes cómo es Elena, no me hace ni caso.  
- Ya me encargaré yo. ¿Y no le has hecho una portada? – se extrañó él.  
- Sí, pero no se lo digas, es una sorpresa. La terminé ayer. – explicó y obtuvo una sonrisa cómplice de su amigo. Con eso sabía que Ric le guardaría el secreto. - ¿Y esto? ¿Celebramos algo? – preguntó levantando las cejas cuando los vieron a todos abrazados en la cocina.  
- Que tonto eres Damon. – dijo Kath, visiblemente emocionada.  
- Es Kath, que nos ha copiado. – contestó Elena, guiñándole un ojo a Damon.  
- Pues no se la ve muy enfadada. – le susurró Ric antes de adelantarse para dar la enhorabuena.

Disfrutaron de una comida tranquila, excepto por los traviesos mellizos que no paraban de chincharse mutuamente. De postre tenían la tarta que había hecho Jenna y como siempre, Damon la saboreaba con ganas. Él iba ya por el segundo trozo cuando Elena se levantó para quitar la mesa. Ric aprovechó la oportunidad y se levantó también.

- Elena. – la llamó cuando estaban algo alejados de los demás.

Ella se volvió nerviosa, sabía lo que su jefe y amigo le iba a decir.

- No sabía que tenías tanto talento Elena. – le sonrió. - ¿Vas a publicarlo? – le preguntó directamente.  
- No. – respondió muerta de vergüenza. – No podría.  
- ¿Por qué? Es muy bueno. – se interesó Ric.  
- Pero es tan personal. – dudó la chica.  
- Si ya has cambiado los nombres, no lo va a saber nadie. Si no fuese porque esas cosas las he vivido, no sabría que es una historia real. – la animó él. – Tengo un par de contactos en editoriales por si cambias de idea.

Y volvió al jardín a por más cosas mientras Elena meditaba sus palabras. No era el primero que decía eso, Damon también había intentado convencerla de lo mismo. Quizá debería consultarlo con él… La voz de Ric la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No te enfades con Damon, no me dio el ebook por propia voluntad. – y la guiñó un ojo.  
- ¿Y tú eres el que me ha leído? Deberías saber que no puedo enfadarme mucho tiempo con él. – bromeó Elena y Ric rió con ella.

Por la noche, cuando todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y los niños profundamente dormidos, Damon y Elena salieron al porche con una manta. Estaban sentados juntos en el balancín, como tanto les gustaba hacer a los dos cuando iban a la casa de sus amigos. Elena se recostaba sobre el pecho de Damon y él la abrazaba, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la chica, de forma que su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- Te dije que era bueno. – la sonrió de medio lado, Elena le acababa de contar todo lo que le había dicho Ric antes. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer?  
- No lo sé… me da mucha vergüenza, ya lo sabes. – respondió la chica, acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.  
- Lo sé. – suspiró el joven, recordando que se había enterado de lo que Elena escribía por simple casualidad, un día que le cogió el portátil, que estaba encendido en su escritorio, porque él no tenía batería y lo necesitaba urgentemente.  
- ¿Tú qué harías? – le preguntó la chica, indecisa.  
- Haz lo que tú quieras Elena. Tú escribes, tú decides. Pero si decides intentarlo, tengo algo que a lo mejor te interesa. – entonces Damon abrió su portátil, que además del babytalker habían bajado.

Con curiosidad, Elena esperó a ver lo que él abría. Le encantaban los trabajos de Damon, siempre esperaba con ilusión cuando él le enseñaba alguno de sus nuevos trabajos. Se quedó muda por la sorpresa, con los labios entreabiertos, cuando él abrió la imagen.

Era una portada. Las sombras de dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer se miraban frente a frente, sobre un fondo de tonos rojos y negros, el color que le gustaba a Elena. Sobre el fondo y uniendo ambas figuras, destacaba el título.

"Dos extraños

Por Elena Salvatore"

- Es precioso Damon. – dijo la chica aún ilusionada.  
- ¿Te gusta? – sonrió el chico, seguía sintiéndose como el primer día cada vez que le enseñaba alguna de sus imágenes a Elena.  
- Ya sabes que sí. – y Elena le dio un beso en la mano. – Creo que ya sé lo que voy a hacer.  
- ¿Y se puede saber? – preguntó Damon, depositando un beso en el hombro de su chica.  
- Claro, lo intentaré. - ¿qué podía salir mal si tenía a Damon a su lado? pensó Elena, nada lo había hecho desde entonces, desde el momento en que Damon, ese extraño sexy e irrestible, le había cambiado la vida con su sola presencia.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que esta historia os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla ;)  
**


End file.
